


Fearless

by funhanie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 74,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funhanie/pseuds/funhanie
Summary: Lääkäriopiskelija Joel Park (Chanyeol) päättää jättää opintonsa kesken, kun kammosta vereen on tullut liian iso este uralle. Perimmäinen suunnitelma lähteä Manhattanille vanhempien kiusaksi vaihtuu vuoteen Soulissa, kun paras ystävä John Kim (Jongdae) lähtee suorittamaan työharjoittelua Soulin yliopistolliseen sairaalaan.Elämän uudet tuulet puhaltavat, kun aikaisemmin keväällä tavattu hapkidoklubin jäsen Baekhyun ei lähde mielestä, vaikka kuinka yrittäisi. Mies on avoin tapaamiselle, ihastumisen tunteita ei ole vaikea peitellä. Rakkaus syvenee, ja Yeol alkaa nähdä edessään elämänsä kumppanin. Elämä Soulissa on kuitenkin vain väliaikaista, ja kotiin on joskus pakko palata.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol





	1. Chapter 1

Chanyeol makasi sohvalla vatsallaan ja halusi jatkaa uniaan, mutta Jongdae potkaisi häntä perseelle ja tuhahti mieltäosoittavasti. ”Luento alkaa puolen tunnin päästä.”

Chanyeol työnsi kätensä karkean sohvatyynyn alle ja etsi paremman asennon. ”Enkö sanonut jo eilen, etten aio mennä sinne?”

Jongdae katsoi parasta ystäväänsä huolesta jäykkänä. ”Et ole käynyt koulussa kahteen kuukauteen. Saat varmaan kohta varoituksen tai jotain.”

”Aion muutenkin keskeyttää”, Chanyeol sanoi ja nousi istumaan. Häntä ei nukuttanut enää. Päässä pyörivät, sekaisin olevat ajatukset ahdistivat häntä helvetisti.

”Lähden Manhattanille aikaisemmin, tarvitsen etäisyyttä ajatellakseni selkeästi, mitä haluan tehdä elämälläni.”

”Entä unelmasi?” Jongdae kysyi ja otti paikan Yeolin vierestä.

”Mä halusin lääkäriksi, en psykologiksi”, Yeol huokaisi ja hieroi niskaansa. Häntä itseäkin vitutti, hän oli unelmoinut urasta jo viisivuotiaasta. Hän oli aina rakastanut auttaa ihmisiä. Olihan psykologin työkin auttamista, mutta ei sellaista, mitä hän halusi tehdä elääkseen.

”Motivaationi opiskella on nollassa”, hän murahti. Jongdae hieraisi häntä harteilta ja lohdutti sanattomasti. Chanyeol oli kiitollinen Jongdaen yrityksistä saada hänet liikkeelle, mutta koulussa käyminen tuntui turhalta. Hänen vanhempansa rahoittivat opintoja osaksi, hän tunsi piston sydämessään aina asiaa miettiessään.

Chanyeol huokaisi muistoilleen. Hän oli hakenut yliopistoon lukemaan lääketiedettä heti sairaanhoitajakoulusta valmistuttuaan. Hän oli ehtinyt opiskella vuoden, kunnes elämä oli saanut yllätyskäännöksen ja hän oli joutunut vaihtamaan opintonsa psykologiaan. Hän ei halunnut luopua paikastaan yliopistolla, Jongdae ja muut ystävät olivat siellä. Hän ei pärjäisi ilman heitä.

”On tämä ihan helvetin ironista”, Chanyeol huokaisi. ”Olla nyt hoitaja, joka pelkää verta.”

”Ihmismieli on ihmeellinen”, Jongdae sanoi ja taputti miestä rohkaisten selkään. ”Olet vahva, Yeol-ah. Yrität, vaikka se on vaikeaa.”

”En tarpeeksi”, Chanyeol naurahti ja muisteli kaiholla kurssilla syntynyttä keskustelua hänen kertoessa tilanteestaan. Hän oli kokeillut varmaan kaikkea siedätyshoidosta hypnoosiin. Puhunut avoimesti menetyksestään ja myöntänyt tunteneensa syyllisyyttä, itkenyt silmät päästään kaikkien edessä ja raivonnut tuskasta.

”Ravintolassa olisi aina töitä, mutta isä ei jaksa olla kanssani samassa talossa kolmea kuukautta kauempaa.”

Jongdae naurahti hellästi, isä Park oli aina ajanut lapsensa maailmalle, tekemään omaa juttuaan.

Chanyeolin puhelin kilahti pöydällä. Jongdae nappasi kapistuksen ennen hörökorvaista. Hän luki saapuneen viestin ja repesi väsyneeseen nauruun. Hän ojensi luurin vieressään istuvalle Yeolille, jota ei kiinnostanut pätkääkään koko laite. Hän oli varmasti ainut ihminen maailmassa, joka voisi elää ilman kapistusta.

”Tässä sulle muuta ajateltavaa”, hän sanoi. Chanyeol tarttui puhelimeen ja luki viestin, purren huultaan, ettei repeäisi yhtä paskaiseen nauruun kuin ystävänsä. _Tule kuvaamaan kamppailulajien MM-kisoja illalla seitsemältä urheilutalolle. Alicella on jäätävä ripuli._

* * *

Chanyeol seurasi punatukkaista ystäväänsä pitkin Lontoon urheilutalon käytäviä. Hänen oli vaikea pysyä häntä lyhyemmän Gregin perässä. Vastaan tuli erilaisiin kilpailuasuihin ja seuratakkeihin pukeutuneita osallistujia. Chanyeol katseli ympärilleen hermostuneena, hänestä tuntui, ettei hän kuulunut joukkoon.

Kilpailusalista kuului voimakkaita huutoja ja hurrausta. Greg livahti sisään ja seisahtui ovelle. Chanyeol skannasi ihmispaljoutta ja puristi kameraa tiukemmin otteessaan.

“Yliopiston joukkueen pitäisi olla täällä”, Greg sanoi ja nousi varpailleen. Chanyeol pudisti päätään ja irrotti kameran linssinsuojuksen. Hän tutki ympäristöä kameran avulla ja koitti löytää ihmispaljoudesta tuttuja naamoja. Hän suuntasi kilpailukehän reunoille, hän näki vain iloisesti hurraavan mustatukkaisen miehen, jolla oli kaunis hymy, tuikkivat silmät ja solakat sormet. Hän ei ollut eläessään nähnyt niin kauniita käsiä. Edes naisilla. Alicellakin oli nakkisormet häneen verrattuna. Chanyeol räpsi pari kuvaa testiksi ja hymyili huomaamattaan. Miehen hymy oli tarttunut häneen.

“Joel!” jostain kauempaa kuului. Chanyeol laski kameran alas ja seurasi tuttua ääntä. Greg oli löytänyt muut ja viittoi häntä luokseen. Chanyeol vilkaisi vielä kerran kehän vierellä olevaan valkotakkiseen mieheen, jonka selässä oli Bucheonin hapkidoklubin tunnus ja Etelä-Korean lippu.

“Joel, täällä!” Greg huusi, kuulostaen närkästyneeltä. Chanyeol liukui ystäviensä luokse ja tervehti kilpapuvuissa seisovia miehiä ja yhtä naista, jonka hiukset oli värjätty shokeeraavan kirkkaan pinkeiksi. Sasha. Hän ei tuntenut muita yliopiston taistelulajien klubiin kuuluvia jäseniä juuri ollenkaan, Alice tapasi hengata heidän kanssaan, koska itsekin oli harrastanut taekwondoa nuoruudessaan.

“Tulin tuuraamaan, Lisalla on paskahalvaus”, Chanyeol sanoi rennosti ja kohotti kameraa pitelevää kättään. Naurunremakka oli ihanan hyvätuulinen, Yeol tunsi olonsa asteen paremmaksi.

“Mitä jäbä? Sua ei ole näkynyt luennoilla vähään aikaan”, silmälasipäinen lihaskimppu, Mark Geneve, kysyi. Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan.

“Kallonkutistaminen ei ole oikein juttuni. Olen ollut duunissa”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Pyöritellyt mummojen paskavaippoja ja lahjonut muita hoitsuja ottamaan verikokeet mun puolesta.”

Lauma nauroi yhteen ääneen.

“Illalla on jatkot karsintojen päätteeksi, pääsetkö?” Sasha kysyi. Chanyeol nyökkäsi epävarmasti, mutta lupasi tulla mukaan. Aina hänelle kalja sen verran maistuisi.

“Hyvä sitten”, Sasha hymyili suoraa, mutta tupakan ja kahvin kellastamaa hymyään. “Ota mulle uusi profiilikuva.”

“Mä otan”, Chanyeol nauroi ja viritti kameransa valmiiksi. Greg tönäisi miestä leikkisästi olkavarteen ja vaati hörökorvaa rentoutumaan.

“He ovat ihan cool, ei tarvitse pelätä.”

“Mä tiedän”, Chanyeol sanoi ja vilkaisi ympärilleen. Hän ei edelleenkään tuntenut kuuluvansa joukkoon. Mutta ehkä se ajan kanssa helpottaisi.

* * *

Hapkidon MM-karsinnat olivat päättyneet finaalistien ilmoittamiseen. Chanyeol pakkasi kameralaukkunsa ja katseli sivusilmällä pettymyksestä puhisevaa Sashaa, jossa oli jotain suloista. Hymynkare vilahti Yeolin huulilla. Hän ehkä olisi halunnut olla Gregin paikalla lohduttamassa kisan aikana kaatunutta naista, joka oli saanut köniin Japanilaiselta gangsterilta. Ainakin siltä muija oli vaikuttanut.

“Nähdään illalla baarissa”, Yeol sanoi ja veti laukun olalleen. Hänen täytyisi käydä kirjastossa palauttamassa pari tenttikirjaa, joiden laina-aika oli umpeutunut viikko sitten.

“Nähdään”, Sasha vingahti surullisesti ja niiskutti perään. Huvittunut Chanyeol nauroi myötätuntoisesti näylle ja kääntyi kohti ovensuuta. Hänellä oli vähän kiire, kirjasto menisi kiinni kymmeneltä. Hänellä oli puoli tuntia aikaa.

Käytävästä kuului hermostunutta muminaa. Chanyeol höristi korviaan ja hidasti tahtiaan. Hän tarttui olkalaukun remmiin ja puristi sitä otteessaan.

Edestakasin poukkoileva mustatukka törmäsi häneen ja pyysi välittömästi anteeksi äidinkielellään ennen kuin nosti katseensa jättiläiseen, jonka päälle oli kävellyt.

“Oletko kunnossa?” Chanyeol kysyi koreaksi. Mies nosti kasvonsa kohti suurisilmäistä Yeolia. Miehen kasvot hehkuivat kirkkaina, huojentunut hymy nousi kasvoille.

“Olet ensimmäinen ihminen, jota ymmärrän”, hän sanoi ja katseli ympärilleen. “Hukkasin tiimitoverini enkä osaa hotellille yksin.”

“Missä majoitut?” Chanyeol kysyi ja astui miehen vierelle. Hän ei saanut katsettaan irti näystä, häntä paljon lyhyempi mies oli sata kertaa kiillotetumman ja epätodellisen näköinen kuin kukaan muista kilpailijoista. Hän oli katsellut miestä jo pitkään, jostain kumman syystä hänen kameransa linssi oli palannut aina häneen.

“Holiday Innissä”, mies vastasi.

“Voin saattaa sut”, Chanyeol lupasi. “Olen muutenkin menossa siihen suuntaan.”

“Miten kilttiä”, mies sanoi ja veti verkkatakkinsa ylös asti kiinni ennen astumista raikkaaseen kevätiltaan.

Chanyeol katseli hiljentynyttä miljöötä. Ihmiset olivat rauhoittuneet, oli keskiviikkoilta ja baarit aukeaisivat kohta. Kaupungin kaduilla liikkuisi uhmakasta nuorisoa ja yliopisto-opiskelijoita, jotka halusivat saada ajatukset pois opinnoistaan. Ja kamppailulajien mm-kisoissa pahasti turpaansa saaneet ja semifinaalipaikoista riemastuneet osallistujat.

“No, pääsittekö jatkoon?” Chanyeol kysyi. Mies hölmistyi kysymyksestä, mutta nyökkäsi kuitenkin.

“Semifinaalit ovat ylihuomenna, finaalit lauantaina.”

“Rima korkealla?” Chanyeol kysyi.

“Mitalia tavoitellaan”, mies vastasi. “Jäbät on hyvässä kunnossa. Jos kaikki menee hyvin, pronssi ei ole yllätys.”

“Siistiä”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Mä en oikeastaan… tiedä koko lajista mitään. Olin vain kuvaamassa ystäväni tilalta.”

“Toivottavasti sait hyviä kuvia”, mies hymyili. Chanyeol hymyili takaisin. Tietäisipä vaan. Hänellä oli ainakin kymmenkunta kuvaa vieressään hitaasti kävelevästä Bucheonin pojasta.

Chanyeol ei saanut katsettaan irti ympäristöstä kiinnostuneesta miehestä. Jos hän siirtäisi kirjojen palauttamisen seuraavalle päivälle, hän voisi tarjoutua esittelemään kaupunkia viiden minuutin tuttavuudelleen. Grenaldeten vihaisen ilmeen kuvitellessaan hän päätti pysyä alkuperäisessä suunnitelmassa ja käydä kirjastolla.

“Hotelliin on kilometrin matka”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Tästä kun kävelee suoraan, se tulee lopulta oikealle.”

Mies pysähtyi Starbucksin kohdalle ja katsoi haikeana sisään kahvilaan, jossa oli muutamia asiakkaita. Hän mutristeli huuliaan hetken aikaa kunnes kääntyi vieressään olevan Yeolin puoleen.

“En ole ehtinyt syödä moneen tuntiin”, hän naurahti nolona. “Kamala nälkä.”

Chanyeol tarttui metalliseen ovenkahvaan ja avasi oven antaen miehen mennä sisään liikkeeseen ensimmäisenä.

“Mene sä vain, jos sulla on kiire… enköhän selviä hotellille yksin.”

Chanyeol mietti puoli sekuntia. Mitä väliä, palauttaisiko hän kirjat hetki ennen kirjaston sulkemisaikaa vai heti aamulla ovien avauduttua. Niin kuin siinä ajassa kukaan opuksia ehtisi itselleen lainata.

“Ei mulla ole kiire”, Chanyeol sanoi itsevarmasti. Hän käveli lyhyemmän perässä sisään kahvilaan ja tajusi itsekin skipanneensa päivällisen.

“Ei helvetti”, mies parahti tunnustellessaan verkkatakkinsa taskuja. “Mun lompakko jäi päävalmentajan reppuun.”

“Mä tarjoan”, Chanyeol lupasi. Mies heilutti kättään tiuhaan tahtiin ja kieltäytyi kunniasta.

“Mä en käytä tuntemattomia hyväkseni…” mies sanoi. Chanyeol ojensi kätensä hänelle ja hymyili. Mustatukkainen mies tarttui siihen uskomattoman pehmeillä käsillään ja nielaisi hermostuneesti.

“Mä olen Chanyeol, hauska tavata.”

“Byun Baekhyun”, mies vastasi empien ja päästi irti. Chanyeol kääntyi seinällä olevan menun puoleen ja mietiskeli, mitä ottaisi.

“Ihan oikeasti, mä voin tarjota”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun raapi korvansa taustaa ja punnitsi asioita mielessään.

“Rehellisesti sanottuna olet parasta seuraa, mitä mulla on tänään ollut.”

“Ai”, Baekhyun henkäisi. “Jos jotain pientä ja kahvia…”

“Kahvia tähän aikaan?” Chanyeol naurahti. Baekhyun hymyili nolona.

“Pitää kuulemma lähteä baariin. Kuuluu kilpailuohjelmaan.”

Chanyeol naurahti ymmärtäväisesti. Olihan se tapa kokea uuden kaupungin kulttuuria. Kunhan eivät säikähtäisi kosteaa meininkiä. Nuoret brittiläiset olivat raskaan sarjan bilekansaa.

“Ai, mäkin sain kutsun…” Chanyeol sanoi ja asettui tiskille. Hän tilasi molemmille ja maksoi mukisematta. Yleensä hän oli pihi heikon rahatilanteensa vuoksi, mutta se ilta oli kaikin puolin erilainen.

“Aiotko mennä?” Baekhyun kysyi uteliaana. “Mä en edes tiedä, missä se Freeze on.”

“Jos lupaat, että näen sut siellä.”

“Ok, sovittu”, Baekhyun nauroi ja löi kättä päälle. Chanyeol ei voinut peitellä hymyään. Voi, kunhan Jongdae saisi tietää.

* * *

Byun Baekhyun nauroi paljon. Hän kertoi tarinaa kisoihin harjoittelemisesta siitä, miten oli pyörittänyt tiimiä lattiassa kerta toisensa jälkeen. Chanyeol kuunteli juttua hymyillen, vaikka hän ei lajista mitään ymmärtänytkään. Hänestä oli mielenkiintoista katsella miehen eleitä, eloisia ilmeitä ja ennen kaikkea sitä hymyä, tuikkivia silmiä ja sormia, jotka puristivat pahvista mukia hellästi otteessaan.

“Mitä sä harrastat?”

Chanyeol hätkähti todellisuuteen kysymyksen kuullessaan. Hän kohotti asentoaan ja mietti päivänsä sisältöä. Jos hän ei ollut koulussa, hän makasi sohvalla… pää tyynyä vasten ja päästeli suustaan ääniä, jotka aiheuttivat ihmetystä kanssaeläjissä.

“Mä käyn joskus keilaamassa”, hän sanoi. Viimeksi kaksi kuukautta sitten. Ja sitä edellisen kerran puoli vuotta sitten. Kai sitä voisi harrastukseksi sanoa.

Baekhyun nyökkäsi ymmärtäen. “Olen aika huono siinä. Sain maailmankaikkeuden paskimmat pisteet kaverin polttareissa…”

Chanyeol naurahti hellästi. Polttarit… Hänen ystävänsä eivät olleet vielä naimisiinmenoiässä… olikohan mies itse naimisissa? Ei hänellä ainakaan sormusta ollut… vain oikeassa kädessä keikkuva metallinen rannekoru, joka pilkisti verkkatakin hihan alta aika ajoin.

Chanyeolin puhelin soi. Hän kaivoi oletussoittoääntä lurittavan puhelimen takkinsa taskusta ja nosti laitteen korvalle.

“Haloo”, hän sanoi. Baekhyunin suu oli kiristynyt viivaksi hänen seuratessa tilannetta.

“Mitä vittua, Yeol? Sun piti palauttaa kirjat kirjastolle tänään! Grenaldette tulee ja kuristaa mut hengiltä, jos saa tietää, ettei viesti mennyt perille. Jumalauta, ne lähettää sulle kohta sakkomaksuja. Miten ajattelit ne maksaa jos kaikki tienestisi menevät stu—”

“Älä nalkuta”, Chanyeol huokaisi puhelimeen ja hieroi kasvojaan. Jongdae veti henkeä ja hämmästeli ääneen.

“Missä olet?” Jongdae kysyi, kuulostaen hermorauniolta. Hän puhui puhelimeen niin kovaa, että Baekhyunkin varmasti kuuli jokaisen sanan. Chanyeol irvisti kiusaantuneena ja vältteli katsekontaktia.

“Mitä mun pitää sanoa sille hirviölle, jos se tulee koputtelemaan ovelle?” Jongdae kysyi.

“Mä palautan ne kirjat aamulla”, Chanyeol sanoi käsi sydämellä. “Ei niillä voi olla niin kiire.”

“Yeol-ah. Ne on jo viikon myöhässä ja varausjono on pitkä. Tentit on kolmen viikon päästä ja puoli luokkaa haluaa lukea samat opukset. Tyypit ehdottelee jo, että mun täytyy murtautua sun kaapille.”

“Palautan ne huomenna”, Chanyeol sanoi, rauhallisesti.

“Muistat kanssa”, Jongdae sanoi ja pehmensi äänensävyään. “No, mitä duunaat?”

“Starbucksissa… yhden tyypin kanssa”, hän vastasi ja nosti katseensa Baekhyuniin, joka katsoi häntä kiinnostunut ilme kasvoillaan.

“Helvetti, Chan!” Jongdae innostui taas liikaa. Chanyeol kiristeli ilmettään ja halusi jo lopettaa puhelun.

“Onko hot?”

“Ihan helvetin”, Chanyeol hörähti ja silmäili Baekhyunia, joka oli valunut nopeasti omiin ajatuksiinsa.

“Kerro kaikki kun palaat”, Jongdae naurahti. Taustalta kuului ovikellon soittoa ja oven hakkausta. “Helvetti, nyt se tuli…”

“Sano sille, että olen kirjastolla huomenna aamulla kello kahdeksalta. Tasan”, Chanyeol sanoi.

“Joo… jos uskallan avata ovea.”

_“Kim! Mä tiedän, että olet siellä!”_

“Helvetti. Täytyy mennä. See you later, dude.” Puhelu päättyi kolmeen pitkään tuuttaukseen.

Chanyeol puhalsi ilmaa keuhkoistaan, poisti mielestään käydyn keskustelun ja survoi luurin takaisin taskuun.

“Pahoittelut tosta”, hän naurahti. “Ystäväni on ikävässä välikädessä.”

Baekhyun kiinnostui välittömästi. Chanyeol heilautti kättään vähättelevästi. “On kyse vain muutamasta koulukirjasta.”

“Ai, sä opiskelet?”

“Joo, Lontoon Yliopistossa”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun hymyili.

“Siistiä.”

“No jaa”, Chanyeol sanoi ja nauroi perään. Ehkä hänen pitäisi käydäkin koulua, eikä vain olla kirjoilla siellä.

* * *

Chanyeol laittoi kädet takin taskuun kävellessään hitaasti Baekhyunin vierellä. Autot hurahtelivat ohitse hiljaa pöristen, ihmisiä ei ollut kaduilla nimeksikään. Kello lähestyi puolta yhtätoista. Freeze oli ollut auki jo tovin.

Holiday Innille ei ollut enää pitkä matka. Chanyeol toivoi viidensadan metrin muuttuvan kilometreiksi. Hän ei halunnut päästää mustatukkaa viereltään.

Baekhyun kääntyi katsomaan häntä tuijottavaa hörökorvaa ja hymyili. Chanyeol laski katseensa kosteaan asfalttiin ja koitti rauhoittaa sydämensä. Hän ei vielä koskaan ollut lumoutunut kenestäkään sillä tavalla, niin nopeasti. Hän ei ymmärtänyt itseään.

“Tuletko katsomaan semejä?” Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol nosti katseensa mieheen, jonka silmissä oli odottava tuike. Yeol raapi niskaansa, hän oli luvannut tuurata työkaveriaan.

“En taida päästä”, hän sanoi ja oli pahoillaan. “Duunia.”

Baekhyun peitteli huonosti pettymystään. “Harmi.”

“Jos pääsette finaaliin, niin tulen katsomaan”, Chanyeol lupasi. Baekhyunin ilme kirkastui välittömästi. Suupielet nousivat ylöspäin ja kädet heiluivat isommin kävelyn tahdissa.

“Pitäisikö mun sitten vaikka tekstata sulle meidän sijoitus, tai jotain…” ujo Baek mietti ääneen. Chanyeol teki kaikkensa pitääkseen naamansa peruslukemilla. Toisen yhtäkkinen ujous oli maailman suloisin näky.

“Joo, mä annan sulle mun numeron”, hän sanoi ja odotti, että Baekhyun olisi valmis näppäilemään luettelemansa numerot laitteeseen. Baekhyun tallensi numeron ja soitti hälärin jakaakseen omansa. Yeol tallensi numeron sydän pamppaillen.

“Olet 92’, eikö niin?” Baekhyun kysyi.

“Mistä tiesit?” Chanyeol kysyi hämmentyneenä. Oliko hän vilauttanut vahingossa ajokorttiaan vai mistä muuten hän voisi tietää.

“Ystäväsi olivat ilmoittautuneet ikäluokkakilpailuun, arvasin siitä.”

“Osuit oikeaan”, Chanyeol naurahti.

“Mä lennän takaisin kotiin maanantai-aamuna. Olisi kiva nähdä kaupunkia ennen sitä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja katseli ympärilleen. “Tiedätkö, paljonko kiertoajelut maksaa?”

“Ilmaista, jos tulet mun kanssa.” Chanyeolin ei pitänyt sanoa sitä ääneen, ajatella vain. Baekhyun nauroi kovaan ääneen.

“Sopii.”

Chanyeol ei ollut uskoa korviaan. Häkeltynyt, mutta onnellinen hymy kipusi hänen kasvoilleen.

Holiday Inn tuli vastaan tien oikealla puolella. Baekhyun katsoi tuttua rakennusta haikeasti ennen kuin palautti katseensa Yeolin yhtä surkeaan olemukseen.

“Jos nähdään bileissä, tule morjenstamaan”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Luultavasti ystäväni raahaavat mut sinne väkisin, joten pelastajaa tarvitaan.”

“Munkin”, Baekhyun naurahti. “En ole oikein bilettäjäsorttia.”

“Täytyy varmaan mennä. Päästän sut jatkamaan iltaa”, Chanyeol sanoi ja otti askeleen eteenpäin. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja heilutti hänelle, jääden katsomaan pitkäksi aikaa perään. Chanyeolista tuntui, kuin hänen sydämestään olisi repäisty siivu heidän erotessa. Mutta hyvällä tuurilla he näkisivät muutaman tunnin päästä uudestaan. Jos mustatukka ei tehnyt klassisia katoamistemppuja. Sellainen riski tuntemattomien kanssa oli.


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol peitti silmänsä ja vinkui kiusaantuneena nähdessään puolialastoman Grenaldeten Jongdaen alla kämpän sohvalla.

“Park!” nainen kiljaisi ilmeettömästi. Yllätetty Jongdae nousi ylös ja veti farkkujensa vetoketjun kiinni.

“Semmoinen kurinpalautus”, Yeol murahti ja paineli kohti huonettaan. Jongdae mutristeli huuliaan ja varasti katseita vaaleahipiäiseltä naiselta, jolla oli valkoinen tukka ja syvänsiniset silmät. Ja pisamia. Kampuksen kirjastonhoitaja Grenaldette oli juuri se, jonka ulkonäkö petti ja pahasti.

“Park!” nainen kiljui ja oli rynnätä perään, mutta muisti olevansa pelkässä rintaliiveissä ja farkuissa keskellä miesten asuntoa. Yeol ei jäänyt katsomaan, miten tilanne jatkui.

“Freezeen, lähdetkö?” Jongdae kysyi ennen kuin Yeol ehti sisälle huoneeseensa. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja vältteli katsomasta naisen rinnoille valuvia hiuksia.

“Joo”, hän sanoi ja pysähtyi. “Miten tiedät siitä?”

“Sasha kertoi”, Jongdae sanoi. Grenaldeten silmissä leimahti. Jongdae nielaisi hermostuneesti ja laski katseensa lattiaan. Chanyeol päätti livahtaa huoneeseensa ennen kuin kolmas maailmansota ehtisi alkaa. Lyhyt riita päättyi korvia viiltäviin sanoihin ja oven paukahtamiseen. Grenaldette oli poissa.

Jongdae ampaisi Yeolin huoneeseen ja keskeytti tämän vaatteiden riisumisen.

“Missä olit, kenen kanssa ja ennen kaikkea miksi?”

Jongdaen ilmeessä oli sekoitus huolta ja uskomatonta ylpeyttä. Chanyeol virnisti itsekseen ja pysyi vaiti.

“Yeol-ah… kerro pois”, Jongdae yritti. Chanyeol riisui vaatteensa pyykkikoriin ja kietoi mustan pyyhkeen ympärilleen.

“Mikset lähtenyt hänen peräänsä?” Yeol kysyi. “Hän on käynyt kuumana suhun jo yläasteelta alkaen. Äläkä väitä, ettet tunne samoin.”

“En mä halua suhteita”, Jongdae sanoi. “Tiedät, ettei ne sovi mulle.”

“Arvasin”, Yeol huokaisi. “Et aikuistu koskaan.”

”En voi olla täydellinen”, Jongdae naurahti. Yeol yhtyi nauruun ja kopautti nyrkkinsä yhteen hänen kanssaan.

* * *

Freeze oli täynnä kamppailulajien maailmanmestaruuskisojen osallistujia. Chanyeol katseli hämmentyneenä ympärilleen, hän ei ollut eläissään nähnyt niin monen maan kansalaista samassa paikassa, vaikka melko globaalit kadut Lontoossa oli.

Gregin kainalossa seisova Sasha vilkutti kaksikkoa päin. Yeol vilkaisi takanaan kulkevaan Jongdaeen, joka katseli lyhyisiin mekkoihin sonnustautuneita kanssajuhlijoita kuin marketin lihatiskiä. Hän pudisti päätään ystävänsä käytökselle ja nosti silmänsä Sashaan, jonka hymy leveni entisestään. Ja Greg oli helvetin mustasukkainen.

“Lisa tuskin tulee?” Greg kysyi ensimmäisenä. Yeol kohautti olkiaan.

“Yksi hailee”, hän tuhahti. Hän oli kuopannut jo koko naisen mielestään. Olisi reilua, jos kaverit eivät nostaisi häntä joka kerta puheenaiheeksi.

Jongdae seisahtui Yeolin vierelle ja tervehti ystäväporukkaa kevyin kättelyin. “Miten menee?”

“Paskasti”, Sasha vingahti ja kertoi huonosta menestyksestä kilpailussa. Jongdae naurahti ja halasi naista puolittain, jakaen lohtua myös hänelle. Greg näytti hetkessä ärtyneemmältä kuin aikaisemmin.

Chanyeol ei voinut olla katselematta ympärilleen. Hän koitti kuunnella, kuuluisiko mistään tutunkielistä keskustelua, mutta hän kuuli vain ranskaa ja hollantia lähietäisyydeltä. Ehkä Baekhyun tovereineen ei ollut vielä saapunut. Eikä Yeol kehdannut edes laittaa viestiä, ettei vaikuttaisi epätoivoiselta.

“Aika nousta humalaan, pojat. Ja Sasha, meidän arvon leidi”, Mark Geneve julisti kovaan ääneen. Mies hätyytti Gregin hakemaan heille tarjottimellisen juotavaa, sillä aikaa kun he siirtyisivät pöytään. Greg oli heistä pienin ja alistuvin, luonnollisesti kaikki hanttihommat napsahtivat hänelle.

Sasha liukui Yeolin kylkeen ja katsoi pitkää miestä hymyillen. Yeol tervehti kutrinsa laineille kihartanutta hoikkaa, pitkäjalkaista naista, jonka vihreät silmät vaikuttivat jalokiviltä. Chanyeol oli aina yhtä pöllämystynyt ne nähdessään. Naisessa oli jotain mystistä, jonka Yeol oli halunnut selvittää ensimmäisestä tapaamisesta lähtien. Ehkä se oli persoonallisuus; nätti kuin mikä, mutta samalla niin chill eikä nalkuttanut ollenkaan. Gregkin nalkutti enemmän kuin hän. Täydellistä vaimomatskua.

Jongdae istui ensimmäisenä suuren pöydän ääreen. Sasha istui viereen, Yeol perässään. Mark Geneve ja Nicolas Rowan ottivat paikat, viimeisenä Greg, joka laski kuusi tuoppia kaljaa ja kaksitoista shottia pöydän keskelle suurella tarjottimella.

“Oh, yes”, Jongdae henkäisi ja tarttui vodkapaukkuun innokkaasti äännellen. Chanyeol kiitti kaljasta ja omi tuopin lähimpänä itseään. Ystävät skoolasivat alkavalle illalle ja nostivat ensimmäisenä aiheeksi tutun virren: yliopistoluennot ja niissä läpi käydyt aiheet. Koulusta jutteleminen kesti aina vartista kolmeen. Kun mielenpäälle jääneet asiat olivat selvitetty yhteistuumin, aiheeseen ei palattu enää sen jälkeen.

Chanyeol sulki korvansa mikrobiologian käsitteiltä. Hän valui ajatuksiinsa ja katseli jatkuvasti baaritiskin suuntaan. Hän halusi nähdä Baekhyunin.

Jongdae huomasi Yeolin ilmeen vakavoituneen. Hän tönäisi miestä ja nojautui kohti tämän korvaa.

“Oletko ok?”

“Joo”, Chanyeol sanoi ja ryhdisti asentoaan. Hän vilkuili pöytäseuruetta, joka oli täysin Markin ja tämän liian tarkkojen esimerkkien pauloissa.

* * *

Musiikki pauhasi, rinnassa jytisi bassojen tahtiin. Tanssilattialla oli kuuma meininki. Alkoholi ja hiki haisi, mutta kukaan ei välittänyt siitä. Kädet nousivat ilmaan ja lantiot liikkuivat sen hetken kuumimpien hittien tahtiin. Jongdae huusi innokkaasti soivan kappaleen tahtiin, Yeol pumppasi ilmaa käsillään. Sasha keinui häntä vasten. Yeol ei voinut itselleen mitään, hänen katseensa valui aina liian alas. Oli se sitten lääkärintakki, hapkidopuku tai tiukka pikkumusta, aina näytti hyvältä.

Chanyeol painoi silmänsä kiinni tuntiessaan Sashan painautuvan hänen etumustaan vasten. Tämän käsi kietoutui hänen selkänsä taakse, kiharretut hiukset heilahtivat toiselle puolelle päätä paljastaen korvan ja kaulan. Chanyeol käänsi päätään ja huokaisi naisen korvaan.

Sasha halusi häntä ja hän halusi nähdä, miten nainen ottaisi haluamansa.

Chanyeolia tönäistiin selkään. Hän räväytti silmänsä auki törmätessään kovemmin hänen edessään olevaan naiseen. Tasapainonsa menettänyt Sasha kääntyi ympäri ja kietoi itsensä pidemmän ympärille. Chanyeol katsoi suoraan vihreisiin silmiin ja avasi suunsa hämmennyksestä.

Sasha suuteli häntä ensin. Mintun makuinen suudelma oli hidas ja jännittävä. Musiikki pauhasi ja ympärillä bailaavat ihmiset tönivät heitä ja tekivät kaikkensa, ettei sylkeä olisi mahdollista vaihtaa. Sasha irrottautui Yeolista ja nauroi väsyneesti.

Chanyeol vilkuili ympärilleen. Kaverit olivat häipyneet baaritiskille. Grenaldette oli maisemmissa ja keskusteli kiivaasti Jongdaen kanssa tanssilattian läheisessä pöydässä. Sasha liikutti kättään pitkin hänen reittään ja puri huultaan näyttäen vaativalta.

Byun Baekhyun seisoi heidän edessään. Chanyeol kurtisti kulmiaan, hänen teki mieli räpytellä silmiään, oliko hänen näkemänsä totta vai humalanhuuruista kuvitelmaa. Mustatukkaisen miehen hiukset oli nostettu pois otsalta, hänen yllään oleva valkoinen kauluspaita oli tungettu sinisten farkkujen sisään tyylikkäästi. Hihat oli kääritty ylös paljastaen käsissä killuvat korut, valkoinen hymy loisti hänen puhtailla kasvoillaan.

Yeolissa kiehnäävä Sasha nipisti häntä takapuolesta. Chanyeol yskäisi ja työnsi naisen kauemmas itsestään. Häntä ei yhtäkkiä kiinnostanutkaan. Hän oli löytänyt jotain paljon parempaa.

“Olen pahoillani.”

Chanyeol tarttui Baekhyunia kädestä ja talutti hänet pois tanssilattialta.

Baekhyun jäi katsomaan itkuun purskahtaneen naisen perään.

“Älä hänestä välitä”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Odota kaksi minuuttia, niin hänellä on kainalot täynnä lohduttajia.”

“Eikö hän olekaan tyttöystäväsi?” Baekhyun kysyi kiinnostuneena. Chanyeol repesi paskaiseen nauruun. Hänelläkö tyttöystävä? Ei ollut ollut puoleentoista vuoteen.

Jongdae viiletti Sashan luokse tiukkailmeinen Grenaldette perässään. Chanyeol kääntyi Baekhyunin puoleen ja huokaisi.

“Joskus mä haluaisin vain kauas näistä ympyröistä”, hän sanoi. “Otatko juotavaa?”

“Mä tarjoan”, Baekhyun sanoi ja kaivoi lompakkonsa esiin. “Kiitoksena edellisestä.”

“Sovittu”, Chanyeol naurahti ja seurasi lyhyempää baaritiskille, jossa ei ollut juurikaan jonoa.

Greg ilmestyi kuin tyhjästä ja tarttui Yeolia paidanrinnuksista puhisten vihaisena. Punatukkainen mies irvisteli ja teki kaikkensa, ettei menettäisi itsehillintäänsä ja lentäisi ulos klubilta.

“Vedä mua turpaan”, Chanyeol sanoi rauhallisena. “Haluat kuitenkin.”

Sasha oli ollut aina Gregin sydämessä eikä hän kestänyt, jos hänelle tapahtuisi jotain ikävää. Chanyeol oli ryssinyt jutun, mutta ehkä myös samalla säästynyt suuremmalta pahalta. Hän ei halunnut yhtä yötä vakavampaa, ja todennäköisesti Sasha olisi roikkunut hänessä vielä pitkään yhteisen illan jälkeen.

Greg kohotti nyrkkinsä valmiiksi, mutta empi. Chanyeol näki hänen silmiensä liikkuvan hermostuneeseen tahtiin. Jos Greg löisi häntä turpaan tarpeeksi kovaa, hän saattaisi vaikka pyörtyä tai vaihtoehtoisesti oksentaa verta vuotavan nokan vuoksi. Ei houkuttelevia skenaarioita.

Baekhyun kääntyi katsomaan takanaan aiheutunutta hämminkiä. Hän hymähti tyytymättömänä ja potkaisi Gregin lattiaan yhdellä liikkeellä. Hän katsoi punatukkaista silmiin, vilkaisi helpottunutta Yeolia ja kääntyi takaisin baaritiskin puoleen niin kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut.

Chanyeol havahtui Gregin tuskaiseen puhinaan. Hän ojensi ystävälleen kätensä ja veti miehen ylös lattialta. Baekhyun kääntyi ympäri ja mulkaisi pituistaan englantilaismiestä vihaisesti.

“Kaikki on hyvin”, Chanyeol sanoi Baekhyunille. “Olemme luokkakavereita.”

“Jotka vetää toisiaan turpaan”, Baek murahti ja ojensi kaljatuopin Yeolille, joka otti sen kiitollisena vastaan.

“Ei hän olisi tehnyt sitä kuitenkaan”, Chanyeol sanoi ja vilkaisi Gregiä, joka oli yhtä jännittyneen näköinen kuin silloin, kun hän kuunteli Jongdaen kanssa käytävää yksityiskeskustelua.

“Hänen ilmeensä kertoi toista”, Baekhyun sanoi ja maistoi juomaansa. Chanyeol virnisti ja viittoi Gregille tilanteen olevan hallinnassa. Gregin silmissä välähti ja hän hyökkäsi Yeolia kohti. Baekhyun laski juomansa baaritiskille, heittäytyi Yeolin eteen ja niputti miehen kasaan ennen kuin tämän nyrkki ehti osua hörökorvaiseen. Chanyeol haukkoi henkeään jännittyneenä. Greg taisi olla tosissaan hakkaamassa hänet. Ehkä hän olisi sen ansainnut.

“Huono ilta tulla riehumaan”, Baekhyun sanoi lähinnä itselleen ja piti särtään miehen niskan päällä. Greg taputti Baekin toista jalkaa ja pyysi anteeksi säälittävästi pihisten.

“Mitä vittua, Yeol?” Jongdae huusi kauempaa ja lähestyi tilannetta Grenaldette perässään. Baekhyun nosti itsensä suorempaan tutun kielen kuullessaan ja päästi miehen irti otteestaan. Greg hieroi niskaansa ja tupisi itsekseen paikalta poistuen.

Jongdae katsoi edessään seisovaa Baekhyunia silmäänsä räpäyttämättä. Chanyeol tönäisi ystääväänsä ja hymyili nolona.

“Jätit Sashan kuin nallin kalliolle…” Jongdae sanoi vaisusti, kuin järkensä menettänyt.

“Se olisi ollut virhe. Hänhän on käytännössä varattu nainen”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Ainakin melkein.”

Jongdae murahti. Ei ollut salaisuus, että Greg piti naisesta enemmänkin kuin ystävänä eikä tunne ollut kokonaan yksipuolinen. Oli vain ajan kysymys, milloin he lopettaisivat jahkailemisen ja ilmoittaisivat suhteestaan.

Kaksikon puheista mitään ymmärtämätön Baekhyun käveli tiskille, nappasi juomansa ja käveli kohti pöytäseuruetta, jossa huudeltiin häntä luokseen. Ilmeisesti tyypit olivat seuranneet tilannetta mielenkiinnolla.

Jongdae palasi todellisuuteen ja kääntyi kiinnostuneena Yeolia päin. “Missä olen nähnyt hänet aikaisemmin?”

“En mä tiedä?” Chanyeol parkaisi. Jongdae raapi niskaansa.

“Aivan varmasti jossain… telkkarissa?”

“Mitä vielä”, Chanyeol henkäisi ja mietti, oliko mahdollisesti tavannut jonkun julkkiksen, vai mitä.

“Nimi?”

“Byun Baekhyun”, Chanyeol vastasi. “Bucheonin hapkidoklubi. En tiedä muuta hänestä.”

“Bucheon…” Jongdae mietti, muttei tullut mihinkään lopputulokseen. Hän kääntyi Grenaldeten puoleen.

“Mennään tutustumaan”, hän sanoi vaaleatukkaiselle naiselle, jonka kasvoille nousi innostunut hymy.

“Ette varmasti!” Chanyeol parkaisi ja tarttui Jongdaeen, joka oli päättänyt mennä. Chanyeol irrotti otteensa ystävästään ja etsi muita katseellaan. Hän ei halunnut jäädä seuraamaan, miten Jongdae nolaisi hänet taas.

Chanyeol joi kaljansa nopeasti baaritiskin reunalla ja laski tyhjän tuopin tiskille kiittäen vaisusti. Hän katsoi puhelimen kelloa ja päätti poistua Freezestä. Ilta oli mennyt odotetusti; pieleen.

* * *

Chanyeol istui puiston penkillä ja heitteli kiviä edessä olevaan tekolampeen. Hän hymähteli itselleen ja mietti, miten ihanaa olisi tulla Sashan keinuessa hänen päällään. Mutta ei. Hän oli jättänyt tilaisuuden käyttämättä ja mahdollisesti pilannut välinsä naiseen. Ja ihan turhaan.

“Hei.” Paikalle sopivasti ilmestynyt Baekhyun tervehti Yeolia ja istui hänen viereensä. Chanyeol vilkaisi nahkatakkiin sonnustautunutta miestä ja murahti tervehdykseksi. Häntä ei kiinnostanut, minkälaista pajunköyttä Jongdae oli hänelle syöttänyt.

“Miten menee?” Baekhyun kysyi.

“Loistavasti”, Chanyeol sanoi ja kohotti asentoaan. Baekhyun hymyili tuikkivin silmin. Chanyeol koitti pidätellä itseään, mutta hymynkare oli liian koukuttava ja tarttui hänenkin huulilleen.

“Kiitos, kun puolustit mua”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Vaikka olisin ansainnut selkäsaunan.”

Baekhyun naurahti. “Mä en siedä väkivaltaa.”

“Harrastat kamppailulajeja”, Chanyeol huomautti.

“Se on urheilua, jossa on säännöt. Kukaan ei hakkaa toisiaan verenhimo silmissä. Sitä paitsi, mä en kilpaile.”

“Ai et?” Chanyeol kysyi kovaan ääneen. Baekhyun pudisti päätään.

“Kuulun huoltoryhmään. Olen töissä klubilla ja pääsin mukaan reissuun. Päävalmentaja hyung on yksi hyvä tuttuni.”

“Ilmankos”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Mäkin olen opiskelija, joka ei ole käynyt koulua viimeiseen seitsemään kuukauteen.”

Baekhyun nauroi väsyneesti. Chanyeolia ei naurattanut. Hän oli luuseri.

“Mikä painaa?” Baekhyun kysyi ja hymyili kaunista hymyään. Chanyeol ei saanut katsetta irti viereensä ilmestyneestä enkelistä.

“Vähän kaikki”, hän sanoi ja kohautti olkiaan. “En tiedä, mihin suuntaan menisin elämässäni. Olen pysynyt paikoillani kaksi vuotta ja mun voimat alkaa loppua tähän sinnittelyyn. Pakko kehitellä joku suunnitelma.”

Baekhyun oli hiljentynyt mietteihinsä. Chanyeol kääntyi katsomaan miestä, joka puri oikean käden pikkurilliä tyhjä katse horisontissa.

“Sori, jos mä keskeytin jotain aikaisemmin”, Baekhyun sanoi. “On vähän tapana tupsahdella paikkoihin väärään aikaan.”

“Ei se mitään”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Olet kiinnostavampaa seuraa.”

“Mä vai?” Baekhyun kysyi hölmistyneenä ja osoitti itseään. Chanyeol nyökkäsi ja hymyili pienesti.

“Eihän me edes tunneta.”

“Siksi just”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Mukava keskustella jonkun kanssa asioista puolueettomasti.”

Baekhyun huokaisi onnellisena. “Mulla on turvallinen olo sun kanssa. Olet kaupungin ainoa ihminen, joka ymmärtää mua ja osaa neuvoa, jos eksyn.”

Chanyeolin sydäntä lämmitti. Hänen elämänsä tarkoitus oli olla turvallinen ja auttaa ihmisiä. Siksi hän halusikin lääkäriksi.

“Kukaan jäböistä ei osaa kieltä eikä tunne paikkoja. Enkä mä jaksanut kuunnella heidän kännivitsejä sekuntiakaan kauempaa, joten päätin lähteä takasin hotellille. Mutta sun ystävä sanoi, että sut löytää täältä.”

“Ai, Jongdae…” Chanyeol murahti. Hän koitti pitää periaatteistaan kiinni ja olla utelematta, mitä Jongdae oli hänelle kertonut.

“Oletteko molemmat paikallisia?” Baekhyun kysyi haltioituneena. “Puhutte vain niin sujuvasti koreaa.”

“Jongdae on syntynyt Siheungissa mutta muuttanut tänne viisivuotiaana, mä olen syntynyt Lontoossa ja asunut täällä koko ikäni. Kielitaitoni on suhteellisen hyvä Jongdaen ja hänen perheensä ansiosta. Vietän paljon aikaa heidän kanssaan.”

“Missä vanhempasi?”

“Muuttivat New Yorkiin, kun menin lukioon”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Heillä on ravintola Manhattanilla.”

“Siistiä”, Baekhyun henkäisi. “Mä olen vain tylsä bucheonilainen, joka käy duunissa aamukymmenestä iltakahdeksaan viisi kertaa viikossa.”

Chanyeol hymyili. “Etkö opiskele?”

“En”, Baekhyun nauroi. “En mä tiedä, mikä musta voisi tulla isona.”

“Eikö sua pelota? Tulevaisuus?”

“Ei oikeastaan. Olen onnellinen tällä hetkellä.”

* * *

Chanyeol käveli Thamesin varrella yhdessä Baekhyunin kanssa aamukolmelta. Baekhyunin hiukset heiluivat tuulessa, suusta pääsi ihannoivia huokauksia ja silmät eivät pysyneet poissa vedestä. Chanyeol seurasi lyhyemmän aitoa riemua hymynkare huulillaan.

“Täällä on kyllä upeaa”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja istui vastaan tulevalle kadunvarsipenkille. Chanyeol istui miehen vierelle ja katsoi häntä intensiivisesti.

“Ehkä elämäni paras päätös lähteä huoltamaan jätkiä mm-kisoihin”, hän nauroi. Chanyeol oli samaa mieltä. Maailman paras päätös lähteä kuvaamaan kisoja.

“Mä en haluaisi tämän illan loppuvan”, Chanyeol sanoi ja katsoi Baekhyunia ujosti. Mustatukka käänsi hölmistyneen katseensa hörökorvaan, joka ei ollut lopettanut hymyilemästä reiluun tuntiin.

“Mä en vain enää keksi, mitä voisin näyttää sulle.”

Baekhyun avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain, mutta perui aikeensa nopeasti. Chanyeol laski katseen tummaan hiekkatiehen ja hymyili vienosti. Jos hän asuisi yksin, hän ottaisi riskin ja veisi miehen kotiinsa yöksi, näyttäisi hänelle muutakin kuin kaupungin kauniita maisemia. Hän punnitsi mielessään, olisiko viisasta käyttää tilaisuus hyväksi. Ottaa selvää, mikä Byun oli miehiään ja vietellä hänet. Lievittää kaipuun tuskaa yhteisellä yöllä ihmisen kanssa, jota hän ei tulisi näkemään ensi viikon jälkeen enää koskaan.

“Mä asun kampuksella…” Chanyeol sanoi.

Baekhyun nyökkäsi pienesti. Chanyeol oli kertonut yliopistosta ja siitä, miten paljon vaihto-oppilaita siellä oli, joka puolilta maailmaa. Hän oli puhunut opinnoistaan ja huolistaan koulun suhteen, ja Baekhyun oli ollut kiltti ja kuunnellut loppuun asti. Chanyeol ei uskonut miehen tajuavan, miten paljon helpottuneempi olo hänellä oli. Mies toimi paremmin kuin kaupungin menestyneimmät terapeutit, vaikka mustatukka ei ollut kuullut kuin pintapuolisen version hänen elämästään. Siitä, miten Yeolin paras ystävä oli kuollut hänen käsiinsä, hän ei ollut maininnut pihaustakaan.

Baekhyun katsoi puhelimen kelloa ja huokaisi pettyneesti. Hän luki saapuneet viestit ja ilmeili suloisesti. Chanyeol tutki miehen ilmeitä salaa ja koitti olla reagoimatta niihin liian läpinäkyvästi.

“Mä olen hirvittävän pahoillani, mutta mun täytyy palata hotellille”, Baekhyun sanoi kulmat huolesta kurtussa. Chanyeol parasi asentoaan ryhdikkäämmäksi.

“Ilman muuta”, hän sanoi ja nousi ylös. Baekhyun katsoi pitkää miestä haikeasti useita kymmeniä sekunteja ennen kuin rohkeni ottaa askeleen taaksepäin.

“Kiitos kaikesta, Yeol-ah”, hän sanoi. “Mä toivon, että nähdään vielä finaaleissa.”

“Mä myös”, Chanyeol sanoi, pidellen kättä sydämellään. Byun Baekhyun oli pieni ja hento mies, jolla oli paljon voimaa ja taitoa suojella itseään. Silti hänestä huokui jonkinlaista avuttomuutta, ja se herätti Yeolin suojeluvaiston. Hän ei halunnut päästää miestä silmistään. Häntä ahdisti jo valmiiksi, etteivät he tulisi näkemään enää montaa kertaa. Kunhan hän vain ei menisi ja ihastuisi tuohon alati nauravaan mieheen, jonka katseessa oli välillä hajamielisyyttä ja aitoa uteliaisuutta.

Baekhyun heilautti kättään Yeolin silmien edessä. Chanyeol naurahti nolona ja hyvästeli miehen. Hotelli oli aivan nurkkilla. Innin valokyltti loisti pimeydessä Thamesin varrelle.

“Mä menen nyt”, Baekhyun sanoi ja käveli hetken taaksepäin. “Hyvää yötä, jättiläinen.”

“Hyvää yötä, Hyun-ah”, Chanyeol sanoi ja istui takaisin penkille. Baekhyun kääntyi kevyesti ympäri ja lähti kävelemään tietä pitkin hotellin suuntaan. Chanyeol katsoi miehen loittonevaa selkää ja toivoi, että he näkisivät vielä monta kertaa uudelleen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chanyeol seisoi kampuksen kirjaston ulko-ovella torstaiaamuna kello 7.56. Grenaldette rullasi pihaan mummopyörällään ja parkkasi sen rakennuksen edessä olevaan telineeseen hengästyneisyydestä puhkuen. Naisen valkoiset hiukset olivat sekaisin eikä niitä oltu harjattu, kaulahuivi suojasi enemminkin purtua kaulaa kuin kylmää kevättuulta.

“Oliko Jongdae luonasi viime yönä?” Yeol kysyi pilke silmäkulmassa ja kaivoi repustaan kirjoja, joille tuntui olevan liikaa kysyntää.

Grenaldette mulkaisi hörökorvaista jääkylmästi. “Panitko sitä nättiä poikaa viime yönä?”

Chanyeol tuhahti huvittuneena. “Mielikuvissani, ehkä.”

“Entä Sasha?” Grenaldette oli huolissaan, vaikka asia ei hänelle oikeastaan kuulunut.

“Selvitän asian tänään hänen kanssaan ja pyydän anteeksi”, Chanyeol sanoi ja vannoi näkevänsä pienen hymynkareen naisen kasvoilla.

“Dae on oikeassa… Olet hyvä mies, Park”, Grenaldette sanoi ja kaivoi farkkutakkinsa taskuja. Hän veti pitkän avainketjun esiin ja avasi kirjaston ovet, päästäen Yeolin ensimmäisenä sisään. Kello oli tasan kahdeksan.

“Mä yritän parhaani”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Olen nähnyt niin paljon paskoja esimerkkejä, että tiedän, mitä välttää.”

Grenaldette mumisi hiljaa astellessaan tiskin taakse. Chanyeol laski pinon kirjoja pöytään ja huokaisi helpotuksesta.

“Mä toivon, että Jongdae pysyisi sun rinnalla ja sulattaisi kylmän sydämesi”, Chanyeol hymyili. “Sillä mä tiedän, ettet ole aina ollut tuollainen.”

Grenaldetten katse valui kirjoihin. Chanyeol virnisti pienesti.

“Jongdae on lähdössä Souliin”, Grenaldette sanoi lähes kuulumattomalla äänellä. Chanyeolin maailma pysähtyi. Mitä vittua? Milloin?

“Hän pääsi harjoitteluun SNU:n yliopistolliseen sairaalaan ensi syksyksi.”

Silloin Chanyeol muisti, miten Jongdae oli tullut yksi päivä kotiin erityisen riemuiten, kertoi, että oli hakenut vaihtoon kotikonnuilleen. Chanyeol oli iloinen, mutta samalla surullinen siitä, että hänen läheisin ystävänsä lähtisi maailman toiselle puolelle eikä hänelle jäisi ketään, joka ymmärtäisi häntä 120 prosenttisesti.

“Mutta… kiitos näistä. Myin nämä jo eteenpäin. Seitsemän kertaa”, Grenaldette naurahti ja koitti piristää ilmettään. Chanyeol säpsähti takaisin todellisuuteen.

“Sori, kun venähti. En mä tahallani…” Chanyeol sanoi. Hänen motivaationsa oli retuperällä ja yhdet tenttikirjat olivat viimeisin asia, joka hänelle tuli mieleen.

“Tiedän tilanteesi muiden lailla”, Grenaldette sanoi. “Tein vain työtäni.”

“Tiedän sen”, Chanyeol sanoi ja poistui häiritsemästä naista, joka asetteli kaulahuiviaan paremmin ylleen.

* * *

Chanyeol katseli medikaalisiiven F-osaston seiniä ja mietti, miten paljon sairaalamaisemaa ne muistuttivat. Jopa ilmassa leijuva tuoksu oli samankaltainen. Hän hymyili pienesti, hän ei pelännyt sairaalaa, päin vastoin tunsi olonsa kotoisaksi ja itsevarmaksi. Hän ei pelännyt bakteereja, kulkutauteja, sairaita ihmisiä, tuskasta huutavia potilaita, paikoiltaan vääntyneitä kehon osia, sydänkohtauksia, aivohalvauksia, ne olivat kiehtovia ja laukaisivat halun auttaa. Mutta se, mikä pysäytti Park Chanyeolin kokonaan, oli punainen neste, joka oli elintärkeää ihmishengelle. Oli sitä näkyvissä sitten muuan tippa tai litra tolkulla, reaktio oli jotakuinkin samanlainen. Sydän tykytti, silmät kostuivat, päässä pimeni. Jos hän ei voinut henkisesti pahoin, olo purkautui fyysisesti oksenteluna. Rajut flashbackit, muistot ja painajaiset olivat seuranneet häntä pitkään. Hän oli vaihtanut lääkäriopintonsa psykologiaan mahdollisuuden tarjouduttua, ymmärtänyt paljon asioita ja käsitellyt niitä. Hän ei enää syyllistänyt itseään tapahtuneesta, tajusi, mitä oli tapahtunut ja mennyt eteenpäin. Seurustellut puoli vuotta Alicen kanssa. Kuitenkin siitä kaikesta verestä jäänyt kammo vaivasi häntä edelleen. 

Chanyeol asteli tottuneesti opetustilaan ja tervehti jo paikalle saapuneita kurssitovereitaan, jotka eivät enää jaksaneet kommentoida Yeolin paikalle ilmaantumista. Chanyeol otti paikan ensimmäisen pulpetin takaa ja katseli taululle, joka oli pyyhitty huonosti edellisen käyttäjän jäljiltä. Hän oli välttämättä halunnut osallistua ensiapukoulutukseen, vaikka hän olisi voinut lukea kurssin hyväksi.

Greg pelmahti Yeolin vierelle äänettömästi ja säikäytti hänet melkein hengiltä. Henkeä haukkova Yeol työnsi puhelimensa farkkujen taskuun ja käänsi katseensa itseään lyhyempään mieheen.

“Sä kadut”, Yeol henkäisi. Gregin silmät heiluivat jännityksestä.

“Sitä, ettet vetänyt mua turpiin eilen.”

“Ei ollut tarkoitus mennä niin pitkälle”, Greg sanoi hiljaa. Chanyeol heilautti kättään.

“Olen kusipää, ja tiedän sen.”

“Et ole”, Greg sanoi. “Olet hieno ihminen. Ja mä olen mustasukkainen. Mulla ei ole ikinä saumaa Samanthan kanssa.”

“Samantha”, Chanyeol mietiskeli. “Olet varmaan ainoa, joka puhuu hänestä omalla nimellään.”

“Eikö pitäisi?” Greg kysyi ja katseli Yeolia, joka oli vahvasti aikeissa osallistua päivän opetukseen.

“Hän on itse valinnut käyttävänsä toista nimeä”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Hän varmasti arvostaisi, jos käyttäisit sitä myös.”

“Ehkä olet oikeassa”, Greg sanoi ja hymyili pienesti.

“Sitä paitsi, mä en enää oikein välitä naisista”, Chanyeol sanoi ja raapi niskaansa. “Niiden kanssa menee aina sukset ristiin, jossain vaiheessa. Ja ihan turhasta.”

“Puhutko taas Alicesta?” Greg kysyi.

“En, helvetti sentään”, Chanyeol parkaisi. “Olen päässyt hänestä yli jo sata vuotta sitten. Miksi kaikki muut ovat kiinni hänessä edelleen?”

“Koska hän rakastaa sua edelleen?” Greg ehdotti. Chanyeol tuhahti huvittuneena. Niin varmaan.

* * *

Chanyeol istui ruokalassa, valuneena omiin ajatuksiinsa. Hän näki mielessään elottomat, veriset kasvot, jotka kuuluivat hänen ystävälleen. Hänen ystävälleen, joka oli hakattu henkihieveriin Freezen takapihalla. Häntä oli puukotettu reiteen, jätetty rujumaan märkään maahan. Hälyytysajoneuvojen sireenit soivat korvissa, paniikki alkoi ottaa vallan. Chanyeol muisti veriset kätensä, oman huutonsa, kun hän yritti löytää tajuttoman ystävänsä pulssia ja elvyttää, mutta oli päästänyt parhaan ystävänsä hengen lipumaan käsistään, koska päästänyt miehen vuotamaan kuiviin. Ne sanoivat, ettei mitään olisi ollut tehtävissä. Hän oli yrittänyt parhaansa, Chanyeol mietti, puristaessaan tarjottimen reunaa rystyset valkoisina. Hän olisi voinut pelastaa ystävänsä, jos olisi älynnyt tyrehdyttää reiden verenvuodon ensin. Hänellä olisi ollut vyö. Jos hän vain olisi älynnyt käyttää sitä.

Chanyeol huokaisi raskaasti. Ei tässä ole mitään järkeä, hän ajatteli. Hän oli luuseri. Luuseri, joka antoi pelkojensa hallita elämää. Hän oli nähnyt uransa aikana paljon verta, sitä oli oksennettu hänen päälleen. Hän oli ollut mukana leikkauksessa. Lapsi oli syntynyt hänen silmiensä edessä. Mutta se kaikki oli ennen. Nyt, hän pystyi näkemään vain elottoman ystävänsä tuskaisen ilmeen, tuntea hitaasti kätensä ympäriltä hiipuvan otteen ja haistaa rautaisen veren, jota hänenkin päälleen oli vuotanut häntä pienemmästä ruumiista, joka oli jättänyt elämän taakseen 13.4.2015 kello 03.33.

Jongdae laski tarjottimen vastapäiselle paikalle ja istui alas äännähtäen väsyneenä. Yeol nosti katseensa ystäväänsä ja murahti tervehdykseksi.

”Mitä ensiapukoulutuksessa? Opetitko poikia elvyttämään?” Jongdae kysyi virnuillen. Miehen hyvätuulinen äänensävy ei saanut Yeolin suupieliä nousemaan sillä kertaa.

”Grenaldette sanoi sun lähtevän Souliin”, Chanyeol sanoi vaisusti. ”Sait sen paikan, onneksi olkoon.”

Jongdae pyysi anteeksi, ettei ollut kertonut aikaisemmin. Hän oli saanut tietää vasta muutama päivä sitten.

Chanyeol tarttui haarukkaan ja painoi sen lautasella nököttävän kirsikkatomaatin läpi. Hän söi sen ja huokaisi syvään.

”Mä lopetan”, hän sanoi. ”Lähden Manhattanille heti, kun mahdollista.”

Jongdaen silmät levisivät suuriksi. ”Oletko aivan varma?”

”En voisi olla enää varmempi”, hän sanoi. ”En halua psykologiksi. Kidutan itseäni, jos jään.”

”Lähde Souliin mun kanssa”, Jongdae sanoi, vakavana. Chanyeol kohotti asentoaan, hän harvoin kuuli Jongdaen puhuvan niin sydämestään.

”Ota Grenaldette”, hän henkäisi naisen ilmeen muistaessaan. ”Hän tarvitsee sua.”

”Mutta mä tarvitsen sua”, Jongdae sanoi ja tarttui Yeolia kädestä. ”Saamme tätini asunnon käyttöön.”

Chanyeol mietti asiaa hetken aikaa, muttei nähnyt itseään sillä hetkellä toisella puolella maapalloa. Mitä hän tekisi vuoden kaupungissa, jossa hänellä ei ollut mitään. Mielummin hän olisi New Yorkissa isänsä kiusana.

”En mä tiedä”, hän sanoi huokaisten. Jongdaen kasvot valahtivat pettyneeseen irveeseen, vaikka hän koitti pitää naamansa peruslukemilla.

”Mieti asiaa, jooko?” Jongdae pyysi. ”Mä en halua lähteä sinne ilman sua.”

”Mä mietin”, Chanyeol lupasi ja tarttui tarjottimeen. Tunti jatkuisi kymmenen minuutin kuluttua.

* * *

Chanyeol istui puiston penkillä ja heitteli kiviä edessä olevaan tekolampeen. Syvät huokaukset lipuivat ulos suusta, päässä pyöri tyhjää ja vitutti. Vitutti se jatkuva yrittäminen, joka ei koskaan johtanut mihinkään. Kerta toisensa jälkeen hän kohtasi ylipääsemättömän esteen. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, miksi hän ei päässyt yli kammostaan. Hän ei pystynyt auttamaan hädässä olevaa, ja sen takia hänestä ei ikinä tulisi lääkäriä. Ihme kyllä hän ei ollut saanut vielä potkuja nykyisestä työstään. Hänen tehtäviinsä kuului yleensä lääkkeitten jakamista ja peruskokeitten ottamista. Paikan johtaja oli liian kiltti räätälöidessään hänelle tehtäviä, jotka eivät sisältäneet niin suurta riskiä törmätä vereen. Osa ei ymmärtänyt hänen lellimistään, mutta sille oli aivan sama. Chanyeol oli ikuisesti kiitollinen herra Montgomerylle.

Chanyeol kiersi vodkapullon korkin auki ja kaatoi kurkusta alas lämmittävää alkoholia. Hän murahti perään, irvisti juoman kitkerälle maulle ja sulki korkin. Hän katseli ympärilleen humalan sumentamin silmin ja pysähtyi tuijottamaan Holiday Innin virheänä loistavaa kylttiä.

Chanyeol joi uudelleen. Vodkapullo oli jo puoleksi tyhjä. Hän oli löytänyt pullon Jongdaen huoneesta ja varastanut sen. Lainannut. Alunperin pullo oli hänen. Se oli joutunut Jongdaelle usean sattumuksen kautta. Sitä oli käytetty muutaman drinkin tekoon, loput olivat jääneet odottamaan parempaa käyttöä.

Kylmän kevätillan jäädyttämä Chanyeol nousi ylös ja tutkaili ympärilleen. Hän lähti huojumaan kohti hautausmaata itsekseen mutisten. Sinne ei ollut pitkä matka. Tarvitsi ylittää vain silta ja kävellä puoli metriä vasemmalle.

“Minkyung hyung…” Chanyeol sammalsi ja nosti kätensä ilmaan. “Odota, mulla on sulle asiaa…” Typerä hyung, oli mennyt ja haastanut riitaa isompien kanssa. Chanyeol oli saanut kuulla vasta myöhemmin, että Mikellä oli maksamattomia velkoja. Satunnainen bilehuumeitten käyttö oli muuttunut addiktioksi. Chanyeol tuhahti itsekseen.

”Olisit kuunnellut mua ja jättänyt kokeilematta. Saattaisit olla hengissä.”

Lauma koreaa puhuvia miehiä hölkkäsi vastaan. Chanyeol hymyili viekkaasti kuunnellessaan keskustelua, jonka ymmärsi melkein sanasta sanaan. Hän laski silmänsä heistä lyhyimpään, siroimpaan mieheen, jonka päässä keikkuva snapback paljasti otsan. Chanyeol huomasi kadunvalossa kiiluvan rannekorun, joka välähti verkkatakin hihan alta. Chanyeol otti askeleen eteenpäin ja paljasti itsensä varjoista.

Byun Baekhyun seisoi hänen edessään. Chanyeol tervehti häntä samealla tervehdyksellä, puristi vodkapulloa kädessään ja hikotteli perään.

“Yeollie?”

“Tunnetko sä hänet?” joku kysyi. Baekhyun otti askeleen taaksepäin ja vilkaisi hermostuneesti ystäviinsä.

“Baekie…” Chanyeol kuiskasi ja ojensi kätensä. “Lähde kanssani käymään mun hyungin luona.”

Baekhyun vilkaisi ystäviään, jotka olivat siirtyneet lähemmäs hotellin edustaa. Ystävät näyttivät jättäneen hänet ulkopuolelle. Chanyeol murahti.

“Tule”, hän sanoi. “En mä pure.”

“Tiedän”, Baekhyun sanoi ja tarttui Yeolin käteen. Chanyeol nauroi innostuneesti Baekin tarjoessa itsensä liikkuvaksi kävelykepiksi.

“Miksi olet kännissä?” Baekhyun kysyi heidän lähtiessä kävelemään suuntaan, josta hän oli juuri tullut.

“Koska olen luuseri.” Chanyeol nauroi kuin mielipuoli. “Elämä on perseestä.”

“Ei kai nyt sentään”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa. “Eikö sun pitänyt mennä töihin huomenna?”

Chanyeol oli yllättynyt, että mies muisti asian. Hapkidokisojen semifinaalit olisivat huomenna.

“Menen sitten krapulassa”, Yeol sanoi vakavempana. Hän johdatti Baekhyunin sillan ylitse ja pyysi kääntymään vasemmalle.

“Mihin me ollaan menossa?”

“Hautausmaalle”, Chanyeol sanoi.

* * *

Chanyeol istui hautakiven eteen hölmistynyt Baekhyun vierellään. Hän sulki silmänsä ja näki mielessään vuotta vanhemman pestyt, valkeat kasvot. Hän ei enää itkenyt, ei ollut itkenyt miehen takia enää kuukausiin. Hän oli hyväksynyt miehen kuoleman, menettämisen ja tiesi, että Minkyung hyung katseli häntä jostain ylhäältä. Suojelisi typeriltä tempuilta ja nauraisi persoonalliseen tapaansa joka kerta, kun Yeol juoksisi pää kolmantena jalkana vapaalle astialle oksentamaan vatsalaukkunsa tyhjäksi.

“Hyung”, Chanyeol aloitti. Hiekkamaa rasahti kuuluvasti Baekhyunin vaihtaessa asentoa.

“Mä olen lähdössä”, Yeol sanoi. “Mä olen pahoillani, etten voi pitää lupaustani.”

Baekhyun liikahti levottomasti. Chanyeol avasi silmänsä ja katsoi hautakiveen kaiverrettua päivämäärää.Hän peitti humalatilansa, vaikka tiesi, ettei sillä ollut mitään väliä.

“Nämä on mun jäähyväiset”, Chanyeol sanoi ja istui paremmin paikoilleen. Baekhyun tarttui varovasti hänen korvastaan ja hieroi sitä pehmeällä liikkeellä. Chanyeol sulki silmänsä ja koitti ajatella yhteistä aikaa Minkyung hyungin kanssa, mutta hän ei enää muistanut sitä. Hän oli varmaan liian kännissä. Kevyt nauru karkasi ulos suusta.

“Hyung”, Chanyeol aloitti taas. Hän tarttui vieressään seisovaa Baekia adidaksen verkkareitten peittämästä säärestä ja hymyili. “Tässä on Baekhyun. Me ei edes tunneta, mutta hän oli tarpeeksi kiltti tulemaan mun mukaan.”

Baekhyun liikahti paikoillaan jälleen. Chanyeol sulki silmänsä. Haukotus karkasi suusta, silmät alkoivat painua kiinni.

“Hän on kyllä aika kiva… mutta silti… mä rakastan… sua… hyung.”

Chanyeol oli yhtäkkiä voimaton. Kuin sammumispisteessä. Päivän henkinen rasite yhdessä tiukan vodkan kanssa oli tehnyt tehtävänsä.

Baekhyun laskeutui alas Yeolin tasolle ja yritti pitää hänet hereillä. Chanyeol tarttui häntä läpsiviin käsiin ja etsi tiensä pienemmän syliin.

Baekhyun piteli hengitystään ja koitti miettiä seuraavaa siirtoaan. Hän etsi Yeolin taskut, kaivoi esiin puhelimen, tietäen, ettei siinä ollut lukitusta. Hän etsi yhteystiedot ja koitti kaivaa esiin Jongdaen nimellä olevan yhteystiedon. Sellaista ei löytynyt.

Baekhyun ärähti itsekseen. Chanyeol säpsähti hereille.

“Mitä?”

“Ystäväsi… puhelinnumero”, Baekhyun mutisi. Chanyeol luetteli numeron pahasti sammaltaen. Vaikka hän oli tuhdissa humalassa, hänen loistava numeromuistinsa toimi täydelliseti.

Baekhyun kuljetti silmiään viimeisten puhelutietojen päällä ja napsautti ensimmäistä vaihtoehtoa, joka vaikutti oikealta. _Kimberly,_ tähti perässä.

Baekhyun nosti luurin korvalle ja piteli kylmästä tärisevää miestä paremmin vasten itseään. Sydän pamppaili rinnassa soittoyrityksen aikana. Chanyeol liikutti sormeaan hänen polvellaan ja hymyili.

“Missä helvetissä olet? Sun pitäisi olla nukkumassa, jos aiot —”

“Byun Baekhyun soittaa”, Baekhyun sanoi viralliseen sävyyn. Hätääntyneen kuuloinen Jongdae hiljentyi kuin taikaiskusta.

“Ystäväsi on umpihumalassa keskustan hautausmaalla, ja… mä en tiedä, kenelle mun olisi pitänyt asiasta ilmoittaa…”

Jongdae nielaisi hermostuneesti. “Helvetin idiootti.”

Baekhyun katsoi häntä vasten hymyilevää miestä typertynyt ilme kasvoillaan.

“Tuletko sä hakemaan hänet vai soitanko jollekulle muulle?” Baekhyun kysyi.

“Tulen, ehdottomasti”, Jongdae sanoi ja kiluutti avaimia.

“Hautakivessä lukee —”

“Joo, mä tiedän kyllä”, Jongdae sanoi ja sulki linjan. Baekhyun hymähti ja palautti puhelimen omistajalleen.

“Ei taida olla ensimmäinen kerta”, hän sanoi hiljaa ja katsoi kiveen, jossa oli päivämäärät 13.4.1991-13.4.2016. Hän kumarsi pienesti haudan suuntaan ennen kuin tiukensi otettaan Yeolin ympärillä. Chanyeol etsi mukavemman asennon ja alkoi tuhista hiljaa.


	4. Chapter 4

Chanyeol avasi silmänsä ja painoi ne uudelleen kiinni tuntiessaan päässä jyskyttävän säryn. Muistikuvat eilisestä päättyivät puiston penkille naukkailtuihin vodkaryyppyihin.

Jongdae tönäisi miestä mieltäosoittaen käsivarteen.

“Työvuorosi alkaa kolmen tunnin päästä”, hän ilmoitti. Chanyeol kääntyi vatsalleen ja murahti.

“Mä puhallutan sut ennen kuin astut ovesta ulos.”

Chanyeol avasi silmänsä. Hän katseli ympärilleen ja huomasi olevansa omassa sängyssä. Hän haisi pahalle, suussa maistui kuolema ja voimat olivat poissa. Jos hän selviäisi päivän töistä, hän olisi voittaja.

“Teen sulle aamupalaa, käy suihkussa sillä aikaa”, Jongdae ilmoitti. Chanyeol vääntäytyi ylös hitaasti ja tuskasta irvistellen.

Ilme Jongdaen kasvoilla oli sata kertaa pettyneempi kuin aikaisemmin. Chanyeol ei ymmärtänyt, miksi hänoli niin pahalla tuulella.

“Sä olet yksi idiootti”, hän sanoi tyytymättömyys kauas paistaen ja häipyi huoneesta. Chanyeol raapi niskaansa hämmentyneenä ja tunnusteli oloaan. Päänsärky oli helvetillistä, muuten hän oli yllättävän hyvässä kunnossa. Luojan kiitos, työvuoroon oli vielä kolme tuntia. Siinä ajassa saattoi tapahtua ihmeitä.

* * *

Chanyeol käveli aamiaispöytään laiskasti tallustaen. Hän kuivasi luonnonkiharoita hiuksiaan keltaiseen pyyhkeeseen ja veti nenäänsä häränlihakeiton tuoksua. Se näytti epäilyttävältä, vaikka se oli valmistettu isoäidin reseptin mukaan.

“Haluatko selvittää kaiken itse vai kerronko?” Jongdae kysyi ja laski kulhollisen merilevää ja muuta hörtettä täynnä olevaa keittoa Chanyeolin eteen. Hän tarttui lusikkaan ja katsoi vastapäätä istuutuvaa hämmentyneesti. Ikävä tunne valtasi kropan välittömästi.

“En kai mä vaan…?”

“Kyllä vitussa sä vaan!” Jongdae parahti ja peitti kasvonsa kädellään syvään huokaisten. “Et uskokaan, miten paljon mua hävetti mennä hakemaan sut kotiin.”

“Uskon mä”, Chanyeol henkäisi. Yleensä, kun hän kävi katsomassa Minkyung hyungin hautaa, hän oli pahasti kännissä. Eilinen ei ollut poikkeus.

“Miten tiesit hakea mut kotiin?” Chanyeol kysyi hämmentyneenä. Jongdae jatkoi valittavaa voihkintaansa.

“Se tummatukkasi ilmoitti asiasta”, Jongdae sanoi ja vääntelehti levottomana tuolissaan. Hän melkein veti hiuksensa päästään. Tapaamisen täytyi olla erityisen kiusallinen. Onneksi Yeol ei muistanut mitään.

“Saisit lopettaa vodkalla läträämisen”, hän murahti. “Montako kertaa sun täytyy kokeilla, jotta tajuat, ettei se sovi sulle?”

Chanyeol huokaisi. Baekhyun… hän oli sotkenut miehen mukaan omiin ongelmiinsa. Miten hän enää koskaan kehtaisi näyttää kasvojaan hänen edessään. Heidän piti nähdä vielä ennen tämän lähtöä takaisin kotiin.

“No, kiitos kuitenkin, kaikesta ja taas…” Chanyeol sanoi. Jongdae jatkoi tyytymätöntä mutinaansa ja veti kädet puuskaan.

“Et nouse pöydästä ennen kuin kuppi on tyhjä.“

“Joo, tiedetään”, Chanyeol huokaisi ja tarttui lusikkaan.

* * *

Chanyeol käveli katuja pitkin kohti yliopistoa. Kello oli seitsemän illalla, hän oli käynyt syömässä ja elämä tuntui viimein voittaneen. Hän oli juossut pakoon Jongdaen pitämää saarnaa ja pyörinyt keskustassa reippaan tunnin vastaamatta ystävänsä yhteenkään soittoyritykseen.

Chanyeol yritti ymmärtää Jongdaeta. Hän itsekin tajusi menettäneen elämänsä viimeisimmänkin järjen hippeen, kaikki kuukausien aikana koettu oli kasautunut yhdeksi möykyksi ja syönyt häntä sisältä päin. Nyt reunat alkoivat romahtaa ja epätietoisuus sekä ärsytys omaa kykynemättömyyttä kohden purkautua ulos.

Chanyeol tunsi kännykän tärisevän collegehousujen taskussa. Hän ignoorasi saapuvan puhelun, mutta sinnikäs soitto ei lakannut, vaan alkoi uudelleen. Chanyeol huokaisi ja veti luurin esiin, hämmästyen nähdessään näytöllä nimen _Byun Baekhyun._

Chanyeol vastasi puheluun ja nosti luurin korvalle tärisevin käsin. Flashbackit Jongdaen aamuisista kertomuksista nousivat eittämättä mieleen.

“Haloo?” hän kysyi, ääni väristen.

“Käänny oikealle”, puhelimen toisesta päästä lausuttiin. Chanyeol kurtisti kulmiaan ja käänsi katseen oikealla puolella avautuvaan puistoon, jonka tekolammen edustalla olevalla penkillä mustiin pukeutunut mies heilutti innokkaasti kättään. Chanyeol yskäisi häpeissään ja ylitti tien, vaikka ei ollut varma, oliko se hyvä idea. Hän vilkaisi horisontissa vihertävään Holiday Innin kylttiin ja huokaisi syvään. Hän hautasi häpeänsä ja käveli mustatukan luo kädet kangastakin syvissä taskuissa.

“Älä pelkää, en ole humalassa tällä kertaa”, Chanyeol sanoi ja istui penkille katse tekolammessa, jonka pinta väreili tuulen mukana. Baekhyun käänsi päänsä kohti häntä, muttei sanonut mitään. Hän ojensi kätensä miestä päin, mutta veti sen kuitenkin pois.

Chanyeol huomasi Baekhyunin empimisen ja kääntyi katsomaan tätä hento hymy kasvoillaan.

“Mä… halusin vain kysyä, oletko kunnossa”, Baekhyun kuiskasi. “Näytit olevan eilen niin rikki.”

Chanyeol nauroi huvittuneena, jopa kylmään sävyyn. “Ei sun tarvitse vaivata päätäsi mun ongelmilla.”

Baekhyun selvitti kurkkuaan ja nosti asentoaan paremmaksi. Hän nuolaisi huuliaan ja katsoi tekolampeen silmää räpäyttämättä.

“Ei ollut tarkoitus tunkeilla. Ilmeisesti en ole ainoa, jonka olet vienyt _hyungiasi katsomaan_.”

Chanyeol huokaisi. Mitä helvettiä hän oli ajatellut, kun oli raahannut hänet mukanaan hautausmaalle. Miten noloa.

“Yleensä Jongdae on mun mukana”, Chanyeol vastasi. “En käy siellä montaa kertaa vuodessa.”

“Mutta aina kännissä?” Baekhyun arvasi.

“Jotakuinkin.”

Chanyeol huokaisi syvään ja toivoi, ettei hän ollut mennyt höpöttämään mitä sattuu. Baekhyun katsoi pidempää huolesta jäykkänä ja liukui lähemmäs. Chanyeol jännittyi ja piti katseensa tiukasti Baekhyunin hoikissa sormissa, jotka naputtivat puista penkkiä kuin miettien, mistä tarrautua seuraavaksi kiinni.

“Miten semeissä?” Chanyeol kysyi. Hän oli ajatellut paljon hapkidokisoja päivällä töissä ollessaan ja tullut siihen tulokseen, että olisi ollut mielummin urheilutalolla kuin työkavereiden pilkattavana.

Baekhyun nosti valuneen katseensa Yeolin silmiin ja avasi suunsa. Chanyeol hymyili tuikkivat silmät nähdessään ja odotti rauhassa vastausta.

“Päästiin finaaliin”, Baekhyun sanoi, koittaen peitellä innostuneisuuttaan.

“Onneksi olkoon”, Chanyeol sanoi.

“Tuletko katsomaan?” Mustatukkaisen hymy levisi entisestään Yeolin osoittaessa kiinnostusta asiaan.

“Tulen”, hän lupasi ja naurahti ensimmäistä kertaa sille päivää.

* * *

Lontoon urheilutalolla oli täysi kuhina päällä. Vaikka kisojen osallistujamäärä oli pienentynyt melkoisella osalla, porukkaa tuntui olevan entistä enemmän liikkeellä. Oli jos minkälaista taustavoimaa, lehdistöä, kunniavieraita, yleisöä. Puheensorina kävi korviin ja omia ajatuksia ei meinannut kuulla.

Chanyeol istui kentän laidalla olevalla porrasrakennelmalla ja katseli ympärilleen uteliaana. Baekhyun keskusteli toisen Bucheonin hapkidoklubin verkkatakkiin sonnustautuneen miehen kanssa ja halkoi ilmaa nyrkeillään niitä tiukasti eteensä lyömällä. Chanyeol antoi outojen termien lipua toisesta korvasta sisään ja toisesta ulos.

“Joel!”

Chanyeol säpsähti oman nimensä kuullessaan. Kukaan muu Bucheonin joukkoeesta ei reagoinut huudahdukseen. He eivät varmaan edes ymmärtäneet sen olevan Yeolille suunnattu huuto. Vasta, kun valkeahiuksinen, hoikka Grenaldette ilmestyi näköpiiriin hopeakutrinen Alice käsikynkässään, Baekhyun ja kumppanit alkoivat kiinnostua tilanteesta.

“Mitä sä täällä? Eikös yliopiston joukkoe tippunut jo karsinnoissa?” Grenaldette kysyi. Chanyeol siristi silmiään. Hän mulkaisi Alicea kylmästi ja palautti katseensa kirjastonhoitajaan, joka ei kantanut hänelle enää kaunaa tenttikirjoista.

“Mitä _te_ täällä teette?” hän kysyi. “Käskikö Kim tulla vakoilemaan mua?”

“Lisa on kuvaamassa täällä”, Grenaldette muistutti.

“Yhtä kurssia varten”, Alice lisäsi. Chanyeol tuhahti. Ei häntä kiinnostanut. Mutta Baekhyunia näytti kiinnostavan. Hän oli jättänyt keskustelun kesken ja liukunut lähemmäs Yeolia, seuraten silmä kovana heidän eteensä pysähtynyttä kaksikkoa. Grenaldette ja hän vaihtoivat katseita, ja Yeol tiesi heidän tunnistaneen toisensa.

“Kuulin, että aiot lopettaa koulun. Johtuuko se Mikestä?” Alice kysyi. Chanyeol puristi sormensa nyrkkiin ja hengitti syvään. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, mistä juorut lähtivät liikkeelle niin nopeasti. Kai koulun seinillä oli korvat.

Hämmentynyt Baekhyun huomasi Yeolin verenpaineen nousevan ja tarttui häntä kevyesti käsivarresta.

Chanyeol nosti itseään parempaan asentoon. “Ei, vaan siksi, ettei se vitun psykologia kiinnosta mua pätkääkään.”

”Tajusit sentään vaihtaa ammattia.”

Grenaldettekin älysi Alicen ärsyttävän Yeolia tahallaan. Hän koitti hillitä ystäväänsä varovaisilla eleillä. Alice oli aina tulenarka ja saattoi räjähtää millä hetkellä hyvänsä.

“Ei susta olisi tullut lääkäriä muutenkaan”, Alice tuhahti. “Et pystynyt pelastamaan edes omaa ystävääsi.”

Chanyeol laski päänsä alas ja käski kaksikkoa poistumaan yleisön edestä näkymää tukkimasta. Hän sulki silmänsä ja uppoutui ajatuksiinsa, jotka vakuuttivat Alicen olevan oikeassa. Grenaldette veti ystävänsä pois tilanteesta, mutta Yeolille ei tullut yhtään helpompi olo. Hän tarvitsi raikasta ilmaa ja halusi ulos ihmispaljouden täyttämästä salista.

Chanyeol jännittyi jotenkin tutun kosketuksen tuntiessaan. Byun Baekhyun nypläsi hänen korvaansa hoikilla sormillaan. Mieli rauhoittui, ajatukset lopettivat päättömän laukkaamisen.

“Ei tainnut olla hyvä keskustelu?” Baekhyun arvasi. Chanyeol veti ärsytyksen sisäänsä ja nosti itsensä parempaan asentoon. Hän hymyili leveästi mustatukkaiselle, mutta tämä ei ottanut elettä tosissaan. Chanyeol huokaisi ja koitti painaa asian villaisella, mutta oli sanomattakin selvää, että Alicen olivat satuttaneet.

* * *

Baekhyun seurasi kilpakentän tapahtumia jännittyneenä. Hän puristi kädellään Yeolin käsivartta ja nytkähti aina, kun Kwon Soonhwan sai iskun kroppaansa. Chanyeol piti katseensa alati Baekissa, joka oli keskittyessään niin suloinen. Aikaisemmin jatkuva puhetulva oli loppunut ja mustatukka vain tuijotti kentälle. Chanyeol hymyili, mutta vakavoitui tuntiessaan Baekin kynsien uppoutuvan hänen käteensä.

Kwon Soonhwan potkaisi vastustajansa kenttään varsin tyylikkäästi. Baekhyun hyppäsi seisomaan ja hurrasi innokkaasti muiden lailla, jonka jälkeen hän syöksyi tiiminsä luokse ja avasi suunsa kuin ei olisi ollut hetkeäkään hiljaa. Chanyeol seurasi miehen innostuneisuutta ja tunsi olonsa jo paremmaksi.

Alice ja Grenaldette pelmahtivat Yeolin vierelle muina miehinä. Chanyeol mulkaisi kaksikkoa ja käänsi katseensa takaisin Baekiin, jota oli ilo katsella. Harmi, että heidän aikansa kävi vähiin.

“Freezessä on jatkot tänään”, Grenaldette sanoi. “Tuletko?”

“Saa nähdä”, Chanyeol murahti. Häntä ei kyllä yhtään huvittanut juoda enää sille viikolle.

“Tule meidän kanssa. Ja Daen”, Grenaldette vingahti anovasti. Chanyeol hölmistyi ennen kuulumatonta äänensävyä ja kääntyi katsomaan valkeatukkaista hämmentyneenä.

“Mikä sä yrität olla? Inhimillinen?”

Grenaldette tuhahti kylmään tapaansa. Chanyeol hymyili ja nyökkäsi.

“Sitä minäkin.”

“Tule mestoille, jos kiinnostaa. Ota tummatukkasi mukaan, jos haluat”, Grenaldette sanoi. Alice mulkaisi ystäväänsä tulisesti.

“Hän haluaa varmasti juhlia tiiminsä kanssa”, Chanyeol sanoi ja käänsi päänsä mieheen, joka taputti seuraavaa kentälle nousevaa kilpailijaa rohkaisevasti selkään. Chanyeol jännittyi huomatessaan, miten Baekhyunin ilme kiristyi tämän pyöräyttäessä oikeaa olkapäätään ja ravisteli kättään muutamaan otteeseen. Samaa kättä, jolla hän oli puristanut hänen käsivarttaan hetki sitten.

“Joel?” Grenaldette kysyi hiljaisella äänellä. Chanyeol käänsi katseensa vieressä istuvaan pieneen naiseen, jonka kasvoilla pilkahdus vanhaa, 14-vuotiasta itseään.

“Kuinka sä olet niin kiintynyt häneen?” nainen kysyi ja osoitti etusormellaan Baekia, joka nojasi jännittyneenä päävalmentajaan, jonka kasvoilla oli vähintäänkin yhtä paskanjäykkä ilme.

Chanyeol naurahti huvittuneena. “Sen kun itsekin tietäisi.”

Grenaldette hymyili haikeasti. “Näytätte hyvältä yhdessä.”

Kilpalavalta kuuluva napsahdus sai yleisön huoahtamaan äänekkäästi. Chanyeol kiinnitti huomionsa lavalle automaattisesti. Vastustajan nenä oli potkaistu paskaksi, veri valui norona pitkin sormia valkoiselle asulle. Chanyeol nielaisi hermostuneesti samaan tahtiin Grenaldeten kanssa. Väri valahti pois kasvoilta, kämmenet hikosivat ja alkoi yhtäkkiä heikottaa.

“Täytyy mennä”, Chanyeol tokaisi poissaolevasti ystävilleen ennen kuin syöksyi uloskäyntiä kohden läpi ihmispaljouden. Hän rynnisti aulan vessaan ja hyökkäsi vapaaseen koppiin. Koko wc-tila raikui rajun oksentamisen äänistä.

* * *

Chanyeol istui urheilutalon pihapenkillä ja piteli käsiä kasvojensa peittona. Hän oli jo tottunut hämmentyneisiin katseisiin koulussa ja työpaikalla, mutta julkisilla paikoilla oksentaminen oli epämukavaa ja noloa. Hän ei voinut olla miettimättä, mitä muut ajattelivat hänestä.

Baekhyun istui hiljaa Chanyeolin viereen ja tönäisi häntä kevyesti etusormellaan. “Me saatiin hopeaa.”

Chanyeol nosti itsensä suoraksi ja kääntyi hymyillen Baekhyunin puoleen. “Onneksi olkoon.”

Baekhyunin innostunut ja ylpeä ilme vaihtui huolestuneisuudeksi katsekontaktin synnyttyä. Chanyeol virnisti nolona; hän tiesi näyttävänsä pahoinvoivalta, vatsassa velloi edelleen.

“Oletko kunnossa?”

“Juu… pikkuhiljaa”, Chanyeol sanoi ja veti syvään henkeä. “Tarvitsen vain vähän raikasta ilmaa.”

Baekhyun empi hetken, mutta laski kuitenkin kätensä Yeolin olkavarrelle ja silitti sitä kevyesti. Chanyeol hymyili vaistomaisesti itsekin nähdessään hennon hymyn nousevan mustatukan kasvoille.

“Lähdettekö bailaamaan?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun naurahti ja kohautti olkiaan.

“Olisi ainakin syy”, hän sanoi.

“Mutta?”

“Ei mua huvittaisi”, Baekhyun sanoi ja naurahti perään. “Taidan olla jo liian vanha.”

Chanyeol suoristi selkäänsä ja mietiskeli hetken aikaa. Baekhyun piti kiinnostuneen katseensa alati hänessä eikä näyttänyt hinkuvan tiimitovereidensa luokse.

“Grenaldette pyysi meitä Freezeen illaksi, mutta jos ei nappaa, niin lähtisitkö sä vielä kerran käymään mun kanssa hyungin haudalla?” Chanyeol katui sanojaan heti, kun oli ne suustaan päästänyt. Baekhyun sulki suunsa ja järjesteli hiljaa ajatuksiaan.

“Mä haluaisin viedä sinne kynttilän vielä viimeisen kerran.”

Ihme kyllä, Baekhyun suostui. Hän ilmoitti siitä itsevarmalla nyökkäyksellä ja jämäkällä vastauksella. Chanyeol rentoutui välittömästi ja hymyili. Vellova olo vatsassa oli alkanut helpottaa.

* * *

Chanyeol käveli Baekhyunin vierellä ja piteli kiinni sateenvarjosta. Hän piti huolen, ettei lyhyempi pääsisi kastumaan. Hänelle itselleen oli se ja sama.

Matka hautausmaalle ei ollut pitkä, mutta hiljaisuus sai sen tuntumaan ikuisuudelta. Kumpikaan ei osannut sanoa mitään, Chanyeol ei halunnut tyrkyttää faktoja elämästään, ellei tämä halunnut tietää. Chanyeol ei niinkään vältellyt Minkyung hyungista puhumisesta, koko yliopisto tiesi tapauksen yksityiskohtineen, hänestä oli ok, että ihmiset tiesivät. Mutta ei hän kysymättä alkaisi paljastaa, miten oli epäonnistunut toteuttamaan ystävänsä viimeisen toiveen.

Chanyeol keräsi rohkeutensa ja rikkoi hiljaisuuden ensimmäisenä. “Mä haluan vielä kerran pyytää anteeksi sitä, että raahasin sut mukaan viimeksi.”

Baekhyun vilkaisi vieressään kävelevää Yeolia lempeästi. “Hyungisi lienee erityisen tärkeä sulle”, hän sanoi ja käänsi katseen takaisin menosuuntaan. “Sanoit rakastavasi häntä.”

Chanyeolin teki mieli lyödä itseään avokämmenellä poskeen. Kuka helvetti oli keksinyt alkoholin ja kuka helvetti oli keksinyt typerät ideat. Hän oli menettänyt muistinsa syystä ja olisi ollut parempi, ettei kukaan olisi kertonut, mitä iltana tapahtui.

Baekhyun katsoi jälleen Yeoliin, jännittyneenä, odottavaisena. Chanyeol nielaisi hermostuneesti ja hymyili kiusaantuneena.

“Joo… tuota…”

“Kerro vaan, en mä arvostele.”

“Hyung… mä en… tai siis… mä en…”

Baekhyun kurtisti kulmiaan pidemmän takertelulle. Chanyeol purskahti väsyneeseen nauruun ja pudotti viimeisetkin häpeän rippeensä. Mitä väliä, he eivät näkisi kohta enää uudelleen kuitenkaan.

“Mä en saanut tilaisuutta kertoa hänelle tunteistani”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Mä en tiedä, oliko se pelkkää yksipuolista typerää haihattelua, vai välittikö hän musta oikeasti, mutta mä en enää kadu käyttämättä jätettyjä tilaisuuksia ja olen päässyt eteenpäin.” Chanyeol oli helpottunut sanottuaan sen ääneen. Hän oli pitkään pyöritellyt asiaa mielessään, mutta ei koskaan ollut jakanut ajatuksiaan.

“Mutta sä rakastat häntä?” Baekhyun kysyi.

“Muistoja hänestä, kyllä, omalla tavallani”, Chanyeol sanoi.

“Mä… en ole vielä rakastanut”, Baekhyun sanoi, empien. Chanyeol hymyili lohduttaen. Ei hänkään tiennyt, mitä rakkaus kaikessa potentiaalissaan olisi. Parisuhteet olivat kestäneet muutamia kuukausia ja päättyneet erilleen kasvamiseen tai isoon riitaan. Monesti Yeol oli miettinyt, olisko se ollut erilaista Minkyung hyungin kanssa. Mutta toisaalta hän oli hyvillään, ettei ollut päässyt kokeilemaan ja pilaamaan romanttisia kuvitelmiaan karulla totuudella.

“Mä kilpailin, biletin, tein kovaa duunia ja harrastin kovempia huveja. Mä en solminut parisuhdetta muun kuin treeniohjelmani kanssa. Nyt kun ne ajat on takana, mä olen viihtynyt lähinnä yksin”, Baekhyun sanoi ja raapi niskaansa, kuin olisi häpeissään. Chanyeol hymyili miehen avoimuudelle, hänestä tuntui, että hän rakensi oikeaa ystävyyssuhdetta hänen kanssaan askel askeleelta.

“Milloin sä lopetit? Kilpailemisen?” Chanyeol kysyi kiinnostuneena.

“Kolme vuotta sitten”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Nyt mä vain opetan, mutta tykkään siitä hommasta. On mahtavaa seurata, miten skidit kasvaa sun neuvoilla ja nikseillä ja toivoa, että niissäkin olisi sitä samaa, mitä mussakin joskus oli.”

Chanyeol tunsi lämpöä sisässään. Baekhyun oli löytänyt oman tiensä kulkea yhden polun päätyttyä. Se lohdutti häntä vietävästi. Ehkä hän itsekin vielä löytäisi oman elämän tarkoituksen uudelleen ja keksisi tavan auttaa ihmisiä väsyttämättä itseään henkisesti ja fyysisesti päivä toisensa jälkeen.

* * *

Hautausmaalla oli hiljaista, kuten siihen aikaan vuorokaudesta yleensä. Baekhyun piteli kiinni sateenvarjosta Yeolin kaivaessa olkalaukkuaan ja sytyttäessään mukanaan tuomansa hautakynttilän. Chanyeolin kädet tärisivät ihan liikaa, kerta oli valehtelematta ensimmäinen, kun hän oli tuomassa haudalle kynttilää saatika olevansa paikalla selvinpäin ja vielä toista kertaa sille viikolle. Tilanne oli ainutkertainen.

Chanyeol laski kynttilän paikoilleen ja katseli lepattavaa liekkiä hetken aikaa ennen kuin kumarsi syvään pyytäessään anteeksi kaikkia niitä kertoja, milloin oli aiheuttanut hyungilleen pettymyksen. Hän selvitti kurkkuaan ja nousi reippaasti ylös ryhdikkääseen asentoon. Oli aika katsoa itseään peiliin ja myöntää virheensä, vajaavaisuutensa.

“Mä olen riehunut täällä liikaa, vaikka en ole monesti käynytkään…“ hän aloitti. “Mä olen huutanut, syyttänyt, raivonnut, ignoorannut asioita, sua ja mua itseänikin. Harvemmin mä olen täällä pystynyt ajattelemaan mitään kivoja muistoja, miten mä päästin sut menemään oli liian kova paikka mulle. Aina se nousee mieleen, lepopaikkasi nähdessäni. Tänään mä päätin olla erilainen, se tolkun Yeolie.Tulla oikeasti katsomaan sua ja jakamaan viimeiset ajatukset ennen lähtöä Nykiin. Ehkä tulen takaisin, ehkä kokeilen siipiäni jossain muualla. Sä olet aina sidottu mun sydämeeni ja muistoihin, hyvässä ja pahassa. Sä olet edelleen hyung, jota katson ylöspäin ja pyydän vilpittömästi anteeksi kaikkia kertoja, jolloin olen aiheuttanut sulle pettymyksen. Mä tulen paremmaksi Chanyeoliksi ja kun me taas kohdataan pilvien sillä puolen, näytän sulle, miten kerrankin voisit olla ylpeä musta.”

Chanyeol kumarsi syvään uudelleen ja pyyhkäisi silmistä karanneet kyyneleet pois kaikessa hiljaisuudessa. Hän oli luvannut, ettei enää itkisi miehen takia. Ehkä hän oli vain yllättynyt sanoistaan, joita hän ei ollut etukäteen suunnitellut.

“Anteeksi, hyung. Kaikesta”, Chanyeol kuiskasi ja nousi ylös. Hän kääntyi Baekhyunin puoleen, joka oli jähmettynyt nakertamaan oikean kätensä pikkurilliä. Hän havahtui todellisuuteen Yeolin käden heiluessa näkökentässään. Hän tarttui käteen ja huomasi hörökorvan kosteat silmät. Hän silitti miehen päätä parilla vedolla, kunnes veti käden taskuun ja hiljentyi vielä katsomaan palavaa kynttilää hetken aikaa.

“Mitäs sitten?” Chanyeol kysyi ja huokaisi jotenkin helpottuneena perään. Baekhyun mumisi miettiessään helvetin suloisesti.

“Freezeen?” Yeol heitti, vaikka alkoholi ei innostanut häntä sillä hetkellä yhtään. Selvinpäin baarissa oleminen ei ollut vaihtoehto.

“Nääh”, Baekhyun äännähti. Hänen ilmeensä kirkastui silmänräpäyksessä, mikä innostutti Yeolia.

“Vie mut syömään jonnekin, mistä saa nuudeleita. Olen mussuttanut viikon perunoita ja ne tulee jo korvista ulos… pliis.”

Chanyeol nauroi kovaan ääneen. Hän unohti olevansa edelleen hautausmaalla. Hän lupasi näyttää yhden kelpo mestan Baekille, mutta vannotti, että se täytyi pitää salaisuutena. Baekhyun lupasi käsi sydämellä tehdä mitä tahansa, kunhan pääsisi täyttämään vatsansa jollain muulla kuin perunoilla.


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun johdatti Chanyeolin hotellihuoneeseensa kevyen naurun saattelemana. Chanyeol katseli uteliaana ympärilleen, yhden hengen huone oli muuten siisti, mutta vaatteita lojui siellä täällä.

“Paras ateria koko reissulla”, Baekhyun naurahti ja istui leveälle sängylle vatsaansa pidellen. Chanyeol laski olkalaukkunsa ja ulkotakkinsa naulakkoon ja riisui kengät Baekien kenkien viereen ennen kuin tuli yhtään sisemmäs.

Baekhyun taputti paikkaa vieressään kutsuvasti. Chanyeol käveli lähemmäs ja istui alas pehmeälle sängylle. Hän oli niin täynnä, ettei jaksanut tehdä tai ajatella mitään. Jongdaen isoäidin ravintolasta ei lähdetty koskaan nälän kanssa.

Chanyeol nojasi kylmään seinään ja katsoi hiuksiaan harovaa Baekhyunia hennosti hymyillen. Hän oli katsellut miestä koko päivän, mutta ei ollut vieläkään kyllästynyt näkemäänsä. Hän tiesi, että liika kiintyminen aiheuttaisi sydänsuruja, mutta hän oli päättänyt, ettei se haittaisi. Baekhyun oli kuin valo, joka ilmaantui hänen elämäänsä kaiken synkkyyden keskellä. Vaikka se olisi vain viisi päivää, Chanyeol oli päättänyt nauttia täysin siemauksin.

Baekhyun heilautti oikeaa kättään ja ravisteli sormiaan. Hän kurtisti kulmiaan ja puri pikkurilliä jälleen. Epäuskoinen hymähdys pääsi hänen suustaan.

“Mikä helvetti…”

“Ämmänneuloja?” Chanyeol arvasi. Baekhyun käänsi päänsä vieressän istuvaan salamannopeasti. Chanyeol tirskahti nähdessään toisen järkyttyneen ilmeen.

“Mä olen sairaanhoitaja, Baekhyun-ah”, hän sanoi ja nauroi hyväntuulisena.

“Puutuva pikkurilli saattaa kieliä jumissa olevasta niskasta”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Hieronko sua?”

Baekhyun puri huultaan hetken aikaa, mutta kääntyi kuitenkin paljastaen niskansa. Yeol nousi sängylle polvilleen ja etsi hyvän asennon hieroa lyhyemmän niskaa. Chanyeolia huvitti yllättävä smoothiutensa, neljäs tapaaminen viikon sisällä ja nyt jo iholle, _way to go, Park._

Baekhyun huokaisi syvään ennen kuin Yeol laski suuret kätensä leveille hartioille. Chanyeol hieroi niskaa tunnustellen hupparin lävitse, mutta ei ollut tyytyväinen panokseensa. Hän voisi tehdä sen kunnolla, kerta oli aloittanutkin. Hän liu’utti kätensä sisään collegekankaan alle ja tunsi sormiensa koskevan aluspaidan kaula-aukon saumaa. Hän ohitti senkin ja laski kätensä kuumalle ja pehmeälle iholle.

Byun Baekhyunin niska ei ollut jumissa. Entisenä kilpaurheilijana hänen täytyi osata pitää huoli kropastaan. Chanyeol peitti hämmentyneisyytensä ja yritti sivuuttaa halun tutkia lisää, hän tyytyi hieromaan miestä hetken aikaa, sillä Baekhyun näytti nauttivan huomioivista otteista kevyestä hyräilystä päätellen.

Chanyeol olisi voinut kuunnella kaunista hyräilyä vaikka maailman tappiin asti, mutta hän päätti perääntyä, ennen kuin hieronta menisi kiusalliseksi. Hän veti kätensä pois miehen niskasta ja pahoitteli, jos pistely ei katoaisi hänen vippaskonsteillaan. Baekhyun kääntyi ympäri ja risti jalkansa.

“Eiköhän se tule kuntoon”, hän sanoi lähinnä itselleen. Chanyeol hymyili lohduttavasti ja toivoi samaa. Hän palasi äskeiselle paikalle ja nojasi seinään kylläisenä ja tyytyväisenä. Baekhyun katseli häntä kiinnostuneena. Hänen kasvoillaan oleva hymy oli varmasti yhtä typerä, millainen hörökorvallakin oli. Molemmat naurahtivat hämmentyneensekaisesti yhtäaikaa katsekontaktin kestettyä hieman liikaa.

“Mitä?” Baekhyun kysyi, paljon hiljaisemmalla äänellä. Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan, mutta ei lopettanut hymyilemistään. Hän oli sillä hetkellä niin tyytyväinen olotilaansa. Hänet oli ruokittu, hän oli nauranut paljon ja karistanut murheita sydämestään. Olisipa elämä aina niin ihanaa kuin sillä hetkellä. Lisäksi, hän taisi olla vähän ihastunut. Byun Baekhyun ei ollut kavahtanut hänen virheitään vaan pysynyt hänen vierellään. Se sai Yeolin sydämen laukkaamaan entistä kovempaa.

Chanyeol ojensi kätensä Baekhyunille. Baekhyun hämmästyi tarjousta ja empi pitkään, tarttuisiko siihen. Chanyeol heilautti kättään hänen edessään rohkaisevasti. Baekhyun tarttui siihen hennoilla sormillaan. Chanyeol puristi otteen tiukemmaksi ja veti miestä kohti itseään. Baekhyun veti itsensä polvilleen ja kömpi lähemmäs silmät ympäriinsä pyörien. Chanyeol laski kätensä miehen selän taakse ja avusti istumaan syliinsä. Baekhyun piteli käsiään hänen harteillaan ja katsoi suoraan silmiin. Hengitti tasaisesti ja odotti rauhallisena.

“Mä olisin halunnut ottaa sut mukaani jo keskiviikkoiltana —” Chanyeol hiljentyi Baekhyunin suudellessa häntä ensin. Hän painoi silmät kiinni ja tunsi pakahtuvansa kosteat huulet omilla tuntiessaan. Baekien sormet nousivat hartioilta hänen niskaansa ja silittivät ihoa aiheuttaen enemmänkin lisää kylmiä väreitä. Chanyeol vastasi suudelmaan parhaansa mukaan, ja se oli jo ohitse. Hän piti pettymyksen omana tietonaan ja avasi silmänsä. Baekhyun virnuili typertyneenä ja koitti peitellä innostumistaan, huonolla menestyksellä. Chanyeol tirskahti helpottuneena.

“Meidän yhteinen aika tulee kohta loppumaan, niin mitä jos vain nautittaisiin siitä, mitä on jäljellä?” hän ehdotti.

“Mä olen nauttinut joka hetkestä sun kanssa. Olet huvittavaa seuraa, Yeollie”, Baekhyun visersi. Chanyeol naurahti epäuskoisena.

“Elämäsi olisi varmasti yhtä hupia, jos seuraisit jokapäiväistä kommellustani.”

Baekhyun nauroi sydämensä pohjasta. Nauru katkesi Yeolin liu’utettua sormensa sisään miehen paidan alle ja kuljettaessa sitä kuumaa ihoa vasten. Katse Baekin silmissä vaihtui ja tämä nojautui vasten Yeolin otsaa.

“Tehdäänkö tästä viikosta täydellinen?” Chanyeol kuiskasi. Baekhyun nuolaisi huultaan nopeasti.

“Tehdään”, hän sanoi itsevarmasti ja painoi nälkäiset huulensa Yeolin omille. Chanyeol antoi itsensä irtaantua ajatuksistaan ja keskittyi ainoastaan näyttämään Baekhyunille, millainen Lontoon yö parhaimmillaan voisi olla.

* * *

Chanyeol heräsi valoisahkossa hotellihuoneessa ja katsahti ranteessa olevaan kelloon. 7.55. Hän ummisti silmänsä nopeasti uudelleen ja veti sisään edessään nukkuvan miehen tuoksua. Hän hymyili muistellessaan, miten he olivat pitäneet valot päällä, tutkineet toisiaan uteliaina riisuttuaan vaatekappale kerrallaan, katsoneet silmiin ja hymyilleet, venyttäen illan kulkua niin paljon kuin mahdollista. Chanyeol sydän lepatti ja hän halusi haudata päänsä edessä olevan niskaan ja tirskua typerästi.

Baekhyun kääntyi ympäri ja painautui paremmin hänet syliinsä ottavaa Yeolia vasten. Tämä puhui kuin vierailla kielillä, mutta sanoissa ei ollut mitään tolkkua. Hän näytti olevan edelleen syvässä unessa.

Chanyeolia ei nukuttanut enää. Hän oli nukkunut jo kahdeksan tuntia. Hän tyytyi kohtaloonsa ja päätyi katselemaan nukkuvaa mustatukkaa.

Baekhyunin oikeassa olkapäässä oli leikkausarpi. Se oli noin seitsemän senttiä pitkä ja eteni kohti solisluuta. Chanyeol oli kuljettanut peukaloaan monta kertaa arven päällä edellisenä iltana, eikä se ollut haitannut Baekia. Hän näytti tuskin muistavan, että hänellä oli sellainen.

Baekhyun laski kätensä Yeolin poskelle ja silitti sitä kevyesti peukalollaan. “Huomenta, jättiläinen.”

Chanyeol nosti katseensa unensekaisiin silmiin, jotka eivät meinanneet pysyä vielä auki.

“Paljonko kello?” kysymys oli hento ja unelias.

“Kahdeksan”, Chanyeol vastasi hiljaa. Baekhyun hymyili silmät kiinni ja veti kätensä takaisin rintakehäänsä vasten. Chanyeol liikutti sormiaan hänen selässään ja katseli onnessaan, miten tyytyväiseltä mustatukkainen näytti.

“Mua harmittaa, että aikamme loppuu”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Mun täytyy vaihtaa lentokenttähotelliin tänään iltapäivällä.”

Chanyeolin ilme valahti tyhjäksi. Hän keräsi itsensä toitottamalla, ettei ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin erota. Ei hän voisi pyytää miestä jättämään elämäänsä Bucheonissa vain sen takia, että haluaisi jatkaa sängyssä pyörimistä maailmanloppuun saakka. Vaikka Baekhyunissa oli sen verran hulluuden piirteitä, että tämä saattaisi vaikka tehdäkin niin, jos tarpeeksi kauniisti pyytäisi.

“Älä vain unohda mua”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Jos vaikka törmätään jossain.”

Baekhyun nauroi mystisesti. Chanyeol oli entistä hämmentyneempi. Eihän hän voinut tietää, millainen Byun Baekhyun oikeasti olisi, omassa ympäristössään. Mutta ei hän halunnutkaan. Hänen tuntemansa Baekie oli juuri täydellinen, pieni ja suloinen, mutta samalla kovaääninen ja rohkea, siinä missä hän oli tollo luuseri, Baekhyun oli peloton ja määrätietoinen. Peloton, sana, joka luki hänen käsikorussaan. Ihan täydellinen.

“Lähdetkö aamupalalle mun kanssa?” Baekhyun kysyi ja koitti nousta ylös, muttei saanut tehtyä sitä. “Karmea nälkä…”

“Mielelläni”, Chanyeol hymyili. Hän ei ollutkaan päässyt nauttimaan hotelliaamiaisesta pitkään aikaan. Yleensä hän söi vain Jongdaen epämääräisen näköistä munakokkelia ja vaihtelevalla menestyksellä kypsytettyä pekonia. Yleensä se oli jäänyt liian raa’aksi.

“Käy suihkussa, jos haluat. Siellä on puhdas pyyhe”, Baekhyun sanoi ja hautasi kasvonsa uudelleen tyynyihin. Chanyeol nousi ylös ja keräsi vaatteensa lattialta. Hän haisi seksiltä, hieltä ja Baekin syljeltä. Suihku maistui mainiosti.

Chanyeol siirtyi pesuhuoneeseen ja lukitsi oven perässään. Hän liukui suihkukoppiin ja avasi veden, valuen samalla ajatuksiinsa. Edellisen yön muistikuvat saivat posket punoittamaan, hän oli kesyttänyt kuumana käyvän mustatukan ja antanut hänelle hitaasti ja pitkään.

Yeol köhäisi mielikuvilleen. Hän puisteli ajatukset pois ja tarttui suihkun nurkkahyllyllä olevaan shampoopurkkiin. Hän pesi hiuksensa ja mietti, pitäisikö käydä parturissa ennen Nykiin lähtöä.

Pesuhuoneen ovi kolahti. Chanyeol jähmettyi niille sijoilleen ja yritti vilkuilla vesipisaran peittämän lasin lävitse. Hän oli varma, että oli lukinnut oven.

Suihkukopin ovi avautui. Alaston Baekhyun livahti sisään koppiin ja asettui Yeolin eteen, veden alle. Chanyeol tuijotti kuumasta vedestä kastuvaa Baekia suurin silmin ja pyyhkäisi tämän hiukset pois silmiltä. Hän ei voinut vastustaa kiusausta ja antoi silmiensä vaeltaa alaspäin, kuin katsoisi miestä ensimmäistä kertaa. Ylpeä hymy nousi Baekhyunin kasvoille.

“Tykkäätkö?” hän kysyi matalla äänellä. Chanyeolin niskavillat nousivat pystyyn.

“Mistä?” hän kysyi ääni väristen.

“Mun kropasta?”

Chanyeol katsoi kiinteitä rintalihaksia, timmiä vatsaa ja muodokkaita jalkalihaksia.

“Olin paremmassa kunnossa, kun kilpailin, mutta minkäs teet. Ruoka on liian hyvää”, hän naurahti. Chanyeol hörähti epävarmasti. Hän itse ei ollut mikään kropastaan huolehtija, hänen lihaksensa olivat muotoutuneet vuosien aktiivisesta rumpujen hakkaamisesta, mutta kovin näkyviä ne eivät olleet. Hänellä oli heikko kestävyys ja hän hengästyi liian nopeasti. Viime vuosina hän oli niin aktiivisesti oksentanut, ettei ollut päässyt kerryttämään ylimääräisiä kiloja vatsan seudulle.

Baekhyun liikutti etusormeaan Yeolin niskassa. Chanyeol laski shampoopullon takaisin hyllyyn ja veti lyhyemmän lanteista kiinni itseensä. Hän henkäisi tämän korvaan tuntiessaan miehen painavan miehuuttaan häntä vasten. Baekhyun käänsi päätään Yeolia kohti ja hymyili valkoista hymyään.

“Mikä sä oikein olet?” hän kysyi.

“Idiootti”, Chanyeol vastasi. Baekhyun nauroi tajuttoman suloisesti.

“Mä olen varmaan tehnyt syntiä entisessä elämässä, kun koen tälläistä ja joudun jättämään sen heti taakseni”, hän mietti. Chanyeol tirskahti.

“Typeristä ideoista tulee parhaat muistot”, hän henkäisi kärsimättömänä. “Suutele mua jo.”

Baekhyun nojautui suutelemaan Chanyeolia intohimoisesti. Hän kietoi kätensä miehen niskaan ja painoi itseään paremmin häntä vasten. Chanyeol sulki silmänsä ja koitti olla pyörtymättä onnesta. Hän taisi elää juuri elämänsä parasta hetkeään.

* * *

Kim Jongdae seisoi eteisessä kädet tiukasti puuskaan vedettynä ja katsoi Yeolia arvioivasti alta kulmiensa. Höyhenenkevyt Yeol ei ollut näyttänyt naamaansa asunnolla lauantaiaamun jälkeen ja nyt oli jo sunnuntai-iltapäivä.

Chanyeol tervehti näreissään olevaa ystäväänsä hölmöllä hymyllä ja liukui huoneeseensa laukku kevyesti olalla keikkuen. Jongdae pinkaisi perään ja seurasi pidempää tämän huoneen ovelle.

“Ala laulaa”, hän parkaisi. “Grenaldette sanoi, ettet ollut Freezessä.”

“Ai, isoäitisi ei kertonut”, Chanyeol yllättyi. Yleensä isoäiti oli yhtä kova juoruamaan kuin pojanpoikansa, mutta ihme kyllä hän oli sillä kertaa pitänyt suunsa supussa.

Jongdae kauhistui ääneen. Ylidramaattisesti. “Veit hänet ravintolaani?!”

“Ei se ole sun mesta”, Chanyeol huudahti ja rojahti sängylleen. Vatsanpohjassa kiherteli edelleen. He olivat halaneet pitkään ennen eroamistaan. Tiukasti, kuunnellen toisten jännittynyttä hengitystä ja pamppailevia sydämiä.

“Oletko kunnossa?” Jongdae kysyi ja höllensi ilmettään. Yeol nauroi kuin mielipuoli.

“Olen”, hän sanoi haaveileva katse katossa. “En ole voinut koskaan paremmin?”

“Oletko huumeissa?”

“En”, Chanyeol sanoi jyrkästi. Jongdae tiesi hänen kantansa huumeisiin. Jos päätä ei saanut viinalla sekaisin, olisi oloa hoidettava muulla kuin päihteillä. Minkyung hyung oli vetänyt muunneltua ekstaasia, mikä oli ohentanut hänen vertaan, tehden kuoliaaksi vuotamisen entistä helpommaksi.

Chanyeol nousi istuma-asentoon ja taputti paikkaa vieressään. Jongdae käveli lähemmäs ja istui empien alas. Yeol katsoi häntä varovasti.

“Se on ok, voit sanoa mulle mitä tahansa”, Jongdae muistutti.

“Mä kävin hautausmaalla”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Pyytämässä anteeksi.”

Jongdae kohotti toista kulmansa.

“Selvin päin”, Yeol lisäsi. “Mun uusi elämä alkaa huomenna.”

“Saanko kysyä, mitä se käytännössä tarkoittaa?” Jongdaen ääni värisi, oli selvää, että häntä pelotti. Niin pelotti Chanyeoliakin.

“Käyn kirjoittamassa paperit koululla, mun täytyy muuttaa pois ja tehdä nykyksen listani työvuorot loppuun, kymmenen päivää. Sen jälkeen pakkaan kamani ja lennän Manhattanille.”

“Mihin aiot mennä?” Jongdae kysyi.

“Studiolle”, Chanyeol sanoi, hän oli miettinyt kaiken valmiiksi.

“Mutta eihän siellä ole edes suihkua! Saatika tilaa nukkua.”

“Kyllä mä pärjään. Kymmenen päivää. Pakkaan kamat kasaan ja lennätän ne kotiin. Studion vuokrasopimus loppuu viimeinen päivä.”

“Joko sulla on lentolippu?” Jongdae kysyi. Chanyeol nyökkäsi. Hän oli ostanut sen hetken mielijohteesta pari päivää aikaisemmin hyvän tarjouksen osuessa kohdalle.

“Ensimmäinen huhtikuuta”, hän kuiskasi. Jongdae vääntelehti paikoillaan.

“Entä syksyllä?”

Chanyeol huokaisi. Hän ei tiennyt, haluaisiko lähteä Jongdaen mukaan tämän kotikonnuille. Hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan, mitä hän tekisi vieraassa maassa ilman työtä tai koulua. New Yorkissa hänellä sentään oli vanhempansa.

“Katsotaan sitä myöhemmin, ok?” Chanyeol lupasi. Laantunut Jongdae nyökkäsi ymmärtäväisesti ja nousi ylös. Hän poistui huoneesta hiljaa, mitään sanomatta. Chanyeol rojahti takaisin selälleen ja veti käden päänsä alle. Hän huokaisi onnellisena, viimeinkin varmana siitä, miten hänen lähitulevaisuutensa oikein menisi.

* * *

Chanyeol kätteli rehtoria ja koitti pitää ilmeensä kurissa, vaikka oikeasti hän halusi murtua ja itkeä silmänsä päästään; hän tunsi olevansa epäonnistuja.

“On harmi päästää sinut lähtemään”, rehtori sanoi miellyttävällä äänellä. “Opettajat ovat kertoneet päättäväisyytesi ja yrittämisesi olevan huippuluokkaa.”

Chanyeol virnisti pienesti. “Aina se vain ei riitä.”

Rehtori päästi irti Yeolin kylmänhikisestä kädestä ja istui takaisin tuoliinsa.

“Toivotaan, että löydät pian oman juttusi. Mutta jos kaipaat takaisin yliopiston penkille, voin taata, että paikka löytyy”, rehtori sanoi. Chanyeol nauroi hämmentyneenä. Toisaalta, hän oli pätevä oppilas ja maksoi lukukausimaksuja. Kyllä maksaville asiakkaille aina tilaa olisi.

“Kiitos kaikesta. Nämä kolme vuotta ovat olleet erittäin opettavia”, Chanyeol sanoi ja hymyili kiusallisesti perään. Hän oli missannut yli puolet opinnoistaan erilaisista syistä, mutta rehtori ei tuntunut tietävän sitä. Onneksi.

“Hyvää jatkoa sinulle, Joel”, rehtori sanoi ja avasi pöydällä olevan kalenterin. Chanyeol otti sen merkiksi lähteä ja astui askeleen taaksepäin. Hänen päivänsä yliopistossa olivat virallisesti luetut.

“Sitä samaa teille”, Chanyeol sanoi ennen kuin poistui huoneesta. Rehtori jäi katsomaan hänen peräänsä, Yeol esitti, ettei huomannut, vaikka todellisuudessa se oli erittäin kiusallista.

Chanyeol lähti kohti pääaulaa ja katseli haikeana ympärilleen. Hän oli saanut paljon kavereita ja pitänyt hauskaa koulun penkillä, hän oli kiitollinen niistä ajoista. Hän päätti käydä hyvästelemässä ystävänsä ennen kuin painuisi kampukselle pakkaamaan tavaransa ja siirtyvänsä studiolle muutaman kilometrin päähän. Hänen olisi mentävä töihin vielä illaksi.

Chanyeol astui auditorioon äänekkäästi. Kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan häntä, mutta hän katsoi vain suurelle valkotaululle, johon oli heijastettu auto-onnettomuuden uhri, yltä päältä veressä. Vatsassa muljui, väri pakeni kasvoilta. Näkökenttä sumentui ja kaikki 185 senttimetriä rojahti tyylikkäästi keskelle auditorion ylätasannetta.

Jongdae pinkaisi Yeolin viereen ja taputteli häntä poskille.

“Park!” hän sihisi hampaidensa välistä ja katseli hätääntyneenä ympärilleen. Sasha ja Greg olivat hetkessä paikalla, kaatamassa kylmää vettä Yeolin kasvoille. Chanyeol palasi tajuihinsa ja haukkoi henkeä kuin kala kuivalla maalla. Hän tarttui Jongdaen käteen täristen ja huohotti kuin maratoonin juossut.

“Tulin vain sanomaan heippa”, hän murahti englanniksi ja koitti pitää itsensä tajuissaan, vaikka jalat meinasivat lähteä alta uudemman kerran. Jongdae hörähti hämmentyneenä.

“Nytkö sä teit sen?” Greg kysyi. Sasha katsoi punatukkaista miestä hämmentyneenä.

“Joo”, Chanyeol kuiskasi. “En palaa enää.”

Jongdae nousi ylös ja siirtyi omalle paikalleen. Sasha etsi laukustaan käsipaperia ja pyyhki Yeolin kasvot kuiviksi.

“Emme tapaa siis enää?” hän kysyi. Chanyeol nousi istuma-asentoon ja vältti katsomasta valkotaululle, jonka näky oli karmiva.

“Perjantaina baarissa”, Chanyeol nauroi. “Juhlitaan läksiäisiä.”

Sasha naurahti helpottuneena. “Varmasti kanssa.”

“Kerro kaikille, niin saadaan hyvät bileet kasaan”, Chanyeol sanoi. Sasha lupasi nyökäten. Yeol nousi ylös ja poistui auditoriosta enempää hämminkiä aiheuttamatta. Hän hieroi vatsaansa ja mutisi itsekseen. Oli järkevä päätös lopettaa.


	6. Chapter 6

Kevät oli vaihtunut kesäksi yhdessä hujauksessa. Chanyeol katsoi Manhattanin horisonttia ja tunsi kuuman tuulen kasvoillaan. Aurinko paistaa rävötti kirkkaalta taivaalta jo viidettä päivää peräkkäin. Oli niin mahtavaa olla poissa Lontoon matalapaineesta.

Chanyeol katsoi sekaista petiään. Hän oli heilunut yön aikana kuin hullu. Hän oli nähnyt taas samaa unta. Mustassa, tiukassa asussa hopeisen kävelykepin kanssa jytkyvän basson tahtiin tanssiva Baekhyun oli näky, joka oli vieraillut hänen unissaan jo useita kertoja.

Yeol raapi niskaansa hermostuneena. Hän taisi olla vain niin puutteessa, että mielikuvitus teki tepposet. Hän ei ollut pitänyt Baekhyuniin mitään yhteyttä sen jälkeen kun he erosivat hotellilla. He olivat toisilleen jälleen tuntemattomia, ihmisiä, joilla ei ollut merkitystä toisten elämässä. Chanyeol ei voinut siltikään kieltää, etteikö hän olisi ajatellut miestä. Hän vaali muistojaan, kokemuksiaan. Hän ei enää muistanut, miltä miehen huulet maistuivat, mikä oli harmi.

Chanyeol poistui huoneestaan ja käveli portaat rennosti alas. Aamiaisen tuoksu leijui vastaan ja vatsa reagoi siihen äänekkäästi. Hän tervehti keittiössä hääräävää äitiään matalalla äänellä ja istui pöytään odottavaisena. Hän sai eteensä kupin kahvia ja lautasellisen munakokkelia. Hän olisi halunnut riisiä ja jotain pataa, mutta ei viitsinyt valittaa.

“Jongdae tulee tänään”, Chanyeol sanoi ja tarttui haarukkaan. Äiti mumisi tyytyväisenä.

“Lempilapseni”, hän naurahti pilke silmäkulmassa ja istui alas vastapäiselle paikalle. Chanyeol nosti loukkaantuneen katseen vanhempaan naiseen, jota ei halunnut enää sanoa äidiksi.

“Miten hänellä menee?” hän kysyi kiinnostuneena. Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan.

“Ihan hyvin kai. Hän on valmistellut muuttamista Souliin muutaman viikon ajan.”

Äiti näytti kiinnostuneelta. “Ai niinkö?”

“Joo, hän pääsi yliopistolliseen sairaalaan vaihtoon.”

“Sehän on mukava kuulla”, äiti hymyili. “Jos hän vaikka löytäisi sieltä itselleen uran ja perheen.”

Chanyeol nauroi ilkikurisesti ja melkein tukehtui munakokkeliinsa. Jongdae ja sitoutuminen parisuhteeseen saatika lapset olivat sanoja, jotka eivät sopineet samaan lauseeseen.

“Ottaisit mallia hänestä”, äiti parahti. Chanyeol yskäisi vastalauseeksi.

“Mähän otan”, hän sanoi tiukasti. “Pidän silmällä hänen virheitään enkä toista niitä itse… pompottelee Grenaldetteakin miten sattuu…”

Äiti hymyili viekkaasti. Hän tiesi Grenaldeten. Hän oli yllättänyt Jongdaen ja saksalaissyntyisen naisenalun heidän sohvaltaan Yeolin 17-vuotissyntymäpäiväbileiden jälkeisenä yönä.

“Vieläkö he ovat tekemisissä?” hän kysyi. Chanyeol tuhahti uteliaalle äänensävylle ja halusi vaihtaa aihetta, muttei pystynyt.

“Se on sellaista ihme säätämistä”, Yeol huokaisi. “Mutta kyllä sekin loppuu, kun Jongdae vaihtaa maisemaa. Hän ei ota naista mukaan.”

“Miksei?” Äiti kysyi kauhuissaan. “Luulin, että poikaraukka on korviaan myöten rakastunut häneen.”

Chanyeol nauroi paskaiseen sävyyn. “Jongdae ei rakasta.”

Äiti tönäisi poikaansa ylidramaattisesti puhkuen. Chanyeol piteli nauruaan ja mietti, miltä Jongdae näyttäisi valkotukkaisen Grenaldeten vierellä sulhasen asussa. Luultavasti melko kärsivältä.

“Entä omat suhteesi?” äiti uteli. Chanyeol laski haarukan pöydälle luovuttaen.

“Mun ja Lisan jutusta ei tullut mitään. Sashan kanssa meni mahdollisuudet”, Chanyeol huokaisi. “Minkyung hyung kuoli…”

“Aigoo”, äiti henkäisi ja nousi ylös.

“Mutta mä tapasin jotain uskomatonta eräs päivä”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Me vietettiin ihana puoli viikkoa. Enempään ei ollut mahdollisuutta.”

“Olisitko halunnut?”

“Olisin”, Chanyeol sanoi ja nosti kahvikupin huulilleen. Hän painoi silmät kiinni ja näki mielessään mustassa tiukassa asussa lattialla hopeista keppiä vasten sulavasti liikkuvan Baekhyunin, jonka kasvoilla oli häpeilemätön virnistys.

Äiti huomasi poikansa haaveilevan ilmeen ja kääntyi ympäri, hymy kasvoillaan.

* * *

Kim Jongdae seisoi Chanyeolin silmien edessä ensimmäistä kertaa seitsemään viikkoon. Hän astui lähemmäs, levitti kätensä ja veti lyhyemmän tiukkaan halaukseen.

“Helvetti, mulla oli ikävä!” hän huusi niin, että koko etupiha raikui. Jongdae nauroi kovaan ääneen ja veti itsensä pois pidemmän otteesta.

“Samat sanat”, hän sanoi ja kopautti nyrkkinsä yhteen Yeolin kanssa. He olivat pitäneet yhteyttä joka päivä viestien välityksellä, mutta mikään ei voittanut kasvokkain puhumista.

“Miten menee?” Chanyeol kysyi ja tarttui Jongdaen vierellä olevaan isoon matkalaukkuun.

“Hyvin. Olen opiskellut paljon ja mua jännittää ihan helvetisti”, Jongdae parkaisi ja selitti, miten hän oli koittanut opiskella ammattisanastoa äidinkielellään. Hän pelkäsi, että mokaisi pahimmalla mahdollisella tavalla kielitaitonsa vuoksi.

“Turhaan sä sitä murehdit”, Chanyeol nauroi. “Kielen oppii käytännössä. Olet opiskelija, ei sulla ole vielä täyttä vastuuta.”

“Tiedänhän mä sen”, Jongdae sanoi. “Musta vain tuntuu, että uusi aikakausi on alkamassa.”

“Onhan se iso asia”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Muuttaa toiseen maahan.”

Jongdae nyökkäsi ja piteli ulko-ovea auki, jotta Yeol pääsisi vaivattomammin sisään.

“Mitäs sä olet puuhaillut?”

“Tein pari biisiä tällä viikolla”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Niistä tuli aika hyviä.”

Jongdae hymyili ylpeänä. Chanyeol oli löytänyt musiikin tekemisen uudelleen päästyään irti kaksi vuotta pyörineestä hulabaloosta ja tämän mieli tuntui rauhoittuneen melko lailla.

“Illalla baanalle?” Chanyeol kysyi. Hän veti Jongdaen laukun alakerrassa olevaan vierashuoneeseen ja istui leveälle sängylle. Jongdae veti hupparinsa pois ja katseli uteliaana ympärilleen.

“Tiedän yhden hyvän mestan tässä lähellä”, Chanyeol sanoi.

“Samantha on Nykissä”, Jongdae sanoi yhtäkkiä. Chanyeolin suu avautui hämmennyksestä. Sitten hän muisti nähneensä facebookissa ilmoituksen muotiviikoista, jotka kiinnostivat naista pirusti.

“Pyydetään häntä mukaan”, Yeol hymyili. Jongdaen ilme kirkastui välittömästi.

“Pyydetään vaan.”

* * *

Sasha juoksi hänelle tiuhaan tahtiin vilkuttavan kaksikon luokse ruskea tukka hulmuten. Väri oli vaihtunut radikaalisti viime näkemästä. Chanyeol kaappasi häntä vasten heittäytyvän naisen syleilyynsä ja haistoi Lontoon hänen vaatteistaan. Kasa muistoja tulvahti mieleen ja se sai hänet hymyilemään typerästi.

”Kiva kun tulit”, Chanyeol nauroi. Hänestä oli mahtavaa törmätä tuttuihin toisella puolella maailmaa. “Kivat hiukset.”

”Kiva kun kutsuit”, Sasha sanoi hymyillen ja siirtyi halaamaan Jongdaeta, jonka kasvoille oli noussut se pervo virne, joka ilmestyi aina naisten tullessa iholle.

”Oliko kivaa muotiviikoilla?” Yeol kysyi.

”Oli”, Sasha henkäisi haaveillen. Hän oli varmasti nähnyt paljon asuja, jotka haluaisi omistaa. Hän onneksi ymmärsi jättää yksityiskohdista puhumisen väliin. Ei pojat olisi mistään mitään ymmärtäneet kuitenkaan.

Chanyeol nauroi ja johdatti naisen sisään ravintolaan, jossa tuoksui kodille. Sasha katseli ympärilleen kiinnostuneena ja hieroi vatsaansa.

”Mulla olikin nälkä.”

”Ja jano”, Jongdae vinkaisi innostuneesti ja roudasi tiskin läheisyydessä olevasta jääkaapista kaksi vihreää lasipulloa virne kasvoillaan.

”Opetetaan sut juomaan meidän tavalla”, hän henkäisi ja istui alas pöytään, joka oli sanattomasti varattu perheenjäsenille. Chanyeol pudisteli päätään huvittuneena ja pyysi anteeksi jo etukäteen tulevaa kaaosta. Jongdae ja soju sopivat yhteen samalla tavalla kuin hän ja vodka. Sashan nauru oli heleän myötätuntoinen.

Chanyeol nousi ylös ja kävi hakemassa keittiön puolelta tarjottimellisen sivuannoksia, kolme lasipulloa spriteä ja kannullisen vettä, ihan varalta. Hän huikkasi isälleen tarvitsevansa kuusi annosta porsaankylkeä. Isä hymyili lempeästi ja lupasi tuoda lihan hetken kuluttua.

Sasha katsoi Yeolia ihaillen. Chanyeol kantoi tarjottimen tottuneesti pöytään ja laski jokaisen kulhon pöytään. Hänen ei tarvinnut järjestellä kuppeja mahduttaakseen kaiken pieneen tilaan. Hänen silmänsä oli harjaantunut vuosien työstä.

”Oletko koskaan ajatellut alkaa ravintoloitsijaksi?”

”Hän pyörittelee mielummin mummojen paskavaippoja”, Jongdae nauroi paskaisesti. Sasha tirskahti, hän ymmärsi hyvin; olihan hän itsekin lääketieteen opiskelija.

”Älä aliarvoi mummoja. Heillä on paljon elämänkokemusta”, Chanyeol nauroi ja istui alas. ”Ja helppoja asiakkaita, jos vilauttaa vähän hauista. Kummasti vaivat häviää.”

Jongdae ja Sasha nauroivat kuin samasta suusta. Chanyeol hymyili ylpeästi. Hän oli päässyt tekemään muutaman vuoron Manhattanin Green Eagle -palvelutalossa, mikä oli lievittänyt hänen ikäväänsä alan töihin. Hän oli saanut heti komean hoitajan maineen, vaikka ei itse niinkään yhtynyt mielipiteisiin ulkonäöstään.

Isä kiikutti pöytään anteliaan pinon laadukasta lihaa. Chanyeol piti katseensa tiukasti Sashassa, hän halusi nähdä naisen reaktion. Hän ei ollut koskaan päässyt käymään Yeolin vanhempien ravintolassa, sillä he olivat tutustuneet vasta yliopistossa ja ravintola oli siirretty Lontoon kaduilta Manhattanille ennen sitä. Jongdae ja Yeol olivat raahanneet naisen Jongdaen isoäidin ravintolaan yhden kerran aikaisemmin, mutta siitä oli tullut huutoa, kun asiakas ei puhunut samaa kieltä kuin he. Jongdaen isoäiti oli omalaatuinen persoona, eikä suostunut ottamaan ravintoloihinsa tumpeloita asiakkaita, vaan tämä halusi, että siellä syövät ymmärtäisivät kaiken kielestä kulttuuriin ja kielsi mainostamasta paikkaa julkisesti. Ihme kyllä, raflalla oli tarpeeksi tuloja pitääkseen itsensä pystyssä. Chanyeol hymyili itsekseen; hän oli syöttänyt koti-ikävää potevan Baekhyunin hyvin, ja Jongdaen isoäiti oli antanut hänelle kiitosta siitä, että asiakkaaksi oli saatu joku, joka voisi päivittää hänen kotimaansa uutiset ja ajankohtaiset asiat ajantasalle.

”Kim Jongdae”, isä sanoi laskettuaan tarjottimen pöydälle, keskelle muita siinä olevia annoksia. Jongdae nosti katseensa vanhempaan.

”Kuulin, että muutat Souliin”, hän sanoi englanniksi.

Jongdae nyökkäsi itsevarmasti. ”Pitää paikkansa. Lennän täältä suoraan sinne.”

”Mä haluaisin ottaa Yeolin mukaan”, Jongdae henkäisi odottavaisena. ”Hän ei vain suostu lähtemään.”

Isä käänsi tuiman katseensa poikaansa ja kurtisti kulmiaan. ”Miksi helvetissä?”

Chanyeol yskäisi hermostuneena. Hän ei tiennyt, että hänen vanhempansa halusivat hänestä eroon niinkin äkkiä.

”Mitä mä siellä tekisin ilman koulua tai työpaikkaa?”

”Hankkisit sellaisen”, isä hymähti. ”Et sä täälläkään voi koko elämääsi lusia.”

”Hetkinen”, Chanyeol murahti. ”Miksi mä en saa jäädä Nykiin?”

”Manhattan ei ole tarpeeksi suuri meille molemmille”, isä virnisti leikkisästi ja kopautti nyrkkinsä yhteen nauruaan pitelevän Jongdaen kanssa. Sasha tirskahti vanhemman huumorintajulle.

”Läppä, läppä”, isä virnisti. ”Mutta oikeasti, mikset soita serkullesi? Hänellä on cafe-bar Itaewonissa.”

Jongdaen ilme muuttui hetkessä kirkkaammaksi, hän oli kuin löytänyt valaistuksen synkkyyden keskellä. Hän kääntyi Chanyeolia kohti ja nojasi tähän, aegyeota ääni täynnä. Hän ravisteli pidempää ja puhui nopeasti.

”Sä lähdet? Jooko? Joohan? Lähdethän? Mä tarvitsen sua, mä en pärjää ilman sua. Jooko? Jooko? Pliis?”

Chanyeol vilkaisi Sashaan, joka seurasi kaksikkoa silmä tarkkana. Isä hymyili lempeästi ja patisti häntä tarttumaan tilaisuuteen.

”Mä uskon, että sielläkin tarvitaan sairaanhoitajia”, isä sanoi. Chanyeol huokaisi.

”En mä tiedä… Se kuulostaa vain liian pelottavalta.”

”Poikani”, isä henkäisi. ”Elämässä on otettava riskejä. Kuka tietää, mitä kaikkea sulta jää saavuttamatta, jos tyydyttäydyt elämään meidän nurkissa siihen asti, että meistä aika jättää.”

”En mä ajatellut niin kauaa —”

”Park Younghwae”, isä lausui. ”Soitatko hänelle vai ostanko osuuden hänen firmastaan ja laitan sut töihin sinne väkisin?”

Chanyeol pyöräytti silmiään isänsä uhkailulle. Miehen sanoissa oli kyllä perää. Younghwae oli häntä pari vuotta nuorempi serkku, jota hän ei ollut nähnyt sen jälkeen, kun he olivat tavanneet Lontoossa sukujuhlissa hänen ollessa 10-vuotias. Serkkupoika oli menestynyt elämässään, toisin kuin hän.

”Mieti nyt”, Jongdae sanoi henkäisten ja tönäisi Yeolia kevyesti kylkeen kyynärpäällään. ”Sä, mä, Hangang, kaljaa, kitara… Byun Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol nosti tuiman katseensa ystäväänsä. Byun Baekhyun oli bucheonilainen mies, jolla oli työpaikka ja oma elämä. Hän ei ehtisi hengailla Soulin ytimessä ja juoda kaljaa heidän kanssaan. Sitä paitsi, ei ollut varmuutta, olisiko heillä enää minkäänlaista suhdetta. He eivät olleet pitäneet mitään yhteyttä.

”Hmm… Byun Baekhyun”, isä mutusteli nimeä ääneen. ”Kuka hän on?”

”Yksi vain”, Chanyeol murahti ja muisti jälleen unen, josta hän oli herännyt aamulla katuvana. Hän olisi mielellään katsellut lisää.

”Se on vain vuosi, Yeol-ah”, Jongdae muistutti. Isä katsoi häntä viekkaasti hymyillen ja vinkkasi silmää.

”Siitä se aina lähtee. Ajatuksesta”, hän sanoi salaperäisesti ja poistui takavasemmalle.

Chanyeol hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä ja mutisi ääneen. Hän oli taas umpikujassa, eikä tiennyt, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä. Sydän sanoi, että totta helvetissä hänen pitäisi lähteä Jongdaen, parhaan ystävänsä, tueksi, mutta järki sanoi, ettei vieraassa maassa hänellä ei olisi mitään. Manhattanilla hänellä oli duunia, harrastuksia ja vanhempansa.

”Park Younghwaen cafe-barissa on paljon asioita, jotka voisi hoitaa paremmin”, isä murahti tiskin takaa. ”Mä luulen, että hän arvostaisi ulkopuolisen mielipidettä.”

”Mä mietin asiaa”, Chanyeol lupasi. Jongdae kapsahti ystävänsä kaulaan ja suukotti tämän poskea monta kertaa. Hän tunsi Yeolin, ja tiesi, että hörökorva ei sanoisi sillä tavalla, jos aikoisi kieltäytyä. Hän otti missiokseen saada Yeol suostumaan ja lentää hänen kanssaan Souliin viettämään uutta elämää.

* * *

Sasha istui puiston penkillä mietteliäänä. Chanyeol seurasi naisen alati liikkuvia silmiä ja nykivää suuta. Heidän välilleen muodostunut hiljaisuus oli tappaa hänet. Klubilla luistanut juttu oli kuollut pystyyn heti ulos siirryttyä.

”Joel?”

Chanyeol nosti asentoaan ryhdikkäämmäksi oman nimen kuullessaan.

”Mä olen aina pitänyt susta”, Sasha sanoi ja nosti virheät silmänsä vieressä istuvaan. Chanyeol virnisti hämmentyneenä. Hän piti naisesta, mutta ei samalla tavalla. Hän rakasti pitää hauskaa hänen kanssaan ja lipsahtaa friendzonen ulkopuolelle, mutta mistään vakavemmasta ei ollut koskaan kyse. Hänen sydämensä oli edelleen liian hauras ottamaan ketään sisään. Minkyung hyung oli rikkonut sen kunnolla, vaikka korjausprosessi oli jo pitkällä.

”Sä olet aina pitänyt enemmän miehistä kuin musta”, Sasha hymähti. ”Onko mussa jotain vikaa?”

”Ei”, Chanyeol sanoi rauhallisesti. ”Mä olen vain sellainen.”

”Mä en uskonut juoruihin, ennen kuin näin sut itkemässä yliopiston portailla pari viikkoa _sen_ jälkeen.”

Chanyeol huokaisi syvään. _Sen._ Siis Minkyung hyungin kuoleman. Sasha laski katseensa maahan ja hikotteli hiljaiseen ääneen.

”Lähdetkö sä sinne? Koreaan?” Sasha kysyi suoraan. Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan.

”En mä tiedä. Oikeasti Jongdae tarvitsee mua.”

Samantha kellahti Yeolia vasten ja tarttui hänen käteensä. Chanyeol risti sormensa hänen kanssaan ja hymyili vaisusti. Hän ei voinut olla miettimättä edellistä kertaa, miten Greg oli ottanut heidän läheiset välinsä. Mutta Greg ei ollut Nykissä. Silti, hän ei halunnut olla joku toinen.

“Vietkö sä mut hotellille?” Sasha kysyi.

“Joo”, Chanyeol lupasi ja vilkaisi rannekelloaan. Vähän yli kolme aamuyöstä.

“Haluatko sä lähteä jo?”

“Joo”, yhtäkkiä voimaton Sasha sanoi ja nousi ylös Yeolin avustuksella. Hotellille oli parin kilometrin matka ja kotiin melkein viisi. Chanyeol päätti ottaa taksin.

“Joel?”

Chanyeol käänsi häntä kutsuvan naisen kohti itseään. Hän näki edessään surullisen näyn, kaikkea muuta kuin sen mystisen rinnakkaisluokan Samanthan, joka lumosi hänet vihreillä silmillään. Nyt nainen oli haavoittunut ja hän halusi vain suojella häntä maailman raadollisuudelta. Vaikka ironisesti hän oli se raadollisuus.

“Ole tänä yönä mun”, Sasha henkäisi. “Siltä varalta, etten mä enää myöhemmin saakaan tilaisuutta.”

Chanyeol raapi hermostuneena niskaansa. Hän ei ollut varma, olisiko se hyvä idea. Nainen saattaisi saada vääriä kuvia ja alkaa elätellä toiveita enemmästä. Chanyeol oli pahoillaan, että pystyi antamaan vain yhden yön.

“Entä Greg?” Yeol kysyi ääni väristen. Hän ei halunnut astua toisen tontille.

”Hän on Grenaldeten kanssa”, Sasha tuhahti raivosta leimahtaen. Chanyeol kauhistui uutisesta. He kaksi olivat enemmän täysiä vastakohtia kuin hän ja Sasha. Mitä helvettiä Lontoossa oikein tapahtui?

Sasha nojautui eteenpäin ja suuteli häntä. Chanyeol maistoi tequilan hänen huuliltaan, viimeiset paukut oli tuhottu hetki ennen poistumista klubilta. Chanyeol huomasi kietovansa kädet naisen ympärille ja vetävän tätä vasten itseään. Järjen ääni alkoi vaimentua ja vaistot nousivat esiin. Suudelmat syvenivät, kädet liikkuivat uskaliaammin ja kiinnostus alkoi herätä.

“Hyvä on”, Chanyeol huokaisi erkaannuttuaan kevyesti punatuista huulista. “Mutta vain tämän yön.”

“En mä muuta pyydäkään.”


	7. Chapter 7

Chanyeol astui sisään kotitaloonsa rajusti haukotellen. Hän heitti klubilta ja vanhalta viinalta haisevan farkkutakkinsa naulakkoon ja potki kengät jalastaan. Jongdae seurasi häntä puolikuolleena perässä. Kaksikko vaihtoi lyhyitä murahduksia ja asteli sisemmäs taloon krapulankalpein kasvoin. Molemmat olivat saaneet edellisenä yönä, mutta kevyt, päätä huumaava olo oli peittynyt silmäpussien ja jomottavan päänsäryn taakse.

“Kas”, isä virnisti olohuoneesta, sanomalehtensä takaa. “Euroopanomistajat.”

“Oliko kiva ilta?” äiti kysyi ja kiikutti kupilliset mustaa kahvia tarjottimella olohuoneeseen. Chanyeol ja Jongdae istuivat alas ja katsoivat toisiaan hetken tyhjä ilme kasvoillaan. He nauroivat hetken muistellessaan paikoin railakaksi eskaloitunutta iltaa ja muuttuivat nopeasti tyhjiksi ulkokuoriksi.

“Mä soitin Park Younghwaelle”, isä sanoi kuin puskista. Chanyeol käänsi päänsä isän suuntaan. Hän toljotti vanhaa ukkoa kuin hullua, kykenemättä kuitenkaan muodostaa mitään järkevää kysyttävää.

“Mitä sanoit hänelle?” Jongdae kysyi kiinnostuneena. Hänen krapulastaan ei ollut enää tietoakaan. Chanyeol tuhahti mieltä osoittaen ja tarttui valkoiseen kahvimukiin, joka odotti edessä olevalla sohvapöydällä.

“Hän aikoo laajentaa Gangnamiin”, isä sanoi ja päästi irti sanomalehdestään. “Lisäkäsille on varmasti käyttöä.”

Jongdae tönäisi Yeolia kylkeen niin, että kuuma kahvi loiskahti hänen farkuilleen. Hän älähti kovaäänisesti ja mulkaisi innosta paikoillaan pomppivaa Jongdaeta niin tulisesti kuin suinkin osasi.

“Liekö hän haluaa mua jalkoihinsa pyörimään”, Chanyeol sanoi lyhyesti. Jongdaen ilme oli pettyneempi kuin pettynyt.

“Hän on itse asiassa kiinnostunut”, isä sanoi. ”Hän sanoi, että voit mennä käymään hänen luonaan milloin itse haluat. Jotain hommia sieltä taatusti löytyy.”

Jongdaen silmät olivat yhtä sydäntä. Chanyeol ei voinut olla huomaamatta, miten tärkeä tilanne oli hänelle. Jongdae ei kuitenkaan halunnut raahata Yeolia tyhjinpäiten mukaansa, hänellä täytyisi olla selkeä motivaatio, jotta reissusta tulisi täydellinen kokemus.

“Hänen cafe-barissaan on livemusiikkia kolmena iltana viikossa. Hyvistä rumpaleista on aina pulaa”, isä lisäsi. “Mutta sä itse teet niin kuin tahdot.”

Chanyeol alkoi miettiä asiaa uudelta kantilta. Jos hän saisikin esiintyä, ehkä musiikki olisi tarpeeksi suuri motivaatio kokeilla uutta elämää. Hänen oli muutenkin löydettävä uusi urasuuntaus, hänestä ei koskaan tulisi lääkäriä. Sen hän oli jo hyväksynyt.

Jongdae heilautti kättään Yeolin silmien edessä. Chanyeol palasi todellisuuteen ja katsahti leveästi virnuilevaa ystäväänsä hölmistyneenä.

“Lähdetkö?”

“Helvetti”, Chanyeol huokaisi. “Lähden.”

Jongdae kapsahti vieressän istuvan kaulaan ja nauroi hysteerisen onnellisena. Hän suukotti miestä poskelle uudelleen ja yhä uudelleen. Chanyeol ei voinut kuin nauraa. Jongdae ei todellakaan pystynyt elämään ilman häntä. He olivat olleet yhdessä liian kauan. Kesät Manhattanillakin tuntuivat olevan liikaa.

* * *

Chanyeol heilautti kättään kiusalliseen sävyyn häntä kohden liitävälle Sashalle. He eivät olleet vaihtaneet sanaakaan sen jälkeen, kun he olivat kääntäneet selkänsä toisille humalansävyttämän tragikoomisen säätämisen jälkeen. Chanyeol oli herännyt seuraavana aamuna ja poistunut hotellihuoneesta sekä moraalisen että fyysisen krapulan saattelemana.

Sashan ilme oli kirkas ja hän hymyili. Aivan toista maata kuin Yeolin nolo virne. Nainen ei näyttänyt, ulkoisesti, kärsivän Yeolin epäkunnioittavasta katoamistempusta. Silti, Chanyeolille ei jäänyt muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin pyytää anteeksi. Hän olisi voinut sanoa edes hei hei lähtiessään.

“Olen pahoillani”, hän henkäisi, kun Sasha astui hänen vierelleen. Nainen näytti tajuavan, mistä Yeol puhui. Hän naurahti hiljaa ja vilkaisi kosteaan asfalttiin.

“Eihän se mennyt ihan niin kuin elokuvissa”, hän sanoi ja hymyili perään mystiseen tapaansa. Chanyeol huokaisi helpotuksesta, alitajuntaisesti. Ehkä heidän välinsä eivät olleet kärsineet, vaikka Yeol oli käyttäytynyt häntä kohtaan juuri siten, mitä halusi välttää. Ensin jättänyt naisen roikkumaan ja lopulta jättänyt hänet yksin, kun hommat olivat hoidettu.

“Kaikki on ok”, Sasha sanoi. “Olisin itsekin voinut olla tahdikkaampi.”

“Mitäs me, kaksi vapaata ihmistä”, Chanyeol naurahti ja veti pitkän naisen kainaloonsa.

Musta katumaasturi pysähtyi heidän eteensä, Jongdae avasi ikkunan ja viittoi kaksikkoa sisään. Yeol avasi Sashalle etupenkin oven ja ohjasi hänet sisään. Hän hyppäsi takapenkille ja kaivoi olkalaukustaan mustasankaiset aurinkolasit. Oli kirkas, pilvetön päivä ja aurinko paistoi ihanan kuumasti.

Jongdae käänsi musiikkia kovemmalle. Auto täyttyi uteliaista kysymyksistä matkan määränpäästä, taitavasta laulusta ja paskoista vitseistä. Naurunremakka kevensi tunnelmaa ja sydäntä, Chanyeol oli onnellinen. Onnellisempi kuin pitkään aikaan.

* * *

Roadtrip Brooklyniin oli sujunut vauhdikkaasti. Hetken mielijohteesta suunniteltu matka oli Sashalle tärkeä. Hän oli puhunut halustaan käydä yllättämässä isoveljensä, mutta ei tiennyt, miten järjestää matka niin yhtäkkiä. Jongdae taas rakasti autolla ajamista, Chanyeol oli puolestaan tekemässä mitä vain, ettei tarvitsisi nyhjöttää sisällä isän tuomitsevien silmien alla.

Chanyeol istui katumaasturin konepellillä ja pyyhki hikeä otsaltaan. Jongdae ojensi hänelle tölkin kokista ja katsoi Targetin parkkipaikkaa syvällisen näköisenä.

“Mitä mietit?” Yeol kysyi. Jongdae kohautti olkiaan.

“Elämää. Nuoruutta”, hän vastasi ja otti kulauksen omasta tölkistään. “Menetettyjä tilaisuuksia.”

Samantha oli treffeillä isoveljensä kanssa Targetin vieressä olevassa pikkuraflassa, eikä kaksikko halunnut häiritä. He olivat jääneet ulos nauttimaan auringosta ja uusista maisemista.

“Mitä itse?” Dae palautti kysymyksen. “Tummatukkaasi?”

Chanyeol hymyili vaisusti. Hän palasi väkisinkin edelliseen iltaan. Samantha oli kertonut hänelle jotain järisyttävää. Greg oli vienyt Grenaldeten.

“Tiesitkö sä?” hän kysyi yhtäkkiä ja nosti katseen parhaaseen ystäväänsä, jonka kasvoilla oli häivähdys hämmenystä.

“Mistä?”

“Grenaldetesta”, hän lausui varovasti. Jongdae käänsi katseensa ohi hänestä ja raapi niskaansa. Eli tiesi. Yeol näki, ettei nainen ollut mikään yhdentekevä.

“En mä voi vaatia häntä säätämään mun kanssa loppuikäänsä”, Jongdae sanoi hiljaa. “Sitä paitsi hänen sydämensä on yhtä kylmä kuin ulkomuotonsa. He eivät tule kestämään kauaa.”

Chanyeol hörähti ääneen. Grenaldette ei tullut oikein kenenkään kanssa toimeen pitkiä aikoja. Siksi hän ja Jongdae olivat täydellisiä toisilleen. Yhdessä vähän aikaa, hetki erossa toisistaan, vapaasti ja avoimesti. Ei sitä suhteeksi voinut sanoa, mutta se toi jotain lohtua. Molemmille.

“Sitä paitsi, mun uusi elämä alkaa Soulissa”, Jongdae sanoi ja nosti katseensa takaisin Yeoliin. Katse oli päättäväinen ja itsevarma.

“Niin, vuodeksi”, Chanyeol tirskahti. Jongdae yhtyi naurunpyrähdykseen mielellään. Mistä sitä kuitenkaan tiesi, jos elämällä olikin suuremmat suunnitelmat ja miehet jäisivätkin sinne loppuiäkseen. Olihan Yeolinkin isä löytänyt Lontoosta elämänsä rakkauden ja loppu oli historiaa.

“Yoora on muuten myös Soulissa”, Chanyeol muisti yhtäkkiä. Jongdaen silmät levisivät suuriksi, hän ei ollut uskoa korviaan. Ilmankos isosiskoa ei näkynyt missään.

“Ei mullakaan ollut mitään hajua, mutta hän on siellä uutistenlukijana”, Chanyeol henkäisi ja hieraisi tukkaansa. Miten hän oli aivan unohtanut isosiskonsa. He eivät juurikaan viestitelleet. Hänen vanhempansakaan eivät muistaneet naista jokapäiväisessä elämässä. Hän oli varma, että porukat unohtaisivat poikansakin heti, kun hän olisi poistunut huushollista matkalaukkuuneen.

“Helvetti”, Jongdae henkäisi. Hänen suupielensä levisi kuitenkin nopeasti viekkaseen virnistykseen.

“Nyt meillä on yksi tyyppi lisää, jonka puoleen kääntyä, jos tulee ongelmia.”

“Totta”, Chanyeol nauroi ja löi nyrkkinsä yhteen Jongdaen kanssa. Soulin reissusta taitaisi sittenkin tulla ihan siedettävä.

Chanyeol selasi facebookia puhelimellaan. Hän silmäili jaettuja artikkeleita niihin paljoa huomiota kiinnittämättä. Syöte oli täynnä mukahauskoja videoita ja hänen musiikkimakuunsa sopimattomia kappaleita.

Alicen jakama kuva pysäytti Yeolin. Hän oli varma, että otsikossa sanottiin kamppailulajien maailmanmestaruuskilpailut. Hän palasi ylöspäin ja klikkasi otsikkoa. Hänen sydämensä sykki jännittyneeseen tahtiin sivun latautuessa.

“Mitä sä näit?” Jongdae kysyi hölmistyneenä ja tarttui Yeolin puhelimeen, käänsi sitä itseään kohti. Hänen hymynsä leveni ilkikuriseksi hyvin nopeasti.

“Varo, ettet pyörry, jos näet jotain punaista”, hän nauroi. Chanyeol tuhahti mieltäosoittavasti. Veriset kuvat olivat vasten palvelun sääntöjä, hän tiesi hyvin.

“Lisa on taitava kuvaaja”, Jongdae tuumi. Chanyeol nyökkäsi. Kilpailuista otetut kuvat olivat esteettisesti moitteettomia, toisin kuin hänen räpsynsä. Ihme, että Alice oli edes kelpuuttanut hänen kuvansa mukaan lopulliseen julkaisuun.

“Otin varmaan kaksituhatta kuvaa sinä iltapäivänä”, Yeol nauroi. “Ihme, jos kymmenen niistä on päässyt mukaan.”

“On varmasti”, Jongdae sanoi ja taputti häntä reippaasti olalle. “Sullakin on lahjoja. Ei ehkä editorialkuvaajaksi, mutta urheilutapahtumat sä handlaat kyllä.”

Chanyeol nauroi väsyneesti muistellessaan, miten oli juossut pois hallista nähtyään paskaksi potkaistun nenän. Jongdae yhtyi nauruun ja kolautti kokistölkin yhteen Yeolin kanssa.

Chanyeol selasi kuvia ripeään tahtiin, hymy huulilla. Hän muisti suurimman osan kilpailijoista, vaikkei niitä liiemmin tuntenutkaan. Valokuvamuisti oli sekä siunaus että kirous samaan aikaan.

Seuraava kuva pysäytti Yeolin täysin. Hän lamaantui täydellisesti nähdessään kirkkaana tuikkivat silmät ja hoikat sormet, jotka olivat pysähtyneet upean hymyn eteen. Kuvan alareunaan oli merkitty copyright Joel Park. Se kuva oli Yeolin ensimmäinen kuva koko päivänä.

Chanyeol ei saanut silmiä irti kuvasta. Hän ei ollut liiemmin selannut ottamiaan kuvia läpi, vaan antanut muistikortin Alicelle ja antanut luvan tehdä kuville mitä haluaa.

Muistot tulvahtivat mieleen melkoisena ryöppynä. Yhtäkkiä Yeol oli aivan sekaisin. Hän eli uudelleen hetken, jolloin Baekhyun oli vetänyt hänet tutkivaan suudelmaan. Hän muisti taas, miltä huulet maistuivat, hän tunsi timmin kropan painon päällään. Illan tapahtumat kulkivat silmien edessä kuin filminauhana, Yeol herpaantui, oliko hän kuolemassa vai miksi hän muisti yhtäkkiä sen kaiken. Jos Sasha oli mystinen, Baekhyun oli jotain maagista. Ei sellaista voinut olla olemassa.

Chanyeolin kädet tärisivät. Miksi hän oli ollut tollo eikä ollut jatkanut yhteydenpitoa mustatukkaisen kanssa. Hänen olisi pitänyt kerätä rohkeutensa seuraavana päivänä ja kysyä viestillä, miten lento meni. Mutta hän ei ollut kehdannut tyrkyttää itseään.

Jongdae ravisti Yeolia kevyesti olkapäästä. Chanyeol säpsähti todellisuuteen ja joi kulauksen kokiksestaan ennen kuin siirtyi seuraavaan kuvaan. Joka oli myös hänen ottamansa. Baekhyunistä. Kuvassa seisovat kaksi miestä vierekkäin, toisella kilpapuku päällä, toisella Bucheonin hapkidoklubin verkkatakki. Chanyeolin silmät valuivat tiukkojen farkkujen peittämälle takamukselle, mikä sai hänet huokaisemaan turhautuneena.

Yeolia kiusannut uni palasi mieleen. Rytmikäs musiikki oli soinut korvissa useita päiviä, hän oli jopa yrittänyt toisintaa kappaleen soittimillaan, mutta ei ollut saanut siitä yhtä hyvän kuuloista. Mustatukkaisen miehen tiukka asu, nahkaiset housut ja vatsanseutua ajoittain vilauttava kauluspaita käärittyine hihoineen, paksu hopeinen keppi ja harkitut, itsevarmat liikkeet. Seksikäs katse ja ihailtava hymy, jossa pälkähdys ylimielisyyttä.

Chanyeol yskäisi mielikuvilleen ja joi kokiksestaan. Hän tiesi näkemänsä olevan vain unta, mutta se kroppa, ne kädet, ne huulet, ne olivat olleet yhden yön hänen. Se Byun Baekhyun oli hänelle yhtä tuntematon kuin unessakin, mutta jos hänellä olisi mahdollisuus tutustua mustatukkaiseen oikeasti, hän tekisi sen.

“Mä soitan hänelle”, Chanyeol sanoi yhtäkkiä. Jongdae hätkähti miehen muuttunutta äänensävyä ja totista ilmettä.

“Mä en aio jättää tilaisuutta käyttämättä”, hän jatkoi. “En aio toistaa virheitäni.”

Jongdae taputti ystäväänsä rohkaisevasti olalle. “Niin sitä pitää.”

* * *

Brookylissä pyörähtäminen oli ollut samaan aikaan rankkaa, että todella virkistävää. Kaksikko oli hyvästellyt Sashan hänen hotellinsa edessä. Nainen palaisi seuraavana iltana takaisin Lontooseen. Jongdae oli halannut häntä pitkään ja Yeol vielä pidempään. Sasha oli itkeä tirauttanut pari kyyneltä, tietäessään, ettei tulisi näkemään koheltavaa kaksikkoa pitkään aikaan. Jongdae ja Yeol olivat palanneet kotiin vaihtamatta sanaakaan.

Chanyeol makoili sängyllään ja selasi puhelintaan. Hän oli miettinyt jo tovin, pitäisikö hänen laittaa viestiä Baekhyunille. Mitä hän siihen kirjoittaisi, olisi toinen juttu. Sanoako ensin moi ja kysellä kuulumisia vai mennä suoraan asiaan ja täräyttää muuttavansa vuodeksi Souliin. Jos voitaisiin vaikka nähdä, tai jotain vastaavaa. Tai linkata facebookin valokuva-albumi ja kysyä, oliko mies jo nähnyt kuvat.

Chanyeol avasi keskustelun, joka oli käyty neljä kuukautta sitten. Viestiketju oli valunut pikaviestisovelluksen alimmaiseksi, sillä se oli epäaktiivisin kaikista keskusteluista. Ihme kyllä se oli vielä tallessa.

Byun Baekhyun oli onlinessa. Helvetti. Kylmä hiki nousi otsalle. Hän peruutti pois keskustelusta ja sulki koko sovelluksen. Hän ei halunnut tehdä mitään vahinkoviestiä ja paljastaa itsensä stalkkaamasta vanhoja keskusteluja.

Chanyeolia alkoi kiinnostaa. Hän halusi tietää, muistiko Baekie häntä vielä. Hän avasi viestikeskustelun uudelleen ja huomasi, ettei mies ollut enää paikalla.

Jongdae lampsi huoneeseen suihkunraikkaana ja tukkaansa pyyhkeellä pöyhien. Hän istui Yeolin viereen ja katsoi suuren puhelimen näyttöä typeränä virnuillen.

“Anna palaa”, hän sanoi. Chanyeol sulki silmänsä, hän ei ymmärtänyt, miksi häntä jännitti niin paljon. Hän oli joskus ollut hyvä sosiaalisissa tilanteissa. Vanhemmiten hänestä oli kuitenkin tullut melkoinen tossu.

Jongdae nappasi puhelimen Yeolin kädestä ja mutisi turhautuneena. Hän näpytti viestin valmiiksi ja oli lähettää sen, mutta Yeol ehti anastaa luurin takaisin ja pyyhki typerät lepertelyt pois ennen kuin jotain vakavempaa sattuisi.

“Mä en pysty tähän”, hän sanoi ja hautasi puhelimen tyynynsä alle. Hän risti kädet vatsansa päälle ja ilmeili itselleen.

“Mielummin menen ja etsin hänet käsiini”, hän sanoi. “Sanon kasvotusten kaipaavani häntä.”

Jongdae nyökkäsi, hän uskoi Yeolin tietävän, mitä hän teki. Enää viisi päivää, niin he olisivat jo Soulissa.

“Hän on ensimmäinen”, Jongdae sanoi yhtäkkiä. Chanyeol nosti katseensa kummallisella sävyllä puhuvaan ystäväänsä.

“Mitä sä tarkoitat?”

“Ensimmäinen, jota sanot kaipaavasi Minkyung hyungin kuoleman jälkeen.”

Chanyeol sulki avoimen suunsa ja valui ajatuksiinsa. Hän joutui myöntämään itselleen Jongdaen olevan oikeassa. Hän oli seurustellut Alicen kanssa muutaman kuukauden, mutta hän ei ollut koskaan sanonut kaipaavansa naista. Saatika rakastavansa. Toki, hän oli välittänyt hänestä paljon, mutta tunteet eivät olleet koskaan yltäneet sille tasolle, mitä hän tunsi Minkyung hyungia kohtaan.

“Mähän sanoin, että olen päässyt yli siitä”, Chanyeol virnisti ja näytti leikkimielisesti kieltä hölmistyneelle Jongdaelle.

“Oma häpeäsi, kun et ole uskonut.”

Jongdae nauroi huvittuneena ja nosti kädet luovuttaen pystyyn. Chanyeol yhtyi hyväntuuliseen nauruun ja myönsi, että oli sillä hetkellä pitkästä aikaa onnellinen.


	8. Chapter 8

Viidentoista tunnin rankka matkustaminen oli viittä vaille ohitse. Vuorokaudenaika oli vaihtunut useaan otteeseen eikä Yeol enää tiennyt oliko yö vai päivä, eilinen vai huominen. Jalat olivat kipeät ja väsytti, mutta uudet maisemat ja ihmiset saivat hänet innostuneeksi.

Jongdae astui ulos hissistä ensimmäisenä. Yeol seurasi itsevarmasti liikkuvaa miestä ja katseli ympärilleen uteliaana. Daen tätin asunto oli hulppeannäköisessä, modernissa kerrostalossa, jonka arvo oli varmasti huikea. Ja he saisivat asua siellä ilmaiseksi, mikä onnenpotku.

“72”, Jongdae sanoi ja pysähtyi oikean oven eteen. Hän näppäili koodin sisään lukkoon ja ilmoitti sen ohimennen Yeolille.

“Tästä se alkaa”, Jongdae huokaisi hymyillen. “Meidän uusi elämä.”

Chanyeol puristi matkalaukun kahvaa tiukemmin kädessään. Hän käveli empien sisään uuteen kotiinsa, jossa tuoksui neutraalille pesuaineelle. Jongdae käveli sisemmäs asuntoon kuin olisi jo kotonaan. Tyhjähkössä asunnossa oli kaksi huonetta, pieni keittiö ja oleskelutilat. Suuri pesuhuone omalla pyykinpesukoneella ja kuivausrummulla. Olohuoneessa oli televisio ja keittiössä kaikki tarvittava astioista lähtien.

“Tätini on asunut täällä kaksi vuotta, jonka jälkeen sitä on vuokrattu muutaman vuoden. Viimeisin vuokrasuhde loppui vuoden vaihteessa, eikä sen jälkeen täällä ole ollut ketään perheen ulkopuolelta.”

Chanyeol katsoi ulos suuresta ikkunasta. Hän näki joen horisontissa ja mietti, pystyisikö koskaan asettumaan kaupunkiin, sanomaan sitä kodikseen. Hän oli sisimmissään brittiläinen.

Jongdae otti paikan Yeolin viereltä. Hän laski kätensä pidemmän olkapäälle ja puristi rohkaisten.

“Sulla on harjoittelupaikka”, Yeol sanoi ja huokaisi syvään. “Mulla ei ole mitään.”

“Kyllä sä jotain löydät”, Jongdae sanoi ja hymyili perään. Nykyisin mies oli optimistisempi kuin Yeol konsanaan.

“Otin selvää asioista ja löysin monta hoitolaa, jotka etsivät osaavia työntekijöitä”, Jongdae sanoi. Chanyeol naurahti lyhyesti.

“Moniko heistä haluaa palkata hoitajan, joka ei siedä verta?”

Jongdae puristi Yeolin olkaa kovempaa ja sai hänet parahtamaan.

“Olet hyvä työssäsi”, hän muistutti. “Todistukset ja suositukset puhuvat puolestaan.”

“Ja fakta siitä, että jätin opintoni kesken”, Chanyeol sanoi. Jongdaen ilme ei ollut yhtään tyytyväinen.

“Itsepä jätit”, hän tuhahti ja tönäisi Yeolia kevyesti ohimolle. Chanyeol korjasi heittelehtivän tasapainonsa ja heristi nyrkkiään varoituksena.

“Käyn tsekkaamassa serkkupojan kuppilan heti kun kerkeän”, hän sanoi virkeämmän kuuloisena. “Kai kaljan kaataminenkin voi olla mukavaa.”

“That’s my boy”, Jongdae hörisi ja kopautti nyrkkinsä yhteen hänen kanssaan.

* * *

Chanyeol oli aina ollut hyvä sopeutumaan, ympäristöllä ei niinkään ollut merkitystä. Jongdaen seura teki ilmapiiristä rauhallisen ja turvallisen. Yhdessä he olivat ehtineet tehdä paljon kaikkea, käyneet reppureissulla Kazakstanissa viisi vuotta sitten, bailanneet Berliinin klubeilla auringonnousuun ja kilistelleet drinkkejä Malibun paahtavalla hiekkarannalla.

Nyt, he eivät olleet missään lomalla, josta pääsisi palaamaan sopivan ajan kuluttua takaisin ihanaan arkeen. He elivät arkea. Jongdaen harjoittelu alkaisi viiden päivän kuluttua, tiistaina, kello kahdeksan aamulla. Chanyeolilla ei ollut hajuakaan, miten hän kuluttaisi sen ajan, kun Jongdae olisi yliopistollisella sairaalalla.

Huoneen oveen koputettiin. Chanyeol nousi istuma-asentoon ja laski puhelimen kädestään.

”Park”, Jongdae lausui väsyneen kuuloisena oven toiselta puolelta. ”Meillä ei ole mitään aamupalaa.”

Chanyeol puristi silmiään kiinni ja hörisi huvittuneena. Kello oli vähän yli kolme iltapäivällä.

”Aamupalaa”, hän tirskui itsekseen ja nousi ylös sängystä, jossa oli viettänyt viimeiset 18 tuntia. Hän oli nukkunut kuin tukki, ja oli onnellinen siitä.

Chanyeol veti farkut jalkaansa ja suki tukkaansa peiliin vilkaistessaan. Hän poistui huoneestaan harmaa t-paita käsissään ja katsahti Jongdaeen, jonka silmänaluset olivat tummentuneet huomattavasti yön aikana. Tyytymättömästä ilmeestä päätellen hän ei ollut nukkunut läheskään niin hyvin kuin Yeol.

Jongdae tallusti sohvalle ja tuijotti vastapäiseen seinään tyhjä ilme kasvoillaan. “Näin hirveitä painajaisia.”

“Se on unta vain”, Yeolie sanoi lohduttaen. “Totut uuteen kotiin varmasti pian.”

“Kiitos, kun lähdit mun mukaan.”

Chanyeol hymyili vaisusti. Vaikka Jongdae oli seurapiirikärpänen ja utelias ympäristöstään, hän hermoili aina suurten muutosten äärellä. Pitkät sitoumukset karmivat häntä; hän epäili jatkuvasti kykyjään vastata vaadittuun tavoitteeseen pitkällä aikavälillä. Hän nautti enemmän lyhyistä, spontaaneista elämäntapahtumista.

“Hyvin se menee”, Yeol sanoi. “Yhdessä me selvitään.”

“Yhdessä me selvitään”, Jongdae toisti lauseen ja koitti kuulostaa mahdollisimman positiiviselta. Kuitenkin uupumus vei voiton.

Chanyeolin vatsa murisi kovaan ääneen ja kevensi tunnelmaa. Hän nauroi yhteen ääneen kiharatukkaisen kanssa ja kaivoi puhelimen esiin.

“Mitä haluat syödä?”

“Subwayta”, Jongdae henkäisi. “Lähdetään Itaewoniin.”

“Nytkö?” Yeol kysyi hölmistyneenä. Subway-ravintoloita löytyisi varmasti lähempääkin.

“Pitäähän meidän käydä tsekkaamassa the hwan hwan”, Jongdae sanoi ja nousi ryhdikäämpään asentoon. Hän vaikutti välittömästi virkeämmältä. Yeol puolestaan närkästyi.

“Come on, dude”, Jongdae inahti. “Hypätään pirssiin ja katsellaan maisemia. Mä ajan sut vaikka Bucheoniin, jos haluat.”

“Mitä mä siellä?” Yeol kysyi hölmistyneenä. Jongdae ei ollut uskoa kuulemaansa.

“Tummatukkasi, joko unohdit?”

Chanyeol irvisti. Hän ei ollut vielä valmis näkemään Baekhyunia. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä sanoa. Kuka tiesi, olisiko mies edes kaupungissa sillä hetkellä.

Jongdae näppäili puhelintaan innokkaasti virnuillen. Yeol veti t-paidan ylleen ja suki hiuksiaan. Olisi varmaan pitänyt käydä suihkussa, hän mietti rasvaista kuontaloaan pöyhiessään. Hän päätti peittää kutrinsa lippiksellä ja toivoa, ettei häneen kiinnitettäisi liikaa huomiota.

“The hwan hwan aukeaa kahden tunnin päästä. Ehditään mukavasti syödä ensin.”

Chanyeol ei ollut kovin innostunut, mutta vatsan vaativa murina pakotti hänet suostumaan ideaan. Samalla he voisivat seikkailla ympäri kaupunkia ja katsella maisemia, miljöötä, josta tulisi heidän kotinsa seuraavaksi kolmeksisadaksikuudeksikymmeneksi päiväksi.

* * *

Jongdae pysäytti auton mitäänsanomattoman liikkeen eteen. Tummassa lasi-ikkunassa olevat kalligraafiset kirjaimet näyttivät vanhanaikaisilta ja ränsistyneiltä. Yeol nyrpisti nenäänsä, kuppilan omistaja oli kaksi vuotta nuorempi kuin hän, mutta hänen hyvä silmänsä oli 20 vuotta jäljessä.

“Wau”, Jongdae henkäisi. Yeol vilkaisi ystäväänsä, jolla oli identtinen ilme hänen kanssaan. He molemmat olivat pöllämystyneitä.

“Vähän pelottaa mennä sisälle”, hän sanoi ja vilkaisi oveen, jossa olevat aukioloajat oli liimattu A4-arkille.

“Isäsi taisi vähätellä tilannetta”, Jongdae sanoi ja sammutti auton. Yeol oli valitettavasti samaa mieltä. Ei auttanut kuin ottaa selvää, millaisen räkälän serkkupoika oli riesakseen ottanut. Yeolia kiinnosti, miten Younghwanie oli päätynyt yritysalalle niinkin epävarmaan bisnekseen. Vaikka kaljan kysyntä oli tasaista, pelkällä hanajuomalla ei kiinteistön vuokraa ja muita kuluja katettu.

Chanyeol käänsi lippiksensä toisin päin ja pyyhkäisi hien otsaltaan. Hän poistui autosta samaan tahtiin Jongdaen kanssa. Hän asteli päättäväisesti kohti ovea, joka ei vaikuttanut kutsuvan heitä sisään. Mitä lähemmäs liikettä käveli, sen epäilyttävämmältä alkoi vaikuttaa.

Chanyeol pysähtyi metrin päähän sisäänkäynnistä ja kääntyi Jongdaen puoleen. Hän ei voinut kuin nauraa typertyneeseen sävyyn. Jongdae katsoi edessä nousevaa kaksikerroksista liiketilaa muiden baarien kyljessä huultaan purren.

“Oikeasti”, Yeol aloitti. “Voimmeko olla oikeassa paikassa?”

Jongdae pysyi kannassaan. He molemmat olivat kuulleet, miten navigaattori neuvoi heidät laitteeseen syötettyyn osoitteeseen. Jongdae oli päivittänyt Tomtomin ennen Manhattanilta lähtöä viimeisimpään versioon ja luotti siihen enemmän kuin tätinsä auton sisäänrakennettuun GPS-laitteeseen. Sitä paitsi, tätin autossa ei ollut mielyttävä-äänistä naista, jonka nimi oli “muuten Claire”.

“Logo ainakin täytyy saada vaihtoon”, Yeol sanoi. Jongdae nyökkäsi ja tarttui metalliseen ripaan. Hän veti oven auki ja päästi pidemmän ensimmäisenä sisään.

Yeolia ei ollut koskaan hermostuttanut yhtä paljon. Hän tiesi, ettei tulisi viihtymään paikassa, jos sen sisustus olisi päin persettä tai ilmapiiri ahdistava. Häntä hermostutti tavata serkkupoika, luoja tiesi, mitä vuodet olivat hänelle tehneet.

Chanyeol pysähtyi niille sijoilleen heti narikan ohitettuaan. Jongdae törmäsi pidempään ja älähti itsekseen. Hän nosti suuret silmänsä samaan näkyyn, mitä Yeol oli jäänyt hämmästelemään.

Sliikit, modernit, kirkkaat pinnat levittäytyivät paljon suuremmalle alalle kuin ulkopuolelta saattoi uskoakaan. Baaritiski sijaitsi suoraan ovelta tilan perälle. Oikealla puolella oli pieni tanssilattia, jonka läheisyydessä oli dj-koppi. Vasemmalla puolella baaria oli lava, johon oli rakennettu kokonainen bändisetti. Chanyeol katsoi Yamahan rumpuja kieli pitkällä.

Jongdae vilkaisi oikealla puolellaan lähtevään portaikkoon. Seinällä oli suuri kyltti, jossa luki Lounge. Siitä 30 senttiä alaspäin oli kyltti vessoille, jotka olivat samassa suunnassa.

Chanyeol ei saanut sanaa ulos suustaan. Ilmeisesti Younghwanie oli laittanut kaikki rahansa ensin sisustukseen, ja panostanut vähiten julkisivuun että mainostamiseen. Nimittäin baari oli tyhjillään, missään ei ollut asiakkaan asiakasta. Jopa baaritiskin toinen puoli oli tyhjillään.

Jongdae säpsähti vaaleanpunatukkaisen miehen laskeutuessa alas portaita. Mies nosti katseensa uusiin asiakkaisiin ja loihti leveän, valkoisen hymyn kasvoilleen. Jongdae tunnisti suoran hammasrivin missä ja milloin vain. Hän taputti samanlaisen hymyn omaavaa Yeolia jännittyneenä olalle.

Chanyeol kääntyi Jongdaen puoleen ja huomasi tämän katsovan portaikkoon. Hän vilkaisi pinkkitukkaista pitkää miestä mustassa kauluspaidassa ja tummissa farkuissa. Miehen suuret silmät ja siisti hymy saivat hänet muistelemaan noloja hetkiä sukujuhlissa melkein kymmenen vuotta sitten.

“Hyung?”

Chanyeol hymyili kiusallisesti ja hapuili tietämättään turvaa Jongdaesta.

“Joel hyung, eikö niin?”

“Joo”, Chanyeol henkäisi tuntematta helpotusta pinkkitukkaisen Younghwanin tunnistaessa hänet. Serkku kapsahti hänen kaulaansa ja rutisti häntä liiankin ärhäkästi. Jäbä oli tuttavallinen, kuin he olisivat nähneet joka päivä.

“Mitäs pidät, mun mestasta?”

Jongdae tirskui pidätellen nauruaan. Yeol puolestaan ei antanut kritiikkinsä jäädä sensuurin kynsiin. Hän antoi tulla tuutin täydeltä, ihmetteli ääneen, miten helvetissä mies pystyi sanomaan raflaansa cafe-bariksi, missä se cafe-osuus oli ja miksi baari oli tyhjillään.

“Se ulkoseinän sudittu kalligrafia-hirvitys karkoittaa ensimmäisetkin asiakkaat”, Yeol sanoi ja puhui suunsa puhtaaksi, kerta oli aloittanutkin. Jongdae ja Hwanie vaihtoivat arvioivia katseita, mutta antoivat hörökorvan puhua loppuun.

Chanyeol sulki suunsa ja tuijotti rauhallisen näköistä serkkuaan silmät suurina. Hwanie tarttui vanhemman käteen ja kiskoi tämän ylös portaita.

“Lounge on yläkerrassa, koska siellä on ikkunoita”, hän sanoi ja johdatti kaksikon lämpimin ruskein sävyin sisustettuun loungeen, jossa soi akustinen kitaramusiikki. Yläkerran lämmin tunnelma iski luun kurkkuun. Yeol köhähti nolona ja vilkuili ympärilleen. Pöytiä oli kymmenkunta, jokaisessa neljä paikkaa. Baaritiski oli sijoitettu samaan kohtaan kuin alakerrassa. Asiakkaita oli noin kaksikymmentä. Rauhallinen puheensorina virkisti ilmapiiriä.

Jongdae katsoi ihaillen ympärilleen. Hän oli tottunut vain Freezen kosteaan ja pimeään ilmapiiriin, tahmaiseen lattiaan ja tupakan ja kannabiksen hajuun, mikä leijui bailaavan asiakaskunnan yllä.

Younghwan osoitti kakkoskerroksen sisäänkäyntiä. “Tuosta pääsee rakennuksen toiselle puolelle.”

“Onko sielläkin käsinkirjoitettu kammotus?” Yeol kysyi. Hwanie laski katseensa ja hymyili nolona.

“Mä arvasin”, Yeol henkäisi. “Mutta kai sä itse tiedät, mitä teet.”

“Joo”, Younghwan sanoi ja veti kaksikon sisään loungen puolelle. “Setä on auttanut mua paljon.”

“Isä? Meidän isä?” Yeol kysyi hämmentyneenä. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan. Ilmankos ukko tiesi paikasta sitä sun toista.

Younghwan hymyili lempeästi ja istutti kaverukset pöytään. Yeol istui alas puiselle tuolille ja etsi hyvän asennon. Hän nyökytti päätään taustalla soivan kappeleen tahtiin, ja mietti, voisiko mahdollisesti olla töissä paikassa. Ehkä.

Younghwan siirtyi baaritiskin taakse. “Mitä saisi olla?”

“Kahvia”, Yeol sanoi. Hän oli täynnä ahmimastaan lihaisasta subista ja häntä ramasi.

“Mulle myös”, Jongdae sanoi. “Ollaan autolla.”

“Viisaita päätöksiä”, Younghwan sanoi ja kaatoi kupilliset per nenä. Hän kantoi valkoiset mukit asetteineen sponsoritarjottimella neliönmalliseen pöytään.

“Setä sanoi sun tarvitsevan duunia”, Younghwan meni asiaan. Yeol vilkaisi Jongdaeta, jonka kasvoilla oli ylpeähkö virne. Pojankoltiainen oli nuori, vähän huolimattoman oloinen, mutta bisnesasioissa yllättävän ripeä ja asiallinen.

“Joo… vietän vuoden Soulissa ja tarvitsisin työpaikan.”

“Onko sulla anniskelupassia?” Younghwan kysyi. Chanyeolin itsevarma hymy pirskoutui säpäleiksi. Younghwan mumisi itsekseen eikä näyttänyt tyytyväiseltä.

“Mitä sä tiedät bisneksestä? Ajattelin laajentaa firmaa toiselle puolelle kaupunkia, tarvitsisin toimaria… ai, mutta sanoit olevasi paikalla vain vuoden…”

“Mä olen sairaanhoitaja”, Chanyeol sanoi, itsevarmuus murentuneena.

Younghwan raapi niskaansa ja vilkaisi tyhjän baaritiskin suuntaan. “Anniskelupassin voi suorittaa netissä ja vuorossa joku muu voi toimia vastaavana hoitajana. Pääasia on, ettei alaikäisille myydä eikä velaksi.”

“Sehän on selvä”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Ei sun tarvitse järjestää mulle työtä pelkkien suhteitten perusteella. Kyllä mä jotain löydän.”

Younghwan näytti huokaisevan helpotuksesta. Kuitenkin, mietteliäs ilme palasi hänen kasvoilleen. Sivusta seuraava Jongdae kohotti asentoaan yhtä aikaa Yeolin kanssa.

“Hyung osaatko sä laulaa?”

“Osaa se”, Jongdae sanoi. Younghwan räväytti päänsä hänen suuntaan ja jätti Yeolin kärvistelemään häpeässään.

“Soittaakin”, Jongdae sanoi. “Hän on hakannut kannuja kymmenen vanhasta.”

“Nyt mä taidan muistaakin. Isäsi bassorumpu…”

“Siitä ei puhuta enää”, Yeol sanoi tiukasti. “Joten, turpa kiinni.”

Jongdae kiinostui välittömästi. Hän oli tuntenut Yeolin peruskoulun alusta saakka eikä koskaan kuullutkaan tarinaa mystisestä bassorummusta.

“Menikö pahastikin paskaksi?” hän arvasi, silmät ilkkumisesta kiiluen.

“Ihan säpäleiksi”, Younghwan sanoi ja heilutti käsiään. “Sen perusteella en palkkaisi sua, sori hyung.”

“Mä olen soittanut 15 vuotta”, Yeol tuhahti loukkaantuneena. Younghwan nauroi ilkikurisesti. Kotkotus ei sopinut hänen hiustensa sävyyn.

“Isä Park sanoi livemusiikkia olevan kolmena iltana viikossa”, Jongdae sanoi. Younghwan nyökkäsi.

“Nykyään esiintyjiä ei ole ilmaantunut, vaikka kysyntää olisi”, hän sanoi, harmitellen tilannettaan.

“Jos Jongdae kiireiltään ehtii, hän voi tulla laulamaan. Hän osaa rokata”, Yeol lupasi. Jongdae potkaisi vastapäätä istuvaa hörökorvaa kipeästi jalkaan ja tuhahti.

Younghwan näytti innostuneelta, muttei sanonut juuta eikä jaata.

“Jos haluat, voit tulla joku ilta kokeilemaan”, hän sanoi, puhuen jälleen bisnesäänellään. “Kaljankaatoa ja väsyneitä työkavereita. Tämä on loppujen lopuksi melko rento mesta.”

“Mä mietin asiaa”, Chanyeol lupasi. Hän oli edelleen sitä mieltä, että kärräisi mielummin mummojen paskavaippoja ja pakoilisi verikokeiden ottamista, kuin taistelisi kännisten kanssa siitä, myydäkö lisää juotavaa vai ei.

“Ekstran keikkaa löytyy aina”, Younghwan sanoi. “Jos et halua toimariksi.”

“Joo, ei kiitos”, Chanyeol naurahti ja maistoi kahviaan, joka oli ehtinyt jäähtyä sopivan lämpöiseksi. Younghwan hörähti ja tarttui kahvikuppiin molemmin käsin. Hän pehmensi ilmettään ja suki tukkansa pois silmiltään. Yeol näki hänessä taas serkkunsa eikä mahdollista tulevaa pomoa.

“No, hyung. Millaista on elämä Lontoossa?”

* * *

Chanyeol pyöritteli puhelinta kädessään. Hän tunsi Jongdaen tuijottavan häntä, muttei jaksanut valittaa mulkoilusta ääneen. Hän oli melkein aiheuttanut riidan kieltäytymällä kävelemästä Baekhyunin työpaikalle, Bucheonin hapkidoklubille. Joka sekunti hän haaveili hänen tapaamisestaan, mutta kun aika olisi ajankohtainen, hän löi jarrut pohjaan. Häntä pelotti. Mitä, jos Baekie olisi vihainen yhteydenpidon lopahtaessa kuin seinään. Mitä, jos Baekiella oli parempaa seuraa kuin hän? Mitä, jos Baekie ei suostuisi tutustua häneen kuultuaan tämän olevan maassa vain vuoden päivät. Mitä, jos Baekie oli unohtanut hänet kokonaan?

“Tarvitsetko rohkaisuryypyn?” Jongdae kysyi ja avasi jääkaapin. He olivat tulleet Itaewonista ja käyneet kaupassa ostamassa kirjaimellisesti kaikkea. Rahaa oli palanut helvetisti liikaa, mutta ainakin heillä olisi ruokaa ja muuta tarpeellista, joilla elää seuraavaan tilipäivään asti.

“Ei alkoholia”, Chanyeol murahti ja heitti puhelimen sivupöydälle. “Mä olen luuseri.”

“Sulla oli mahdollisuus”, Jongdae muistutti ja sulki jääkaapin.

“Niinpä”, Yeol huokaisi.

“Onneksi, sulla on huomenna uusi”, Jongdae hihkaisi ja hyppelehti olohuoneeseen.

“Mä niin haluaisin nähdä hänet”, Chanyeol sanoi ja nojasi selkänojaan paremmin, huokaillen haaveillen. Hemmetin syntinen uni palasi taas mieleen, hän oli nähnyt sen jälleen viime yönä.

“Sitten menet ja tapaat hänet”, Jongdae sanoi. “Simple as that.”

“Simple as that, my ass. Mielummin kävelen lähimpään sairaalaan ja kysyn, olisko heillä duunia tarjolla.”

“Teepä niin!” Jongdae huudahti. Idea oli oikeasti hyvä. Paljon parempi kuin kaljan kaataminen. Ei siinäkään mitään pahaa ollut, mutta alan vaihto oli aina oma haasteensa.

“Ei ne ota mua”, Yeol tiesi. “Jos ottavat, lentäisin pihalle heti, kun pyörryn ensimmäisen kerran.”

Jongdae nauroi, mutta hyväntuulisesti. He tapasivat vitsailla Yeolin heikkouksista lähes päivittäin. Se piti jalat mukavasti maan pinnalla.

“Kunhan palaan Lontooseen”, Chanyeol aloitti.

“Aiotko palata?” Jongdae kysyi silmät suurina. “Luulin, että jäisit Manhattanille.”

“Isä ei selvästikään halua mua sinne”, hän tuhahti muka vihaisena. “Sitä paitsi, sä olet Lontoossa.”

“Totta”, Jongdae hymyili ja tökkäsi Yeolia leikkisästi olkapäähän. Chanyeol nauroi kevyesti.

“Herra Montgomery lupasi mulle töitä”, Yeol sanoi. “Asiakkaat pitävät musta.”

“Se on hyvä kuulla”, Jongdae hymyili ja kopautti nyrkkinsä yhteen pidemmän kanssa.

“Nyt, otetaan kaikki irti tästä tulevasta vuodesta.”

“Se me tehdään”, Chanyeol sanoi ja veti Jongdaen tottuneesti kainaloonsa.


	9. Chapter 9

Vaikka kello oli yksi yöllä, autojen tasainen hurina kantautui ulkoa. Perjantai-ilta oli kai saanut ihmiset liikkeelle. Tai sitten se oli ihan normaalia liikennettä.

Edellisillan nopea nukahtaminen oli varmasti johtunut matkustamisesta, Chanyeol mietti ja kääntyi jälleen kyljelleen. Mikään asento ei tuntunut sopivalta, selkää kivisti tai päätä särki, syvät huokaukset hukkuivat ohi huristelevien pirssien ääniin ja silmät, ne eivät helvetti vie pysyneet kiinni.

Chanyeol kääntyi vatsalleen ja veti tyynyn rintakehänsä alle. Hän tarttui kaksin käsin yöpöydällä laturissa olevaan puhelimeen ja selasi facebookia ties monennenko kerran sille iltaa. Aikaeron vuoksi brittiläiset ystävät olivat paikalla ja julkaisivat uutta selattavaa aina silloin tällöin.

Sasha oli julkaissut kaksikymmentä minuuttia sitten uuden kuvan. Se oli Brooklynin reissulta. Siinä nainen istui katumaasturin konepellillä yhdessä Yeolin ja Jongdaen kanssa. Chanyeol tuhahti ilmeelleen, joka oli vääntynyt epämieluiseen irveeseen auringon paistaessa ikävästi silmään. Hän päätyi jättämään kuvaan tykkäyksen, muttei jaksanut kommentoida sitä sen kummemmin. Sasha oli kuullut kunniansa jo brooklyniläisen Targetin parkkipaikalla.

Baekhyun nousi mieleen aina uudelleen ja uudelleen. Jongdaen ääni kaikui korvissa, latoen itsestäänselvyyksiä. Chanyeol joutui taas vaihtamaan asentoaan epämiellyttävän, ahdistavan tunteen vallatessa hänet. Hän oli jopa miettinyt uuden profiilikuvan lataamista pikaviestisovellukseen, josta näkisi hänen olevan Soulissa, vaikka jonkun helposti tunnistettavan maamerkin luota. Jos vaikka siten Baekie hoksaisi hänen tulleen hoodeille, ja avaisi keskustelun.

Chanyeol pysähtyi miettimään typeryyksiään. Helvetti, hän oli idiootti. Miten vaikeaa oli siirtyä sovellukseen, valita oikea keskustelu luettelon pohjalta ja kirjoittaa viestikenttään “olen Soulissa”.

Ennen kuin Chanyeol tajusikaan, hän oli mennyt ja lähettänyt viestin. Hän tuijotti puhelintaan kuin tyhmää, miettien, oliko hän jo nukahtanut ja unessa vai helvetin väsynyt, miksi hän oli tehnyt ennen kuin ajatteli. Sen piti mennä tosin päin.

Puhelin tärähti hennosti vastauksen saapuessa. Chanyeol käänsi näytön vasten patjaa ja hengitti pari kertaa syvään ennen kuin uskalsi katsoa, mitä viestissä luki.

Sydän rinnassa pamppaili tuhatta ja sataa. Hänen pumppunsa oli käynyt viime aikoina kierroksilla, oli ajan kysymys, milloin se menisi kokonaan sekaisin. Jännittyneenä hän käänsi puhelimen takaisin oikein päin ja tuijotti kirkastuvaa näyttöä. Hän ei odottanut vastauksessa lukevan sitä, mitä siinä luki.

“Mäkin.”

Chanyeol vinkaisi ääneen. Hän puri huultaan ja muisti, että Jongdae nukkui seinän toisella puolella. Hän keräsi itsensä ja vilkaisi Baekien nimen paikkeille. Onlinessa. Hemmetti.

“Haluaisin tavata”, hän kirjoitti ja lähetti viestin kummempia miettimättä. Hän oli jo rikkonut jään. Parempi mennä loppuun asti kun oli kerta aloitettukin.

“Mäkin”, vastaus saapui.

Chanyeol ponkaisi istuma-asentoon ja raapi päätään. Miten helvetissä hän nyt jatkaisi.

“Missä olet?” Baekie kirjoitti ensin.

“Seongdongissa.”

Chanyeol hymyili, perhoset vatsassa olivat lehahtaneet jälleen lentoon. Hän oli kaivannut nipistelevää tunnetta.

“Mä tuun sinne. Menee parikyt minsaa.”

Chanyeolin silmät pullistuivat päästä. Nyt? Heti? Tänne? Mitä hittoa?

“Ok”, hän vastasi tärisevin sormin. Hän heitti puhelimen sängyn päätyyn ja kellahti takaisin makuulle. Hän veti tyynyn päänsä päälle ja pihisi siihen, tiedostaen, että oli rauhoituttava. Mitä hän sanoisi? Miten hän tervehtisi? Pitäisikö sanoa vain moi vai pitäisikö halata? Saisiko suudella? Olisivatko he tuttavallisia vai mitä oikein oli tapahtumassa.

Chanyeol pomppasi ylös sängystä ja kiirehti vaatekaapilleen. Hän oli tuskin ehtinyt purkaa matkalaukkujaan, kaikki hienot vaatteet olivat jossain pinojen alimmaisena. Hän veti ohuen collegepusakan päälle ja kiskoi aikaisemmin päivällä pitämiään farkkuja jalkaan. Hän suki tukkaansa puhelimen valossa ja suihkutti painauksen kölninvettä paitansa kaulukseen. Hän poistui huoneesta hiipien ja käveli suoraan Jongdaen huoneen ovelle. Hän avasi sen ja katsoi sisään. Kiharatukkainen mies veteli sikeitä tyytyväisenä kaupunginvaloilla heijastetussa huoneessa. Yeol hymyili pienesti ja veti oven takaisin kiinni. Hän hiipi eteiseen ja veti kengät jalkaan. Ulkona oli vielä mukavan lämmin, takkia ei tarvinnut huolehtia mukaan.

* * *

Chanyeol seisoi kerrostalon vieressä kulkevalla kävelykadulla ja katseli ympärilleen uteliaana. Kaikki maisemat olivat vielä outoja, yksityiskohdat eivät olleet jääneet mieleen. Hän uskoi paikan muuttuvan tutuksi jo puolessa viikossa.

Chanyeol oli kiirehtinyt ulos aivan liian aikaisin. Baekhyunin viimeisimmästä viestistä oli kymmenen minuuttia. Facebook messenger äännähti, viesti oli Sashalta. Yeol ignoorasi hyväntuuliset utelut jatkuvasta paikallaolosta ja aikaerosta, eikös Soulissa ollut yö tai jotain. Chanyeolilla oli paljon tärkeämpää ajateltavaa. Hän pälyilisi ympärilleen ja odottaisi niin kauan, että Baekhyun saapuisi ja hän voisi yrittää selittää, miksi ei ollut pitänyt yhteyttä eroamisen jälkeen.

Minuutit eivät koskaan olleet kulkeneet niin hitaasti kuin sillä hetkellä. Tuskastuttavan mateleva aika keräsi turhautuneisuutta sisälle, onneksi ei satanut vettä. Loppukesän ilma oli kostea ja ilmassa oli sähköä. Tuulenvirekään ei osunut kasvoille. Moinen kieli ukonilmaa, Jongdae oli aina pitänyt ukkosesta. Chanyeol, ei niinkään.

Chanyeol hyppäsi istumaan kerrostalotontin ja kävelykadun erottavalle kiviaidalle, välittämättä, olisiko moinen sallittua. Hän katseli kauempana käveleviä ihmisiä, jotkut olivat lenkillä koiriensa kanssa tai ilman, joku porhalsi ohitse huutoitkun saattelemana ja pyöräilijät suhahtelivat ohi sellaista vauhtia, ettei yksityiskohtiin ehtinyt juuri huomiota kiinnittää.

Meni viisi minuuttia, toiset viisi ja kolmannet. Chanyeol oli lipsunut ympäristön tuijottelusta heittämään läppää Samanthan kanssa Brooklynin Targetin kuvasta ja kaikesta muusta turhasta. Sasha oli yltynyt jakamaan lisää kuvia salaisista kansioistaan, Yeolin derp-kuvat muutamista opiskelijabileistä eivät olleet kaunista katseltavaa.

Chanyeol tunsi kevyen taputuksen polvessaan. Hän nosti katseensa puhelimen näytöstä hänet alas kiviaidalta ajavaan henkilöön. Hän pahoitteli jo valmiiksi tekosiaan ja lupasi, ettei toistaisi virheitään.

Vaaleanruskeatukkainen mies mustassa nahkatakissaan nosti päänsä. Chanyeolin suu avautui ihmetyksestä, Byun Baekhyun seisoi hänen edessään. Samat tuikkivat silmät ja häkeltynyt hymy oli pysynyt, mutta hiusten väri oli vaihtunut ja verkkatakki oli nahkaa.

Chanyeol survoi puhelimensa taskun ja hyppäsi alas aidalta. Vaikka kuinka hän yritti, hän ei saanut sanaa suustaan. Eikä Baekhyun sanonut mitään. Molemminpuolinen, hämmentynyt tuijotus jatkui kauan, maailman hidastunut tahti tuntui jatkuvan edelleen.

Chanyeol otti askeleen eteenpäin ja kietoi kätensä Baekhyunin ympärille. Vasta, kun hän tunsi otteen ympärillään, hän uskalsi vetää miehen kiinni itseensä ja painaa kasvonsa tämän hiuksiin. Hän veti sisään tuoksua, jota hän ei enää muistanut, mutta toivoi muistavansa. Lämpöaalto kulki kropan lävitse, sydän pampahteli eläväisesti. Muistot tulvahtivat pintaan, sekoittuvat kesän mittaan nähtyjen unien kanssa ja aiheuttivat lisää hämmennystä.

Chanyeol vetäytyi irti Baekhyunista ja katsoi häntä uudelleen. Kaikkien niiden erossa olleiden viikkojen muokkaamat muistikuvat läpsäyttivät avokämmenellä poskelle. Mies mustassa nahkatakissa oli sata kertaa upeampi ilmestys kuin hän ikinä muistikaan.

Baekhyun tuijotti Chanyeolia yhtä typertyneenä. Hörökorva halusi sanoa paljonkin, mutta kaikki sanat jäivät pelkän ajatuksen tasolle. Huulet pysyivät kiinni eikä sisimmästä liuennut edes tuttua, epämääräistä mutinaa hänen miettiessä, millä letkautuksella rikkoisi jään.

Baekhyun otti askeleen lähemmäs. Chanyeol hymyili alitajuntaisesti tämän painautuessa takaisin kiinni häneen. Läheisyys toisen kanssa tuntui jännittävältä, koukuttavalta. Kuluvat sekunnit saivat nopeasti toivomaan jotain kestävämpää, pidempää. Hän ei halunnut päästää miestä luotaan.

Baekhyun varvisti, Chanyeolin ajatukset menivät solmuun. Lähellä seisova Baekie kohottautui ja venytti kaulaansa, tarttui hänen paidasta ja veti häntä kohti itseään. Kosteat, Labellon siniseltä huulirasvalta maistuvat huulet liukuivat hänen omilleen. Itsevarmat liikkeet laittoivat sukat pyörimään jaloissa.

Chanyeol vastasi suudelmaan. Hän ei ollut odottanut sitä, ehkä vain toivonut villeissä kuvitelmissaan. Typerä virnistys ei pysynyt poissa kasvoilta.

Baekhyun astui askeleen taaksepäin ja katsoi maahan, posket punaisena helottaen.

”Ai, kauheata”, hän mutisi itsekseen ja koitti parhaansa mukaan koota itseään.

”Oliko?” Chanyeol kysyi huultaan purren, naurun kihelmöidessä sisällään. ”Mun mielestä aika ihanaa.”

Baekhyun hymyili, mutta piti katseensa maassa ja käden poskellaan.

”Sori, kun en pitänyt yhteyttä”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Tuntui vain tosi oudolta aloittaa keskustelu kaiken tapahtuneen jälkeen. Kelasin, että sulla on varmasti oma elämä ja mä olin vain yhden viikon irtiotto arjesta.”

Baekhyun nosti kasvonsa ylös. Suloinen hymy hänen huuliltaan oli kadonnut.

”Tottahan se on”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Mutta ei ollut päivääkään, etten olisi ajatellut sua. Jätit muhun jäljen, varastit puolet mun sydämestä.”

Baekhyun hymyili taas, mutta vaisummin. Chanyeol keksiä jotain tunnelman pelastamiseksi, muttei ollut varma, miten.

”Kauanko sä olet täällä?” Baekhyun kysyi ja näytti miettivän jotain suurta.

”Vuoden”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Ainakin. Jongdaen kanssa.”

”Ainakin”, Baekhyun kuiskasi.

”Ainakin”, Chanyeol toisti, tietäen, ettei vastaus ollut se, minkä Baekhyun olisi halunnut kuulla.

”Mä todella haluaisin tutustua suhun, Byun Baekhyun”, hän sanoi, silmät vilpittömästi tuikkien. ”Mä näin sussa uskomattoman vahvan ihmisen. Anna mä otan sut osaksi mun elämää, toi tulevaisuus tullessaan mitä tahansa. Sä olet jotain, minkä mä haluaisin koittaa saada rinnalleni.”

”Me tultiin hyvin juttuun”, Baekhyun sanoi, karistettuaan kaiken epävarmuuden kannoiltaan. Chanyeol ei voinut vieläkään käsittää, miten ennakkoluuloton hän oli.

”Tarkoitan joka sanaa”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Mä haluaisin oppia susta kunnolla, olla ystäviä, enemmänkin…”

Baekhyun ojensi kätensä Yeolille ja ilmeili poikamaisen viekkaasti. ”Tehdään sitten niin, ystäväiseni.”

Chanyeol tarttui hoikkaan käteen ja puristi sitä naureskellen.

”En silti pane vastaan sun suudelmia”, hän kuiskasi ja tönäisti itseään mokomasta letkautuksesta. Baekhyunin katseessa oli jotain ilkikurista.

”You gotta work for it, boy”, hän lausui ontuvalla englannillaan. Se lause oli maailman suloisin, jonka Yeol oli elämässään kuullut.

Chanyeol veti Baekhyunin kaipaavaan suudelmaan. Hän antoi tunteidensa kummuta sisimmästään, hänestä tuntui, kuin hän olisi saanut takaisin rakastamansa ihmisen, vaikka hän ei tuntenut tätä kuin päällisin puolin ja se oli vasta muistojen muovaama ihastus. Mutta silti, hän koki jotain suurta, mitä hän ei ollut kokenut koskaan aikaisemmin. Ei edes Minkyung hyungin kanssa.

”No, Park”, Baekhyun henkäisi. ”Mitä sä meinaat duunata täällä?”

”En mä tiedä”, Chanyeol nauroi. ”Serkullani on cafebar Itawonissa. Kiusaan häntä, kunnes kehitän jotain omaa.”

Baekhyun mumisi mietteliäänä ja siirtyi miehen käsikynkkään. Chanyeol hölmistyi, mutta lähti kävelemään tämän vierellä kohti tuntematonta. Baekhyun katseli mietiskellen ympärilleen ja vilkaisi ranteessa keikkuvaa kelloa. Chanyeol ehti huomata, ettei metallisesta käsikorusta ollut tietoakaan.

”Oletko sä käynyt Soulissa aikaisemmin?” Baekhyun kysyi ja katsoi hölmistyneenä päätään pudistelevaa Yeolia tirskuen.

”Muualla maassa?”

”En”, Chanyeol myösin. ”Kaikki on uutta. Jos kävelen kymmenen metriä kerrostalon pihalta, olen jo eksyksissä.”

Baekhyun nauroi. ”Onneksi sulla on mut.”

Chanyeol virnuili tyytyväisenä. ”Sun täytyy saattaa mut takaisin kotiin, mä pahoin pelkään. Yritin kirjoittaa osoitteen karttaohjelmaan, mutta Maps sanoo, ettei osoitetta ole olemassa. Kai joku väkänen menee väärinpäin, en mä tiedä…”

”Teen sen mielelläni”, Baekhyun sanoi ja kääntyi yhtäkkiä rakennuksen kulmalta oikealle. Chanyeol seurasi perässä ja katseli uteliaana ympärilleen.

”Mihin me ollaan menossa?”

”Yötorille”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Karsea nälkä.”

Chanyeol näki seikkailun mahdollisuutena tutustua Baekhyuniin paremmin. Oli selvää, että hän oli erittäin spontaani ja uskalias. Chanyeolin sydän lepatti entisestään, hän oli aina ihaillut rohkeutta, sillä tunsi itse olevansa luuseri, joka ei uskaltanut tehdä mitään hetken mielijohteesta.

”Mitä sä teet Soulissa?” Chanyeol kysyi. “Asut vielä Bucheonissa, eikö niin?”

”Olin käymässä dongsaengini luona”, Baekhyun vastasi ja osoitti edessä häämöttävää toria, jossa oli kuhinaa. Katuruoan tuoksu ja vanhojen naisten huudahdukset täyttivät miljöön.

”Näemme viikottain. Jos hän ei tule luokseni, hyppään junaan ja tadaa, olen Soulissa. Junamatkat ovat ihania, saa vain istua ja kuunnella musiikkia.”

Chanyeol hymyili, matkustaminen ei kuulostanut olevan vaivalloista.Toiveet nousivat mieleen.

”Olisikohan mahdollista, että tulisit Souliin joskus munkin takiani”, hän henkäisi. Baekhyun tirskahti ja tönäisi Yeolia kevyesti olkavarrelle.

”Ehkä.”

* * *

Rauhoittuneen liikenteen äänien lomasta kantautuva ukkosen jyrinä pysäytti Chanyeolin. Hän laski limsapullon muoviselle pöydälle ja katsahti Baekhyuniin, joka mussutti tulisia riisikakkuja onnensa kukkuloilla.

”Kohta sataa, eikö niin?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun avasi silmänsä ja nuuhki ilmaa. Hän nyökkäsi ja jatkoi syömistä.

”Haluatko sä?” hän kysyi ja ojensi chilikastikkeen värjäämän riisikakun kohti Yeolia. Chanyeol nyrpisti nenäänsä ja oli kieltäytyä. Baekhyun heilautti kättään ja hymyili.

”Se on hyvää.”

Chanyeol irvisti pelokkaasti ja empi. Hän nojautui eteenpäin ja nappasi riisikakun suuhunsa jännittyneenä. Tulinen polte porautui suun limakalvoille välittömästi. Chanyeol pureskeli riisikakun kappaleiksi ja nieli sen nopeasti. Hän otti spritestään pitkiä kulauksia ja koitti ignoorata Baekhyunin suloisen naurun.

Ukkonen jyrähti kovempaa. Myrsky liikkui vauhdilla kohti Seongdongin kaupunginosaa. Yeol kurtisti kulmiaan ja pälyili ympärilleen. Olisiko lähellä paikaa, jonne juosta pitelemään sadetta.

”Ukonilmat ovat olleet erityisen rajuja tänä kesänä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja vilkaisi tummuvaa taivasta kasvot huoleen vääntyneinä.

”Parin sadan metrin päässä on alikulkutunneli.”

Chanyeol huokaisi helpotuksesta. Hän ei halunnut jäädä keskelle ukkosmyrskyä, hän ei ollut valmis luopumaan elämästään.

”Mennään sinne”, hän sanoi ja oli jo nousemassa paikoiltaan. Baekhyun tirskahti huvittuneena ja keräsi myöhäisillan ateriansa mukaan. Hän nousi ylös pöydästä ja katsoi suuntaan, jossa jyrisi. Chanyeol seurasi lyhyemmän ripeitä liikkeitä ja rukoili ehtivänsä suojaan ennen kuin raskaat pisarat tippuisivat kovalla paineella maahan.

Baekhyun ojensi kätensä taaksepäin. Chanyeol tarttui hoikkiin sormiin ja virnisteli typertyneenä. Hänen askeleensä kevenivät eikä naama meinannut pysyä peruslukemilla.

Pitkä, valaistu alikulkutunneli häämötti edessä. Chanyeol osoitti viidentoista metrin päässä olevaa porrastasannetta, joka luojan kiitos oli tyhjillään. Lontoossa ainakin nuoriso tapasi hengata samankaltaisissa paikoissa ja tukkia reittiä käyttävien tiet.

Baekhyun istui kostealle portaalle ja laski jäähtyneen ateriansa jalkojensa päälle. Chanyeol istui hänen vierelle ja antoi kroppansa painautua häntä vasten. Ukkosen jyrinä kumisutti ympäristöä ja sai niskavillat nousemaan pystyyn.

”Tästä pääsee kätevästi metroasemalle”, Baekhyun sanoi ja työnsi kaksi riisikakkua suuhunsa. “Soulin metroverkosto on aika jees.”

Tyytyväinen mumina jatkui ja tartutti hymyn alitajuntaisesti toisen kasvoille. Chanyeol haistoi chilikastikkeen ja muisti polttelevan maun. Puistatus oli raju, tuliset ruoat eivät sopineet hänen vatsalleen.

”Kauanko sä olet ollut täällä?” Baekhyun kysyi ja ojensi riisikakun Chanyeolille. Hän söi kakun ja katui välittömästi. Baekhyunin ilkikurinen nauru oli maailman suloisin.

”Vuorokauden”, Chanyeol yskäisi ja huuhteli jälkimaun sitruunalimonadillaan. Maito olisi ollut parempi vaihtoehto, mutta hän ei viitsinyt lähteä hakemaan.

Baekhyun yllättyi vastauksesta. Hän oli kai luullut Yeolin olleen kaupungissa pidemmän aikaa.

”Sä todella halusit nähdä mut”, hän kuulosti puhuvan lähinnä itselleen. Chanyeol nyökkäsi ja hymyili.

”Ehdin kiintyä suhun sen viikon aikana. Irti päästäminen ei ole käynyt mielessäkään”, hän sanoi. “Tiedän kuulostavani sekopäältä.”

Baekhyun mutristeli huuliaan kuunnellessaan häntä. Hän huokaisi haaveillen ja kellahti vasten Yeolin olkaa. Hän tirskahti ja tarjosi jälleen riisikakkua. Chanyeol kieltäytyi kunniasta ja kertoi pärjäävänsä mainiosti ilmankin.

”Sä olet ehkä ensimmäinen mun elämässä, joka ilmaisee kiinnostuksensa suoraan”, Baekhyun sanoi ja kääntyi katsomaan Yeolia. ”Eikä se ole huono juttu.”

Chanyeol oli yllättynyt. Hän oli yleensä varautunut ja kömpelö ihmissuhteissa, varsinkin orastavissa sellaisissa. Jokin sai hänet käyttäytymään Baekhyunin seurassa eri tavalla. Se oli virkistävää.

”Mä menin yläasteelta urheilulukioon ja treenasin itseni kilpaurheilijaksi. Siinä tohinassa mä en juurikaan hengaillut kenenkään muun kuin valmentajani kanssa. Uusi maailma aukesi mulle vasta kolme vuotta sitten, eikä kukaan ole huolinut mua edes treffeille, mä olen ihan käsi näissä jutuissa. En tiedä, pitäisikö kehua, mutta olen harrastanut aika paljon yhden illan juttuja, joten toisen kroppa ei ole mulle vieras käsite, mutta mitä tulee parisuhteisiin, niistä mulla ei ole hajuakaan. Rakkaus kuulostaa hienolta, ja mua harmittaa, etten ole päässyt kokemaan sitä.”

Baekhyun huokaisi syvään saatuaan purettua sydäntään. Chanyeol hymyili, hänestä oli ihana kuulla jotain niin henkilökohtaista. Hitaasti, tutustua toiseen.

”Mä seurustelin vajaan puolivuotta yhden Alicen kanssa. Siitä on yli vuosi aikaa”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun nosti itsensä ylös ja katsoi häntä silmät suurina, niitä räpäyttämättä.

”Naisen kanssa?”

”Mä olen biseksuaali”, Chanyeol sanoi rauhallisesti. ”Mutta mulla ei ole ollut vielä virallista poikaystävää. Minkyung hyung ehti kuolla ennen kuin uskalsin tunnustaa hänelle.”

”Minkyung hyung…” Baekhyun henkäisi ja avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain, mutta pysyi kuitenkin vaiti. Chanyeol oli nähnyt sen ennenkin.

Salama välähti ja ukkonen jyrähti heti perään. Chanyeol painautui paremmin kiinni Baekieen ja huokaisi syvään.

”Sä haluat tietää, mihin hän kuoli”, hän arvasi. Asia oli varmasti vaivannut häntä jo keväällä, haudalla käymisen jälkeen.

Baekhyun sulki suunsa ja katsoi poispäin hänestä. ”Kyllä mä voin kertoa. Hänet hakattiin hengiltä omana syntymäpäivänään. Mä olin hänen vieressään koko sen ajan.”

Chanyeol tuhahti itselleen. Baekhyunin alahuuli värähti.

“Enkä osannut tehdä mitään. Mä, koulutettu sairaanhoitaja, ekan vuoden lääkäriopiskelija…”

Baekhyun tarttui Yeolia kädestä ja puristi sitä kylmillä sormillaan. Chanyeol hymyili haikeasti. Minkyung hyung oli kohottanut kaljatuoppinsa yliopisto-opiskelijoiden keskellä ja kertonut elävänsä helvetin pitkän ja hyvän elämän. Kolmen ja puolen tunnin kuluttua hänet oli julistettu kuolleeksi.

”Mä olisin voinut pelastaa hänet”, Chanyeol kuiskasi. Baekhyun pyyhkäisi silmäänsä ja painoi päänsä alas. Chanyeol tönäisi häntä hellästi ja hymyili.

”Kaikki on hyvin. En syyllistä itseäni enää”, hän sanoi. Baekhyun yritti vastata hymyyn, ei onnistunut. Tarina oli koskettanut häntä liikaa.

”Mä olen pahoillani”, hän henkäisi ja pyyhkäisi karanneet kyyneleet nahkatakin alla olevan ohuen jerseypaidan hihaan. ”Ei olisi pitänyt olla utelias. Usein, olen tahditon.”

Chanyeol hipaisi pehmeää poskea etusormellaan ja hymyili.

”Ei se mitään. Kyllä siitä saa puhua”, hän sanoi. ”On parempi, että tiedät. Se on iso juttu elämässäni.”

Baekhyun yritti hymyillä, ei onnistunut vieläkään. Chanyeol veti hänet kainaloonsa ja nauroi. Alikulkutunnelissa raikui.

Baekhyun laski päänsä turvalliselle rintakehälle ja sulki silmänsä. Kaunis, vaivaton hyräily alkoi. Chanyeol kuunteli kaunista, hiljaiseksi lauluksi muuttuvaa melodiaa ja puristi pienempää tiukemmin vasten itseään. Vaikka ilma oli karsea ja tunnelissa oli kylmempi kuin ulkona, hänen mielensä oli tyyni ja rauhallinen. Hetki oli kaunis eikä se saanut loppua vielä pitkään aikaan.


	10. Chapter 10

Ukkosmyrsky oli laantunut, jäljellä oli kova sade, joka ropisi äänekkäästi sateenvarjoon. Chanyeol puristi varjon kahvaa vasemmassa kädessään ja valui välttämättä muistoihin, aikaan, jolloin he kaksi kävelivät Minkyung hyungin haudalle.

Baekhyun piti hellästi kiinni Chanyeolin oikeasta kädestä. Hän kertoi ympärillä olevista maamerkeistä ja metroasemista. Siitä, miten hänen täytyi vaihtaa metroa kesken matkan, mutta se ei haitannut. Baekhyun kai oli seikkailija luonteeltaan, oli hän sitten Soulissa tai toisella puolella maapalloa, hän ei näyttänyt stressaantuvan pitkistä välimatkoista.

”Milloin tulet kaupunkiin uudestaan?” Chanyeol kysyi. Hän ei voinut kieltää, etteikö hänellä olisi ollut oma lehmä ojassa.

”Jaa…” Baekhyun mietti ääneen. ”En ole vielä varma.”

”Jos haluat nähdä mua uudelleen, niin täällä mä olen”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän näki kotitalon häämöttävän horisontissa. Yhteinen matka oli päättymässä.

”Haluatko tulla meille?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun tirskahti suloisesti.

”Olisi ihanaa”, hän henkäisi. ”Mutta mun täytyy lähteä takaisin Bucheoniin.”

”Harmi”, Chanyeol sanoi ja hymyili haikeasti.

”Niinpä”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Huomenna on suuri päivä. Skideillä on sinisen vyön kokeet.”

”Kuulostaa jännittävältä”, Chanyeol henkäisi. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, mitä päivä pitäisi sisällään. Alice ja Sasha olivat ainoat hänen tuntemansa ihmiset, jotka harrastivat kamppailulajeja. Alice oli lopettanut taekwondon jo kauan ennen Yeolien kanssa seurustelemista, joten harrastus ei ollut tullut puheeksi. Sashan kanssa se eivät puhuneet sellaisesta.

“Mikä vyö sulla on?” Chanyeol kysyi.

“Kolmannen danin musta vyö”, Baekhyun sanoi, kuin se ei olisi mitään.

“Oh shit”, Yeol henkäisi. Sitten hän muisti, että mies oli entinen kilpaurheilija.

“Mä haaveilen neljännestä”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Täytyisi perustaa varmaan oma kerho tai jotain.”

“Siinäpä elämäntavoite”, Chanyeol naurahti. Olisipa hänelläkin jokin.

Baekhyun vilkaisi rannekelloonsa ja murahti. “Helvetti. Täytyy kiitää.”

“Juu, ilman muuta”, Chanyeol henkäisi ja pysähtyi tutun kiviaidan viereen. Baekhyun varvisti ja suuteli häntä nopeasti huulille. Chanyeol hätkähti ihanaa aloitetta ja vannoi punastuneensa. Hän halusi nauraa ääneen.

“Nähdään taas, jättiläinen”, Baekhyun visersi ja peruutti askeleen taaksepäin. Chanyeol palautti sateenvarjon omistajalleen, veti hupun päähänsä ja vilkaisi kerrostaloon päin.

“Mene sä ensin”, Baekhyun sanoi.

“Nähdään”, Chanyeol henkäisi haaveillen. “Hyvää yötä ja onnea huomiselle.”

“Mene jo”, Baekhyun nauroi. Chanyeol tirskahti ja ponkaisi juoksuun. Kolmekymmentä metriä melkein kaatosateessa oli virkistävää. Huono juttu, sillä kello oli melkein kolme aamuyöllä. Paitsi, hän saisi nukkua vaikka koko seuraavan vuoden.

* * *

Chanyeol astui sisään pimeään asuntoon ja hiippaili eteenpäin mahdollisimman hiljaa. Hän nakkasi hupparinsa eteisen naulakkoon kuivumaan ja jatkoi matkaansa toivoen, ettei törmäisi mihinkään. Hän kävi samoilla jaloilla vessassa ja pesi hampaat, vaikka oli pessyt ne jo aikaisemmin illalla. Hänen ajatuksensa valuivat kerta toisensa jälkeen Baekhyunin kosteisiin huuliin, joissa oli häivähdys Labellon sinistä huulirasvaa.

Chanyeol poistui vessasta typerästi tirskuen. Hän käveli Jongdaen huoneen ovelle ja kurkisti varovasti sisään. Jongdae veteli sikeitä välittämättä huoneeseen tulvivista kaupungin valoista. Hän ei ollut varmaan herännyt edes ukkoseen.

Chanyeol veti oven hiljaa kiinni ja tallusti omaan huoneeseen. Hän heitti vaatteet kaappiin ja paineli kylmään sänkyyn. Sydän tykytti tuhatta ja sataa, hän oli jo ihastunut. Baekhyunie oli suhtautunut häneen ihailtavan avoimesti ja rohkeasti. Jokin siinä miehessä kiinnosti Yeolia niin maan pirusti. Hän kaipasi jo tämän seuraa, pehmeitä sanoja ja hyväntuulista naurua. Hän halusi suudella niitä huulia, koskettaa niitä kasvoja ja tutkia hyvin treenattua kroppaa, josta oli saanut jo maistiaisen.

* * *

”Voi helvetin helvetin helvetin helvetin helvetti!”

Chanyeol käänsi kylkeä ja veti tyynyn korviensa eteen. Jongdae kiroili ja huusi omassa huoneessaan kuin kohtauksen saanut. Kolistelua oli jatkunut jo tovin.

”Viisi…” Chanyeol henkäisi ja puristi silmiään tiukemmin kiinni. Hän ei halunnut herätä vielä.

”Neljä…” hän murahti. Seinän toiselta puolelta kantautuva tärähdys säikäytti hänet ja silmät avautuivat.

”Kolme…”

Jongdae huusi astetta lujempaa. Chanyeol pyöräytti silmiään ja päästi irti tyynystä, uni oli karannut jo. Hän ei enää edes muistanut, minkälaista näki.

”Kaksi”, Chanyeol kuiskasi itselleen ja valmistautui kohtaamaan hermoraunion, joka rynnistäisi hänen huoneeseensa sekunnin kuluttua.

”Yksi”, Yeol henkäisi. Askeleet nopeutuivat ja huoneen ovi avautui. Jongdaen kasvot olivat kuin pakokauhun vallassa.

”Park!” hän parkaisi. ”Mun dokumenteista puuttuu yksi sivu!”

”Ei mitään dramaattisempaa?” Chanyeol kysyi pettyneenä. Jongdae irrotti kätensä oven kahvalta ja valui ryhdittömään asentoon. Hänen silmänsä kiiluivat niissä olevista turhautuneisuuden kyyneleistä. Chanyeol ymmärsi valinneensa sanansa väärin. Hän nousi istuma-asentoon ja venytteli selkäänsä.

”Ei mitään hätää”, hän sanoi lempeästi. ”Soitetaan Grenaldetelle.”

”Hän ei vastaa”, Jongdae kuiskasi, äänessään sävy, jota harvoin kuuli; mustasukkaisuus.

”Varmaan johtuu siitä, että Briteissä on yö”, Chanyeol murahti tyytymättömänä ja nousi ylös sängystä. Jongdae nojasi ovenkarmiin ja näytti liian surkealta.

”Hän on varmasti liian kiireinen vastaamaan puheluihini”, hän huokaisi ja voihkaisi perään, hänen sydämeensä sattui.

”Koska nukkuu”, Chanyeol murahti ja talsi ystävänsä luokse. Hän taputti miestä rohkaisevasti olkapäälle. Väsyneenä, mutta täydestä sydämestään.

”Koitetaan iltapäivällä uudelleen”, hän ehdotti. Jongdae murahti poissaolevasti; hän oli jämähtänyt mielikuviinsa. Chanyeol pystyi melkein näkemään miehen ajatukset. Miten valkeatukkainen Grenaldette kipusi lyhyen irlantilaisverisen Gregin päälle ja — Chanyeol pudisti moiset ajatukset päästään ja irvisti niille. Jongdaen kupla puhkesi eleeseen ja tämä mulkaisi häntä kysyvästi.

”Et halua tietää”, Chanyeol murahti ja jatkoi matkaansa. Kahvihammasta kolotti, eikä vuoden kämppis ollut tietenkään keittänyt sumppia hermoromahduksensa kourissa.

”Aamupalaa, nyt heti”, Chanyeol ilmoitti vaativasti. Jongdae seurasi hänen vanavedessään ja näytteli käsimerkkejä leveälle selkämykselle. Chanyeol esitti, ettei huomannut. Hän poikkesi vessaan ja Jongdae jatkoi matkaansa keittiöön.

”Munakasta?”

”Sopii hyvin”, Chanyeol huusi vessasta.

* * *

The hwan hwan oli auennut jo keskipäivällä. Cafebarin facebook-sivuilla oleva tieto kello kahdeksantoista aukeamisajasta oli mitä ilmeisemmin väärä. Yeol pudisti päätään ja repäisi yläkerran cafe-puolen ovessa olleen lapun irti ja ryttäsi sen irvistellen. Jongdae rauhoitteli häntä ja muistutti, että nyt asiakkaat näkisivät virheelliset aukioloajat.

”Kuka tänne muutenkaan tulisi?” Chanyeol kysyi ärtyneenä. Ikkunoihin piirretyt kalligrafia-suttaukset kuvottivat häntä edelleen. Hän oli saanut unessaan idean, joka oli sata kertaa parempi kuin isosedän siveltimen jälki.

Chanyeol joutui jälleen syömään sanansa. Kahvilan puoli pursusi ihmisiä. Jongdae näki parhaaksi pitää turpansa kiinni ja työntää hörökorva sisemmäs rentoon seuraan.

”Hyung!” tiskin takaa huudettiin. Chanyeol mulkaisi hänelle innokkaasti kättään heiluttavaa hattarapäätä, joka ei pelännyt näyttää tunteitaan.

”Joel hyung!”

Chanyeol huokaisi väsyneesti ja laski läppärinsä ensimmäiseen vapaaseen pöytään. Younghwan kiikutti hänelle korkean lasillisen jotain tummanpunaista ja kuplivaa. Jos juomassa ei olisi ollut kuplia, hän olisi saattanut pyörtyä siihen paikkaan.

Jongdae hyssytteli innokasta miestä ja istutti tämän alas. ”Serkullasi on asiaa.”

Chanyeol otti lasin vastaan ja haistoi makealta tuoksuvaa litkua. Younghwanien kasvoilla oleva odottava ilme oli niin vilpitön, että hänen oli pakko maistaa. Kitkerä maku ravisteli hänen kroppaansa ja hiilidioksidin kuplat nousivat nenään. Hän oli tukehtua juomaan, joka näytti aivan hapotetulta vereltä. Oksennusrefleksi oli äänekäs.

Loukkaantunut Younghwan repäisi juoman takaisin ja kiikutti sen ihmettelevien asiakkaitten edessä takaisin baaritiskin toiselle puolelle. Jongdae tönäisi ystäväänsä huolesta jäykkänä.

”Oletko kunnossa?”

”Joo”, Chanyeol henkäisi. ”Se oli sitruunaa. Helvetin paska keksintö.”

Jongdae olisi halunnut nauraa, muttei uskaltanut.

Serkku palasi pöytään tyhjin käsin ja odotti tuomiotaan silmät suurina. Jongdae avasi tietokoneen ja vilkuili puhelintaan samassa kun Yeol kaivoi reppuaan. Hän oli kuluttanut aamupäivän piirtäessään cafebarille uutta logoa ja kuunnellessaan Jongdaen valitusta Grenaldeten hiljaiselosta. Ja hänellä ei muka ollut tunteita naista kohtaan.

Chanyeol veti haluamansa paperiarkin moleskinen välistä ja ojensi sen Younghwanille. Serkku tarttui puoleksi taitettuun arkkiin ja katsoi kysyvästi vanhempaa.

“Mä tein tämän, koska säälin asiakkaitasi”, Chanyeol sanoi ja päästi irti. Younghwan avasi paperin ja katsoi luonnosta arvioiden.

“Eikö olekin hyvä?” Jongdae kysyi, ylpeänä hymyillen. Viestiääni hänen puhelimestaan herpaannutti hänet.

“Onko Englannissa tälläisiä?” Younghwan kysyi ja käänteli paperia. Chanyeol pyöräytti silmiään ja nappasi piirroksensa takaisin, tuhahtaen kuuluvasti. Hän oli käyttänyt paljon arvokasta aikaa piirtäessään minimalistisen, suoraviivaisen logon, jossa luki ohuilla, tummansinisillä, baarin värisävyyn sopivilla, isolla kirjaimilla _the hwan hwan_ , jonka keskellä oli ohuet puolikaaret ympyrää mieltämässä. Mikä tahansa muu miellyttäisi kenen tahansa silmää kuin julkisivussa oleva puna-keltainen hirvitys.

“En voi uskoa, miksi isä ei ole puuttunut tähän asiaan aikaisemmin”, Chanyeol tuhahti. “Firman ulkoasu ja erityisesti julkisivu on mainonnan yksi tärkeimpiä keskiöitä. Markkinoinnin perusteita. Yrittäjänä sun pitäisi tietää.”

Younghwan nappasi paperin käsiinsä ja katsoi sitä uudemman kerran.

“Ja facebook… ja muu sosiaalinen media ovat tänä päivänä tärkeitä kanavia. Niistä täytyy pitää huolta.”

“Mulla ei ole aikaa hillua netissä koko ajan. Asiakkaita on palveltava”, Younghwan henkäisi.

“Jos saisit lisää asiakkaita, saisit enemmän rahaa ja voisit palkata itsellesi vaikka assistentin. Kuinka helvetissä meinaat laajentaa toiselle puolelle kaupunkia, jos et pysty edes yhtä puljua pyörittämään?”

Younghwan hieroi ohimoaan ja vaikutti yhtäkkiä stressaantuneelta. Chanyeol nosti kätensä ylös ja luovutti. Ei ollut hänen firmansa. Hän ei vain pitänyt serkun tavasta vetää hänen isänsä mukaan uppoavaan laivaan. Jos ukko menisi ja lainaisi rahaa, hän olisi itse nopeasti ongelmissa.

Pitkä, hoikka mies rennoissa housuissa ja tekonahkatakissa astui kahvilan puolelle henkilökunnan tiloista. Hän etsi tiensä Younghwanien luokse ja rojahti nojaamaan tämän olkaa vasten. Chanyeol tuijotti ruskeatukkaista nuorukaista, jolla oli siistit, puhuvat kulmakarvat ja selkeät piirteet. Komea.

“Yo, Hwan”, mies henkäisi ja nappasi paperin serkun kädestä. Hän avasi sen ja näytti yllättyneeltä.

“Hieno!”

Chanyeol ei voinut peitellä mähän sanoin -ilmettään. Jongdae joutui potkaisemaan häntä pöydän suojissa.

Nahkatakkimies nosti katseensa Chanyeoliin. Hermostuneisuuden kylmä hiki nousi otsalle tutkivat silmät tavatessaan. Mies katsoi ensin Yeolia, sitten serkkua ja taas Yeolia. Yhdennäköisyys oli hiusten väriä ja hörökorvia lukuun ottamatta suuri.

Younghwan tajusi tilanteen ja selvitti kurkkuaan. Mies vierellä ilmeili odottavaisen uteliaasti.

“Tässä on mun serkku Joel… hyung”, Younghwan henkäisi ja kääntyi katsomaan Jongdaeta, joka oli keskittynyt stalkkaamaan Grenaldeten Instagramia.

“Ja tässä hänen ystävänsä John… hyung…”

“Kim Jongdae”, Jongdae esitteli itsensä nuoremman ontumisen kuullessaan. Hän ojensi kätensä nahkatakkimiehelle ja hymyili bisneshymyään. Chanyeol tuhahti.

“Oh…” mies aloitti matalalla äänellä. “Sehun.”

“Olemme koulukavereita, yläasteelta saakka”, Younghwan sanoi. “Sehunie hengailee täällä aina, kun ehtii.”

“Mitä teet työksesi?”

“Töitä”, Sehun naurahti.

“Hän on malli”, Younghwan sanoi tyynesti. “Hänestä otetaan usein editorial-kuvia.”

“Teen enemmän kenkämainoksia”, Sehun kuiskasi. “Pidän matalaa profiilia, etten saisi hulluja stalkkereita.”

Chanyeol tuhahti uudemman kerran.

“Pelaamme usein yhdessä tietokonepelejä”, Younghwan sanoi.

“Keskittyisit firmaasi”, Chanyeol tokaisi ja veti kätensä puuskaan. “Käytätkö logoa vai heitänkö sen silppuriin?”

Jongdae puri huultaan, ettei nauraisi Yeolin ylidramaattisuudelle.

“Mietin asiaa”, Younghwan sanoi. Chanyeol toivoi, että hän tajuaisi uudistamisen olevan firman parhaaksi. Hän ei halunnut nähdä suttuista siveltimen jälkeä ikkunassa enää koskaan. Hänen silmänsä palaisivat siitä kauheudesta.

“Yo!” Jongdae huudahti ja esitteli kädessään tärisevää puhelinta jonka näytössä oli valkotukkainen, langanlaiha nainen sinisine silmineen ja pisamineen, mustassa bikinissä Karibian rannalla. Chanyeol muisti nähneensä kuvan facebookin syötteessä joitakin viikkoja aikaisemmin.

Younghwan tuijotti kuvaa häiritsevän kauan. Chanyeol repi Jongdaen puhelimen itselleen ja vastasi saapuvaan puheluun.

“Joel.”

Sekä Sehun että Younghwan huokaisivat kateellisina matalalle, karismaattiselle lausahdukselle.

Grenaldette rääkäisi Chanyeolin korvaan ja aiheutti hetkellisen kuulonaleneman. Ilmeet nuorikkojen kasvoilta hävisivät silmänräpäyksessä.

“Park! Mitä hittoa? Missä Dae?! Hän on pommittanut —”

“Tarvitsemme apuasi, Gren”, Chanyeol sanoi rauhallisesti.

“Iso-Britannia”, Younghwan kuiskasi ystävälleen.

Grenaldette hiljentyi. Häntä harvoin kutsuttiin lempinimeltä, joka oli peruja varhaisnuoruudesta. Siitä oli helvetin kauan. Yli kymmenen vuotta.

“Jos olet kampuksella, niin mene Jongdaen huoneeseen, kävele työpöydän luokse ja avaa ensimmäinen vetolaatikko. Siellä on kansio, jonka välissä on yksi _helvetin_ tärkeä asiakirja, joka sun pitäisi skannata ja lähettää sähköpostilla Daelle tämän päivän aikana. Hän tarvitsee sitä todistaakseen pätevyytensä Soulin yliopistollisella.”

Grenaldette huokaisi syvään. Linjan päästä kuului kahinaa ja hiljaista mutinaa. Paperia. Kynää.

“Toistaisitko?” vakavaluontoinen ääni kysyi. Chanyeol toisti asiansa kohta kohdalta, odottaen, että nainen saisi kirjattua kaiken ylös.

“Mikä asiakirja se on?”

“Siinä on tunniste A579-1(2)”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Se on ainut, jolle ei löydy toista osaa. Se on täällä.”

Grenaldette raapi päätään, Chanyeol kuuli kynsien kahinan.

“Mä hoidan tämän välittömästi”, nainen lupasi. Leveä hymy nousi Yeolin kasvoille, mikä sai Jongdaen rentoutumaan välittömästi.

“Kiitos, olet korvaamaton”, Chanyeol henkäisi. Grenaldette tuhahti, mutta Yeol oli varma, että naisen kasvoilla oli kevyt hymy.

“Ja Gren?” Chanyeol huoahti vielä luuriin. “Jongdae kaipaa sua.”

Jongdae löi läppärin läpän kiinni niin että paukahti. Hän potkaisi Yeolia sääreen ja ilmeili yhtä kauhuissaan kuin aamuisen mental breakdowninsa kourissa.

“Niin mäkin häntä”, Grenaldette henkäisi ja sulki linjan. Kuulemastaan ylpeä Yeol palautti luurin Jongdaelle ja vilkaisi häntä tapittavaa kaksikkoa kylmästi.

“Kelpaako se luonnos vaiko ei?” hän kysyi ja tarttui jälleen reppuunsa.

“Kelpaa”, Sehun vastasi empivän Younghwanin puolesta. Hattarapää ei juuri pukahtanut.

“Saanko mennä hakkamaan rumpuja?” Yeol kysyi ja vilkaisi kelloaan. Puoli neljä. Jokohan skidien vyökokeet olivat päättyneet, hän mietti.

“Mene”, Younghwan henkäisi ja seurasi, miten pitkä serkku nousi ylös ja hävisi portaikkoon silmänräpäyksessä. Hän käänsi katseen puhelintaan selaavaan Jongdaeen, jonka kasvoilla oli typertynyt ilme.

“Hyung…” Hwan henkäisi. Sehun otti Yeolin lämmittämän paikan ja veti oman puhelimensa esiin.

“Otatko kahvia?”

Jongdae nosti katseensa nuorukaiseen ja nyökkäsi hymyillen. Younghwan empi, hän halusi kysyä jotain.

“Onko logoni oikeasti niin kamala?”

Jongdae joutui taas puremaan huultaan, ettei repeäisi nauruun. Hän katsoi nuorta yrittäjää pahoillaan olevasti ja nyökkäsi pienimmällä mahdollisella eleellä. Silminnähden masentunut yrittäjänalku nousi ylös ja ilmoitti hakevansa kupit kahvia.

Raivokas rumpusoolo kantautui kauempaa. Jongdae nojasi puisen tuolin selkänojaan rennosti ja toivoi, että päivät Soulissa tulisivat olemaan yhtä eläväisiä, mutta silti kotoisen rentoja.

* * *

Lauantaipäivä oli kääntynyt illaksi. Aurinko oli laskeutunut horisontin alapuolelle ja Bucheon loisti kirkkaana valotaulujen ja mainosten voimasta. Chanyeol katseli ympärilleen ja koitti paikantaa itsensä. Hän vilkuili puhelintaan hermostuneena, olisi pitänyt ottaa auto ja kysyä muuten Clairelta.

Jongdae oli lähtenyt tätinsä luokse perheillalliselle ja jättänyt Chanyeolin oman onnensa nojaan. Jongdae ei vielä tiennyt hänen tavanneen Baekhyunin, hän kertoisi huomenna käyneensä tapaamassa häntä Bucheonin hapkidoklubilla - jos löytäisi sinne ennen kuin se menisi kiinni. Klubi oli auki iltayhdeksään, ainakin facebook-sivujen mukaan. Sattuneesta syystä, hän oli skeptinen facebookin tarjoamasta informaatiosta.

Puhelimen karttaohjelmaan kuuluva naisääni säikäytti Chanyeolin pahanpäiväisesti. Hän ärähti tulisesti ja hakkasi luurin näyttöä mykistääkseen sokerisella äänellä koreaa puhuvan naisen.

Bucheonin hapkidoklubi sijaitsi kahden ja puolen kilometrin päässä kaupungintalon metroasemalta. Chanyeol noudatti ohjeita orjallisen tarkasti ja toivoi saapuvansa oikean kerrostalon eteen. Hän oli kävellyt jo kymmenen minuuttia, hänen ei pitäisi olla kaukana. Karttaohjelma ilmoitti määränpään olevan 400 metrin päässä.

Chanyeol luki osoitteen kerta toisensa jälkeen, ääneen, ja mielessään. Hän nosti katseensa google mapsin streetview-kuvasta edessään nousevaan viisikerroksiseen rakennukseen, joka oli paljon haaleamman värinen ja ränsistyneempi kuin kuvassa. Hän ylitti tien ja lähestyi ovea, jonka ikkunalasissa oli sama logo kuin Baekhyunin verkkatakissa. Hän oli löytänyt klubille.

Chanyeol veti oven auki ja astui sisään. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä odotti, mutta hiljaisuus ei ollut sitä. Kai hän odotti samaa kuhinaa, jollaisen oli kokenut Lontoon urheilutalolla maailmankisojen aikaan.

Joku porhalsi varovasti eteenpäin kävelevän Yeolin ohitse niin että hippulat vinkui. Yeol väisti häntä puolta lyhyempää viikaria ja tupisi itsekseen nykyajan nuorisosta. Hän tunsi itsensä yhtäkkiä vanhaksi.

Chanyeol nopeutti askeliaan ja seurasi vauhdilla viipottavaa poikalasta. Viikari kääntyi vasemmalle avoimesta ovesta. Chanyeol kurkisti sisään saliin, joka oli täynnä hapkidopukuihin sonnustautuneita varhaisteinejä, joiden suusta kuului raivokasta, mutta hallittua sotahuutoa. Valkoiset puvut oli kursittu kokoon punaisella vyöllä. Ryhmää johti pitkä, lihaksikas mies, jonka kasvot Yeol muisti vaimeasti.

Silmälasipäinen Baekhyun lojui salin reunalle läjättyjen patjojen päällä ja imi tikkaria. Hänen kädessään oli lehti, jonka sivuja hän käänteli nopeaan tahtiin.

Chanyeol horjahti ja kolautti itsensä ovenkarmiin. Kaikkien päät kääntyivät siihen suuntaan, hänestä tuli nopeasti koko maailman keskipiste.

Baekhyun veti tikkarin suustaan ja nosti suurisankaisten lasien peittämät silmänsä Yeoliin, jonka kasvot punoittivat nolostuksesta. Hän heilautti kättään tervehdykseksi ja laski lehden patjan päälle.

Sydän Chanyeolin rinnassa oli yhtäkkiä rauhaton. Hän olisi voinut nousta ilmaan vatsassa lentävien perhosten voimasta, maailman suloisin Baekhyun nousi patjaläjän päältä ja käveli rennosti hänen luokseen.

”Mitä sä täällä?” Baekhyun kysyi ja työnsi tikkarin takaisin suuhunsa.

”Tuli ikävä”, hän kuiskasi. Baekhyun vilkaisi taakseen ja tirskahti pienesti. Hyung oli saattanut oppilaansa takaisin tehtäviensä pariin. Hän tönäisi Yeolia kevyesti ja vetäisi hänet mukaansa. Chanyeol hymyili kiusaantuneesti häntä mulkoileville lapsille seuratessaan päättäväisesti häntä taluttavaa Baekhyunia. Chanyeol laski reppunsa lattialle ja istui patjoille. Baekhyun palasi paikoilleen, nojaamaan seinää vasten ja veti jalat ristiin. Hän työnsi lehden kauemmas itsestään ja katsoi ennemmin Chanyeolia kuin ahkeroivia oppilaita.

Chanyeol katsoi tikkariaan hartaasti imevää Baekhyunia pitkään ennen kuin tajusi sanoa mitään. Baekhyun hymyili vienosti ja nautti chupachupsistaan täysin rinnoin.

”Lähdetkö syömään kanssani?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun veti tikkarin suustaan ja mumisi mietteliäänä.

”Minne?”

”Ihan minne sä haluat. Mä tarjoan”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun peitteli ilmettään, mutta Yeol huomasi hänen pitävän ideasta. Hymy leveni entisestään ja hän punastui.

Kovaääninen läpsähdys herpaannutti kaksikon huomion. Chanyeol käänsi katseensa keskellä salia makaavaan poikaan, siihen samaiseen viikariin, joka oli meinannut vetää hänet nurin käytävässä. Mustatukkaisen pojan kasvot olivat vääntyneet tuskan irveeseen, mutta hänestä ei kuulunut pihahdustakaan. Tummanpunainen neste valahti nenästä valkoiselle takille.Chanyeolia huimasi, kylmä hiki oli noussut otsalle.

”Hanbin-ah!” Baekhyun parahti kauhuissaan ja ryntäsi pojan luokse. Sumea, Adidaksen verkkatakin peittämä selkämys oli viimeinen asia, jonka Chanyeol näki tajunnan menettäessään.


	11. Chapter 11

”Chanyeol?”

Tajunnan rajamailta takaisin todellisuuteen heräilevä Chanyeol murahti lyhyesti. Häntä läpsittiin jatkuvasti kasvoille, se sattui.

”Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol työnsi suuren käden karhine sormineen kauemmas poskeltaan ja avasi hitaasti silmänsä. Baekhyun, ryhmän vetäjä -hyung ja lauma esiteinejä tuijottivat häntä identtisillä ilmeillä, silmät suurina ja suu kauhusta jäykkänä.

Jumalauta, että hävetti. Chanyeol ei olisi halunnut paljastaa suurinta heikkouttaan, mutta hänen ympärillään toljottavat ihmiset odottivat selitystä yllättävälle pyörtymiselle.

”En kestä verta”, hän sanoi ja nousi varovasti istuma-asentoon. Miehistä vanhempi varmisti, oliko Yeol ok ja hätyytti oppilaansa pois hörökorvan kimpusta. Baekhyun tuijotti häntä silmäänsä räpäyttämättä.

”Miten niin et? Sähän olet sairaanhoitaja.”

Chanyeol oli ärtyä, mutta piti itsensä kurissa. Hän hapuili reppuaan, kurkkua kuivasi ja limun sokeri helpottaisi heikkoa olotilaa.

”Miksi luulet mun oleva täällä?” hän kysyi ja repi reppunsa auki. Baekhyun hätkähti tylyn oloisia sanoja ja istahti patjakasan reunalle, sopivan matkan päähän kokista juovasta Chanyeolista.

”Sori”, Chanyeol henkäisi tajutessaan äänensävynsä. ”Asia on hankala mulle. Jouduin luopumaan hyungistani että unelmastani.”

Baekhyun pysyi hiljaa. Hän hapuili takanaan olevaa lehteä ja tarttui siihen hoikilla sormillaan. Chanyeol katsoi kuoreensa sulkeutunutta miestä hento hymy huulillaan. Hän empi, mutta päätyi kuitenkin tönäisemään häntä kevyesti olkavarteen.

”Kaikki on hyvin”, hän sanoi. ”Minkyung hyung jätti mulle traumoja ihan vain vittuillakseen.”

Hymynkare ilmestyi toisen kasvoille sekunniksi.

”Kaksi vuotta mä yritin sietää, mutta lopulta väsyin. Siksi mä vaihdoin maisemaa”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun nosti katseensa Yeolin lempeisiin silmiin.

”Onneksi vaihdoin”, hän kuiskasi. Baekhyun punastui ja uskaltautui jälleen puhumaan.

”Lähdetäänkö? Sinne syömään?”

”Lähdetään vaan”, Chanyeol sanoi ja tunki pullonsa takaisin reppuun. Hän nosti sen olalleen ja nousi ylös. Hän oli pyörtynyt niin usein, että siitä palautuminen oli helppo homma. Kaikkeen tottui, paitsi vereen.

Baekhyun keräsi kamansa ja viittoi Yeolia mukaansa.

”Later, hyung”, hän visersi ryhmäänsä ohjaavalle miehelle ja heilautti kättään. Hyung vastasi lyhyesti ”jep”, ja jatkoi omituisen näköisiä liikkeitään.

Chanyeol seurasi käytävään pujahtavaa Baekhyunia kiinnostuneena. Tämä laittoi makasiinin kainalonsa alle ja kaivoi adidaksen verkkatakin taskuja. Hän veti avainnipun ulos ja etsi oikean avaimen. Chanyeol oli ihmeissään, sillä hän oli nähnyt kaupungissa pelkkiä numerolukkoja ja muita moderneja lukkoratkaisuja.

”Mä asun tässä talossa”, Baekhyun sanoi ja raapi niskaansa nolona. ”Lyhyt työmatka ja sillä tavalla…”

Chanyeol naurahti hyväntuulisesti ja seurasi miestä portaikkoon. Talossa ei ollut edes hissiä. Baekhyun asteli portaat kevyesti ylös, siinä missä Yeol oli hengästynyt jo parin tasanteen jälkeen. Pitäisi varmaan kohottaa kuntoa, hän tupisi melkein ääneen.

Huohottaen ja rasituksesta irvistellen Yeol pysähtyi oven eteen asettuneen Baekhyunin taakse ja seurasi kiinnostuneena, miten mies työnsi avaimen lukkoon ja väänsi. Hän veti oven auki ja päästi Yeolin ensimmäisenä sisään. Chanyeol otti kengät jalastaan ja asteli sisemmäs kämppään, jossa ei ollut neliöitä nimeksikään.

”Kauanko sä olet asunut täällä?” Chanyeol kysyi ja katsoi siististi pedattua sänkyä, jonka päällä oli läppäri ja suuret kuulokkeet. Sänkyä vastapäätä olevalla seinustalla oli matala kirjahylly, jonka päällä oli 30 tuuman taulutelevisio. Keittiö oli toisessa päässä huonetta ja siellä tuskin mahtui kääntymään. Seinillä oli pari taulua ja stipendejä, ikkunoissa oli valkoiset, ohuet verhot ja kämpässä tuoksui hyvälle. Pölypalloista ei ollut tietoakaan.

”Viisi vuotta”, Baekhyun sanoi ja veti verkkatakkinsa pois. ”Mihin sä ajattelit mut viedä?”

”Mitä sä haluat syödä?”

”Pastaa”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja rynnisti vaatekaapilleen. Hän avasi pariovet ja katsoi sisään päätään käännellen.

”Saako sitä Bucheonista?”

”Saa”, hän vastasi ja veti t-paitansa pois. Chanyeol puri huultaan katsellessaan lihaksikasta yläkroppaa, joka oli timmimmässä kunnossa kuin keväällä. Hän oli samaan aikaan helvetin kateellinen että turned on. Baekhyun hymyili ylpeästi ja veti puhtaan, valkoisen t-paidan päälleen. Tummansiniset farkut saivat jäädä päälle. Hän veti sini-valkoisen ruutupaidan ylleen ja jätti sen auki. Hän sulki vaatekaapin ovet ja suki hiuksiaan parempaan kuosiin.

”Valmis”, hän henkäisi. Chanyeol heräsi kuplastaan ja kohotti asentoaan ryhdikkämmäksi.

”Mahtavaa.”

* * *

Bucheonin kadut olivat mukavan täynnä ihmisiä. Tasainen puheensorina loi turvallisuuden tunnetta, yksin ei tarvinnut liikkua. Baekhyun esitteli keskustan kuumimmat menomestat, kertoi ravintolan sijaitsevan puolen kilometrin päässä. Chanyeol kulki keveästi eteenpäin astelevan miehen vierellä hento hymy kasvoillaan. Hän olisi halunnut tarttua hoikista sormista ja kävellä hitaasti eteenpäin, nauttien joka askeleesta, mutta hän ei viitsinyt tehdä sitä, ei niin julkisella paikalla. Häntä ei olisi haitannut, mutta Baekhyun ei välttämättä pitänyt ajatusta hyvänä.

Ravintola, josta sai kuuleman mukaan maailman parasta pastaa, oli Beom hyungin ystävän ravintola. Odotukset ruoasta olivat nousseet Baekhyunin kertoessa, millaisia makuelämyksiä hän oli siellä kokenut. Nälkä kurni ja carbonara pyöri mielessä.

Baekhyun pysähtyi pimeän liiketilan eteen ja pälyili hölmistyneenä sisään. Chanyeol seurasi kiinnostuneena, miten mies raapi päätään ja tarkisti puhelimestaan päivämäärän. Hän huokaisi pettyneenä ja nosti katseensa Yeoliin.

”Sori”, hän sanoi.

”Ei se mitään”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Voidaan mennä jonnekin muualle?”

”Joo”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja katseli ympärilleen. Ilmeisesti mitään kiintoisaa ei löytynyt, sillä empiminen jatkui eikä hän liikkunut askeltakaan.

”Mitä jos mä tekisin sulle pastaa?” Chanyeol ehdotti. Baekhyunin ilme kirkastui välittömästi.

”En tiedä, yllänkö veljesi kaverin tasolle, mutta mun vanhemmat on ravintoloitsijoita. Olen oppinut pari kikka kolmosta.”

”Kuulostaa hyvältä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja tarttui Yeolin käteen. ”Mitä me tarvitaan? Supermarketti on nurkan takana.”

Chanyeol luetteli pikaisen listan tarvikkeista, jotka olivat välttämättömyys. Kävi ilmi, että kaikki piti ostaa, Baekhyunin kaapeissa ei vaikuttanut olevan edes perustarvikkeita. Elikö mies pyhällä hengellä.

”Tarvitsemme myös valkoviiniä”, Chanyeol sanoi.

”Ostetaan samalla olutta”, Baekhyun innostui. Chanyeol hymyili, kelpasi hyvin. Hän oli huurteisen tarpeessa.

* * *

Chanyeol kantoi kauppakassit sisään Baekhyunin yksiöön. Hän laski pursuavat kassit eteisen lattialle ja puuskutti hengästyneenä. Shoppailu oli lähtenyt vähän lapasesta.

”Hissi olisi kiva”, hän sanoi huokailuidensa välistä. Baekhyun nauroi lempeästi.

”Itsepä halusit olla herrasmies ja kantaa”, hän visersi ja jätti kenkänsä siististi tasanteelle. Hän tarttui kasseihin ja roudasi ne keittiöön murahtamattakaan niiden painosta. Chanyeol hymyili ja jätti kenkänsä siististi mustien Nikejen viereen.

”Paljonko sä tarvitset tätä?” Baekhyun kysyi ja heilutti valkoviinipulloa kädessään.

”Puoli desiä”, Chanyeol sanoi kävellessään sisään keittiöön. Baekhyun hölmistyi.

”Puoli desiä ja piti ostaa koko pullo?”

”Se on laadukasta viiniä”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Hinta on alhainen, mutta maku on loistava.”

”Taidat tietää paljonkin viineistä”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja pyöräytti kierrekorkin auki. Hän haistoi juomaa ja ilmeili hämmentyneenä. Chanyeol tarttui pulloon ja haistoi. Pehmeä, trooppinen tuoksu laittoi hymyilemään. Hapokas riesling oli täydellinen valinta kastikkeeseen että seurustelujuomaksi.

Baekhyun veti kulmakaapista kaksi kapeahkoa viinilasia ja laski ne pöydälle Yeolin eteen. Chanyeol kaatoi juomaa laseihin ja ojensi toisen hennosti hymyilevälle Baekhyunille, joka katseli häntä ihannoiden.

”Eka kerta”, hän kuiskasi, mitä suloisimmalla äänellä.

”Valkoviini?” Chanyeol kysyi pöllämystyneenä. Baekhyun tirskahti huvittuneena, mutta nolona.

”Asunnollani jonkun kanssa… romanttisissa tunnelmissa”, hän sanoi, tuskin kuuluvasti. Chanyeol höristi korviaan, oliko hän juuri kuullut oikein… Oli hänen vuoronsa punastua ja kikattaa kuin vastarakastunut. Sillä hän oli; ainakin syvästi ihastunut. Jokainen minuutti Baekhyunin kanssa teki tunnekuohusta ärhäkämmän.

Baekhyun tarttui hoikkakaulaiseen lasiin ja nosti sen huulilleen. Hän maistoi juomaa ja nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi.

”Kelpaa mulle”, hän sanoi ja laski lasin takaisin pöydälle. Hän tyhjensi ruokatarvikkeet kaappeihin, paitsi ne, jotka kuuluvat carbonaraan.

Chanyeol pesi sipulit ja pyysi leikkuulautaa. Hän sai laudan ja terävän veitsen eteensä. Hän kuutioi sipulit ja heitti ne pannulle, öljyn joukkoon.

”Kokkaatko sä paljon?” hän kysyi Baekhyunilta, joka katseli häntä viinilasinsa takaa.

”Miltä näyttää?” hän henkäisi ja viittasi tyhjyyttä pursuaviin kaappeihinsa. Chanyeol hörähti huvittuneena.

”Käyn yleensä kotona syömässä, jos en klubin hyungien kanssa”, hän sanoi. Chanyeol nyökkäsi. Hänkään ei hirveästi kokkaillut, yleensä yliopiston ruokala oli hoitanut hänen syöttämisensä. Viikonloppuisin he tapasivat tehdä ruokaa yhdessä Jongdaen kanssa, jos laiskuus ei ajanut heitä kaupungille syömään.

”Isä olisi patistanut mua kokkikouluun, mutta halusin terveydenhoitoalalle”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Mä olen aina halunnut lääkäriksi.”

Baekhyun hiljentyi. Hän laski katseensa pöytään ja kuljetti sormeaan sen sileällä pinnalla.

”On varmasti rankkaa luopua unelmastaan”, hän sanoi. Chanyeol nojasi tiskipöytään ja seurasi sivusilmällä, ettei sipulit palaneet pannulle.

”Rehellisesti sanottuna, musta tuntuu, että elämäni on merkityksetöntä”, Chanyeol sanoi ja yritti hymyillä perään.

”Mä tiedän mitä sä tarkoitat”, Baekhyun sanoi.

”Puhutko kilpaurastasi?”

”Joo”, hän sanoi. ”Kroppani petti, nivelissä on häikkää. Terveys pakotti vaihtamaan urasuunnitelmia. Olisin halunnut maailmanmestariksi.”

”Paska juttu”, Chanyeol henkäisi. Baekhyun hymyili katkeruuden häivähdys silmissään. Chanyeol ehti huomata sen.

”Mikä lääkäri susta olisi pitänyt tulla?” Baekhyun kysyi.

”Yleislääkäri”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”En ole tuntenut kiinnostusta vielä erikoistua mihinkään tiettyyn. Jongdae haluaisi sisätautilääkäriksi.”

Baekhyun naurahti. ”Onko hänellä joku tietty syy?”

”Hän rakastaa verta ja suolenpätkiä”, Chanyeol nauroi ja kääntyi paistinpannun puoleen. Hän lisäsi kuullotettujen sipuleiden joukkoon silmämittaisesti valkoviiniä.

”Jos musta tulisi lääkäri, mä voisin olla ortopedi”, Baekhyun sanoi. Chanyeol käänsi kiinnostuneen katseensa pöydän ääressä ilmeilevään mieheen.

”Onko perusteluja?”hän kysyi. Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan.

”Sut on leikattu, mä huomasin”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun laski kätensä oikealle olkapäälleen ja näytti surulliselta.

”Tipahdin puolentoista metrin korkuiselta korokkeelta. Olkapää meni paskaksi, mutta se on nyt ihan fine. Mun nilkat ei kestä kilpailemista. Selässäkin on häikkää.”

”Ai”, Chanyeol henkäisi. Vuorostaan hän hiljentyi ja kääntyi hellan ääreen. Hän keskittyi valmistamaan pasta-annoksen ja syrjäyttämään Beom hyungin kaverin reseptin tummatukan sydämestä.

* * *

Baekhyun laski valkoviinipullon pöydälle täytettyään Chanyeolin lasin. Hän istui paikoilleen ja katsoi eteensä laskettavaa carbonara-annosta ihaillen. Tuoksu oli päätä huimaava, nälkä kurni vatsassa. Chanyeol otti paikan vastapäiseltä paikalta ja katsoi heidän keskelle sytytettyä pöytäkynttilää hennosti hymyillen. Baekhyun oli himmentänyt keittiön valaistusta ja laittanut soimaan pianomusiikkia taustalle, ilta tosiaan oli romanttinen.

”Kiitos ruoasta”, Baekhyun lausui ja upotti haarukkansa täyteläiseen, parmesaanilla hukutettuun pastaan. Chanyeol ei rohjennut aloittaa ennen kuin toinen olisi maistanut ja kertonut mielipiteensä.

Baekhyun kiersi pastan haarukan ympärille ja vei sen suuhunsa. Tyytyväinen mumina pääsi suusta välittömästi. Mies mutusteli ruokaa aikansa, silmät tuikkien ja haarukoi heti lisää. Chanyeol kiitti ruoasta ja kävi annoksensa kimppuun helpottuneena. Äidin resepti toimi aina.

”Oikeastaan ihan hyvä, että hyungin rafla oli tänään kiinni”, Baekhyun sanoi, nauruaan pidellen.

”Sama”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”On mukava tehdä ruokaa, jos se kelpaa.”

”Tämä on ihan loistavaa”, Baekhyun sanoi ja otti viiniä kyytipojaksi. Chanyeol hymyili kiitollisena, yleensä Jongdaelta ei paljon ylistäviä sanoja herunut, lähinnä kritisointia siitä, miten hänen nirsouttaan ei huomioitu. Itsepä oli niin ranttu, ettei mikään tomaattinen tai etikkainen kelvannut hänelle.

”Olisiko pitänyt tehdä jotain jälkiruokaa?” Chanyeol kysyi. Hitto, kun ei tullut aikaisemmin mieleen.

”Mulla on jäätelöä pakastimessa”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Olen säästänyt sitä cheattipäivään, mutta ehkä raskin luopua siitä.”

Chanyeol naurahti. Mies taisi ottaa ravitsemusasiat tosissaan. Hänelle tuli vähän paha mieli, siinä hän oli, syöttämässä miehelle jotain missä on paljon nopeita hiilihydraatteja ja rasvaa. Hän ei niinkään seurannut, mitä suuhunsa laittoi, vaikka ehkä syytä olisi.

”Mä tulen käymään Soulissa ensi viikon keskiviikkona”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Jos sulla ei ole mitään kolmen jälkeen, voitaisiin mennä vaikka leffaan tai jotain…”

Chanyeol koitti pidätellä innostumistaan. Hän olisi voinut hyppiä ilosta, miten ihanaa oli, että Baekhyun halusi nähdä häntä.

”Kuulostaa hyvältä”, hän sanoi. ”Mitä haluaisit mennä katsomaan?”

”On yksi elokuva, jonka sivuosassa on yksi tuttuni.”

Chanyeol kiinnostui. Olikohan mies mahdollisesti kuuluisakin. Häntä vähän hävetti, hän ei tuntenut maan julkimoita, hän ei liiemmin ollut kiinnostunut. Hän piti englantilaisista rock-yhtyeistä eikä juurikaan katsonut televisiota.

”Kyungsoo on hoputtanut mua katsomaan elokuvan ennen kuin se poistetaan ohjelmistosta. Se ei pyöri enää Bucheonissa.”

”En malta odottaa”, Chanyeol henkäisi ja kilisteli valkoviinilasia yhteen toisen kanssa sopimuksen syntymiseksi.

* * *

Ilta oli kulunut mitä ihanimmalla tavalla. Maittavan aterian jälkeen he olivat siirtyneet sohvalle valkoviinipullon kera ja istuneet lähekkäin, puhuen syvällisistä asioista kuten perhesuhteista ja maailman rauhasta. Chanyeolin tunteet miestä kohden olivat vain vahvistuneet. Peloton mies vaikutti tulevan toimeen maailman kanssa, hän ei juurikaan jämähtänyt vastoinkäymisiin vaan etsi aina kiertotien, jos suora polku oli tukossa. Hän nautti arjen pienistä asioista eikä näyttänyt valittavan muusta kuin huonosta ilmanlaadusta. Chanyeol pystyi samaistumaan, vaikka Englanti oli suurkaupunki, oli Soulin saasteet jotain, mitä hän ei olisi koskaan uskonut kokevansa.

Baekhyun painautui paremmin Chanyeolia vasten ja laski päänsä tämän olkapäälle. Chanyeol avasi kätensä ja veti miehen kainaloon. Baek siirsi lasin sohvapöydälle ja kääntyi katsomaan Yeolia paremmin. Chanyeol jännittyi, utelias Baekhyun tutki häntä pitkin katsein. Chanyeol ei tiennyt, mitä hän olisi voinut tehdä. Hän katsoi takaisin, suoraan ruskeisiin silmiin, jotka kääntyivät hitusen alaspäin. Katse kuin koiranpennulla, itsevarmuus kuin leijonalla. Mikä vittu oli Byun Baekhyun?

”Rehellisesti sanottuna, mäkin olen ajatellut sua aina silloin tällöin”, Baekhyun kuiskasi ja nosti kätensä Yeolin poskelle. Chanyeol muuttui yhä jännittynemmäksi. Hän tunsi hitaasti liikkuvat sormet poskellaan. Hänen katseensa valui väistämättä kapeisiin huuliin, jotka olivat varovasti raollaan.

”Kielsit unohtamasta sua”, Baekhyun sanoi. Ääni oli tuskin kuiskausta kovempi, mutta ujoudesta ei ollut tietoakaan. Lausahdus tihkui tietoista itsevarmuutta ja sai Yeolin hämmentyneeksi.

”Silti, tämä kaikki on sulle vain väliaikaista”, hän muisi ja vetäytyi taaksepäin. Chanyeolin sydän koki kolauksen, hänen ilmeensä mureni hetkellisesti.

”Siksi mua epäilyttää.”

Chanyeol katsoi viinilasiinsa ja kävi läpi sekaisin olevia ajatuksiaan.

”Mä olen saanut tarpeekseni yön mittaisista säädöistä ja krapulan huurruttamista muistikuvista. Mä olen päättänyt sitoutua, enkä mä halua tehdä sitä, jos tiedän, että lähdet ensi kesänä takaisin sinne, mistä tulitkin.”

”Ei mun ole pakko palata”, Chanyeol sanoi ja nosti katseensa Baekhyuniin, jonka suu oli sulkeutunut.

”Mulla ei ole mitään Lontoossa”, hän sanoi. ”Jos mulla on syy jäädä, miksen jäisi.”

”Oikeasti?” Baekhyun kysyi. Hänen jännittyneisyytensä kieli asian vakavuudesta.

”Toinen asia, mitä mä en koskaan haluaisi kokea, on sydänsurut”, hän sanoi. Chanyeol kohotti asentoaan.

”Sille on syynsä, miksi mä en ole päästänyt itseäni rakastumaan”, hän sanoi. ”Jos toisen menettäminen tuntuu edes vähänkään yhtä pahalta kuin kilpailu-urasta luopuminen, mä en halua kokea sitä koskaan.”

Chanyeol mutristi huuliaan. Elämässä ei voinut koskaan olla varma, milloin joutuisi luopumaan jostain rakkaasta, oli kyse ihmisestä tai elämäntavasta.

”Kilpaileminen taisi olla kaikkesi”, Chanyeol sanoi varovasti. Baekhyun tiputti katseensa sormiinsa ja nyökkäsi. Chanyeol ei halunnut udella enempää, oli selvää, että mies ei halunnut repiä haavojaan auki.

Baekhyun yritti nauraa, mutta pakonomaiselta ilmeeltä ei voinut välttyä. Hän pyyhkäisi kostuneita silmiään nolona ja puhalsi keuhkonsa tyhjäksi.

”Kaikki ok”, hän henkäisi. Chanyeol ei sanonut mitään, hän arvasi, ettei ollut.

”Ethän sä ole pysyvästi sairas tai jotain?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun nauroi.

”Niveliänikö tarkoitat?” 

Yeol nyökkäsi.

”Vähentäisikö se arvoani? Jos ylläni leijuisi vaara kuolla yhtäkkiä.”

Chanyeol käänsi katseen pois päin. Baekhyun ymmärsi menneensä liian pitkälle ja aloitti älämölön. Hän tarttui Yeolia kädestä ja puristi kovaa, hän ei tarkoittanut sanojaan sillä tavalla. Hän oli usein tahditon ja puhui ohi suunsa.

”En ole sairas”, hän sanoi. Chanyeol palautti katseensa mieheen, jonka kasvoilla oli puhdas katumus.

”Olisi pitänyt olla hiljaa.”

“Ei se mitään”, hän sanoi. “Kaikista vähiten mä odotin Minkyung hyung -viittauksia sun suustasi, mutta ei se mitään. Olen oppinut elämään asian kanssa. Ei ole päivääkään, ettei joku ottaisi asiaa esille.”

Hymy viipyi Baekhyunin kasvoilla kaksi sekuntia.

“Millainen hän oli?” Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol kohotti asentoaan ja laski viinilasinsa sohvapöydälle. Hän palasi kouluaikoihinsa, ammattikoulun ensimmäiselle vuodelle. Hän oli törmännyt ruokalassa mieheen nimeltä Michael Lee, hän oli tiputtanut tarjottimensa keskelle lattiaa kipsissä olleen kätensä pettäessä. Yeol oli juossut auttamaan häntä ja lautasen palasia kerätessään kironnut vahingossa toisella äidinkielellään, Mike hyung oli nauranut hellästi, vastannut takaisin ja sanonut, ettei vanhemmille kannattaisi aukoa päätään. Hän oli tavannut miehen bileissä pari viikkoa myöhemmin ja tutustunut siellä häneen, ajan kanssa heistä oli tullut ystäviä ja Yeol oli huomannut ihastuneensa kaikkien kanssa toimeentulevaan mieheen, joka ei kuitenkaan pitänyt hirveää meteliä, toisin kuin Jongdae, ja auttoi häntä aina kun pyysi, ilman vastapalveluksia. Joskus he halasivat pitkään.

“Hän oli hyvä matikassa”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Meidän Minkyung hyung…”

“Mä en. Olen surkea siinä. Ja missä tahansa muussa kouluaineessa, paitsi historiassa”, Baekhyun naurahti. “Ehkä se johtui opettajastani, hänen kummalliset tarinansa jäivät mieleen aika hyvin.”

Chanyeol ei päässyt pois muistoistaan. Hän oli jämähtänyt hetkeen, jolloin hän oli kävellyt Freezen takapihalle ja tavannut poikaporukan hengailemasta roskiksia vasten. Minkyung hyung kera liiketalouden opiskelijoista muodostamansa jengin kanssa olivat vetäneet ekstaasitripit ja heiluivat jossain todellisuuden rajamailla. Minkyung hyung oli tarttunut Chanyeolin hupparin rinnuksesta ja vetänyt hänet kokeilevaan suudelmaan kannustavan jengin edessä. Chanyeol oli poistunut paikalta pää taivaissa suudelman voimasta, mutta vasta myöhemmin tajunnut, että huumekoukku oli napannut Minkyung hyungin. Hän voi jälleen pahoin.

Baekhyun huomasi Chanyeolin kalvenneen olemuksen. Hän nousi ylös ja haki lasillisen kylmää vettä. Hän ojensi sen pidemmälle ja ravisteli hänet takaisin nykyhetkeen. Chanyeol keräsi itsensä ja joi veden, uksien kiusaantuneena olostaan.

“Oletko sä ihan varmasti päästänyt hänestä irti?” Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol naurahti epäuskoisena häneen kohdistuneiden epäilyisten voimasta.

“Olen. Helvetti, siitä on kaksi vuotta.”

Baekhyunin toinen kulmakarva oli koholla. Ilme muistutti Jongdaeta pelottavalla tavalla.

“No olen!” hän tiuskahti. “Muistot ovat vielä vahvoja. Niiden karu totuus alkaa valjeta, kun olen raaskinut luopua vaaleanpunaisista laseista.”

“Mitä tarkoitat?” Baekhyun kysyi jännittyneenä.

“Minkyung hyung oli narkkari.”

Baekhyun sulki suunsa jälleen.

* * *

Chanyeol vilkaisi kelloaan ja kiroili puoliääneen. Jongdae oli varmasti kohta selvinnyt perheillallisesta ja vuosien kuulumisien vaihdosta, oli varmaan aika lähteä takaisin kämpille. Hän pyysi anteeksi ja ilmoitti aikeistaan lähteä. Baekhyun suoristi itsensä ja irrotti kevyen otteensa hänestä. Hän yritti pitää ilmeensä kurissa, mutta pettymys paistoi läpi. Chanyeol virnisti myötätuntoisesti; hän olisi voinut jäädä, jos Jongdae olisi tiennyt hänen lähteneen Bucheoniin ja valmistautunut yksin jäämiseen, mutta koska Yeol oli pitänyt asian salaisuutena, hänen täytyi kantaa vastuu. Jongdae vihasi ilmoittamatta poissa kotoa olemista ja ennen kaikkea yksin jäämistä, varsinkin yhtäkkiä. Spontaaniksi ihmiseksi hänen käytöksensä sillä saralla oli outoa.

“Näemme pian uudestaan”, Chanyeol sanoi hymyillen. “En malta odottaa.”

Baekhyun nousi ylös samaan aikaan hänen kanssaan. Hän kapsahti pidemmän kaulaan ja puristi itseään vasten häntä. Chanyeol kietoi kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja veti sisään tuoksua, jota hän ei halunnut koskaan unohtaa.

Baekhyun suuteli miestä pehmeästi huulille. Chanyeol vastasi suudelmaan empimättä eikä olisi hennonnut erota, ellei kello olisi tikittänyt vauhdilla eteenpäin.

“Saatanko sut metropysäkille vai pääsetkö itse?” Baekhyun kysyi ja peruutti askeleen.

“Olisi ihanaa kävellä käsi kädessä tummassa yössä”, hän sanoi ja henkäisi haaveillen perään. Baekhyun veti hänet eteiseen ja kiskoi verkkatakin ylleen.

“Sitten mennään”, hän sanoi. Chanyeol naurahti, keräsi kamansa ja poistui asunnosta lyhyempi mies perässään. Baekhyun sulki asunnon oven ja ojensi kätensä Yeolille. Chanyeol tarttui siihen ja risti sormensa hänen kanssaan. Hänen jalkansa olivat sulaa, sydän tykytti virkeänä, alkoi naurattaa. Byun Baekhyun oli uskomaton.


	12. Chapter 12

Chanyeol heilutti kättään bussipysäkillä istuvalle Jongdaelle. Hän kiihdytti vauhtiaan ja hölkkäsi ystävänsä luokse kasvot ylelliseen hymyyn kääntyneinä. Jongdaen kirkas katse oli ihmetystä täynnä.

”Mistäs sä siihen ilmestyit?” hän kysyi ja taputti paikkaa vieressään. Bussin pitäisi tulla kohta.

”Mä kävin Bucheonissa”, Chanyeol sanoi, yrittäen pitää naamansa peruslukemilla. Jongdaen silmät levisivät ihmetyksestä.

”Säkö…”

”Joo”, Chanyeol sanoi itsevarmasti. ”Menin tapaamaan häntä hapkidoklubille.”

”Oliko hän yllättynyt?” Jongdae kysyi, hyväntuulisesti naurahtaen.

”Oli”, Chanyeol nauroi ja kertoi kaiken, mitä reissulla oli tapahtunut. Hän avautui omista tunteistaan, Baekhyunin mahdollisista tunteista, keskusteluista, joita he olivat käyneet. Jongdae kuunteli kaiken kärsivällisesti, rauhallisena. Hän ei tyrkyttänyt omia mielipiteitään, tietäen, ettei niillä ollut mitään merkitystä. Oli Chanyeolin oikeus valita oma elämänsä kulku, kohdata mahdolliset virheet ja kasvaa täydelliseksi henkilöksi.

”Tapaamme keskiviikkona uudelleen”, Chanyeol sanoi ja tarttui rintaansa. Hänen sydämensä pamppaili rauhattomana, se oli tykyttänyt viimeisen tunnin siihen malliin, ettei nukkumisesta varmaan tulisi yhtään mitään.

Jongdae tönäisi miestä ja naurahti kevyesti. ”Onko teillä treffit?”

”Taitaa meillä olla”, Chanyeol hymyili, mutta vakavoitui nopeasti. Jongdae kohotti asentoaan nähdessään tämän muuttuneen ilmeen.

”Luulen, että sydämeni särkyy, jos hän ei haluakaan mua.”

Jongdae taputti miestä kevyesti olkapäälle. ”Raukka, taisit jo ihastua kovin.”

Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan ja nyökkäsi. ”Hän on erilainen. Hän on… jotain, mitä en voi päästää käsistäni.”

”Sitten sun täytyy pitää hänet itselläsi”, Jongdae hymyili ja nosti nyrkinsä rohkaisevasti ylös. ”I’m rooting for you, my friend. Hwaiting!”

”Kiitos, Dae”, Chanyeol sanoi naureskellen ja veti ystävänsä kainaloonsa. ”Sä olet parasta, mitä mulle on tapahtunut.”

”Kuten myös”, Jongdae sanoi ja vakavoitui vuorostaan. ”Mä olen sulle sydämeni pohjasta kiitollinen, että lähdit mun kanssa tänne.”

”Mä tiedän”, Chanyeol hörähti ja kopautti nyrkkinsä yhteen hänen kanssaan.

”Mua jännittää ihan helvetisti”, Jongdae myönsi. ”Tätini koitti rauhoitella mua, mutta en tiedä… saan varmaan paskahalvauksen tiistaiaamuna.”

Chanyeol hörähti hyväntuulisesti ja heristeli vuorostaan nyrkkiään.

”Fighting.”

Jongdae tuhahti pokkaansa pidellen ja käänsi katseen linja-autoon, joka rullasi hitaasti kohti pysäkkiä. Hän nousi ylös ja ojensi kätensä Chanyeolille.

”Tule, niin mennään kotiin.”

Chanyeol tarttui käteen ja nousi ylös huvittuneena tirskuen.

* * *

Chanyeol katsoi puna-keltaista kammotusta silmästä silmään. Hän huokaisi ja pudisti päätään tyytymättömänä. Serkkupoika ei ollut tehnyt asialle mitään.

Chanyeol veti oven auki ja repäisi sen ikkunaan liimatun a4-arkin pois. Hän katsoi tärisevin tussinvedoin koristettuja aukioloaikoja kuin tautista. Hän ryttäsi paperin ja ryntäsi loungen puolelle ärtyneenä tuhisten.

Younghwan nosti katseensa kuivaamastaan lasista. Hän hätkähti vanhemman tuiman ilmeen nähdessään.

”Hyung.”

Nahkatakkinen ystävä tiskin toisella puolella kääntyi katsomaan häntä, kulmat yllättyneisyydestä kohoten.

Chanyeol marssi tiskille ja heitti Younghwania paperimytyllä. Hän otti paikan Sehunin vierestä ja tilasi suuren kahvin. Hän tarvitsi kofeiinia.

“Eikö me puhuttu tästä jo?” Chanyeol kysyi ärtyneenä, hänen verenpaineensa oli noussut heti ovella. Younghwan kurtisti kulmiaan.

“En saa ikkunateippauksia ilmestymään sormia napsauttamalla”, Younghwan tuhahti närkästyneenä. Chanyeol kohotti asentoaan, oliko serkulla huono päivä, vai miksi hän oli niin myrtsinä.

“Aukioloajat”, Chanyeol tuhahti takaisin. “Päivittäisit edes facebookin.”

Younghwan ojensi puhelimensa Yeolille, joka katsoi mustaa samsungia silmät pyöreinä.

“Tee sä niin”, serkku sanoi. “Kerta sulla ei ole parempaakaan tekemistä.”

Sehun mulkaisi ystäväänsä nopealla liikkeellä. Hän siirsi katseensa Yeoliin, joka irvisteli ja puristi puhelinta rystyset valkoisina.

“Mä teen”, Sehun sanoi ja nappasi puhelimen itselleen. Hän poisti lukituksen tietoisilla liikkeillä ja surffasi oikeaan osoitteeseen. Ei mennyt montaa minuuttia, kun homma oli jo tehty.

“Saanko mennä soittamaan?” Chanyeol kysyi silmät kirkkaina.

“Et”, Younghwan sanoi tiukasti. Chanyeol nyrpisti nenäänsä epämieluiselle vastaukselle.

“Sain valituksia edellisestä kerrasta.”

“Miksi sitten pidät kamoja alakerrassa?” Yeol kysyi.

“Sain valituksia, koska en päästänyt heitä katsomaan sua.”

Chanyeolin teki mieli nauraa ääneen. Hän koitti pitää vallan ylimieliseksi kääntyvän hymynsä kurissa, mutta narsistius oli ottanut hänet valtaansa.

“Täytyy varmaan lennättää omat rummut Manhattanilta tänne… jos Daen täti antaa luvan siihen.”

“Wau…” Sehun henkäisi. “Nykistä…”

“Joo, olin siellä ennen kuin tulin tänne”, Chanyeol sanoi coolisti ja tarttui kahviinsa, jonka Younghwan hivutti hänen eteensä.

“Mä en voi avata alakertaa, jos siellä ei ole henkilökuntaa”, Younghwan sanoi. “Olen yksin töissä. Min Chunja tulee vasta yhdeksältä.”

“Paska”, Chanyeol huokaisi. “Olisi tehnyt mieli vähän revitellä.”

“Soita tätä”, Younghwan henkäisi ja kaivoi akustisen kitaran tiskin takaa. Chanyeol oli kysyä, mutta päätti pitää turpansa kiinni. Pinkkitukkainen serkkupoika osasi olla arvaamaton. Hän kiitti ja otti kitaran vastaan, tarttui kahviinsa ja peruutti ensimmäiseen vapaaseen pöytään. Hän nosti soittimen jalkojensa päälle ja alkoi näppäillä sitä kummempia ajattelematta, antoi lihasmuistinsa tehdä työn puolestaan. Hän mietti ihanaa lauantai-iltaa, kaikkea sitä, mitä pyörtymisen jälkeen oli tapahtunut. Baekhyunin upeaa hymyä, tuikkivia silmiä, itsevarmoja eleitä, rentoa, paikoin ujoa naurua. Kitaran sointi oli hunajainen ja se sai viereisen pöydän tytöt huokailemaan ihastuneina. Chanyeolista tuntui samalta, Baekhyunia kohtaan.

“Joel hyung?” Younghwan kutsui häntä tiskin takaa. Yeol avasi silmänsä ja käänsi katseensa nuorempaan, jonka kasvoille oli noussut suvussa kulkeva bisneshymy.

“Haluaisitko esiintyä alakerrassa lauantaina?”

Chanyeol mietti asiaa. Hän kohautti olkiaan ja mutristeli huuliaan. “Mitä mun pitäisi esittää?”

“Ihan mitä vaan”, Younghwan henkäisi. “Saat vapaat kädet.”

“Kai sun pitää eventiä jotenkin markkinoida”, Chanyeol murahti. “Eivät ihmiset sokkona osaa tulla paikalle.”

“Markkinointi ja markkinointi… kuinka hoitsu edes tietää noin paljon koko aiheesta?”

Viereisen pöydän tytöt supisivat keskenään ja huokaisivat uudestaan.

“Hei”, Chanyeol parahti. “Vanhempani ovat yrittäjiä!”

Younghwan käänsi huomionsa pois stressaavasta keskustelusta ja yritti jutella mukavia ystävänsä kanssa.

“Me ainakin voidaan tulla katsomaan”, toinen viereisen pöydän tytöistä sanoi. Chanyeol kääntyi katsomaan itseään nuorempia, luultavasti lukioikäistä kaksikkoa. Hän kumarsi heille jäykästi ja kiitti hiljaisella äänellä.

“Lauantaina. Yhdeltätoista. Saat viisikymppiä tunnilta”, Younghwan sanoi. Chanyeol oli tukehtua kahviinsa.

“Maksamme artisteille enemmän, mutta koska olet nobody— Serkkuni…”

Chanyeol nauroi, jos hän soittaisi pari tuntia, hän tienaisi satasen.

“Muista toimittaa verotietosi. Olemme laillinen bisnes.”

Chanyeol irvisti ja palasi kahvinsa ääreen. “Ok, mä suostun.”

Tytöt huokaisivat jälleen. Hän kääntyi heidän puoleensa ja hymyili leveästi.

“Muistakaa mainostaa paljon, kun tämä apina ei sitä älyä tehdä.” Hän mulkaisi serkkuaan nopeasti ja palautti katseensa posket punaisena hehkuviin tyttöihin.

Tytöt nyökkäsivät ja supisivat hetken puhelimiensa ääressä.

“Oppa… mikä on nimesi?” toinen heistä kysyi.

“Joel”, Chanyeol sanoi ja virnisti perään, narsismille ei vaikuttanut tulevan loppua.

“Woah”, he molemmat henkäisivät ja jatkoivat supsuttelua. Chanyeol joi kahvinsa loppuun ja keskittyi soittamiseen.

Younghwan pudisteli päätään tyytymättömänä ja hinkkasi lasia raivokkaasti tiskipyyhkeellä.

“Varo vaan, ettei susta tule yhtäkkiä kuuluisaa”, Younghwan varoitti.

“Saisin bisneksellesi vähän huomiota”, Yeol naurahti. “Vaikka puolet heistä kavahtaa sitä järkyttävää suttua ikkunoissasi.”

Younghwan pamautti lasin tiskiin. Jokainen asiakkaista käänsi katseensa tulistuneeseen mieheen baaritiskin takana. Sehun koitti rauhoitella ystäväänsä, jonka verenpaine oli korkeuksissa sinä päivänä.

“Dude, rauhoitu.”

“Vituttaa vain”, Younghwan sanoi. “Tiskikoneen huuhteluaineannostelija posahti eikä varaosaa saa kahteen päivään.”

Jongdae lampsi the hwan hwanin loungeen synkkä ilme kasvoillaan. Hän istui Chanyeolin valtaamassa pöydässä olevalle vapaalle paikalle ja huokaisi raskaasti.

“No?” Yeol kysyi huolestuneena. “Eikö Grenaldeten skannaama dokumentti kelvannut?”

“Mä olen paska lääkäri”, Jongdae murahti englanniksi. Chanyeol kurtisti kulmiaan kielivalinnalle.

“Opiskelija. Lääkäriopiskelija”, hän tarkensi. “Mitä tapahtui? Jotain vakavaakin?”

“En ole tullut toimeen kenenkään kanssa”, Jongdae parkui väsyneenä. “Päiväni on kulunut väärinkäsityksiä selvittäessä.”

“Olet stressannut kielimuurista jo viikkoja”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Ei ihmekään, ettei suusi ole toiminut halutulla tavalla. Relaa, nuku hyvät yöunet ja koita huomenna uudestaan.”

“Kiitti”, Jongdae murahti koreaksi ja ilmeili tyytymättömänä. “On siinä tosi ystävä.”

“Mitä mun pitäisi tehdä?” Chanyeol piteli nauruaan.

“Rypeä itsesäälissä mun kanssa tietenkin, hölmö”, Jongdae vingahti ja tarttui pöydällä olevaan kokikseen. Chanyeol ei ehtinyt kuin huutaa ylidramaattiseen sävyyn, kun Jongdae oli jo kurmaissut petollisen värisen litkun kitusiinsa ja alkoi yskiä kuin kuolemankielissä.

“Sitruunaa”, Jongdae puhisi yskänsä välistä. Chanyeol irvisti myötätuntoisesti. Younghwan oli viritellyt hänelle uuden version verenpunaisesta “drinkistään”, joka ei ollut todellisuudessa kuin kivennäisvettä, - aivan liian vähän - sitruunamehua, - vitusti liikaa - ja väriainetta, joka sai sen näyttämään joltakin. Mitä huijausta kertakaikkiaan.

“Kuinka hän edes voi olla baarimestari?” Jongdae kysyi ja mulkaisi tiskin takana häärivää pinkkitukkaista.

“No sanopa muuta”, Yeol huokaisi. Hän laittoi puhelimensa syrjään ja keskittyi Jongdaeen. Chanyeol pyysi häntä kertomaan yksityiskohtaisesti, mitä suuren päivän aikana oikein oli tapahtunut. Sitten he voisivat analysoida tapahtumat yhdessä, etsiä ratkaisut mieltä painaviin ongelmiin ja päättää, että siitä olisi suunta vain ylöspäin.

Viimein Jongdaen kasvoilla oli häivähdys hymyä. Se riitti lämmittämään Chanyeolin sydäntä. Kaikki oli loppujen lopuksi hyvin. Mitään peruuttamatonta ei ollut tapahtunut.

* * *

Chanyeol oli istunut olohuoneen nahkasohvalla paskanjäykkänä varttia vaille kolmesta saakka. Vatsanpohjassa kutkutti, hermostuneisuus purkautui levottomana liikkumisena, puhelimen jatkuvalla, turhalla näpläämisellä ja pitkinä huokauksina.

Baekhyun oli tekstannut hänelle aamu yhdeksältä, ilmoittanut lähtevänsä Souliin seuraavalla junalla. Chanyeol oli palannut viestiin kerran tunnissa ja huokaillut haaveillen viestin viimeiselle lauseelle; _muistathan lähteä leffaan kanssani._ Miten hän voisi unohtaa.

Jongdae porhalsi huoneestaan eteiseen kuin tuli perseen alla. Hän höpötti kovaan ääneen, nopeasti kuin Outsider eikä molotuksesta saanut mitään tolkkua. Yeol kiristi ilmettään ja käänsi katseensa kenkiä jalkaan pukevaa miestä kohti.

Puhelin pöydällä ilmoitti uudesta viestistä. Hän unohti ystävänsä olemassaolon ja nappasi luurin käteen. Byun Baekhyun.

” _Olen Myeongdongissa. Missä nähdään?”_

”Dae-yah”, Yeol kutsui. Jongdae pysäytti jatkuvan kolistelunsa ja vaikeni.

“Kauanko tästä menee Myeongdongiin?”

“Pistä kengät jalkaan niin mä heitän sut”, hän sanoi ja jatkoi kiireisen kuuloista puhinaansa.

“No hemmetti”, Yeol henkäisi ja nousi ylös. Hän suki tukkaansa pimeän televisioruudun heijastuksen avulla ja tsekkaili itseään. Hänellä oli vaaleansininen kauluspaita, jonka alla oli valkoinen t-paita sekä mustat farkut. Hän laittaisi ohuet tennarit jalkaan ja viimeistelisi lookinsa mustalla lippiksellä, aurinko porotti kirkkaalta taivaalta ja hellelukemat olivat nousseet yli kolmeenkymmeneen asteeseen.

“Ala tulla jo”, Jongdae parkui eteisestä. “Olen kohta myöhässä.”

“Ei sun tarvitse viedä mua, jos sulla on kiire”, Yeol sanoi.

“Ajan siitä kuitenkin ohitse”, Jongdae sanoi. “Ala tulla jo.”

Chanyeol keräsi kamansa ja kirjoitti vastauksen viestiin matkalla parkkikerrokseen. “ _Nähdään ostarilla, Kim heittää mut. Menee jonkun aikaa.”_

_“Odotan Starbuckissa.”_

Jongdae huomasi Chanyeolin typerän virnuilun ja kehtasi vittuilla siitä. Chanyeol otti henkiset iskut vastaan, itsepä oli mennyt ja ihastunut, pää pilvissä kulkemisesta sai kärsiä nahoissaan. Vaikka se oli sen arvoista.

“Aiotko ehdottaa seurustelua hänelle?” Jongdae kysyi. Hänen ilmeensä oli rauhoittunut, hän oli unohtanut kiireensä ja metelöintinsä.

“Haluaisin”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Mutta se on vielä aivan liian aikaista. Katsotaan kuukauden, kahden päästä.”

“Hän tekee sulle hyvää”, Jongdae sanoi ja hymyili perään pienesti. “Olet leppoisampi kuin aikoihin.”

“Kouluhommat ei stressaa mua enää”, Chanyeol murahti. “Sen sijaan duunipaikan etsiminen aiheuttaa harmaita hiuksia. Younghwanie tarjosi mulle muuten keikkaa lauantaiksi.”

Jongdae hihkaisi innostuneena. “Suostuitko?”

“No totta helvetissä”, Chanyeol vinkaisi, silmät tuikkien. Hän rakasti soittamista yli kaiken. Esiintyminen teki siitä vielä parempaa.

“Tule mukaan, jos ehdit. Pääsisit purkamaan stressiäsi rockiin.”

“Stressiä? Mitä stressiä?” Jongdae kysyi ja nauroi perään, peittäen huonosti todelliset tunteensa.Yeol kohotti kulmiaan kysyvästi. Jongdae huokaisi ja lupautui saapumaan paikalle, jos ei olisi puolikuollut harjoitteluvuoronsa jälkeen.

* * *

Myeongdongin ostarilla liikkui aika paljon porukkaa, vaikka nuoriso taisi olla vielä koulussa. Chanyeol katseli ympärilleen ja etsi Starbucksin logoa, hän oli tarkistanut infotaulusta liikkeen sijainnin ja suunnistanut kohti määränpäätään ristiriitaisin tuntein.

Hän ja Baekhyun eivät olleet jutelleet hirveästi lauantai-illan jälkeen. Jotenkin viesteillä keskusteleminen tuntui tyhmältä, oli paljon mielukkaampaa nähdä kasvotusten, havaita toisen eleet ja tehdä johtopäätöksiä, oliko toinen oikeasti huvittunut keskustelunaiheesta vai oliko jutut tylsiä. Baekhyunista mikään ei vaikuttanut olevan tylsää.

Starbucksin logo pisti silmään. Chanyeol kohotti ryhtiään ja kiihdytti vauhtiaan entisestään. Hän poikkelehti ihmismassojen ohitse koittaen olla vaikuttamatta kuitenkaan liian epäilyttävältä. Onneksi väylät avautuivat ja ruuhka helpottui.

Chanyeol hölmistyi nähdessään Sehunin astuvan ulos Starbucksista. Nuorempi huomasi vauhdilla lähestyvän Yeolin ja tervehti tätä naama peruslukemilla.

“Joel hyung, hei”, tämä sanoi hetkeä ennen kuin viiletti ohi pitkin askelin. Chanyeol tuskin ehti sanoa hei takaisin, kun tämä oli jo häipynyt ihmisjoukkion syövereihin. Chanyeol kurtisti kulmiaan ja astui sisään kahvilaan. Olikohan serkkupoikakin Myeongdongissa.

Byun Baekhyun heilutti kättään tiuhaan tahtiin. Hän oli valinnut pöydän, josta näki suoraan ovelle. Yeol hymyili innokkaalle miehelle, jonka farkkukangasta muistuttavan puuvillapaidan hihat oli kääritty ylös.

“Kiva nähdä”, Chanyeol sanoi istuessaan vastapäiselle paikalle. Baekhyun hymyili lumoutuneesti. Chanyeol jäi kiinni tuikkiviin silmiin, joita hän ei halunnut unohtaa koskaan.

“Mä tein vähän tutkimusta ja Kyungsoon leffa näkyisi lähimmässä teatterissa parin tunnin kuluttua”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Haluatko hengailla täällä vai mennäänkö syömään nuudeleita?”

“Mennään syömään”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän oli skipannut lounaan ja nälkä oli valtava. Hän ei ollut tohtinut syödä mitään välipalaa, jos he söisivät jotain yhdessä.

“Tiedän yhden hyvän paikan tässä lähellä”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Toivottavasti se ei ole kiinni.”

Chanyeol naurahti muistaessaan Beom hyungin kaverin raflan inventaariopäivän.

“Mulle kelpaa kaikki”, Chanyeol naurahti. Baekhyun nousi ylös ja keräsi kamansa. He kävelivät rinnakkain ulos kahvilasta ja kääntyivät kohti uloskäyntiä.

Baekhyun selitti elokuvasta suu vaahdossa, Chanyeol kuunteli hymy huulilla. Baekhyun kuulosti olevan ylpeä ystävästään, miten tämä oli päässyt sellaiseen tuotantoon mukaan. Yeol ei halunnut asettaa itselleen ennakko-odotuksia, mutta tummatukan puheita kuunnellessa mielikuvilta ei voinut välttyä.

“Kyungsoo haluaisi olla huippunäyttelijä. Pääroolit eivät ole enää kaukana. Hänestä tulee varmasti kuuluisa.”

“Kuinka tapasitte?” Yeol kysyi. Baekhyun pysähtyi miettimään. Siitä taisi olla kauan.

“Isoveljelläni on kavereita Ilsanissa. Olin kerran mukana ja törmäsin häneen hyungin kaveripiireissä. Hän jäi mieleeni sillä hän oli paljon nuorempi kuin muut miehistä. Melkein saman ikäinen kuin mä. Meillä oli selkeästi sukupolvieroja 80-luvun jätkiin, joten me päädyttiin vetäytymään sivuun ja keskustelemaan meille, juuri 18, 19 ikävuoden rajapyykin täyttäneille ajankohtaisista asioista, ja me tultiin hyvin juttuun. Ensin me nähtiin hyungien seurassa, mutta kilpailujeni takia meidän oli vaikea sovittaa tapaamisia yhteen. Näimme kahdestaan aina kun ehdin. Nyt, kun mulla olisi aikaa, hän on kiireinen ja aina menossa.”

Chanyeol hymyili. Baekhyun kuulosti pitävän ystävyyssuhteistaan huolta. Se toi hänelle lohtua, ehkä mies ei hylkäisi häntä yhtäkkiä jonkun uuden ystävän löytäessään.

Baekhyun hihkaisi nähdessään mainostamansa ravitolan kyltin kerrostalon seinässä. Hän osoitti sitä ja katsoi silmät tuikkien Yeolia, jonka vatsa oli alkanut kurnia entistä kovempaa. Baek tarttui häntä kädestä ja kiskaisi mukaansa.

* * *

Do Kyungsoon silmät olivat täynnä tunnetta. Chanyeol ei saanut silmiään irti roolihahmonsa tuskaa välittävästä, suurisilmäisestä miehestä, jonka kasvot olivat tahriutuneet nokeen ja likaiseen maa-ainekseen. Hän pyyhkäisi silmiään nopealla liikkeellä ja pidätteli hengitystään. Kyyneleet kiiluivat että hänen sekä Kyungsoon roolihahmon silmissä, menettämisen tuska löi nyrkillä kasvoille. Chanyeol pystyi samaistumaan, itkemään polvillaan viimeisiä hengenvetoja kiskovan ystävän, hyungin, vierellä.

Baekhyun liikkui lähemmäs ja hapuili Yeolin kättä omallaan.

“Itketkö sä?”

“Kohta”, Chanyeol henkäisi ääni väristen ja pyyhki silmänsä kuiviksi paitansa helmalla. Hän huokaisi syvään ja peitti silmänsä, siltä varalta, että seuraavassa kohtauksessa näytettäisiin verta.

Baekhyun puristi Yeolin sormia otteesaan ja mutisi pahoillaanolevasti. “Sori.”

Chanyeol nosti katseensa lähelle liukuneeseen mieheen.

“Mistä?”

“En tiennyt elokuvan olevan näin väkivaltainen…”

“Ei se mitään, olen tottunut suojautumaan”, Chanyeol naurahti. Käsi tuppasi pomppaamaan silmien eteen turhankin hanakasti, yleensä puolet leffasta oli jäänyt näkemättä jatkuvan vatkaamisen takia.

“Mä en ymmärtänyt, että pelkosi on noin vakava.”

“Ei se mitään”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Osaan elää sen kanssa.”

“Oletko kokeillut varmasti kaikki keinot päästäksesi siitä eroon?” Baekhyun kysyi. Viereiseltä riviltä suhistiin mieltäosoittavasti. Chanyeol nyökkäsi ja keskittyi jälleen meneillään oleviin kuviin. Kyungsoon tukahdettu huuto jatkui hiljaisena itkuna ja kovana vapinana. Hyung oli poissa.

Chanyeol sulki silmänsä muistessaan, miten tyhjältä hänestä oli tuntunut, kun Minkyung hyung oli peitetty ruumispussilla ja kärrätty pois. Jongdae oli seissyt hänen vieressään, puristanut hänen olkaansa ja ollut hiljaa. Chanyeol oli pyyhkinyt kasvojaan ja sotkenut sormissaan olevalla verellä poskensa, kaulansa, huulensa. Hän haistoi ja maistoi sen veren vieläkin.

Chanyeol peitti suunsa kädellään alkaessaan voida pahoin. Baekhyun tarjosi hänelle vettä ja pyyhki kylmänhikistä otsaa servietillä, jota hän oli aikonut tarjota Yeolille nenäliinaksi.

“Oksettaa”, Chanyeol kuiskasi ja ampaisi ylös paikaltaan - joka oli onneksi rivin reunimmainen - samalla hetkellä lopputekstien ilmestyessä ruutuun. Chanyeol juoksi teatterisalin kyljessä olevaan invavessaan ja lukitsi itsensä sinne, kuunnellen hätääntyneen Baekhyunin huutoja. Hän avasi vesihanan ja käänsi sen kylmälle. Hän pesi kasvonsa raikkaalla vedellä ja hengitti rauhallisesti, toivoi, rukoili, että vellova olo poistuisi mahdollisimman äkkiä.

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun huusi ja hakkasi ovea. “Päästä mut sisään!”

Chanyeol avasi oven ja seurasi miten hätääntynyt mies rynnisti sisään, lukitsi oven perässään ja katsoi kalpeaa hörökorvaa huolesta jäykkänä.

“Voin jo paremmin”, Chanyeol valehteli. Ei tainnut kuitenkaan mennä läpi, Baekhyunin ilme ei muuttunut asteellakaan. Chanyeol huokaisi syvään ja laski katseensa maahan. Hän oli pettynyt itseensä. Vakuutti kerta toisensa jälkeen päässeensä yli Minkyung hyungin kuolemasta, silti hän kärsi fyysisistä oireista, jotka laukesivat hänen jämähtäessä kipeisiin muistoihin liian kauaksi aikaa.

Baekhyun käveli Chanyeolin eteen ja veti hänet lämpimään halaukseen. Hän silitti Yeolin selkää hitaalla liikkeellä, painoi päänsä hänen olalleen ja oli siinä.

Chanyeol veti typerät kyyneleensä sisään. Miksi hän itki perään jonkun narkkariksi muuttuneen, seurapiirihakuisen yllytyshullun perään. Siksi, koska Minkyung hyung ei ollut täydellinen, vaikka olikin ollut kaikki huomioon ottava, avarakatseinen ja helppo hyung. Joka oli varastanut puolet Yeolin sydämestä.

“Lähdetään”, Chanyeol sanoi ja kääntyi pesualtaan puoleen pestäkseen kasvonsa vielä kerran. Baekhyun ei irrottanut otetta hänestä hetkeksikään vaan piti kätensä hänen selkämyksellään. Se toi turvallisuuden tunnetta.

“Miten mä voin korvata tän sulle?” Baekhyun kysyi. “On mun vikani, että voit huonosti.”

Chanyeol pudisti päätään. “Ei ole.”

“Onpas”, hän kivahti, pysyen kannassaan. “Mä olen yksi idiootti…”

“Nukkuisitko sä mun vieressä tämän yön?” Chanyeol kysyi ja kääntyi katsomaan takanaan seisovaa miestä. Baekhyun nyökkäsi pienellä eleellä ja tarrautui pidemmän kylkeen. Chanyeol hymyili hänelle koittaakseen vakuuttaa olevansa okei, mutta tummatukka ei suostunut uskomaan. He poistuivat invavessasta vähin äänin.


	13. Chapter 13

Chanyeol avasi kämpän oven ja johdatti uteliaana ympärilleen katselevan Baekin sisään.

“Muutimme vajaa viikko sitten, joten paikat ovat vähän sekaisin”, Yeol muistutti. Hän kantoi pizzalaatikot keittiöön ja laski ne pöydälle. Hän levitti kätensä ja henkäisi _tadaa_ , Baekhyun tirskui hänelle ja kommentoi yksinkertaista, mutta modernin tyylikästä kolmiota.

“Jongdaen täti on aarre. Asuminen tälläisessä suurkaupungissa käy varmasti lompakon päälle.”

“Järkevän kokoisten asuntojen hinnat ovat suolaisia oli sitten täällä tai Bucheonissa”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja istui keittiön pöydän ääreen. Hän nojasi käteensä tyytymätön ilme kasvoillaan.

“Ehkä mulla olisi juuri ja juuri varaa isompaan, mutta pidän pikkukopperostani. Paitsi jos yövieraita täytyy mahduttaa useampi.”

Chanyeol hymyili. Hänellä ei ollut koskaan ollut vielä omaa asuntoa, edes vuokralla. Hän oli asunut vanhempiensa kanssa tai kampuksella yhdessä kolmen muun jätkän kanssa. Lontoon studio oli asumiskelvoton, sen hän oli tajunnut keväällä muutaman päivän siellä punkatessaan.

“Onneksi ne päivät on harvassa”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja avasi päällimmäisen pizzalaatikon. Taivaallinen tuoksu voimistui.

“Onko sulla töitä huomenna?” Chanyeol kysyi ja istui alas. Hän nappasi toisen laatikoista ja avasi sen vatsa kurnien.

“Joo”, Baekhyun sanoi ja tarttui pizzasliceen. “Kiitos ruoasta.”

Chanyeol lausui sanat samaan tahtiin hänen kanssaan.

“Alkaa vasta kymmeneltä, päävalmentaja hyung pitää jonkin ihme top secret -palaverin eikä päästä mua töihin ennen kuin se on ohi. Mitä lie suunnittelevat mun pään menoksi.”

“Ethän sä saa potkuja?” Chanyeol kauhustui.

“Jumalauta!” Baek parkaisi ja päästi irti pizzastaan. “Mä olen pätevä opettaja.”

Chanyeol virnisti pahoillaan olevasti. Hän ei vain saanut mielestään tikkaria imevää Baekia, joka makoili patjapinon päällä samaan aikaan, kun ryhmä varhaisteinejä potki toisiltaan neniä paskaksi.

“Kunhan eivät ole menneet taas keksimään mitään idioottimaista”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja maistoi viimein pizzaansa. Hyväksyvä, tyytyväinen mumina alkoi välittömästi. Chanyeol uskalsi maistaa. Pizza oli erilaista kuin kotipuolessa, mutta yhtä maistuvaa ja epäterveellisen makuista. Nälkä kasvoi joka suupalalla.

“Taas?” Chanyeol kysyi nauruaan pidätellen. Baekhyun pyöräytti silmiään.

“Vaikka olen klubin nuorin, ei heidän tarvitsisi silti pompotella mua miten sattuu. Olin kuitenkin heidän tiiminsä yksi parhaista ja tienasin heille monta kultamitalia. Saisivat osoittaa hieman kiitollisuutta…” hän tuhahti ja mutristi huuliaan uskomattoman söpösti. Chanyeolin ilme oli viekastunut.

“Oletko sä ajatellut työskenteleväsi muualla?” Yeol kysyi. “Ammattitaitoasi varmasti arvostettaisiin muuallakin.”

“Olen”, Baekhyun sanoi hetkeäkään miettimättä. “Mutta heti, kun uhkaan lähteä koko puljusta, he kaikki kaatuvat jalkoihini ja vakuuttavat lopettavansa pelleilyn, sitä vinkumista jatkuu siihen asti, että perun puheeni. Kerran, laitoin hakemuksen Soulin urheiluopistolle, ja sain kutsun haastatteluun, mutta päävalmentaja hyung puhui mut ympäri, jäämään. Oppilaitteni tähden.”

“Montako ryhmää sä vedät?”

“Kolmea”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Jokaisella heistä on treenit kolme kertaa viikossa. Vedän keltaista, punaista ja vihreää.”

Chanyeol hymyili. Hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan, mitkä perusteet vyön väreihin liittyi.

“Mä sain keikan. Esiinnyn lauantaina serkkuni klubilla”, hän sanoi. Baekhyunin silmät levisivät suuriksi ja suu pysähtyi.

“Häh?”

“Joo”, Chanyeol naurahti. “En ole esiintynyt aikoihin. Pitäisi kirjoittaa settilista tai jotain. Pari tuntia jotain akustista, oli kuulemma ihan sama.”

“Laulatko sä?” Baekhyun kysyi ääni väristen.

“Joo”, Yeol hymyili. “Osaan räpätäkin.”

“No just”, hän tuhahti ja palasi pizzansa kimppuun. Chanyeol tirskahti ja päätti soittaa Baekhyunille illalla jotain kaunista.

* * *

Sohvalla makoileminen oli ihanaa, varsinkin, kun oli joku, jota pitää kainalossa. Tyytyväisenä jäätelöään syövä Baekhyun hihkui kanavasurffauksen aikana vilahtaneille ohjelmille, joita voisi katsella.

Iltakahdeksan uutiset vilahtivat ohitse. Ruskea polkkatukka ja suuret silmät ehtivät kiinnittämään Yeolin huomion. Hän palasi edelliselle kanavalle ja henkäisi kovaäänisesti.

“Noona.”

Park Yoora tuijotti Chanyeolia suoraan silmiin. Hän jähmettyi paikoilleen, isosisko näytti kasvaneen upeaksi aikuiseksi, hän oli asiallinen ja ryhdikäs. Sanat soljuivat hänen suustaan selkeinä ja miellyttävä-äänisenä.

Baekhyun huomasi Yeolin jääneen tuijottamaan tv-ruudussa olevaa naista, jolla oli valkoiset, suorat hampaat. Tuttu hymy.

Baekhyun tönäisi Yeolia kevyesti rintakehään.

“Tunnetko hänet?”

“Hän on siskoni”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baek veti lusikan suustaan ja katsoi vuorotellen tv:tä ja Yeolin kasvoja.

“Emme ole nähneet sen jälkeen kun menin sairaanhoitajakouluun”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Siitä on kuusi vuotta.”

Baekhyun hymyili haikeasti.

“Hän näyttää kasvaneen hyvin”, Yeol henkäisi. “Täytyy muistaa soittaa hänelle huomenna…”

Chanyeol vaihtoi jälleen kanavaa. Häntä ei kiinnostanut, mitä maailmalla oli tapahtunut. Hän halusi katsoa jotain, millä voisi lyödä vetoa ja kiristää kermajäätelön makuisia suudelmia itselleen.

Kolme kanavaa myöhemmin Baekhyun hihkaisi taas. Chanyeol heitti kaukosäätimen pöydälle ja työnsi sormensa Baekien jäätelöön, napaten nokareen mukaansa ja lipaisi sen tirskuen kielellään. Makea, kermainen mansikkajäätelö ei ollut koskaan maistunut niin hyvältä.

* * *

Jongdae rynnisti sisään olohuoneeseen ja heitti reppunsa omaan huoneeseensa. Hän hätkähti nähdessään sohvalle nukahtaneen kaksikon ja repesi virnuilemaan ylpeänä. Hän köhi kovaan ääneen ja säpsäytti välkkyvän tv:n ääressä sikeitä vetelevät miehet hereille. Baekhyun pyyhki suupieltään ja nosti katseensa mieheen, jonka oli tavannut viimeksi Lontoon hautausmaalla.

“Ai, hei”, hän mutisi hölmistyneenä ja töni Yeolia hereille. Chanyeol tiputti kädessään puristamansa puhelimen lattialle herätessään horroksesta, johon hän oli valunut pizzan täyttämän vatsan myötä. Hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan, kauanko hän oli nukkunut.

“Ai, sä tulit”, hän murahti Jongdaelle ja haroi pöyhkeitä hiuksiaan. “Miten meni duunissa?”

“Paremmin kuin eilen”, Jongdae henkäsi ja istahti takanaan olevalle nojatuolille. “Silti musta tuntuu, ettei kukaan halua edes ymmärtää mua.”

“Hwaiting”, Baekhyun henkäisi väliin ja heilautti nyrkkiään rohkaisevasti. Jongdae hymyili lempeään sävyyn.

“Kiitti.”

“Odota vain, kunhan pelastat jonkun hengen, niin eiköhän ääni kellossa ala muuttua”, Chanyeol sanoi venytellessään selkäänsä. Pitkä murahdus vaihtui isoksi haukotukseksi.

Jongdae mutristi huuliaan. “Olisi pitänyt valehdella olevansa amerikoista. Heidän suosionsa on selkeästi parempi.”

Baekhyun tirskahti itsekseen.

“Aksenttisi olisi paljastanut sut ennemmin tai myöhemmin. Yksi bloody hell niin se on siinä”, Chanyeol naurahti ja nousi ylös. “Baekie jää tänne yöksi.”

Jongdaen virne palasi kasvoille kaksi kertaa ilkikurisempana. “Laitanko korvatulpat?”

“Kim”, Chanyeol murahti tyytymättömänä. Baekhyun ilmeili Jongdaen sanoille ja puri oikean käden etusormea katse Yeolissa.

“Lähdenkö tätini luokse, jotta saatte olla rauhassa?”

“Kim!” Chanyeol parkaisi. Jongdae kohautti kulmiaan ja nyökkäsi Baekhyunin suuntaan.

“Hän selvästi haluaa sua”, Jongdae virnisti. Baekhyun liikahti levottomasti. Chanyeol nielaisi kovaäänisesti ja puristi nyrkkinsä yhteen. Hän potkaisi kohti ystäväänsä ja irvisti mieltä osoittaen. He olivat ikuisia lapsia, aina naljailemassa toisilleen.

“Park”, Jongdae sanoi yhtäkkiä vakavempana. Yeol ryhdistäytyi kuuntelemaan.

“Mulla on lauantaina aamuvuoro. Pääsen kolmelta duunista. Jos Younghwanielle sopii, voin hypätä the hwan hwanin lavalle kanssasi.”

Baekhyun jäykistyi.

Chanyeol hymyili. “Totta kai hänelle sopii. Jos ei, niin laitan sopimaan.”

Jongdae nauroi hänen kanssaan hyväntuulisesti.

“Hyvä sitten. Menen suihkuun”, hän sanoi ja jätti Yeolin kaksin Baekhyunin kanssa.

Chanyeol ojensi kätensä sohvalla istuvalle Baekhyunille. Ruskeatukkainen mies nosti katseensa hörökorvaan ja hymyili lempeästi.

“Mennäänkö jatkamaan unia?” Yeol kysyi kuiskaten. Baekhyun tarttui käteen.

“Saanko mäkin käydä suihkussa?”

“Totta kai”, Yeol sanoi. “Annan sulle kohta pyyhkeen.”

Baekhyun nousi ylös ja katseli ympärilleen Yeolin taluttaessa hänet huoneeseensa. Chanyeol istutti hänet leveälle sängylleen nappasi akustisen kitaransa seinän vieressä olevasta telineestä.

“Me tavattiin soittaa rockia huvikseen meidän kellarissa yhdessä erään Williamin ja Oliverin kanssa. Jongdaella on voimakas ääni ja hän on taiteellisesti lahjakas. Hänestä olisi voinut tulla iso stara, mutta valkotakki kiinnostaa häntä enemmän. Musahommat on hyvä keino irtaantua opinnoista ja työstä.”

Baekhyun kuljetti sormiaan kauniin kitaran päällä. “Soita mulle.”

Chanyeol näppäili kitarallaan biisiä, jota hänen vanhempansa olivat soittaneet usein ravintolassaan. Baekhyun tunnisti kappaleen heti eikä voinut pitää suutaan kiinni. Chanyeol sulki silmänsä kuunnellessaan kaunista, persoonallista ääntä, joka sai hänen sydämensä pampahtelemaan entistä kovempaa.

“Jos serkkupoika löytäisi pätevän kitaristin ja basistin, voisimme pitää kunnon keikan eikä mitään yhen miehen trubaduuri-iltaa…” Chanyeol huokaisi haaveillen. “Osaatko sä soittaa?”

“Pianoa, mutta olen enemmän balladien ystävä…”

“Se sopii sulle”, Chanyeol sanoi hymyillen ja tökkäsi etusormellaan kevyesti Baekia nenänpäähän.

“Jos haluat pitää keikan, vinkkaa mulle, niin järjestän sellaisen”, Chanyeol naurahti. Baekhyun ei näyttänyt liiemmin innostuneelta.

“Ainoa lava minne mä mielelläni nousen on kilpalava ja ne päivät ovat osaltani jo luetut”, hän huokaisi. Chanyeol rutisti miestä vasten itseään.

“Oletko aivan varma, ettet pysty kisaamaan enää? Onko sut tutkittu?”

“Kukaan ei halua mua mukaan kisatiiminsä. Nilkat paukkuu pitkäaikaisesta rasituksesta eikä kukaan jaksa odottaa paranemistani. Kestäisin hyvällä tuurilla kaksi viikkoa, josta seuraisi paranemisien ja uusien loukkaantumisten kierre. Ei se elämä ole enää mua varten.”

Jongdaen rento viheltely kantautui huoneeseen. Chanyeol nousi ylös, laittoi kitaran takaisin paikoilleen ja veti kaapista puhtaan pyyhkeen. Hän ojensi sen Baekhyunille, joka oli alkanut napittaa paitaansa auki.

“Mä palaan kohta”, tämä sanoi ja otti pyyhkeen vastaan. Chanyeolin silmät valuivat varkaiten alas, timmiä yläkroppaa oli mellevä katsella. Baekhyun huomasi pidemmän ilmeen ja virnuili ylpeänä saavutuksistaan.

“Mä palaan kohta”, hän sanoi kovemmalla äänellä. Chanyeol hätkähti ja lehahti punaiseksi. Hän mutisi nolona ja istui alas sängylleen. Baek poistui huoneesta ja lukitsi itsensä pesuhuoneeseen.

Suihkunraikas Jongdae märissä kiharoissa hiuksissa ja tummansinisessä kylpytakissa oli rynnistänyt ovelle. Hänen ilmeensä oli järkyttynyt, Yeol kohensi asentoaan sen nähdessään.

“Oletko sä varma, ettet halua panna häntä tänä iltana?” Jongdae kysyi ja liikutti kättään rintakehänsä ja vatsansa yläpuolella. “Tota mä en odottanut näkeväni, helvetti soikoon…”

Chanyeol tuhahti huvittuneena. “Piruako se sulle kuuluu panenko vai en.”

Jongdae kurtisti kulmiaan.

“Mä haluaisin vain nukkua hänen kanssaan. Ehdimme leikkiä kai myöhemminkin. Sitä paitsi, mä olen testannut hänet jo.”

Jongdae repesi yskimään. “Missä välissä?”

“Ei liene asiasi”, Chanyeol murahti.

“Oliko hyvä?”

“Ei moittimista”, hän virnisti ja hääti liian uteliaaksi käyneen ystävänsä pois ovelta kurkkimasta.

* * *

Valot oli sammutettu, kylmään sänkyyn oli pujahdettu. Chanyeol katseli jännittyneenä paikoilleen asettunutta, selällään makaavaa Baekhyunia, jonka kasvot erottuivat kaupungin valojen heijastamassa huoneessa. Hän vilkaisi aika ajoin Yeolia ja puristi peittoa käsissään tiukasti, kuin miettien, miten hänen pitäisi olla ja mitä sanoa.

“Sori vielä siitä leffasta”, Baekhyun kuiskasi. “Mun ei ollut tarkoitus aiheuttaa sulle pahaa olo.”

“Ai niin”, Chanyeol henkäisi häpeilemättömästi. “Mä unohdin jo koko jutun.”

“Oikeastiko?” Baekhyun kysyi ja rentoutui. Chanyeol nyökkäsi, vaikka asia ei ihan niin todellisuudessa ollut. Hän ei ollut ajatellut Minkyung hyungia sen jälkeen, kun he olivat poistuneet elokuvateatterin invavessasta, mutta pahoinvointikohtaus julkisilla paikalla hävetti häntä valtavasti.

“Tule tänne”, Chanyeol kuiskasi ja avasi sylinsä. Baekhyun liikkui lähemmäs ja painautui kiinni häneen, rentoutui ja sulki silmänsä. Chanyeol suukotti miehen otsaa kevyimmällä mahdollisella tavalla ja jäi katselemaan hänen rauhallisia kasvojaan.

“Mä todella, todella, todella pidän susta”, hän kuiskasi. “Läheisyys kanssasi tuntuu niin luonnolliselta, että mua välillä pelottaa.”

Baekhyun avasi toisen silmänsä ja hymyili huvittuneeseen sävyyn.

“Mä en pelkää mitään”, hän sanoi ja suuteli Chanyeolia nopeasti poskelle. Yeol hämmästyi elettä ja punastui nähtävästi, vaikka huoneessa oli hämärää.

“Saat osan mun peloistani, jos haluat”, Chanyeol naurahti. “Veren mä pidän itselläni. En halua kenenkään saavan taakaksi tälläistä riesaa.”

Baekhyun silitti Yeolin poskea ja hyräili hiljaa. “Helvetti, kun mä en voi suojella sua.”

“Mä olen jo iso poika, enköhän mä pärjää”, Yeol virnisti. “Tosipuheessa, täytyisi mennä varmaan uudestaan terapiaan.”

“Mä voin koittaa auttaa sua löytämään jonkun hyvän. Voin kysellä tyypeiltä”, Baekhyun lupasi. “Koska muhun saattaa vähän sattua, jos suhun sattuu.”

Chanyeolin vatsassa muljahti, pelkästä onnen tunteesta. Kukaan ei ollut sanonut hänelle mitään sen kaltaista. Kukaan ei ollut halunnut suojella häntä. Hän oli aina suojellut ja auttanut muita. Hän taisi rakastua.

Chanyeol suuteli Baekia hetken mielijohteesta Suudelma oli ahnas, rohkea. Baekhyun kietoi kätensä hänen niskaansa ja vastasi suudelmaan enemmän kuin mielellään. Ympärillä oleva maailma katosi hetkellisesti, mutta yskiminen toisesta huoneesta hajotti näkymättömät muurit samassa hetkessä.

Yeol vetäytyi kauemmas muistaessaan Jongdaen olemassaolon. Baekhyun tirskahti ääneen ja painoi päänsä vasten Yeolin rintakehää. Sydän pamppaillen, jännityksestä haleten he kietoivat kätensä toistensa ympärille ja lausuivat ujot, hiljaiset hyvät yöt. Ehkä aamulla Jongdaen lähdettyä he voisivat jatkaa aiheesta.

* * *

Chanyeol avasi silmänsä ja hölmistyi ymmärtäessään, että oli yksin sängyssä. Baekhyunin farkut olivat tuolin selkänojan päällä, hänen täytyi siis olla asunnossa. Tuskin hän ilman niitä oli lähtenyt.

Chanyeol nousi istuma-asentoon ja raapi päätään. Hän tunsi, miten turvoksissa hänen kasvonsa olivat, hiukset aivan sekaisin, kurkkua kuivasi. Hän päätti kömpiä ylös, käydä juomassa lasin vettä ja painua suihkuun.

Jongdae ja Baekhyun keskustelivat hyvässä yhteishengessä pyöreän pöydän äärellä, aamiaskokkelia mutustellen. Chanyeol mulkaisi aamuvirkkuja alta kulmiensa astellessaan jääkaapille.

“Huomenta vaan teillekin”, hän murahti ja irvisti kuivalle kurkulleen. Jongdae ojensi hänelle lasin vettä ennen kuin hän ehti avata jääkaappia. Hän kiitti vaisusti ja joi nopeasti. Baekhyunin suu ei ollut pysähtynyt hetkeksikään.

Keskustelusta mitään ymmärtämätön Yeol lampsi pesuhuoneeseen ja päätti kohdata ikätoverinsa myöhemmin, uutena, virkeänä Chanyeolina.

* * *

Chanyeol istui aamiaispöytään tyhjä ilme kasvoillaan. Raikkaasta suihkusta huolimatta hän ei ollut saanut itseään hereille, puhtaat vaatteet eivät saaneet oloa kohentumaan. Hän tarttui haarukkaan ja seivästi eteensä lasketun munakkaan.

Jongdae kurtisti kulmiaan. “Oletko tulossa sairaaksi?”

Baekhyun laski kädessään olevan mehulasin hiljaa pöydälle ja jännittyi seuraamaan kaksikkoa.

“Sehän se tästä vielä puuttuisikin”, Yeol huokaisi ja maistoi aamupalaansa. Jongdae istui vielä hetkeksi alas ja seurasi vaisua Yeolia kuin vanhempi lastaan.

“Ehkä nukuin vain liikaa”, Chanyeol heitti. “Kyllä tämä tästä.”

“Mitä aiot tehdä tänään?” Jongdae kysyi. “Pääsen neljältä.”

“Menen kiusaamaan serkkuani ja kirjoitan pari työhakemusta”, Yeol sanoi mussutuksensa välistä ja katsoi Baekiin, joka tuijotti häntä huultaan purren. Baekhyun hätkähti ja punastui. Hän laski katseen tyhjään lautaseensa ja joi appelsiinimehun loppuun.

“Niin sitä pitää”, Jongdae sanoi ja taputti Yeolia pari kertaa olalle. Hän asteli tiskipöydän ääreen ja laittoi tiskaten. Kovaäänisesti hoilaten, perinteisellä tyylillään.

”Miten nukuit?” Chanyeol kysyi Baekhyunilta, joka oli jäänyt seuraamaan mielenkiintoisena Jongdaen tyyliä hoitaa kotiaskareita. Chanyeol joutui tönäisemään häntä kevyesti jalkaan, ennen kuin tämä tajusi hänen haluavan huomiotaan.

“Ai, sori…” hän naurahti nolona. “Ihan hyvin. Oli aika mukavaa.”

“Tervetuloa uudestaan”, Chanyeol virnisti. Baekhyunin hymy leveni entisestään.

“Mielelläni”, hän henkäisi. “Jos Jongdaelle sopii.”

“Yeolin ystävät ovat mun ystäviäni”, Jongdae lauloi ja sai Baekhyunin kikattamaan uskomattoman suloisesti.

“Olet aina tervetullut”, Jongdae julisti jylhällä äänellä. Chanyeol pyöräytti silmiään tämän ylidramaattisuudelle, mutta unohti hänet nopeasti, sillä Baekien katseleminen sai ympäröivän maailman sumenemaan. Hänen olonsa tuntui paranevan jokaisesta ihailevasta hymystä ja kovasta naurusta, jota taputtaminen säesti. Jongdae taisi naurattaa tummatukkaa tahallaan, ettei hän vaikuttaisi niin kylmältä ja jäykältä, kuten hän työssään usein oli.

* * *

Jongdae oli mennyt. Baekhyun painautui tiukasti haaveilevaa Yeolia vasten ja kuljetti hoikkia sormiaan hänen rintakehänsä päällä.

“Oletko kunnossa?” hän kysyi. Chanyeol hätkähti todellisuuteen ja pyysi anteeksi. Hän ei oikein itsekään tiennyt, miksi oli niin hajamielinen sinä aamuna.

“Vaivaako sua jokin?”

“Ei”, Chanyeol hörähti. Baekhyun väläytti hymyään sekunniksi.

“Tämä tuntuu kuin unelta… viettää aikaa kanssasi illasta aamuun.”

“Ai”, Baekhyun henkäisi. “Näetkö useinkin unta musta?”

Chanyeol sulki suunsa. Hän muisti ne ikuiset kerrat, jolloin hän oli törmännyt mustiin pukeutuneeseen mieheen, joka liikutti lanteitaan sulavasti hopeista keppiä vasten…

Baekhyun tirskui nähdessään Yeolin ilmeettömyyden. Hän otti muuttuneen eleen myöntävänä vastauksena.

“Mä en näe unia”, hän sanoi hiljaa. “Tai varmaan näen, mutten koskaan muista niitä.”

“Olet onnekas”, Chanyeol naurahti. Baekhyun nyrpisti nenäänsä.

“Jään paitsi kaikesta kivasta. Mäkin haluaisin kokea jotain absurdia, yliluonnollista.”

“Herätä öisin kylmän hien peitossa ikäviin painajaisiin ja huutaa niin kauan, että joku ryntää sun luokse kertomaan sen olleen vain pahaa unta?”

Baekhyunin haaveileva ilme katosi silmänräpäyksessä. Hän avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain, muttei koskaan puhunut. Yeol odotti kovasti niitä sanoja.

Baekhyun sulki suunsa. Hän nosti käden Yeolin poskelle ja silitti peukalolla niin maan perkeleen hellästi. Chanyeol oli pöyristynyt siitä hyvän olon tunteesta, joka oli vellonut hänen sisällään edellisillasta alkaen. Se tunne tuntui vain vahvistuvan, Byun Baekhyun ei juossut karkuun hänen rankkaa menneisyyttään vaan pysyi hänen rinnallaan tukien.

“Näetkö sä paljonkin niitä, painajaisia?” Kysymys oli varovainen.

“En enää”, Chanyeol hymyili. “En pitkään aikaan.”

Baekhyun hymyili ja jatkoi ihanaa paijaamista. Chanyeol sulki silmänsä ja rentoutui. Baekhyun naurahti, kevyesti, helpottuneena.

“Mä en haluaisi repiä haavojasi auki joka kerta möläyttäessäni jotain typerää”, hän sanoi. Yeol avasi silmänsä ja jähmettyi.

“Ei sun tarvitse varoa sellaista”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Mä pärjään kyllä.”

“Chanyeol-ah…” ääni oli varovainen, sormet liukuivat pois hänen poskeltaan.

“Kerro mulle kaikki mitä tapahtui, niin mä osaan välttää satuttamasta sua”, Baekhyun pyysi.

“Ei mua satu, jos hänestä puhutaan”, Chanyeol parahti hermostuneena. Baekhyun kavahti koventunutta äänensävyä, mutta piti ilmeensä kurissa.

“Mutta voin kertoa”, Yeol jatkoi lempeämmin. “Jos haluat todella tietää.”

“Mä haluaisin käsitellä tämän asian perinpohjaisesti. Menneisyytesi nousee koko ajan esille, enkä voi enää vältellä aiheesta puhumista.”

Baekhyun liikutti katsettaan ympäristössä ja mumisi miettien. Hän liikehti hermostuneesti, tietämättä, miten päin hänen täytyisi olla. Yeol tarttui hänen käteensä ja hymyili hellästi.

Baekhyun rauhottui ja nosti katseensa Chanyeoliin. Hän punastui ja tiputti kasvonsa jälleen piiloon.

“Sä saat mut tuntemaan paljon uusia asioita”, Baekhyun myönsi. “Mitä enemmän seurassasi olen, sitä vähemmän haluan jäädä yksin. Mä haluan pitää susta kiinni, enkä päästää irti.”

“Vaikka mä olen tälläinen kuin olen?” Yeol kysyi, häveten pahoinvointi- tai pyörtymiskohtauksiaan ihmisten edessä.

“Juuri siksi, koska olet tuollainen”, Baekhyun kuiskasi. Yeol piteli sydäntään, joka tykytti iloisesti. Hän taisi rakastua. Taas.

”Mä näen sussa paljon rikkinäisyyttä, vaikka et sitä itsellesi myöntäisikään”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa. Chanyeol tunsi piston sydämessään. Oli totta, että hän oli rikki, viallinen. Hänen pelkonsa olivat unelman tiellä. Eikä hän osannut taistella niistä yli.

”Entä sä?” Chanyeol palautti kysymyksen. “Mitä sä peittelet multa? Kilpaurasi lopettamisen suhteen?”

Baekhyun vakavoitui ja hiljentyi puremaan huultaan. Yeol uskoi miehen tajuavan, että luottamuksen täytyisi olla molemminpuolista.


	14. Chapter 14

Chanyeol heitti reppunsa viereiselle tuolille ottaessaan paikan ensimmäisestä vapaasta pöydästä. Hän huokaisi syvään ja käänsi katseensa häntä kohti viipottavaan mieheen, jonka käsissä oli tarjottimellinen erilaisia drinkkejä.

“Sehun”, Chanyeol tervehti.

“Hyung”, nuorempi henkäisi iloisempaan sävyyn. Yeol kohotti kulmaansa, mies vaikutti melkein iloiselta nähdessään hänet.

“Mitäs sä?”

“Sitä samaa”, Yeol murahti ja heitti vastapäiselle paikalle istunutta miestä rytätyllä paperiarkilla.

“Sano rakkaalle ystävällesi, ettei paperilappuset ovessa herätä kovin laadukasta mielikuvaa.”

Sehun avasi paperin ja taitteli sen uudelleen, nätisti, ja laittoi sen taskuun.

“Näytät tietävän paljon markkinoinnista”, Sehun sanoi. “Opiskelitko liiketaloutta?”

Chanyeol tarttui limenvihreää litkua sisältävään lasiin ja joi janoonsa. Hiilihapokas drinkki näytti epäilyttävältä, mutta maistui mukavan raikkaalta. Yeol virnisti mieltyneenä. Edistystä.

“Yksi hyung kertoi mulle paljon aiheesta”, hän vastasi. Sehunin silmät tuikkivat odottavaisena.

“Missä hän on nyt?”

“Kasvaa heinää Lontoon keskustan hautausmaalla.”

Sehun sulki suunsa ja vaikeni. Hän nousi ylös ja poistui pöydästä hitaasti askeltaen. Chanyeol kohotti lasiaan kohti taivasta ja vilkaisi kirkkaisiin lamppuihin.

“Sulle, hyung”, hän huokaisi ja kumosi loput juomasta kitusiinsa. Hän irvisti pohjien kitkerälle maulle. Se oli ehdottomasti vodkaa.

“Missä Younghwanie?” Yeol kysyi. Tiskin takana heiluva Sehun nosti katseensa kuivaamastaan lasista hämmentyneseen hörökorvaan.

“Hänellä on tapaaminen Gangnamissa.”

“Ai, bisnes-Hwanie on liikenteessä”, Yeol virnisti. “Milloin hän palaa?”

“Onko sulla tärkeääkin asiaa?” Sehun uteli. Yeol mutristi huuliaan.

“Olisin kysynyt, olisko hän löytänyt mulle pari soittotaitoista jätkää.”

Sehun katosi takahuoneeseen kuin pieru saharaan. Yeol kohautti olkiaan ja keskittyi kaivamaan tietokoneensa esille. Hänellä oli missio, hakea ainakin kolmea työpaikkaa. Aika kuluisi mukavasti hakemuksia naputellessa eikä päivä valuisi hukkaan aivan kokonaan.

Sehun palasi pöytään ja ojensi erilaisia paperilappuja pursuavan kansion Yeolille. Hän otti sen epäröiden vastaan ja katsoi kaaosta kulmat kurtussa. Serkkupoika ei tainnut juuri välittää järjestelemisestä.

“Siellä on jokaisen tässä lafkassa soittaneen tiedot”, Sehun sanoi rennosti. Yeol avasi pölyttyneen kansion ja huokaisi pettyneenä nähdessään kasan käyntikortteja ja ryttyisiä paperilappuja.

“Kiitos”, Chanyeol hymyili nuoremmalle, joka peruutti askeleen taaksepäin.

“Tuonko sulle kahvia?” Sehun kysyi ja kaivoi taskuaan. Hän ojensi mustan puhelimen Yeolille, joka otti sen vastaan hämmentyneenä.

“Käytä firman puhelinta, ole hyvä.”

“Kiitti. Americano, jäillä.”

“Tulee”, Sehun hymyili ja palasi pitkin askelin tiskin taakse. Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan ja palasi kansion pariin. Masentava kaaos nenän alla söi motivaatiota, joten hän päätti ottaa ohjat omiin käsiinsä ja kirjoittaa koko roskan puhtaaksi. Ei hänellä parempaakaan tekemistä ollut.

Chanyeol avasi tekstinkäsittelyohjelman ja naukkaili pöytään kannetuista drinkeistä siinä odotellessa. Päiväkännit eivät olleet turha idea, onneksi hän oli liikkeellä julkisilla.

Chanyeol tarttui ensimmäiseen käyntikorttiin ja kopioi sen tiedot ohjelmaan. Hän käänteli korttia etsiäkseen siitä jotain tärkeää lisäinfoa, jonka jälkeen hän heitti sen menemään. Sehun roudasi hänelle roskiksen ja laittoi sen piiloon pöydän alle.

“Haluatko mennä toimistoon?” hän kysyi.

“En uskalla”, Chanyeol sanoi katse näytössä. “Pelkään siellä olevan yhtä paha kaaos kuin tässä kansiossa.”

“Et osu kovin harhaan”, Sehun huokaisi ja liukeni paikalta. Yeol murahti tyytymättömänä. Isä taisi todella tietää Younghwanien olevan jonkinsortin ongelmissa.

“Jos mä saisin, mä konmarittaisin tän mestan”, Yeol naurahti kovaan ääneen. Sehun virnisti tiskin takana.

“Salin viihtyvyydessä ei ole moitteita, mutta kulisseissa taitaa olla tekemistä”, Yeol arveli. Hän oli huolissaan serkkunsa stressistä ja liiketoiminnan tuloksesta. Jos hänellä ei ollut aikaa tai mielenkiintoa pitää firman asioita järjestyksessä, vaikka kyse olisi pelkistä papereista tai toimiston siisteydestä, ei hän mitenkään jaksaisi pyörittää kahta paikkaa.

“Mun mielestä täällä on liian vähän työntekijöitä”, Sehun sanoi. “Mullakin olisi parempaa tekemistä, mutten voi jättää ystävääni pulaan.”

Yeol nyökkäsi. Hän olikin ihmetellyt melkein ääneen, miksi kenkämalli sekoitteli hänelle koedrinkkejä.

“Younghwan ei kestä päällepäsmäröintiä tai suoria käskyjä. Hänen täytyisi itse tajuta asioiden laita.”

“Ymmärrän”, Yeol sanoi. “Voisin koittaa välittää asioita isäni kautta. Hän tuntuu olevan ainut, jota serkkupoika kuuntelee.”

“Olisi mahtavaa”, Sehun hymyili. Yeol vastasi hymyyn pienellä virneellä ennen kuin palasi sekavan paperinivaskan kimppuun. Hän tarvitsisi lisää vodkaa. Ja sitähän löytyisi.

* * *

Chanyeol nosti katseen sumuisesta puhelimen näytöstä ohitse kulkevaan mieheen, joka kantoi käsissään isohkoa nahkalaukkua. Miehen hiukset olivat kiharaiset, tummanruskeat ja hänen poskissaan oli hymykuopat. Yeol kurtisti kulmiaan. Mies ei vaikuttanut hymyileväiseltä, pikemminkin ärtyneeltä, surulliselta.

“Sehun-ah”, tämä henkäisi surulliseen sävyyn. “Vodkaa.”

Yeol vilkaisi tiskin takana pullojen kanssa leikkivää nuorukaista, joka heitteli shottilaseja kuin ammattilainen.

“Huono päivä, hyung?” Sehun kysyi toinen kulma koholla. Hän asteli itsevarmoin askelin uuden asiakkaansa luokse.

“Ehkä paskin elämässäni”, mies vastasi ja nappasi vodkapaukun tarjottimelta. Yeol oli vaikuttunut miehen tavasta juoda shotti, hänen ilmeensä ei värähtänykään. Yeol pystyi melkein tuntemaan juoman polttavan hänen kurkkuaan.

”Todellakin paskin elämässäni”, mies henkäisi katkeraan sävyyn ja ojensi kuppiaan kohti Sehunia. Nuorukainen täytti lasin ja nyökytteli päätään seuratessaan juomista. Yeol nyökkäili mukana huomaamattaan.

Syvä huokaus ravisteli ilmapiiriä. Sehun täytti lasin kolmannen kerran. Chanyeol tarttui edessään olevaan tyhjään, korkeaan lasiin ja ojensi sitä kohti Sehunia. Vanhempi mies pöydässä nosti hämmentyneen katseensa Yeoliin.

Sehun pyöräytti silmiään ja kaatoi Smirnoffia lasiin niin kauan kuin vaadittiin. Chanyeol hymyili eksklusiiviselle tripla-annokselleen ylpeänä, ymmärtäen sen laittomuuden, mutta onneksi kukaan ei nähnyt.

“Lyön sen kassaan neljänä”, Sehun ilmoitti tyynesti. “Maksat lähtiessäsi.”

“Entä nämä?” Yeol kysyi osoittaessaan epäilyttävän näköisiä sekotuksia, joita hän ei ollut vielä rohjennut maistaa.

“Ne ovat serkkusi tekosia, eivät kuulu baarin tarjontaan”, Sehun vastasi. “Hän kehittelee jotain lemon bombia.”

Chanyeol yskäisi muistaessaan maistamansa paukun. “Huomasin.”

“Nämä ovat viitosversioita”, Sehun sanoi. “Younghwanie haluaa luoda trendejä.”

“Vaikea uskoa”, Chanyeol murahti. Paikalla ei näyttänyt menevän kovin hyvin, vaikka yläkerta oli usein pullollaan asiakkaita.

“Hänellä on suuria ideoita, loistava mielikuvitus. Hän tarvitsisi jonkun toteuttamaan ne käytännöllisellä tasolla”, Sehun sanoi ja mutristi huuliaan.

“Se et ole sä, arvaan”, Yeol sanoi ja kulautti puolet vodkastaan. Ihanan tuttu, kitkerä maku värisytti koko kroppaa. Hän tunsi kasvojensa kuumentuvan, veri lähti kiertämään.

“Mä en ole soveltaja. Teen sen, mitä käsketään”, Sehun sanoi ja häipyi. Chanyeol palautti katseensa tekstinkäsittelyohjelmaan ja huokaisi. Voisiko Chanyeol oikeasti auttaa serkkupoikaa bisneksessä? Hän ei ollut varma, halusiko sekaantua toisen yritykseen. Kyllä hän siivota voisi, ajankulukseen.

Viereisen pöydän mies ei saanut katsettaan irti Yeolista. Chanyeol hymyili hänelle jakohotti yhtä drinkkilasia. Kiharatukkainen hymyili vaisusti ja kohautti omaansa.

“Tunnet Sehunin?” Chanyeol kysyi varmistaakseen ja siivosi kamojaan viereiseltä penkiltä. Hän taputti paikkaa vieressään. Mies nousi ylös ja otti paikan Yeolin pöydästä.

“Meillä on yhteisiä harrastuksia”, mies vastasi ja vilkaisi tiskin takana häärivään mieheen hento hymy kasvoillaan. “Entä sä?”

“Hän on serkkuni paras ystävä”, Yeol sanoi ja ojensi kätensä miehelle. “Joel Park.”

“Zhang Yixing”, mies esitteli itsensä. Chanyeol hymyili, vaikka miehen äänessä oleva surullisuus tahtoi vaikuttaa häneen.

“Mikä ajaa sut vodkan äärelle tähän aikaan vuorokaudesta?” Chanyeol kysyi. Yixing huokaisi kovaan ääneen ja rojahti ryhdittömään asentoon.

“Mokasin töissä”, hän sanoi ja kulautti juomansa kitusiinsa. Sehun kiikutti pöytään kaksi tuoppia kylmää olutta kuin taikaiskusta. Hän vei tyhjennetyt lasit ja sekavan kansion mukaaan pois tilaa viemästä. Chanyeol läpsäytti tietokoneensa kannen kiinni ja keskittyi seuraansa.

“Meni vähän yksi keissi tunteisiin”, Yixing sanoi. “Kyllä tämä tässä.”

“Ikävä kuulla”, Yeol henkäisi myötätuntoisesti. Yixing yritti hymyillä.

“En olisi voinut vaikuttaa lopputulokseen. Ylireagoin ja jouduin jäähylle. Onneksi tästä alkaa parin päivän vapaat.”

“Otetaan sille”, Chanyeol hymyili ja kolautti lasinsa yhteen huvittuneena tuhahtelevan Yixingin kanssa. Päivä oli saanut yllättävän positiivisen käänteen, silläkin uhalla, että krapula uhkaisi seuraavaa aamua.

* * *

Tunteja oli kulunut, kaljaa oli kulunut. Vodkaa varsinkin. Lompakko huusi hoosiannaa, mutta Yixing oli liian mielenkiintoinen keskustelukumppani myöhäisiltapäivän päättämiseksi. Toki, hänen sanoistaan ei enää tahtonut saada tolkkua, kuten myöskään Yeolin mongerruksesta, mutta silti he tuntuivat ymmärtävän toisiaan paremmin kuin hyvin. Mikä sattuma, että kaksi sairaanhoitajaa oli osunut saman pöydän ääreen. Keskustelu sydänkohtauksista ja niiden oireiden varhaisesta huomioimisesta oli ollut antoisaa ja Yeol oli saanut paljon uusia kikkakolmosia repertuaariinsa. Hän puolestaan oli jakanut paljon käytännön vinkkejä ikäihmisten kanssa toimeen tulemisesta, se oli työtä, jota hän osasi parhaiten. Verenpelot, oksennuksenpelot, tappamisenpelot, mokaamisenpelot oli käsitelty, Chanyeol oli täynnä tarmoa ja itsevarmuutta, hän niin kirjoittaisi maailman parhaimmat työhakemukset. Heti huomenna. Kunhan selviäisi tuhdista humalastaan.

Sehun tuli taputtelemaan Yeolia olkapäille. Yixing nosti katseen nuorempaan ja jäi tuijottamaan paikoilleen. Sehun nielaisi hermostuneesti, joko mies sammuisi siihen paikkaan tai oksentaisi mahalaukkunsa tyhjäksi. Kummin vain, Younghwanie saisi hermoromahduksen, jos näkisi.

“Eiköhän teidän olisi parasta lähteä jo kotiin?” Sehun kysyi varovasti. “Joel hyung…”

Chanyeol ärähti tuntiessaan ravistelun kropassaan. Maailma pyöri valmiiksi jo kovalla vauhdilla.

“Kai se niin on tehtävä”, Yixing mutisi ja tarttui kassiinsa, jonka sisällön hän oli purkanut kahteen kertaan baaritiskille. Jostain tuntemattomasta syystä.

“Missä asut, hyung?” Chanyeol kysyi.

“Tässä lähellä”, Yixing vastasi. Sehun auttoi kaksikon ylös ja jäi tukemaan enemmän huojuvaa Yeolia, jolla oli vaikeuksia saada reppuaan selkään.

“Vien sut kotiin, hyung”, Sehun sanoi.

“Ei sun tarvitse”, Chanyeol nauroi. “Muistan melkein, missä asun.”

“Melkein ei riitä”, Sehun murahti. “Saan vielä syytteen heitteillejätöstä, jos päästän sut hoippumaan pitkin katuja.”

“Jos siitä ei ole vaivaa”, Chanyeol tirskahti ja veti pitkän nuorukaisen kainaloonsa. Maa liikkui jatkuvasti jalkojen alla ja oli vaikea pysyä pystyssä.

“Ei siitä ole”, Sehun sanoi ja talutti vanhemman ulos loungesta. Yixing seurasi nätisti perässä, joskin hän meinasi kaatua portaissa ja lähteä pyörimään vieden kanssakulkijat mukanaan. Onneksi Yeol ehti tarttua hänen takkinsa hihaan ennen kuin kropan hallinta oli täysin menetetty.

“Sehun-ah!” Jostain kauempaa huudettiin. Chanyeol tirskahti onnellisena, kuulosti ihan Baekhyunilta.

“Hyung”, Sehun huudahti ja nosti kätensä miehelle, joka nojasi rakennuksen kosteaan tiiliseinään. Nahkatakkinen ruskeatukka, hoikkine sormineen, säihkyvin hymyin. Chanyeol horjahti paikallaan. Helvetti, sehän oli Baekhyun. Typertynyt hymy nousi hänen kasvoilleen. Hän irrotti kätensä nuorukaisen ympäriltä ja hoippui Baekhyunin luokse omasta mielestään hurmaavaa hymyä puhkuen. Baekhyunin silmät suurenivat hänen tajutessa, että humalainen rokuli oli hänen kiinnostuksensa kohde.

Chanyeol ei todellakaan ajatellut. Hän vain meni, toimi sata lasissa juuri parhain nähtävikseen. Hän tarttui lyhyemmän molempiin poskiin ja laski huulensa itsevarmasti tämän omille. Hän suuteli Baekhyunia pehmeästi, haikeasti, pitkään, hitaasti. Labellon siniseltä huulirasvalta maistuvat huulet painautuivat tiukasti vasten hänen omiaan, kerran, kaksi, kolme. Sitten ne vetäytyivät kauemmas.

Chanyeol piti otsansa vasten Baekien otsaa. Silitti peukalollaan pehmeää poskea ja hymyili, sydäntä tykytti ja maailma oli lopettanut pyörimisen. Hän olisi halunnut kuroa sentit umpeen vielä kerran, mutta Baekhyun laski etusormensa hänen huuliensa päälle.

“Miksi olet kännissä? Tapahtuiko jotain?” Baekhyun kysyi huolesta jäykkänä.

“Ei”, hän sanoi. Onnellinen henkäys seurasi perässä. “Sain uuden ystävän.”

Sehun murahti Baekhyunin korvaan jotain, mistä Yeol ei saanut selvää. Hän pysähtyi, sisässä muljuva tunne pisti olon ikäväksi. Hän ei halunnut muita lähelle Baekhyunia. Hän päätti ilmaista läsnäolonsa ja ujutti kätensä Baekhyunin punaisen t-paidan alle. Hän värisi tuntiessaan kuuman ihon sormenpäissään.

Baekhyun ei ollut samaa mieltä. Hän läpsäytti Yeolia käsivarteen ja sai tämän kavahtamaan kauemmas. Sehun lähentyi supsuttelemaan miehen korvaan, verenpaine Yeolin suonissa nousi raketin lailla. Baekhyun kuiskutteli takaisin ja näytti paljastavan isomman luokan informaatiota, ainakin nuoremman reaktiosta päätellen.

“Me viedään sut kotiin, hyung”, Sehun sanoi ja hapuili Yeolin kättä. Hän veti sen kauemmas ja peruutti parilla huojuvalla askeella.

“Ei tarvitse, siitä on liikaa vaivaa. Voin mennä taksilla”, Yeol sanoi yllättävän selvästi artikuloiden. Sehun katsoi häntä kuin vanhempi teinilastaan, mutta Yeol sai hänet luopumaan aikeistaan.

“Pärjään kyllä. Teillä on varmasti parempaakin tekemistä”, hän sammalsi jälleen ja pysähtyi hengittelemään rauhassa. Tuleva hikka kutitteli kurkkua.

Baekhyun jäi katsomaan tien varteen hoippuvan Yeolin perään hölmistynyt ilme kasvoillaan.

* * *

“Jahas!” Jongdae huudahti oven käydessä. Hän rynnisti eteiseen ja henkäisi kauhistuneena, nähdessään, miten Yeol heitti reppunsa naulakon alle välittämättä sen sisällä olevasta kahden tuhannen punnan arvotavarasta.

“Mitä vittua, Park?” Jongdae kysyi. Chanyeol murahti ystävälleen ja repi kengät jalastaan. Hän menetti tasapainonsa ja rojahti kovaan lattiaan, hän karjui toimimattomille jaloilleen ja kiroili perään.

Jongdae laskeutui istuma-asentoon siirtyvän Yeolin tasolle ja haki katsekontaktia. Chanyeol huokaisi syvään ja nyökkäsi.

“Lähti vähän lapasesta”, hän sanoi. “Anna tulla.”

“Minkä?” Jongdae kysyi, nauruaan pidätellen.

“Saarnasi”, Yeol murahti. Jongdae hymähti huvittuneena ja ojensi kätensä ystävälleen. Chanyeol tarttui siihen ja tuli avustetuksi ylös.

“Kai sulla oli edes kivaa?” Jongdae kysyi avustaessaan huojuvan miehen omaan huoneeseensa. Chanyeol muisti Yixingin ja mielenkiintoisen keskustelun, josta hän kyllä tosipuheessa muisti enää vain puolet.

“Oli”, Yeol hymyili. Hymy tarttui Jongdaeen helposti.

“Hyvä sitten. Mahtavaa, että kotiudut.”

Chanyeol pysähtyi huoneensa ovelle. Hän veti Jongdaen halaukseensa ja sulki silmänsä. Jongdae henkäisi hämmentyneenä, muttei kysynyt mitään. Hän taputti Yeolin selkää huolehtivan hellästi. Chanyeol tiesi, ettei mies jättäisi häntä koskaan pulaan. Ei koskaan. Ja siitä hän oli ihan helvetin kiitollinen.

“Tapahtuiko jotain?” Jongdae kysyi.

“Ei”, Yeol sanoi. Iltapäivä oli ollut täydellinen. Hän oli jopa saanut maistaa Baekhyunin huulia. Jostain mies oli hänen tielleen pölähtänyt, ei sillä, että hän valittaisi.

“Millainen päiväsi oli?” Yeol kysyi. Jongdae puristi miestä tiukemmin otteessaan.

“Parempi”, hän kuiskasi.

“Hwaiting”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa. “Susta tulee maailman paras lääkäri.”

Jongdaen hilpeä nauru kuuroutti Yeolin hetkellisesti. Oli aika vetäytyä kauemmas.

* * *

Chanyeol hyppäsi baarin lavalle ja nosti sähkökitaran käteensä. Hän heitti nauhan olkansa ylitse ja veti plektran taskustaan, soitti parit riffit testiksi. Jylhä sointi pauhasi kaiuttimista, hän oli kaivannut ääntä niin paljon.

Sehun nojasi baaritiskiin ja nyökkäili tyytyväisenä kuunnellessaan kitaran virittämistä. Baarin puolen avaamiseen oli kaksi tuntia ja kaikki oli saatava kondikseen ennen sitä.

“Pojat tulee kohta”, Younghwan ilmoitti astellessaan portaita alas. Yeol nyökkäsi ja vilkaisi takanaan oleviin rumpuihin. Hän olisi halunnut hakata kannuja, mutta hän ei ollut löytänyt kitaristia illan keikalle sillä varoitusajalla. Rumpaleita oli ollut useampikin.

Jongdae viiletti takahuoneesta baarin puolelle ja hyppäsi lavalle. Hän kopautti nyrkkinsä yhteen Yeolin kanssa ja tarttui mikrofoniin. Younghwan nousi äänipöydän taakse ja näytti itsevarmalta. Illasta tulisi varmasti ikimuistoinen.

* * *

Bändi oli kasassa. Chanyeol kätteli paikalle saapunutta rumpalia, Ahn Chungheeta ja basistia, Yang Sunwoonia. Hän ei ollut koskaan tavannut miehiä, mutta jostain syystä Yeol luotti heihin. Hän oli vaatinut vain taitoa soittaa tunnettuja kappaleita, jammailla ja pitää hauskaa. Olisi Younghwanien vika, jos illasta tulisi katastrofi. Mitäs oli antanut vapaat kädet.

Jongdae oli ottanut ohjat nopeasti. Hän keskusteli innokkaitten miesten kanssa settilistasta, hän pystyi nimeämään heti viisi kappaletta, jotka kaikki varmasti osaisivat. Hän ja Yeol pystyivät esiintymään kahdestaan, akustisesti tai pianon kanssa vaikka koko illan. Niin paljon he olivat yhdessä musiikkia tehneet.

“Otetaan pikatreenit”, Chanyeol ehdotti. “Jos pystymme esittämään puolitoista minuuttia kustakin kappaleesta, koko biisi onnistuu tosipaikan tullen helposti. Ja jos ei, yleisö saa siitä viihdykettä.” Miehet yhtyivät myötämieliseen nauruun. Tunnelma oli ihanan rento.

* * *

Chanyeol näppäili kitaraansa puoleksi keskittyen, puoleksi ajatuksissaan. Jongdaen persoonallinen, tunteikas ääni värisytti baaria, kylmät väreet kulkivat kaikkien niskoissa. Sehun ravisteli itseään ja näytti peukkua lavan suuntaan.

Baekhyun käveli tilaan. Chanyeol kohotti asentoaan ja seurasi miestä katseellaan. Baekhyun liikkui kevyin askelin hänelle heiluttavan Sehunin luokse ja kietoi kätensä määrätietoisesti hänen ympärilleen. Sehun nauroi, melkein punasteli ja jatkoi Younghwanille jutustelua. Baekhyun laski hampaansa Sehunin olkapäälle ja puri häntä.

Chanyeol ei ollut uskoa silmiään. Hän teki kaikkensa muistaakseen pysyä soittamansa kappaleen mukana, mutta Sehunin hoikalla kropalla liikkuvat kädet varastivat hänen huomionsa suurimmaksi osaksi. Jongdae huomasi pienenkin virheen ja muistutti Yeolia nopeasti tilanteesta. Onneksi oli vasta soundcheck, virheisiin oli vielä varaa.

Baekhyun liikutti sormiaan Sehunin housujen vyötäröllä. Chanyeol käänsi katseensa pois nauravasta kaksikosta. Hän ei pitänyt näkemästään. Baekhyunin jakama läheisyys, flirttailevat eleet ja hallitsemattomat kosketukset saivat hänet pakahtumaan epäuskosta tai mustasukkaisuudesta. Oli selvää, että Sehun ja Baekhyun olivat hyvin läheisiä, mutta joku raja. Joku raja sentään, helvetti. Ei hänkään hiplaillut Jongdaeta, vaikka parhaita ystäviä olivatkin.

Yhtäkkiä Chanyeol ei uskonut mitään, mitä Baekhyun oli hänelle koskaan sanonut. Mitä, jos hän oli joku toinen mies? Pelkkä hölmö, joka uskoi mitä tahansa.

Chanyeol huokaisi helpotuksesta biisin ollessa ohitse. Jongdae nautti Younghwanilta saamistaan aploodeista ja soittajamiehet olivat vakuuttuneita illan onnistumisesta. Yeol laski kitaran lavan reunalla olevaan telineeseen ja poistui takahuoneeseen. Hän mulkaisi Sehunin selkämyksessä kiehnäävän Baekhyunin suuntaan ohittaessaan baaritiskin. Sehun huomasi Yeolienpettyneen ilmeensä ja ojensi kätensä kohti häntä, muttei pystynyt pysäyttämään häntä.

Chanyeol tarttui takahuoneen pöydällä olevaan lemon bomb versio 6.2 -drinkkiin ja kiskaisi juomasta puolet ykkösellä naamariinsa. Hän rojahti takanaan olevalle penkille ja hieroi päätään. Baekhyun aiheutti hänelle kamalasti stressiä ja h-hetkeen oli puolitoista tuntia aikaa. Hän päätti sivuuttaa Baekhyunin käytöksen mielestään ja keskittyä siihen vasta keikan jälkeen. Hän ei mitenkään ehtisi käydä rakentavaa keskustelua mahdollisen poikaystävän kanssa ja kasata itseään esiintymiskuntoon siinä ajassa.

Yeol puristi lasia kädessään. Hän joi juoman loppuun muistellessaan tuikkivaa katsetta, millä Baekhyun Sehunia joka kerta katsoi. Pakahduttava tunne kertyi sisälle, hän puristi lasia rystyset valkoisina. Hän ei halunnut Baekien katsovan ketään muuta sillä tavalla enää koskaan. Ne silmät, se katse oli sama kuin Lontoossa sinä iltana, kun he olivat suudelleet ensimmäistä kertaa.


	15. Chapter 15

Jongdae tönäisi Yeolia kevyesti olkapäähän. Chanyeol piti katseensa lattiassa ja hengitti syvään. Lavalle nouseminen ei ollut koskaan jännittänyt näin paljoa.

“Hyvin se menee”, Jongdae sanoi. “Niin kuin aina ennenkin.”

“Saa nähdä”, hän hörähti. “Itsepä liemeni keitin.”

“Niin juuri”, Jongdae nauroi ja veti pidemmän ylös sohvalta. Chanyeol kasasi itsensä ja keskittyi sataprosenttisesti tulevaan esiintymiseen. Baarin puolella pauhaava musiikki jylisi ja puheensorina oli melkoinen. Yleisöä oli tullut paljon enemmän kuin Yeol oli koskaan voinut kuvitella. Hyvä niin.

Jongdae pukkasi Yeolin eteenpäin. Nelikko käveli lavalle ripein askelin. Chanyeol silmäili yleisöä ja veti kitaran hihnan päänsä ylitse. Tummanvihreä sähkökitara asettui paikalleen täydellisesti, hän näppäili muutaman riffin ja kuunteli rumpujen tahtia.

“Hyvää iltaa Itaewon!” Jongdae huusi mikrofooniin. Yleisö hurrasi energisesti perään.

“Me ollaan tämän illan pop-up-bändi, mä voin luvata illan olevan ainutlaatuinen.” Jongdae puhui matalalla ja mystisellä äänellä, kiinnittäen jokaisen tilassa olleen huomion. Chanyeol hymyili itsevarmasti eturivin tytöille ja pisti ääntä kitaraansa.

“Tänään rummuissa Ahn! Chung! Hee!”

Chunghee revitteli taidoillaan heti alkuunsa.

“Bassossa Yang! Sun! Woon!”

Bassorumpu soi hervottomasti jytkyen. Jongdae käänsi katseensa vasemmalla puolellaan kitaraa soittavaan Yeoliin ja osoitti häntä.

“Kitarassa meillä tänään Park! Chan! Yeoooooool!”

Chanyeol näppäili raivokasta kitarasooloaan keskittyneesti ilmeillen. Yleisö huoahti ja hurrasi perään.

Jongdae nyökytteli päätään raskaahkon rokin tahtiin ja nosti mikrofonin suunsa eteen.

“Minä olen Kim Jongdae”, hän sanoi matalaan ääneen ja veti henkeä ennen kuin avasi suunsa uudemman kerran.

“Itaewon! Lähteekö teistä ääntä?!” hän huusi ja nyökkäsi rumpalille. Kapulat löivät tahtia kolme kertaa ja energinen aloitusbiisi pyörähti käytiin. Jengi oli heti mukana, he tunsivat klassikot. Yeol viestitti Jongdaelle sanattomia kehuja eleillään, Jongdae nyökytteli hänelle takaisin ja antoi itsestään sataprosenttisesti heti alkujaan.

Chanyeol käänsi katseensa tiskin takana seisovaan Younghwaniin, joka oli jäänyt katsomaan esitystä. Serkkupojan kasvoilla oli vakuuttunut ilme, vaikka tämä yritti peittää sen. Sehun hänen vierellään oli paremmin messissä, tämän koko kroppa venkoili sinne tänne musiikin tahtiin.

Yeol ei voinut käyttää tilaisuutta käyttämättä. Hän skannasi Sehunin lähistön parhaansa mukaan, mutta Baekhyunista ei näkynyt vilaustakaan. Yeol palasi kappaleen pariin ja heitti aivot narikkaan. Hän omistautui kokonaan musiikille ja unohti kaiken muun. Jopa oman nimensä.

* * *

The hwan hwanin alakerta raikui kauniista balladista. Yleisö huojui mukana ja heilutti sytkäreitään ilmassa. Jongdaen kaunis ääni nostatti kyyneleet silmiin. Chanyeol näppäili akustista kitaraa ja piti silmiä suljettuina. Hän oli kuin humalassa, musiikista.

Chanyeol yhtyi Jongdaen lauluun ja paljasti sisällään vellovat tunteet koko baarille. Hän avasi silmänsä ja näki Baekhyunin nojaavan vasten Sehunia. Chanyeol laski katseensa alas lavan likaiseen lattiaan ja sulki suunsa. Hän hyräili kappaleen mukana ja koitti olla katsomatta baaritiskin suuntaan, ettei pettyisi kerta toisensa jälkeen. Toisen miehen kyljessä kiehnäävä Baekhyun oli vihoviimeisin asia, minkä hän halusi nähdä.

Jongdae vilkaisi Yeoliin huolesta jäykkänä. Yeol tunsi ystävänsä katseen ja vilkaisi häntä surkealta näyttäen. Hän nytkäytti päätään baaritiskin suuntaan ja sai Jongdaen kiinnittämään huomionsa tummatukkaan, joka yritti pidellä Sehunia kädestä ja purra tämän sormia. Jongdae palautti suuret silmänsä Yeoliin, joka kohautti olkiaan niin pienesti, ettei sitä nähnyt kukaan muu.

Jongdae sulki silmänsä ja lauloi kauniisti. _”Nothing better, nothing better, than you.”_

* * *

Keikka päättyi hurjiin aploodeihin. Iltaa varten kasaan kerätyt jäsenet seisoivat rivissä ja kumarsivat täydelle yleisölle leveästi hymyillen. Jongdae huusi kovaan ääneen ja tuuletti menemään. Chanyeolia nauratti, esiintyminen oli tuonut hänelle puhdasta iloa ja saanut hänet hetkeksi pois stressaavista ajatuksista.

Sehun kantoi lavalle tuopit kylmää olutta. Chanyeol tarttui huurteiseen ja joi pitkiä kulauksia. Mennyt tunti oli ollut yhtä hulinaa, jano oli kova.

Jongdae kapsahti Yeolin kaulaan ja nauroi kovaan ääneen. Hän otti oluen tarjottimelta ja kolautti lasin yhteen Yeolin kanssa.

“Oli ihan mahtavaa”, hän sanoi ja vilkuili kahta muuta tyyppiä, joita hän ei ollut tavannut aikaisemmin. “Veditte loistavasti.”

“Kuten myös”, Chunghee sanoi hymyillen. Chanyeol kolautti lasejaan miesköörin kanssa ja joi lisää. Hän halusi istumaan, rokkaaminen oli vienyt voimat jaloista.

”Teille on varattu vip-pöytä DJ-kopin vierestä”, Sehun sanoi ja lupasi kantaa sinne juotavaa kaksin käsin. Esiintyjien kestittäminen kuului diiliin, olihan illan kohentunut myynti heidän ansiotaan.

Jongdae tarttui Chanyeolin käteen ja talutti hänet alas lavalta. Chanyeol piteli tiukasti kiinni kaljatuopistaan ja seurasi ystäväänsä, joka heilutti kättään haltioissaan olevalle yleisölle. Osa huusi encorea, Younghwan joutui hyppäämään lavalle ja toppuuttelemaan yleisöä.

_”Antakaa vielä kerran aploodit, Kim Jongdae ja pop-up-bändi. Jos toivotte kuulevanne lisää, jättäkää viestiä kotisivuillemme. Nyt, pistetään bileet käyntiin! Täten julistan happy hourin alkaneeksi, tästä hetkestä eteenpäin kaikki drinkit erikoishinnoin!”_

Chanyeol istui alas nahkaiselle penkille ja etsi katseellaan Baekhyunia. Chunghee heilui näkökentän tukkeena, eikä Yeol kehdannut ärähtää miehelle. Hän voisi puhua Baekhyunin kanssa myöhemminkin.

Sehun kantoi pöytään tarjottimellisen lemon bombeja. Mitään epäilemättömät soittajamiehet tarttuivat ilmaisiin drinkkeihin kuin sika limppuun ennen kuin Jongdae tai Chanyeol ehtivät kissaa sanoa. Kaksikko kurmasi happaman juoman kitusiinsa ja yskivät kuuluvasti perään. Jongdae repesi väsyneeseen nauruun ja nojasi mietteisiinsä valuneeseen Chanyeoliin.

”Joel hyung”, Younghwan kutsui ja istui vapaalle paikalle. Chanyeol nosti katseensa pinkkitukkaiseen serkkuunsa, joka oli päättänyt kokeilla permanenttia.

”Kiitos”, hän jatkoi. ”Olitte erittäin hyviä. Saatte tulla uudestaan, heti, kun teille sopii.”

”Mulla ei ole mitään sitä vastaan”, Sunwoon nauroi. Chunghee kopautti nyrkkinsä yhteen miehen kanssa ja teki diilin Younghwanien kanssa.

”Chanyeol-ah”, ujo lausahdus keskeytti. Chanyeol huokaisi ja nosti katseensa Baekhyuniin, joka näpläsi kauluspaitansa ylipitkää hihaa hoikilla sormillaan.

”En jouda nyt”, hän sanoi kylmästi. Jongdae katsahti hämmentyneenä ystäväänsä.

”Bisneksiä. Jutellaan myöhemmin, jooko?” Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja juoksi kauemmas vip-pöydästä. Chanyeol seurasi tarkasti, mihin matka oikein vei. Sehunin kylkeen, kuten arvata saattoi. Hän päätti sulkea näyn mielestään ja keskittyä hoitamaan asioita serkkunsa kanssa. Mistä sitä koskaan tiesi, jos Younghwanie antaisi hänelle, ja muille miehille, mahdollisuuden alkaa baarin viralliseksi bändiksi.

* * *

Chanyeol vilkaisi ranteessa olevaa kelloa ja huokaisi. Valomerkkiin oli kolme varttia, kreisit bileet olivat käynnissä edelleen. Jongdae oli livennyt tanssilattialle viihdyttämään paikallisia naisia, luultavasti hän viettäisi yön jossain muualla kuin kotona.

Younghwan tönäisi hyungiaan varovasti. “Olet ollut maassa koko illan. Mikä mättää?”

“Yksityiselämä”, Chanyeol huokaisi ja kumosi lemon bomb versio 7.9:n pohjat kurkkuunsa. Juomasekoitus näytti edelleen epäilyttävältä, mutta maku alkoi olla siedettävä.

“Voit kertoa”, Hwanie sanoi hiljaa. “Olemme perhettä.”

“Tunnut enemmän pomolta”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Olet ollut niin stressaantunut kaikesta, ettei sulle ole tohtinut paljon puhua.”

Younghwan nyökkäsi ja myönsi puutteellisuutensa. Yeol pyysi anteeksi aikaisempia sanojaan, hän ei halunnut tyrkyttää typeriä neuvojaan bisneksen suhteen. Younghwan oli oikeassa, miten sairaanhoitaja voisi ymmärtää jotain yrittäjyydestä.

“Ei, kun mä haluaisin pyytää anteeksi”, Younghwan sanoi. “Näin puhtaaksi kirjoittamasi kansion ja tajusin, miten sekaisin paikat ovat. Ja sä teit sen kaiken työn omalla ajallasi, ilmaiseksi…”

“Mä sanoin jo Sehunille, mä voisin siivota ja järjestää paikkoja, jos apu kelpaa. Muuten mä vain istuisin täällä kännissä päivät pitkät, teidän käyttäessä mua koekaniinina lemon bombeillenne.”

“Mä maksan sulle työehtosopimuksen mukaista palkkaa. Kirjaa työtuntisi toimiston vetolaatikossa olevaan kovakantiseen vihkoon. Saat tulla milloin sulle sopii, kunhan se on paikan aukioloaikojen puitteissa.”

Chanyeol oli helpottunut. Hän saisi viimein jotain järkevää sisältöä päiviinsä. Ostostv:n tuijottaminen kalsareissa ja rasvaisessa tukassa ei ollut pitemmänpäälle kovin mukavaa.

“Sä et tiedä, miten paljon tuo merkitsee mulle”, hän sanoi.

“Olen iloinen, että voin auttaa”, Younghwan sanoi. “Ja kiitos vielä siitä logosta. Uudet ikkunamainokset tulevat syyskuun viimeisellä viikolla.”

“Säkö tilasit ne?” Yeol kysyi. Younghwan hymyili ja nyökkäsi.

“Totesin, ettei punakeltainen julkisivu sovi Gangnamin kaduille.”

Chanyeol nauroi kovaan ääneen. Nauru tarttui serkkuun, joka yritti taistella sitä vastaan pitääkseen imagonsa. Yeol tiesi paremmin.

Baekhyun pyöri ympyrää baaritiskin läheisyydessä. Sehun ei ollut maisemissa, hän oli jättänyt ystävänsä yksin. Chanyeol kurtisti kulmiaan samaan aikaan kuin Younghwan, eri syystä. Serkkupoika mietti ääneen, mitä kummaa hermostunut mies oikein aikoi. Ilmeisesti hän ei tuntenut Baekhyunia.

“Mä otan selvää”, Yeol sanoi ja nousi ylös. Hän viiletti Baekhyunin luokse ja tarttui häntä olkapäästä. Paikoilleen jähmettynyt Baekhyun nosti itkuiset kasvonsa Chanyeoliin, jonka sydän jätti iskun, pari väliin. Baekhyun etsi tiensä hänen syliin ja hautasi kasvonsa rintakehää vasten.

“Vie mut pois täältä, Yeol-ah”, Baekhyun sanoi, sanoja oli vaikea kuulla jytisevän teknomusiikin takaa.

Chanyeol vilkaisi nopeasti pöytänsä suuntaan, mutta Younghwanie oli jo poissa. Baekhyun hytkyi itkun voimasta häntä vasten. Nopeita päätöksiä oli tehtävä, hän veti miehen henkilökunnan tiloihin ja seisahdutti Baekhyunin ovelle. Hän kävi hakemassa reppunsa pukuhuoneesta ja tekstasi Jongdaelle lähtevänsä kotiin.

Baekhyun pyyhki kyyneleitään kauluspaitansa hihaan ja katseli uteliaana ympärilleen. Chanyeol huokaisi nähdessään tämän punaiset silmät ja irveessä olevat kasvot.

“Mitä tapahtui?” hän kysyi. Hän ei voinut olla Baekhyunille sillä hetkellä vihainen.

“Kerron kohta”, Baekhyun sanoi ja hengitteli syvään rauhoittuakseen. Hän veti käsipaperin pesualtaan yläpuolella olevasta telineestä ja siisti itsensä, niisti nenänsä.

“Lähdetään kotiin”, Chanyeol sanoi ja oli tarttua Baekhyunia kädestä, mutta tämä ei antanut.

“Ehditkö vielä metroon? Haluatko Bucheoniin?”

Baekhyun pudisti päätään.

“Tuletko meille?” Chanyeol kysyi ja tarjosi kättään. Baekhyun tarttui siihen empien ja käveli miehen perässä takaovelle, katse lattiassa.

* * *

Kotimatka oli pitkä ja vähäsanainen. Chanyeol olisi halunnut mennä bussilla, mutta Baekhyun oli halunnut kävellä ja selventää ajatuksiaan. Yeol ei uskaltanut udella, mikä oli saanut hänet niin pois tolaltaan. Samalla, hän halusi pysäyttää hitaasti tallustavan miehen ja kysyä, mikä suhde hänellä oli Sehuniin.

“Olitte tosi hyviä”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän nypläsi edelleen kauluspaitansa hihaa.

“Lahjakkaita. Komeita. Hyviä. Tosi hyviä. Jongdaella on upea ääni.”

“Mikä sua vaivaa?” Chanyeol kysyi. “En ole koskaan nähnyt sua noin allapäin.”

Baekhyun nosti sormensa ohimolleen ja hieroi rankoin ottein. Hän huokaisi syvään ja katsoi tummaan yötaivaaseen. Chanyeol harppoi pitkin askelin hänen vierelleen ja tarttui kädestä.

“Törmäsin mun valmentajaan”, Baekhyun sanoi. Chanyeol jäykistyi.

“Miksi se on huono asia?”

“Koska mä vihaan häntä”, Baekhyun huudahti. Chanyeol säpsähti äänensävyä ja sai toisen huokaisemaan jälleen uudelleen.

“En ole nähnyt häntä pariin vuoteen”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Elämäni parhaimmat vuodet.”

“Mitä teidän välillä oikein tapahtui?” Chanyeol kysyi. Asia tuntui olevan vaikea, mutta sitä hän halusikin. Hän halusi Baekhyunin avautuvan hänelle elämästään, menneisyydestään, peloistaan, joita ei muka ollut, kaikesta paskasta, mitä hän oli joutunut kokemaan. Jos Baekhyun halusi pysyä hänen vierellään, sellainen hinta olisi maksettava.

Vaikka Chanyeol ei ollut enää varma, mitä hän merkitsi Baekhyunille.

“Hän on ainut ihminen tässä maailmassa, joka saa mut puolustuskyvyttömäksi”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Menen täysin lukkoon hänen edessään.”

Chanyeol risti sormensa Baekhyunin kanssa ja silitti peukalollaan tämän kämmenselkää.

“Mä niin haluaisin mennä ja vetää häntä turpaan, mutta aina katsekontaktin syntyessä alistun. Hänen läsnäolonsa on kammottavaa. Ei hän aina ole ollut sellainen, meillä oli paljon hyviä hetkiä. Mutta yksi huono riittää peittämään ne kaikki.”

Chanyeol ei tiennyt, mitä sanoa. Hän pystyi vain olemaan vierellä ja kuuntelemaan. Hän toivoi sydämestään sen riittävän.

“Jatkuvat loukkaantumiseni saivat hänet hermoromahduksen partaalle. Kai hän haki itselleen tuloksia, halusi meiltä mitaleita, palkintoja, että näyttäisi parhaalta valmentajalta tilastollisesti. Ei välittänyt yhtään meistä persoonina, ihmisinä. Me oltiin koneita, jotka toivat mainetta ja kunniaa. Lensin tiimistä kuin leppäkeihäs.”

“Uskomaton kusipää”, Chanyeol henkäisi. Baekhyun pyyhkäisi jälleen vuotavia silmiään. Chanyeol pysähtyi ja veti hänet tiukkaan halaukseen. Hän puristi silmiään tiukasti kiinni, piteli itseään, ettei alkaisi itkeä. Hän oli herkkä asioille, jotka satuttivat, oli kyse sitten hänestä itsestään tai jostakusta muusta.

* * *

Baekhyun istui keittiön pöydän ääressä ja huljutteli teepussia kuumassa vedessä. Hän nojasi käteensä ja tuijotti juomaansa syvään huokaillen. Hän oli sulkeutunut omaan kuplaansa, mutisi aina välillä jotain arvottomuudesta ja pyyhki kostuneita silmiään.

Chanyeol istui nojatuolissa ja seurasi omaa tilaa tarvitsevaa Baekhyunia. Hän koitti sivuuttaa mieleensä nousevat flashbackit, Sehunin ja sen, kun Baekhyun oli laskenut hampaansa hänen käsivarrelleen. Mustasukkaisuus ravisteli häntä jälleen.

Baekhyun maistoi teetä ja mumisi tyytyväisenä. Hän tarttui pöydällä olevaan puhelimeen ja näppäili sitä hetken aikaa. Yeol kohotti asentoaan samaan aikaan, kun luuri nousi korvalle.

“Kyungsoo-yah.” Ääni oli itsevarma, vaikka Baekhyunin alahuuli oli osaksi mutrulla. “Käy hakkaamassa se paskiainen.”

Chanyeol nielaisi hermostuneena sanat kuullessaan. Hän pudisti päätään, ei hän voinut kuulla oikein. Baekhyun, joka ei sietänyt väkivaltaa, yllytti toisen rikokseen.

“Kehtasi tulla aukomaan päätään mulle näinkin tärkeänä iltana. Saisi maksaa teoistaan”, Baekhyun mutisi puhelimeen. Chanyeol liikahti paikoillaan. Tärkeänä iltana?

“Itaewonissa. Sehunien mestassa.. mikä se oli…”

“The hwan hwan”, Chanyeol kuiskasi, ihme kyllä Baekhyun kuuli sen. Hän katsahti Yeoliin ja hymyili ujosti.

“Niin juuri, the hwan hwan… missasin puolet keikasta sen paskakasan vuoksi.”

Siksi Baekhyun oli hävinnyt maisemista aina välillä, Yeol arveli. Hän etsi paremman asennon ja rentoutui. Hänen sydämensä tuntui hitusen kevyemmältä.

Baekhyun tirskahti ja laski katseensa edelleen höyryävään teehen. Hänen poskensa hehkuivat suloisen punaisina ja suusta tuli epämääräistä mutinaa. Yeol tunsi perhosten lehähtävän lentoon vatsassaan.

“Missäkö? Seongdongissa”, Baekhyun henkäisi hiljaa, piirteli sormellaan keittiön pöytään. “Yeol… Yeolien luona.”

Chanyeol oli saada sydänkohtauksen kuullessaan ujon äänensävyn. Hän peitti kasvonsa ja koitti palauttaa normaalin ilmeen. Hän halusi vain hymyillä typeränä, nauraa, huutaa, hyppiä. Hän unohti jo Sehunin ja häneen luodut katseet. Ainakin hetkeksi.

“Se juuri”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Lontoosta.”

Yeol jäykistyi hetkeksi. Olivatko Baekhyun ja Kyungsoo keskustelleet hänestä vakavempaankin sävyyn. Hänen kiinnostuksensa heräsi entisestään.

Baekhyun nauroi sydämensä pohjasta. Chanyeol puri huultaan kuunnellessaan hekotusta, jota hän ei ollut kuullut moneen päivään. Miehen mieliala oli kääntynyt ylösalaisin, Kyungsoo oli joko helvetin taitava lohduttamaan tai hyvä manipuloimaan itsensä ulos tehtävästään, johon hänet oli langetettu. Yeol toivoi, ettei seuraavan aamun uutisotsikoissa ollut mainintaa pesäpallomailalla hakatusta miehestä, jonka tekijä olisi karkuteillä.

Puhelu loppui nopeisiin heippoihin ja pitkään, haaveilevaan huokaukseen. Chanyeol nosti itsevarman katseensa Baekieen, joka irrotti otteensa valkoisesta puhelimesta. Hän halusi kysyä, paljonkin, muttei uskaltanut.

Baekhyun punasteli. Chanyeol nousi ylös ja käveli hitain askelin keittiöön. Hän istui miehen viereen ja hipaisi sormellaan hänen käsivarttaan. Baekhyun seurasi hänen eleitään kiinnostuneena, muikeana ilmeillen.

“Joko on parempi olo?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan ja käänsi katseensa teehen.

“Ehkä”, hän sanoi ja maistoi juomaa, joka ei höyrynnyt enää. Chanyeol haistoi nenässään kamomillan haalean tuoksun.

“Kiitos, kun lähdit mun kanssa”, Baekhyun sanoi. “En ole tavannut häntä montaa kertaa sen jälkeen, kun mut potkittiin pellolle. Jos näimme, yleensä istuin lähimmällä leikkikentällä keräämässä itseäni tuntien ajan. Se mies saa mut aina epäilemään ihmisarvoani.”

“Mä olen tässä”, Chanyeol sanoi ja laski kätensä Baekien selälle. Baekhyun hymyili vaisusti.

“Niin kauan kuin tarvitsee”, hän lisäsi ja tökkäsi Baekhyunia kevyesti poskeen. Tämä tuhahti astetta leikkisämmin, mutta valui nopeasti takaisin muistoihinsa.

Chanyeol tiesi, mitä Baekhyun ajatteli. Ainakin hänellä oli vahva aavistus. Luultavasti hänen mielessään pyöri se sama hetki, jolloin hänestä oli tullut haavoittuva. Mitä tahansa silloin oli tapahtunut, hetki oli jättänyt syvän jäljen sydämeen. Se jälki paranisi, kasvaisi umpeen, muttei koskaan häviäisi. Sen kanssa oli opittava elämään.

Chanyeol sulki silmänsä. Hän muisti, miten oudosti Minkyung hyung oli käyttäytynyt hänen astuessa sisään Freezen miestenvessaan. Miehen katseessa oli häpeää, pelkoa, hän oli jäänyt kiinni itse teosta. Laittanut nappipussin takaisin farkkujen taskuun ja niellyt pillerit, nauranut kiusaantuneesti ja kääntänyt puheenaiheen muualle. Tarttunut Yeolia kädestä, vetänyt hänet lähemmäs ja kaapannut tiukkaan halaukseen. Sitä oli kestänyt ihanan pitkään, kunnes Jongdae oli rynnistänyt vessaan pakoon Grenaldeten jäätäviä lausahduksia. Minkyung hyung oli vetäytynyt kauemmas, painunut baarin puolelle ja pistänyt partymoden päälle. Mopo oli lähtenyt käsistä kohtalokkain seurauksin.

“En mä jaksa vatvoa enempää”, Baekhyun lausahti, paljon reippamman kuuloisena. Chanyeol hätkähti sanoja ja ravisteli itsensä todellisuuteen. Hän katsoi toisen piristynyttä olemusta hämillään.

“Jos elämäni olisi mennyt toista reittiä, en olisi tavannut klubin nykyistä päävalmentaja-hyungia, päässyt töihin, tavannut sua… olen onnellinen, rehellisesti sanottuna.”

Chanyeol tarttui häntä kädestä, suurimmaksi osaksi siksi, että tarvitsi voimaa hänestä. Hän ei edelleenkään ymmärtänyt Baekhyunin taitoa kääntää huonot hetkensä vahvuuksiksi. Hän halusi oppia sen taidon, osata nauttia hetkestä, riippumatta siitä, minkä kokoinen läjä paskaa eteen tipahtaisi.

“En vaihtaisi hetkeäkään”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Se mulkku ei ole sen arvoinen. Hän on meistä se arvoton. En mä.”

Chanyeol kurtisti kulmiaan. Hän ei ihan ymmärtänyt toisen sanoja, mutta ei viitsinyt kysellä tarkennusta. Baekhyunin kasvoille oli noussut helpottunut hymy, ja se riitti.

“Teesi jäähtyy”, Chanyeol kuiskasi hänen korvaansa. Baekhyun tarttui kuppiin ja vei sen huulilleen. Chanyeol haistoi hunajalla maustetun kamomillan nenässään ja hymyili hennosti.

“Oletko käynyt the hwan hwanissa aiemmin?” hän kysyi. Baekhyun pudisti päätään.

“Eka kerta. En tapaa liikkua Itaewonissa.”

“Vaikka Sehun on töissä siellä?” Yeol kysyi, varovasti udellen. Hänellä oli oma lehmä ojassa, hän halusi selvittää mieltään painavat asiat, ennen kuin Baekhyun keksisi karata Bucheoniin.

“Näemme yleensä hänen luona. Tai mun luona”, Baekhyun sanoi teekupin tyhjentämisen välistä.

“Ai, mitä puuhaatte, yleensä?” Yeol kysyi, yrittäen pitää mustasukkaisuutensa piilossa, katsellen hermostuksissaan muualle. Hän ei ollut varma, oliko valmis kuulemaan vastausta.

“Pelataan pleikkaa”, Baekhyun sanoi ja laski tyhjän teemukin pöydälle. Chanyeol tuijotti häntä silmät suurina. Räpytti silmiään muutamaan otteeseen. Pleikkaa? Vain pleikkaa?

Baekhyun piteli sormiaan huuliensa päällä ja koitti estää itseään nauramasta. “Mitä luulit?”

“E-en mä mitään”, Chanyeol mutisi ja raapi niskaansa. Hänen katseensa laskeutui hitaasti alemmas, häntä alkoi yhtäkkiä hävettää niin maan perkeleesti. “Mä vain… näin teidät ja…”

“Mä purin häntä”, Baekhyun sanoi, niin kuin se olisi maailman luonnollisin asia. Yeol virnisti ja nosti katseensa takaisin ylös.

“Purit. Ja koskettelit… ja kiehnäsit hänessä. Kuiskuttelit ja —”

Baekhyun suuteli hänet hiljaiseksi. Chanyeol yllättyi maistaessaan kamomillateen huulillaan.

“Olet söpö mustasukkaisena”, Baekhyun kuiskasi.

“Ei. En ole”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän saattaisi raivostua silmänräpäyksessä, sattuessaan saamaan tarpeeksi ärsykkeitä.

“Sehun ei ole seksuaalinen ihminen”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Se kaikki vaan lähti jostain. Hän tuoksui hyvälle ja samassa mun hampaat olivat jo hänen olkapäässään. Sitä on jatkunut jo niin kauan, etten enää edes huomaa sitä.”

“Entä Kyungsoo? Teetkö samaa hänelle?” Yeol kysyi. Baekhyun nauroi maailman suloisimmalla tavalla.

“En”, hän vastasi. “Kyungsoo ei kestä lääppimistä.”

Chanyeol naurahti myötätuntoisesti.

“Kevensikö mieltäsi?” Baekhyun kysyi. “Mä arvasin, että sua kalvaa joku.”

“Joo”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun laski sormensa Yeolin poskelle ja silitti hellästi. Hän hymyili, hentoa hymyään, tutki tätä tuikkivin silmin.

Chanyeol tunsi sydämensä liikahtavan. Hän nautti hitaasta paijaamisesta, luotti toisen sanoihin, toivoi, ettei hetki loppuisi koskaan.

Baekhyun painoi huulensa varovasti vasten Yeolien omia. Chanyeol tarttui rasvattuun alahuuleen ja kietoi kätensä Baekien ympärille. Suudelma oli pehmein koskaan.

Baekhyun nousi hänen syliinsä, vei toisen kätensä hänen niskaansa ja katsoi silmiin, jatkoi silittämistä ja näytti kauniilta. Niin helvetin kauniilta.

Chanyeol oli kuin kivettynyt. Hän oli niin mykistynyt siitä kauneudesta, ettei hän pystynyt tekemään mitään. Hän ei aikonut päästää miehestä irti enää koskaan. Ei varmasti.

“Huolisitko sä mut?” Baekhyun kysyi.

Chanyeol hölmistyi. Totta helvetissä hän huolisi. Hän oli jo korviaan myöten ihastunut, ehkä rakastunut, hän tarvitsi miestä elämäänsä.

“Ethän sä kohtele mua huonosti?” hän kysyi. En todellakaan, Chanyeol ajatteli. Ei uskaltanut sanoa ääneen.

“Olenko mä joskus?”

“Et”, Baekhyun sanoi ja punastui. “Mä haluaisin sut. Mä haluaisin yrittää. Maksoi, mitä maksoi.”

Chanyeol rutisti Baekhyunin vasten itseään. Baekhyun nauroi onnellisen kuuloisena ja veti hänen päänsä vasten rintakehäänsä. Chanyeol sulki silmänsä ja kuunteli tämän rinnassa hakkaavaa pelotonta sydäntä.

“Susta on tullut mulle tärkeä, Yeol-ah. Lontoosta saakka. Silloin, kun me käytiin hyungisi haudalla, meillä oli jo yhteys. Sä et ole mulle tuntematon. Mä tunnen sua, ehkä vasta pintapuolisesti, mutta silti. Jahaluan tuntea sut läpikotaisin. Ja ehkä jonain päivänä, parantaa sut.”

Chanyeol huomasi itkevänsä. Hän ei ollut kokenut koskaan elämässään itseään niin rakastetuksi kuin sillä hetkellä.

“Anna mä suojelen sua, Yeol-ah”, Baekhyun kuiskasi ja siirsi sormensa hänen korvalleen. Rauhoittava, hierova liike sai silmien vuotamisen loppumaan kuin taikaiskusta. Chanyeol veti syvään henkeä ja koitti kasata itsensä, ylivoimaiset, mutta positiiviset, tunteet olivat saaneet hänet murtumaan jälleen kerran.

“Ole mun, Yeol-ah”, Baekhyun kuiskasi.

“Mä olen”, Chanyeol vastasi ja nosti kimmeltävän katseensa hellästi hymyilevään mieheen. Baekhyun kuivasi hänen kyyneleensä ihailevin katsein.


	16. Chapter 16

Chanyeol marssi sisään the hwan hwanin takahuoneeseen. Hän katsoi toimiston tavaraa pursuavia hyllyjä silmästä silmään. Hän kiristi ilmettään ja kuuli lännenelokuvista tutun ujelluksen korvissaan. Hän hapuili takataskuaan ja puristi sormensa pitkän, mustan jätesäkkirullan ympärille. Hän siristi silmiään ja tutki sekavassa rivissä olevia kansioita, joiden sisältö oli valahtanut osittain ulos. Seinän levyisellä hyllyköllä oli kalliin näköisiä skumppapulloja, sponsorilaseja, t-paitoja, vodkaa. Voguen lehtiä ja kehystetty High cut.

Chanyeol tunsi tuulenvireen niskassaan. Heiluriovi vingahti takana, askeleet pysähtyivät niille paikoille.

”Mitä teet?”

Sehun.

”Shh”, Chanyeol sanoi ja veti rullan ulos taskustaan. Hän otti askeleen eteenpäin, toisen, ja kolmannen. Hän pysähtyi ja tutkaili jokseenkin hallittua kaaosta tarkasti arvioiden. Mistä Marie Kondo aloittaisi?

”Hyung, mitä sä teet?” Sehun kysyi, tirskuen huvittuneena. Chanyeol huokaisi ja repi yhden säkin irti rullasta. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja katsoi nuorempaa yhtä intensiivisesti kuin taistelupariaan. Hän ei aikonut jättää mahdollisuutta käyttämättä.

”Mikä Baekhyunie on sulle?”

”Baekhyun hyung? Miten hän liittyy tähän?” Sehun kysyi ja irrotti kätensä ovelta. Hän päästi sen palaamaan paikoilleen.

”Vastaa nyt vain”, Yeol sanoi ja rutisti säkkiä otteessaan.

”Hyung”, Sehun sanoi. ”Hän on mun hyung.”

”Joka puree?”

Sehun repesi raikuvaan nauruun. Siitä siis kiikasti. Yeol murahti tyytymättömänä ja siirtyi hyllyn ääreen. Hän päätti purkaa hyllyjen sisällöt, siistiä ja järjestää kaiken ja pistää tavarat omille paikoilleen, kysymättä jokaisen esineen kohdalla tuottaisiko se iloa. Younghwanielle käytetyt tulitikutkin olisivat ilon aihe.

”Pitäisin siitä, että olisin ainut, jonka huulet on alle puolen metrin säteellä hänestä”, Chanyeol sanoi tutkaillessaan tavaranpaljoutta. Oli vaikea päättää, mistä aloittaisi.

Sehun ei pystynyt pitelemään pokkaansa. ”Hyung. Se on hän, joka puree mua, mä en häntä.”

Chanyeol istahti yllättävän mukavaan toimistotuoliin ja sulki avoinna olevan kalenterin, ettei laskisi katsettaan liikesalaisuuksiin.

”Miten teistä tuli niin läheisiä?” hän kysyi. Sehun istui sohvalle ja risti jalkansa. Hänen ilmeensä oli rauhallinen, ehkä vähän vakava.

”Sä et tunne häntä kovin hyvin, mä arvaan”, hän sanoi. Chanyeol nyökkäsi. Tuskin ollenkaan.

”Meillä on jonkin verran yhteisiä tuttuja. Törmäsimme siellä täällä, mä vähän huolestuin hänestä, hän vain istui jossain yksikseen, pelasi puhelimellaan ja näytti surulliselta.”

“Milloin tutustuit häneen?” Chanyeol kysyi.

“Pari vuotta sitten.”

Chanyeol henkäisi ymmärtäväisesti. Sehun oli kai ollut hänen pelastajansa vaikeina aikoina.

”Tiedätkö sä, mitä hänen ja hänen valmentajansa välillä on tapahtunut?” Chanyeol huomasi kysyvänsä. Sehun pudisti päätään.

”Hän ei ole halunnut puhua siitä”, hän sanoi. ”Ja mä kunnioitan hänen toiveitaan.”

Chanyeol huokaisi syvään. Siinä miehessä oli jotain hämärää, ja hän alkoi jo toivoa, että Kyungsoo sittenkin olisi mennyt ja hakannut hänet.

”Hyung ei ole sellainen, joka velloo menneisyydessä”, Sehun sanoi. ”Hän haluaa keskittyä nykyhetkeen. Olen varma, että hän on käsitellyt asiat omalla tavallaan.”

Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan. Baekhyunin murtunut ilme nousi väistämättä mieleen. Kuitenkaan hän ei voinut muuta kuin luottaa Sehunin sanoihin. Mikään ei ollut viitannut siihen, että Baekie olisi viilannut häntä linssiin.

Chanyeol ravisti epävarmuutensa pois ja päätti keskittyä tehtäväänsä. Siksi hän oli the hwan hwaniin tullutkin; raivaamaan mestan ja laittamaan feng shuit kuntoon. Serkun bisneksestä tulisi nuorison suosikkipaikka hänen vippaskonstiensa jälkeen. Ainakin niin hän halusi uskoa.

“Yixing hyung tuli käymään, tule tervehtimään”, Sehun sanoi noustessaan ylös sohvalta. “Häntä harmitti, kun ei muistanut vaihtaa kanssasi numeroita.”

Chanyeol nousi ylös ja seurasi nuorempaa loungen puolelle. Baaritiskillä Min Chunjan kanssa mukavia puheleva Yixing kohotti asentoaan ja nosti kasvoilleen leveän hymyn kaksikon nähdessään.

“Ay yo”, Chanyeol tervehti vuotta vanhempaa simppelillä, mutta vakuuttavannäköisellä kättelyllä. Yixing hörähti hyvätuulisesti ja vaikutti olevan aivan toista maata kuin ensimmäisellä tapaamiskerralla.

“Miten hurisee?” Chanyeol kysyi ja otti paikan miehen oikealta puolelta.

“Hyvin, kiitos kysymästä. Entä itselläsi?” Yixing kysyi pilke silmäkulmassa. Chanyeol hymyili leveästi.

“Mahtavasti. Olen rakastunut.”

Veikeästi tiskin takana ilmeilevä Sehun pyöräytti pari karamellilattea vakuuttavin liikkein ja laski ne kaksikon eteen. Hän peitti punatukkaisen Min Chunjan korvat ja hymyili viekkaasti.

“Talo tarjoaa.”

Min Chunja mulkaisi nuorempaa tulisesti. Yixing hörähti naisen ilmeelle. Chanyeol nauroi ääneen ja hakkasi pöytää kädellään. Sehun oli hulvaton.

“Saan perhealennusta anyway”, Chanyeol virnisti ja sai Min Chunjan silmät pullistumaan tyylikkäästi kuopistaan. Sehun pudisti päätään ja veti esiin puoliksi tyhjennetyn vodkapullon ja sitruunoita.

“Ainoa asia, mitä perhesuhteillasi saat, on lemon bomb versio 11.3, miten olisi?” Sehun kysyi. Yixing piteli nauruaan, kun Parkin pojan hymy hyytyi. Sehun hymyili tyytyväisenä ja pisti sitruunat piiloon.

“Miten vaikeaa voi yksi sitruunadrinkin rakentaminen olla?” Yeol tuhahti.

“Maku, työn määrä ja hinta täytyy osua kohdalleen”, Yixing tiesi sanoa. Sehun osoitti vanhempaa ystäväänsä ja hymyili.

“Nimenomaan.”

* * *

Jongdae hölkkäsi baaritiskille ja kumautti kätensä pöytään. Hämmentynyt Yeol kääntyi katsomaan paikalle pelmahtanutta ystäväänsä kaikkien muiden asiakkaiden lailla. Yixing oli hyvin kiinnostunut. Hän tervehti uutta kasvoa esittelemällä itsensä pintapuolisesti. Jongdae kätteli häntä ja kertoi olevansa Yeolin esiliina. Chanyeol tuhahti ilmaisten mielipiteensä. Kyllä hän osasi pitää huolen itsestään. Suurimmaksi osaksi ajasta.

Yixing naureskeli kaveruksille yhdessä baarimikon virkaa suorittavan Hunnien kanssa.

“Sehun, pistä yksi”, Jongdae henkäisi ennen kuin suostui kertomaan, mistä tuuli. Silmät kiiluivat, kasvot olivat vääntyneet irveeseen kuin hullulla, pelottava innostuneisuus sai kylmät väreet kulkemaan niskassa.

“Mitä näistä kaikista viidestätuhannesta vaihtoehdosta?” Sehun kysyi ja tarttui sitruunaan. “Tuetteko poikaraukkaa, joka rakentaa Gangnamin kuuminta menomestaa?”

Jongdae palasi tajuihinsa ja tilasi kahvin. Hän kääntyi Yeolin puoleen ja tarttui häntä rinnuksista.

“Ne erosivat”, hän henkäisi helpottuneena.

Chanyeol nyökkäsi. “Mä tiedän.”

“Mitä, miten?”

Chanyeol kaivoi puhelimen taskustaan. Hän avasi facebookin, etsi Gregin ikävää tihkuvan päivityksen, joka oli julkaistu 15 tuntia sitten. Sinä aikana, kun Jongdae päivysti yliopistollisella.

“Menisit nukkumaan, olet olet valvonut koko yön”, Chanyeol sanoi. Sehun siirsi espresson kauemmas ja tarttui leveään, matalareunaiseen juomalasiin.

“Nukuin jo viisi tuntia”, Jongdae sanoi. Sehun veti espresson takaisin esiin ja jatkoi kahvijuoman valmistusta.

“Grenaldette ei ole minään”, Jongdae sanoi ja istui alas korkealle jakkaralle. Hän nojasi käteensä ja näytti onnelliselta valuessaan haaveisiinsa.

“Ei tietenkään”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Ei hän ole koskaan minään. Voin kuvitella, miten tyyni ja rauhallinen hän oli ilmoittaessaan Gregille jutun olevan ohitse. Kylmä ja tunteeton, as usual.”

Yixing liikahti hermostuneesti. Yeol katsahti häneen.

“Voiko sellaista olla?” hän kysyi, pienellä äänellä.

“Voi”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Kun on poljettu maahan tarpeeksi monta kertaa, tuskin mikään tuntuu enää miltään. Jongdae on ainut, jonka kanssa hän voi olla hetken aikaa tuntea jotain, kunnes kaikki taas turtuu.”

“Miksi vain hän?”

“Koska mä tunsin hänet ennen kuin paska osui tuulettimeen”, Jongdae sanoi ja tarttui kahviinsa, jonka Sehun oli juuri laskenut tiskille.

“Miten duunissa?” Chanyeol kysyi ja suoristi itseään. Selkä oli jumissa parin tunnin istuskelusta. Yixing hyungin seura oli ihanan virkistävää ja avartavaa. Hänen tarinansa olivat mahtavia. Siivousprojektin aloittaminen oli hieman siirtynyt.

“Upeasti!” Jongdae henkäisi. “Tarkka näköni taisi pelastaa yhden muorin turhalta diagnosilta, tosin löydäkseni ei ollut mikään mukavin uutinen.”

Chanyeol irvisti myötätuntoisesti.

“Muuten ihan perussettiä, rikkinäisiä luita, aivotärähdyksiä, kohtauksia, yliannostuksia. Oli sitten täällä tai Lontoossa, ei meininki vaikuta erilaiselta.”

Chanyeol huokaisi ja valui haaveisiinsa. Hänkin halusi tehdä diagnooseja, parantaa ihmisiä, auttaa heitä. Kertoa ja vakuuttaa, että tunnelin päässä olisi valoa ja ihmiskeho kesti uskomattomia asioita, jos luotti itseensä ja nykylääketieteeseen. Tai edes silittää vanhoja, yksinäisiä pappoja kädestä, kun he vaipuisivat ikuiseen uneen. Ottaa kivut pois ja antaa mahdollisuuden terveempään elämään. Mutta siinä hän oli, itsesäälissä rypemässä, täysin pysähdyksissä traumansa vuoksi. Mistä helvetistä hän saisi voimaa jatkaa yrittämistä pelkonsa voittamiseen.

“Hyung”, Sehun huomasi hänen ilmeensä muuttuneen. Hän tarttui Hwanien vodkapulloon ja kiersi korkin auki. Hän lirautti juomaa kahvin sekaan ja hymyili vaisusti. Chanyeol kiitti hiljaa.

“Susta tulisi hieno baarimestari”, Jongdae sanoi. “Kauanko olet tehnyt noita hommia?”

“Vuoden”, Sehun sanoi. “Haluaisin keskittyä oikeaan uraani, mutta en voi jättää ystävääni pulaan.”

“Sehun on lojaali”, Yixing hymyili. “Hän on hieno ihminen.”

“On”, Chanyeol henkäisi ja valui jälleen ajatuksiinsa. Hän mietti Baekhyunia. Miten hän ei ollut uskoutunut valmentajastaan noin lojaalille miehelle. Ehkä Kyungsoo tiesi enemmän. Hän tuhahti itselleen, miksi hän halusi edes sekaantua asiaan.

“Helvetti”, Yixing murahti tajutessaan, paljonko kello oli. Sehun vilkaisi ranteeseensa ja henkäisi ymmärtäväisesti. Chanyeol ja Jongdae seurasivat tavaroitaan keräilevää miestä kiinnostuneena.

“Hyung”, Jongdae aloitti ennen kuin Yixing ehti kävellä pois.

“Niin?”

“Tule mun bileisiin 21. Päivä. Yeolie tekstaa sulle osoitteen.”

Yixing näytti kiinnostuneelta. “Mitkä bileet ne on?”

“Synttärit”, Yeol henkäisi odottavaisena. Illasta olisi tulossa kostea, kerran sitä 26 täyttäisi.

“Hyvää seuraa, musiikkia, ruokaa, ällöttäviä sairaalajuttuja, kiinnostaako?” Jongdae henkäisi.

“Count me in”, Yixing naurahti ja muisti jälleen kiireensä. “Nyt täytyy kiitää.”

Jongdae naurahti ja vilkutti uuden tuttavuuden perään yhdessä Chanyeolin kanssa. Sehun kolisteli laseja ja sai huomion itseensä.

“Tule säkin”, Jongdae hihkaisi. “Tuo ystäviäsikin, jos haluat.”

“Vuosisadan bileet tulossa, vai?” Sehun kysyi.

“Jotakuinkin.”

“Mä tulen mielelläni, hyung”, hän sanoi ja kaatoi lirauksen Younghwanien vodkapullosta Jongdaen kahvijuomaan.

* * *

Syyskuun 21. päivä oli kääntynyt illaksi. Jongdae heilui keittiössä radiosta soivan hittibiisin tahtiin ja asetteli paperista synttäritötteröä päähänsä. Chanyeol avasi kaljan ja ojensi sen hyvätuulisesti mukana laulavalle ystävälleen.

”Hyvää syntymäpäivää, bro”, Chanyeol sanoi varmaan tuhannenen kerran sille vuorokaudelle. Jongdae pyöritti silmiään muka väsyneenä. Hän otti oluen vastaan ja vaihtoi kasvoilleen paljon iloisemman irveen.

”Yixing hyung on kohta täällä”, Chanyeol ilmoitti. Jongdae myhäili tyytyväisenä. Yoora noona oli luvannut myös tulla, Jongdae oli kutsunut pari tyyppiä SNU:lta, Yeol odotti innolla, millaisia ystäviä Dae oli löytänyt.

”Tavoitteita tälle illalle?” Chanyeol kysyi kiinnostuneena ja hyppäsi istumaan marmoriselle sivupöydälle. Jongdae avasi jääkaapin ja katsoi sen sisältöä arvioiden. He olivat tyhjentäneet läheisen supermarketin ja tarjottavia oli varmasti likaa.

”Vähintään yksi varoitus, poliisilla uhkailu ja se, että saat seksiä tänään.”

Chanyeol yskäisi loukkaantuneena. ”Eikö sun pitäisi ajatella itseäsi?”

”Mähän ajattelen”, Jongdae murahti. ”En halua enää ikinä herätä siihen, että vedät käteen mun seinäni takana.”

Chanyeol käänsi katseensa pois päin ystävästään ja joi kulauksen kaljastaan. Jongdae repesi paskaiseen nauruun ja kehtasi jatkaa vittuilua matalasta murahtelusta ja ilmeili ylidramaattisesti käden vatkaamisen tahtiin. Yeol toivoi, että serkkupoika pamahtaisi paikalle Yooran kanssa mahdollisimman pian.

* * *

Illan bileet olivat olleet käynnissä jo hyvän aikaa. Chanyeol istui sohvalla yhdessä Jongdaen ja Jonginin kanssa, nojatuolissa istuva Yixing kertoi paraikaa, miten hän oli melkein rikkonut yksityisklinikan magneettikuvauslaitteen ja joutunut taipumaan yli-inhimillisiin asentoihin pelastaakseen itsensä isolta laskulta. Sohvan käsinojalla istuva Minseok nauroi tarinalle vedet silmissä, hän jotenkin pystyi kuvittelemaan koruja imevän laitteen ja helyjen perässä juoksevan kiinalaismiehen.

Ovikello soi. Chanyeol nousi paikaltaan ja menetti sen välittömästi Minseokin siirtyessä Kim Jong brosien keskelle. Hän käveli rennosti eteiseen ja vilkaisi ovisilmään. Hänen sydämensä heitti volttia, Byun Baekhyun ilmeili oven takana uskomattoman söpösti.

Chanyeol avasi oven ja tuli melkein jyrättyä yli. Hän väisti kassikaupalla tavaroita sisään kantavaa kolmikkoa ja piteli kättä sydämellään. Younghwanien kasvoilla oli viekas virne, Sehun taputti kättään reittään vasten ja vaati huomiota. Hänen perässään korkeissa koroissa kävelevä Yoora kantoi kilisevää kassia ja näytti häikäisevän kauniilta.

”The hwan hwan party crew in the house!” Younghwan huusi. ”Jongdae hyung! Tämä on meidän lahja sulle; rajaton määrä laadukkaita juomia ja käyttöoikeus klubin musiikkivalikoimaan!”

Jongdaen innostunut huuto kantautui eteiseen asti. Nopeasti se muuttui kärsiväksi valitukseksi.

”Viekää ne hemmetin lemon bombit kauas täältä.”

”Älä nyt, meillä on säkillinen sitruunoita pelkästään sulle, hyung”, Sehun huusi nauruaan pidätellen.

Chanyeol oli saada toisen sydänkohtauksen Baekhyunin hypätessä hänen syliinsä. Hän ei ehtinyt tajuta, mitä oikein tapahtui, kun ruskeatukkaisen miehen nälkäiset huulet olivat löytäneet hänen omansa. Märkä suudelma maistui alkoholilta, hän ei ollut odottanut sitä. Pettymys kipusi hänen kasvoilleen, hän oli odottanut maistavansa Labellon sinisen huulirasvan.

Baekhyun hölmistyi toisen reaktiota. Chanyeol pyysi anteeksi ja loi mieheen uuden katseen, silmäili häntä ihaillen päästä varpaisiin. Hän puristi farkkukankaan peittämää takamusta ja henkäisi onnessaan Baekhyunin ottaessa hänen alahuulensa jälleen omakseen.

“Mmmm, olutta”, Baekhyun mumisi vasten täyteläisiä huulia.

“Vodkaa”, Chanyeol maistoi ja vetäytyi kauemmas. Baekhyun puri huultaan eikä malttanut pitää katsettaan Yeolin silmissä muutamaa sekuntia kauempaa.

“Pakottiko serkkuni sutkin koekaniiniksi?”

“Halusin itse maistaa”, Baekhyun sanoi ja kuroi sentit umpeen.

Kauempaa kuuluva köhähdys sai Baekhyunin tipahtamaan alas Yeolin sylistä. Hän kiehnäsi pidemmässä hetkensä, koitti tasata punaisena hehkuvia kasvojaan ennen kuin kääntyi ympäri ja katsoi Jongdaeen, jonka kasvoilla oli tyytyväinen hymy.

“Hyvää syntymäpäivää”, Baekhyun sanoi nolona ja hapuili sormillaan Chanyeolin t-paidan helmaa. Chanyeol puristi suunsa tiukasti kiinni, koitti pidätellä itseään, ettei hihkuisi pelkästä onnesta, jota Baekien huomio hänessä aiheutti.

“Olen pahoillani, etten ostanut mitään lahjaa, en oikein tunne sua enkä halunnut hankkia mitään krääsää, joka veisi vain tilaa ja jäisi pölyttymään kirjahyllyyn.”

“Kiitos”, Jongdae hymyili. “Mulle riittää jo se, että saavuit. Tervetuloa.”

“Kiitti”, Baekhyun hymyili ja rentoutui. Chanyeol kietoi kätensä ruutupaidalla verhotun kropan ympärille ja veti miehen kiinni itseensä. Sormet livahtivat paidan alle ja aiheuttivat toisessa väristyksiä.

“Kaipasin sua”, Chanyeol kuiskasi Baekien korvaan ja suukotti poskea. Baekhyun käänsi katseen mieheen ja tuijotti kiiluvin silmin.

“Mäkin sua, Park”, hän kuiskasi ja hyppäsi uudemman kerran Yeolin syliin. Ahnas suudelma oli huonosti hallittu ja erotti tirskuvan kaksikon.

“Mennään bailaamaan”, Chanyeol sanoi ja veti miehen mukaansa olohuoneeseen, jossa bileet olivat lähteneet uudelle tasolle. Yoora heitteli kapeita vodkapulloja ilmaan ja leikki niillä yhdessä Sehunin kanssa. Younghwan oli saanut baaritiskin rakentamisen valmiiksi ja yhtyi pelleilemään sitruunoiden kanssa.

“Lemon bomb versio 12.1!” hän huusi raikuvan musiikin yli ja kiinnitti katseensa päivän synttärisankariin. Chanyeolin oli vaikea pidellä nauruaan Jongdaen kärsivän ilmeen nähdessään.

“Come on dude, se oli hyvää”, Baekhyun sanoi ja nyökytteli keittiön saarekkeelle kasattua tiskiä päin. Youghwanien silmät alkoivat tuikkia uudella tavalla.

“Paljon onnea vaan!” Chanyeol aloitti. Yixing ja Kimit yhtyivät lauluun välittömästi. Jongdaen ilme kiristyi lisää.

“Paljon onnea vaan!” Baekhyun kajautti. Chanyeolin sydän heitti volttia, hän ihastui, jälleen.

“Paljon onnea meidän rakas ihana kultamussukka lempilapsi spontaani urhea viisas järkevä upea ihana rakas kultamussukka —” Yoora lauloi ja tirskui varastettuaan shown.

Chanyeol vilkaisi Baekhyunia, jonka kasvoilla oli muikea, onnellinen ilme.

“Noonalla on taas vauhti päällä”, hän henkäisi. “Hän on kuin mä, ei kestä vodkaa.” Baekhyun mumisi hyväntuulisesti.

“Ei uskoisi uutisankkuriksi”, hän naurahti. Chanyeol hörähti. Niinpä.

“— rakas Kim Jongdae!” Yoora hihkaisi ja sai miesköörin mukaan lauluun sukunimen sanottuaan.

“Paljon onnea vaan!” Lopetus oli ihanan harmooninen. Jongdae pyyhki silmiään liikuttuneena ja juoksi halaamaan kaikkia huoneessa olevia. Paitsi Chanyeolia. Baekhyun ei antanut hänen koskea mieheen.

Chanyeol katsoi Jongdaeta rutistavaa serkkupoikaansa haikeasti hymyillen. Younghwan saattoi olla stressaantuessaan kylmä ja ärtynyt, mutta kotioloissa hän oli yhtä lupsakka kuin koko Parkin suku. Chanyeolia harmitti, ettei hän tuntenut serkkuaan niin hyvin.

Baekhyun huomasi Chanyeolin haikean katseen. Hän tönäisi häntä kevyesti sormellaan.

“Taidat olla perhekeskeinen”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa.

“Musta on ihanaa, kun kaikki kokoontuu ja pitää hauskaa.”

“Niin mustakin”, Baekhyun hymyili ja suukotti häntä nopeasti poskelle. Chanyeol laski katseensa lattiaan ja puri huultaan. Poskille lehahtanut puna kiusasi häntä.

“Täytyy kutsua sut joskus meille syömään”, Baekhyun sanoi ja veti Yeolin lähemmäs köyhän miehen baaritiskiä.

“Tulisin mielelläni”, Chanyeol sanoi.

“Nyt, tervehdi siskoasi. Hän on tupissut koko illan, miten idiootti olet, kun et mennyt tapaamaan häntä heti ensimmäisenä.”

Chanyeol nauroi ja puristi Baekhyunin hoikkaa kättä. Tämä veti itsensä irti hänen otteestaan ja peruutti Jongdaen luokse, tutustumaan miehiin, joita hän ei ollut aikaisemmin tavannut. Sehun otti jalat alle ja antoi Baekien painautua tottuneesti hänen kylkeään vasten. Chanyeolia ei edes kismittänyt.

Chanyeol nosti katseensa vierekkäin seisovaan kaksikkoon, joiden silmienmuoto oli identtinen hänen kanssaan. Yoora levitti kätensä ja astui pois saarekkeen takaa, veti veljensä tiukkaan halaukseen ja jakoi mielipiteensä antamatta sen jäädä sensuurin kynsiin. Chanyeol kuunteli tuttua, mutta hyväntahtoista, valitusvirttä kostein silmin. Siitä oli ihan liian kauan, kun he olivat viimeksi nähneet.

“Kyllä mä ymmärrän”, Yoora naurahti ja vilkaisi sohvalla Sehunissa kiehnäävään Baekhyuniin. “Sulla on ollut vähän muut asiat mielessä.”

Chanyeol nyökkäsi. Toiseen maahan muuttaminen oli iso juttu.

“Hän… tekee sulle hyvää”, Yoora henkäisi. “Mä en ole nähnyt sua noin onnellisena Miken kuoleman jälkeen.”

“Musta tuntuu, että olen löytänyt toisen puolikkaani”, Chanyeol sanoi. Yoora hymyili.

“Siksi mua pelottaa, että teen jotain typerää, ja karkoitan hänet.”

“En mä usko”, Yoora sanoi. “Hän ei vaikuta sellaiselta.”

“Niin mustakin tuntuu”, Chanyeol sanoi ja nojasi vanhemman olkaan.

* * *

Kostea tunnelma oli vallannut Jongdaen tädin asunnon. Olohuoneeseen oli rakennettu paikka tanssia, kaikki kalusteet oli siirretty seiniä vasten. Sehun, Yixing ja Jongin esittelivät taitojaan, Chanyeol tuijotti kateellisena vierestä. Baekhyun liikutteli käsiään hallitusti ja koitti toisintaa näkemänsä liikkeet, vaikka hänellä ei ollut huudahduksiensa mukaan mitään hajua, miten tanssittiin. Jongdae porisi Yoora noonan kanssa Grenaldetesta ja Minseok puhui itselleen työpaikkaa serkkupojan bisneksestä.

Chanyeol peruutti keittiön saarekkeen eteen ja pyysi olutta. Younghwan kohotti asentoaan ja vakavoitui. Hän nosti sitruunan esiin ja kohautteli kulmiaan. Minseok tirskahti huvittuneena.

“Mikset voi olla normaali baarimikko ja tarjota mulle sitä vitun kaljaa?” Yeol kysyi, jo ärtyneenä happaman litkun kittaamisesta.

Younghwan ei ollut liiemmin tyytyväinen. “Isäsi mielestä tämä oli hieno idea. Brändidrinkki.”

“Joo, mutta come on dude, sitruunaa?” Yeol tuhahti. “Miksei esimerkiksi vaikka _Cherry bomb?_ ”

Sehun rojahti Yeolin ja Minseokin väliin hengästyneenä. Hän sai eteensä lasillisen puhdasta kivennäisvettä, Yeol oli kateellinen.

“Siksi juuri, kukaan muu ei käytä sitruunaa”, Younghwan sanoi. “Jos suostut rehelliseksi testeriksi, saat soittaa alakerrassa milloin haluat.”

Yeolin silmät kirkastuivat. Hän ei ollut saanut lupaa lennättää rumpujaan asunnolle, joten Hwanien baari olisi varteenotettava vaihtoehto.

“Päivälläkin?”

“Jos lupaat, ettet kajoa viinoihini”, Younghwan vannoitti. “En voi laittaa Min Chunjaa katsomaan jatkuvasti sun perään.”

“Lupaan”, Chanyeol sanoi ja asetti kätensä sydämen päälle.

“Pistä mullekin yksi”, Minseok sanoi. Younghwan innostui ja alkoi sekoittelemaan juomaa hilpeä ilme kasvoillaan. Sehun nauroi ystävälleen ja toivotti Yeolille onnea tulevaan.

Chanyeol liikutteli päätään vaihtuvan kappaleen tahtiin. Hän käänsi päätään sohvalla keskustelevien miesten puoleen. Tanssilikkeitten toisintamiseen nopeasti kyllästynyt Baekhyun oli vetänyt toisen jalkansa sohvalle ja nojasi siihen kuunnellessaan Jongdaen mieltä kalvavien asioiden purkausta hento hymy kasvoillaan.

_It’s a beautiful night, we’re looking for something dumb to do, hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

Baekhyun nauroi huvittuneena ja tönäisi Jongdaeta kyynärpäällä olkaan. Hän sai ikätoverin hörähtämään hyvätuulisesti. Yoora yhtyi nauruun ja kommentoi jotain nokkelaa perään. Baekhyun yltyi jakamaan mielipiteensä eikä hiljentynyt kovin helposti isosiskon toppuuttelusta huolimatta.

_Who cares, baby, I think I wanna marry you._

Sehun tönäisi haaveilemaan jäänyttä Chanyeolia ja virnisti pienesti. Chanyeol kohotti asentoaan ja kääntyi takaisin saarekkeen puoleen. Minseok katsoi Yeolia kiinnostuneena.

“Kaipaatko koskaan Lontooseen?” hän kysyi.

“Joka päivä”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Se on kotikaupunkini.”

Minseok hymyili ymmärtäväisesti. Hän kolautti lasinsa yhteen Yeolin kanssa ja joi tiukalta viinalta maistuvan sitruunajuoman muutamalla kulauksella. Younghwan älähti mieltäosoittavasti.

“Se on tarkoitus nauttia”, hän tuhahti ja alkoi sekoittamaan uutta. Chanyeol huokaisi ja tallusti jääkaapille. Hän tarttui kahteen ruskeaan hite -pulloon ja ojensi toisen niistä paria vuotta vanhemalle. Minseok kiitti ja kilisti sille.

“Onneksi mulla on paljon ihmisiä ympärillä”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Unohtuu koti-ikävä.”

Minseok hymyili.

* * *

Illan viimeiset hitaat olivat käynnissä. Chanyeol istui sohvalla ja katsoi isosiskoaan tanssittavaa Jongdaeta hento hymy huulillaan. Sehun oli jo lähtenyt, samoin Jongin. Heillä oli jotain menoa seuraavana aamuna.

Baekhyun painoi päänsä Chanyeolin olalle ja huokaisi syvään. Hän laski sormensa tämän polvelle ja piirteli näkymättömiä ympyröitä lumpion ympärille.

“Saanko jäädä yöksi?” hän kysyi, alahuuli söpösti mutrulla.

“Mä vaadin sitä”, Chanyeol sanoi ja veti miehen paremmin kainaloonsa. Baekhyun sulki silmät ja taisi jopa nukahtaa.

Chanyeol käänsi katseensa itseään vasten torkkuvaan mieheen. Hän ei voinut itselleen mitään, joka kerta, kun hän katsoi ruskeahiuksista, pienempää miestä, joka ehkä näytti hauraalta siinä nukkuessaan, hän taisi rakastua enemmän ja enemmän. Hän toivoi sydämensä pohjasta, ettei mies pääsisi karkaamaan häneltä.

Yoora kiitti Jongdaeta tanssista ja veti hänet vielä kerran Younghwanien puoleen. Serkkupoika alkoi olla itsekin melko tuiterissa, hän oli joutunut oman drinkkinsä uhriksi. Yixing kolisteli ulos vessasta ja Minseok oli siirtynyt järjestelemään keittiötä siistimpään kuntoon. Meno alkoi laantua reippaalla kädellä.

Jongdae rojahti sohvalle ja sai hökötyksen heilahtamaan. Baekhyun hätkähti hereille ja kohotti asentoaan. Hän murahti Daelle ja mulkaisi häntä kylmästi ennen kuin palasi paikoilleen ja nappasi unen uudestaan.

“Mä luulen, että nämä bileet oli tässä”, Jongdae sanoi ja taisteli silmien kiinnipainumista vastaan.

“Mäkin”, Baekhyun murahti ja kietoi kätensä Yeolin ympärille.

Yoora veti humalaisen serkkunsa mukanaan ulos asunnosta. Yixing lähti samalla ovenavauksella, Minseok sai luvan jäädä sohvalle punkkaamaan. Musiikki hiljeni ja tunnelma lässähti nopeasti.

Chanyeol kömpi ylös ja veti hitaasti kävelevän Baekien perässään huoneeseensa. Baekhyun hymyili, piti silmiään kiinni ja tuli painetuksi huoneen kylmää ovea vasten.

Baekhyun ei ollut juonut paljoa illan aikana, mutta hän oli väsynyt. Chanyeol vaati katsekontaktia ja tapasi uniset, tuikkivat silmät ja lempeän hymyn.

Chanyeol siirsi hiussuortuvan pois miehen kasvoilta. Hän tutki näkemäänsä kuin ensimmäistä kertaa.

Baekhyun laski kätensä Yeolin niskaan ja liikutti sormia ihanan hitaasti. Chanyeol henkäisi kroppaansa ravistelevasta hyvänolontunteesta ja kaappasi miehen kiinni itseensä. Baekhyun laski kosteat huulensa hänen kaulalleen ja hymyili.

“Saanko mä olla sun poikaystävä?” hän kysyi.

Chanyeol naurahti helpottuneena, jalat olivat melkein pettää alta. Hän rutisti Baekia tiukkaan halaukseen ja laski päänsä hänen olalleen.

“Saat”, hän sanoi. Hänen olisi tehnyt mieli kysyä monta kertaa, muttei ollut koskaan uskaltanut. Baekhyun ehti ensin.

“Hyvä”, Baekhyun kuiskasi ja puristi Yeolia yhtä tiukasti kuin tämä häntä.

“Mennään nukkumaan”, hän sanoi. Chanyeol nyökkäsi, muttei liikkunut paikoiltaan vielä pitkään aikaan.


	17. Chapter 17

Syksy oli tullut. Soulin kosteat kadut olivat peittyneet puista tipahtaneisiin lehtiin ja kylmä viima oli pyörinyt Itaewonin yllä koko viikon. Lokakuu oli käännetty kalenteriin ja paksumpaa takkia piti laittaa päälle.

Chanyeol vilkaisi ärsyyntyneenä harmaalle taivaalle ja pyyhkäisi otsaansa tippuneen vesipisaran pois. Hän palautti katseensa the hwan hwanin uuteen logoon, josta oli tullut paljon parempi kuin hänen kuvitelmissaan. Päivitetyt aukioloajat ovessa saivat hänet hymyilemään tyytyväisesti. Isosedän kammottava puna-keltainen kalligrafiatöhry oli kuollut ja kuopattu, eikä hänen tarvitsisi nähdä sitä enää koskaan.

Chanyeol marssi sisään lämpimään loungeen ja loi katseen tiskin takana seisovaan serkkuunsa, joka perehdytti jännittyneelle Minseokille vaativaa työtä. Sehunin ei tarvinnut hengata tiskin sillä puolen enää, ja se sai Yeolin hieman surulliseksi. Hänestä oli tullut ajan myötä ihan siedettävä dongsaeng.

“Joel hyung”, Younghwan tervehti. Minseok katsoi Chanyeolia silmät suurina.

“Joel? Sekö on nimesi?”

“Etkö tiennyt?” Chanyeol kysyi ja istui baarijakkaralle. Minseok pudisti päätään.

“Jongdae puhuu aina Yeolista”, hän sanoi. “Mä luulin että olisit joku Charles tai jotain.”

“Charles”, Younghwan repesi paskaiseen nauruun, mikä kiinnitti tilan toisessa päässä istuvien asiakkaiden huomion.

“Charles hyung”, Younghwan nauroi kuset housussa. “En kestä.”

“Turpa kiinni”, Chanyeol ärähti nuoremmalle ja mulkaisi Minseokia. “Katso nyt, mitä teit. Rikoit pomosi.”

Minseok kohautti kulmakarvojaan ja keskittyi kesken olevaan tehtäväänsä. Chanyeol otti vastaan serkkupojan ojentaman kitaran ja peruutti seinän viereiselle vapaalle paikalle soittelemaan aikansa kuluksi.

“Joko Gangnamin mestan tilat ovat valmistuneet?” hän kysyi. Younghwan lopetti hekottamisensa kuin seinään. Hänen kasvonsa muuttuivat asiallisiksi, kuin hänestä olisi tullut toinen ihminen.

“Lattiapinnat on kesken. Kalusteiden asentamisen pitäisi alkaa ensi kuussa. Joulukuun ensimmäinen viikonloppu räjähtää.”

“Tarvitsetko apua?” Yeol kysyi. “Haluaisin tehdä jotain järkevää.”

“Mene opiskelemaan farmaseutiksi”, Minseok ehdotti. Chanyeol mutusteli ajatusta, muttei liiemmin innostunut. Hän oli enemmän actionmiehiä.

“Mun pitäisi kohdata pelkoni kuin mies”, hän murahti. “Baekie vaatii mua menemään siedätysterapiaan, mutta en halua. Kokeilin sitä kuukauden, ja musta tuli fyysisesti niin voimaton kaikesta siitä oksentamisesta, että jouduin tiputukseen enemmän kuin kerran.”

Minseok irvisti myötätuntoisesti.

“Kukaan ei ota mua duuniin täällä. Herra Montgomery antoi mulle sellaisia hommia, jotka eivät vaaranna potilaitten terveyttä, jos alan voimaan huonosti. Lääkkeitten jakoa, syöttämistä, paperihommia… taaskaan mä en tiedä, mitä elämältäni haluan.”

“Paska juttu”, Younghwan henkäisi. “Oletko varma, että psykologian jättäminen oli oikea ratkaisu?”

“En mä tiedä”, Yeol huokaisi. “Pitäisikö alkaa räppäriksi? Mennä telkkariin? Show me the money? Yo!”

“Älä”, serkku murahti. “Sussa on potentiaalia suurempaan.”

“Tai sitten palaan Manhattanille isäni riesaksi”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Jos sen tekisin, ukko pakkaisi kamansa ja nostaisi kytkintä. Muuttaisi varmaan jonnekin Islantiin. Tai Alaskaan. Kokkaisi jääkarhujen kanssa hymy pyllyssä, tietäen, etten seuraisi perässä, sillä en voi sietää kylmyyttä.”

“Voi sua raukkaa”, Minseok sanoi. “Löydät varmasti oman juttusi, lopulta.”

“Sen kun näkisi”, Yeol murahti ja keskittyi näppäilemään kitaraa.

Chanyeol jäykistyi nähdessään loungeen kävelevän mustatukkaisen miehen, jolla oli suuret, tunteikkaat silmät. Hän oli katsonut niitä silmiä viimeksi elokuvateatterissa yhdessä Byunin kanssa. Do Kyungsoo, mitä hiivattia hän täällä teki.

Kyungsoo seisahtui baaritiskin eteen ja katsoi sen takana seisovaa kaksikkoa tutkaillen. Minseok kohotti asentoaan Younghwanien viittoessa hänelle, miten oiva tilaisuus olisi näyttää asiakaspalvelutaitoja.

“Mitä saisi olla?” Minseok kysyi ääni väristen. Chanyeol tirskahti vanhemman jännittyneisyydelle, vaikka viisaampaa oli pitää mölyt mahassaan.

“Park”, Kyungsoo lausahti. Younghwan laski sitruunan takaisin metalliseen koriin ja katsoi eteensä pelmahtanutta asiakasta suurin silmin. Chanyeol pystyi kuulemaan, miten kuumeisesti serkkupoika mietti, mitä hän oli tehnyt väärin.

“Mä tulin katsomaan millainen mies oikein olet”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja tutkaili Hwanieta alta kulmiensa. Yeol hölmistyi.

“Liikemies, sir”, Younghwan henkäisi. “Jos tämä koskee sitä Apgujeongin DD-taloa, asia on jo hoidossa.”

“Apgujeongin… mitä?” Kyungsoo kysyi kurtistaen kulmiaan. “Etkö sä tiedä, kuka mä olen?”

Younghwan hätkähti Kyungsoon lyödessä kätensä tiskille. Chanyeol pompahti paukahdusta ja puristi kitaraa tiukasti itseään vasten.

“En, sir”, Hwan sanoi hiljaa ja vältteli katsekontaktia. Hän töni Minseokia olkapäällä ja ilmeili hänelle. Chanyeolin oli vaikea pidellä pokkaansa. Oli suurta hupia nähdä sellainen puoli serkustaan.

“Olet varmaan erehtynyt henkilöstä”, Minseok sanoi yrittäen kuulostaa mahdollisimman rauhalliselta. Kyungsoo raapi päätään ja näytti yhtäkkiä paljon helpommin lähestyttävältä, kiltimmältä.

“Kummallista…” hän mutisi. “Baekie varmasti sanoi the hwan hwan… Itaewonissa.”

“Byun Baekhyun?” Minseok kysyi. Chanyeolin sydän pampahti iloisesti poikaystävänsä nimen kuullessaan.

“Etsitkö mua?” Chanyeol kysyi ja näppäili kitaraansa hiljaiseen tahtiin. Kyungsoo käänsi katseensa häneen, ja Younghwan oli välittömästi helpottuneempi.

“Park? Chan…yeol?”

“Mä olen”, Chanyeol sanoi ja heitti kitaran näppäilemisen. Kyungsoo otti paikan pöydästä, vastapäiseltä tuolilta. Hän katsoi Yeolia arvioiden ja mutisi itsekseen.

“Oliko sulla jotain asiaakin?” Chanyeol kysyi. Minseok kävi tuomassa pari kahvia pöytään ja henkäisi “talo tarjoaa” ennen kuin liukeni takaisin sinne mistä tulikin.

Chanyeol tarttui latteensa ja maistoi sitä. Juoma oli sopivan makea ja kuuma polttamatta kuitenkaan kieltä. Hän näytti peukkua Minseokille, joka nyökkäsi hymyillen.

“Mä tulin katsomaan, mikä ihme oikein olet”, Kyungsoo sanoi. “Samalla mä tulin varoittamaan sua. Jos loukkaat häntä jollain tapaa, susta jää jäljelle vain märkä läntti.”

“Mä olen pehmo”, Chanyeol sanoi.“Luulen, että hän on se, joka loukkaa mua ensin.”

“Mä en vain kestä, jos hän hajoaa toisen kerran”, Kyungsoo henkäisi. Chanyeol kiinnostui. Asia liittyi varmaan kilpauran lopettamiseen. Hän oli kysyä, mutta järki puuttui peliin. Baekhyun saisi puhua asiasta itse.

“Älä pelkää”, Chanyeol hymyili. “Mä en halua hänelle pahaa.”

Kyungsoo hymyili takaisin. “Mä toivon niin.”

“Näin elokuvasi. Olit vakuuttava”, Chanyeol vaihtoi puheenaihetta pilke silmäkulmassa. “Meni tunteisiin.”

Kyungsoo laski katseensa kahvijuomaan ja heilautti kättään vähättelevästi. Keskustelu kääntyi nopeasti miehen muihin rooleihin ja tulevaan tuotantoon.

* * *

Chanyeol hakkasi Yamahan rumpuja sielunsa kyllyydestä ja nautti hihatin raivokkaasta kilinästä korvissaan. Rytmikäs pauke ravisutti koko alakerran baaria ja varmasti yläkertaakin, mutta Yeol laittaisi serkkupojalleen luun kurkkuun vaikka ihan kirjaimellisesti, jos tämä tulisi rääkymään jotain asiakkaiden häiritsemisestä. Itsepä oli sitruunapäissään mennyt ehdottamaan sopimusta.

Chanyeol avasi silmänsä ja sekosi tahdeissa aiheuttaen epämääräistä ulosantia. Viiden metrin päässä seisova nahkatakkinen Baekhyun puri oikean käden etusormeaan ja katseli hengästyneenä kannuja hakkaavaa hörökorvaa tuikkivin silmin. Chanyeol pysäytti kiireiset kätensä ja irrotti jalkansa bassorummun pedaalilta. Hän laittoi rumpukapulat niitä täynnä olevaan vaasiin, joka sijaitsi setin vieressä, ihan käden ulottuvilla. Hän nousi ylös ja käveli vastaan kevyin askelin eteenpäin keinuvaa miestä.

Chanyeol ei ehtinyt edes heitä sanoa, kun Baekhyun oli hypännyt hänen syliinsä ja laskenut nälkäiset huulensa hänen omilleen. Chanyeol puristi miestä sylissään ja vastasi ahneeseen suudelmaan minkä kerkesi, yritti vetäytyä kauemmas, mutta puolentoistaviikon erossaolo oli tehnyt tehtävänsä. Baekhyun ei aikonut tuhlata hetkeäkään ja piti ihon vasten ihoa, kunnes happi loppuisi.

“Ihana nähdä”, Baekhyun sanoi raskittuaan irrottaa otteensa pidemmästä ja laskeuduttuaan turvallisesti maan kamaralle. Chanyeol keräsi itseään aikansa, sisintä myllertävät tuntemukset eivät ottaneet rauhoittuakseen. Byun Baekhyun piteli käsiään edelleen hänen niskansa takana ja kiersi hiussuortuvia etusormensa ympäri.

“Niin on”, Chanyeol kuiskasi ja veti hänet tiukkaan halaukseen. Baekhyun suukotti hänen poskeaan, hyräili tyytyväisenä ja antoi sormiensa livahtaa syvemmälle Yeolin hiuksiin. Chanyeol kuunteli sydäntään, hän olisi voinut olla siinä hetkessä vaikka koko loppuelämänsä.

“Kävikö Kyungsoo täällä?” Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol nosti päänsä ylös ja katsoi huvittunutta poikaystäväänsä suurin silmin.

“Uhkailemassa? Joo”, hän sanoi. Baekhyunin ilme muuttui puolessa sekunnissa ärtyneeksi. Chanyeol tarttui häntä kädestä ja kertoi pilailevansa.

“Meillä oli hyvä keskustelu. Puhuimme hänen ammatistaan.”

“Kyungsoolla on yllättävän paljon munaa”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Ehdin jo pelätä, että hän takoi sun päähän järkeä ihan kirjaimellisesti. Vaikka tarjottimella.”

“Hän haluaa selvästi suojella sua”, Chanyeol sanoi ja puristi Baekien sormia hellästi. “Miksiköhän?”

Baekhyun huokaisi ja peruutti baaritiskin edessä olevalle jakkaralle istumaan. Chanyeol seurasi häntä ja pysytteli hänen edessään.

“Hän on nähnyt mut heikoimmillani”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Ehkä hän ei kestä nähdä sitä uudestaan. Hän ei kestä epäoikeudenmukaisuutta.”

“Olenko mä epäoikeudenmukainen?” Chanyeol kysyi ja osoitti itseään. Baekhyun pudisti päätään.

“Kaikkea muuta”, hän sanoi. “Mä vain… sanoin hänelle, että olen tosissani sun kanssa, ja hän oli vähän yllättynyt, sillä hapkido on mun elämäni ykkösasia, ainakin siihen asti, että tapasin sut.”

Chanyeol laski kätensä miehen poskille ja silitti peukalollaan pehmeää ihoa. Oman poikaystävänsä pehmeää ihoa. Asia ei ollut oikein vieläkään iskostunut hänen kovaan kalloonsa, tuntui ihan unelta olla siinä napit vastakkain, keskellä tyhjää baaria.

Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja nautti kosketuksesta täysin rinnoin. Chanyeol nojautui suutelemaan häntä rohkeasti, jalat olivat pettää alta hyvänolonaaltojen ravistellessa kroppaa.

Baekhyun virnisti vasten hänen huuliaan ja liu’utti kätensä Yeolin paidan alle. Alaselässä liikkuvat sormet saivat kylmät väreet liikkeelle, sekoittuivat pakahduttaviin tuntemuksiin ja nostivat pään pilviin. Yeol painautui paremmin vasten Baekhyunia ja unohti ympäröivän maailman. Hän haistoi, maistoi, eli ja hengitti ainoastaan edessään olevaa ruskeatukkaista, jonka silmistä lensi pelkkiä sydämiä.

Tyytymätön murahdus jäädytti toisissaan kiinni olevan kaksikon. Chanyeol avasi silmänsä ja oli vetäytyä kauemmas Baekhyunista, mutta tämä roikkui paksussa alahuulessa viimeiseen asti. Kiusallinen puna lehahti kasvoille Younghwanien katseen kohdatessaan.

“Ei ole kutupaikka tämä”, serkkupoika murahti. Baekhyun painoi päänsä Yeolin rintakehää vasten ja tirskui huvittuneena.

“Eihän täällä ole ketään”, Chanyeol sanoi ja vilkaisi ympärilleen. Baarin puoli aukeaisi vasta yhdeksältä, Min Chunjan saapuessa töihin.

“Paitsi mä”, Hwanie tokaisi. Baekhyun pyysi hiljaa anteeksi ja peitti suunsa kädellään. Hän lupasi yrittää hillitä itsensä.

“Oliko sulla jotain asiaa?” Yeol kysyi, närkästyneenä täydellisen hetken pilaamisesta. Younghwan avasi kädessän olevan kansion ja naputti kynäänsä vasten sivua, jonka yläkulmassa oli päivämäärä 27. marraskuuta.

“Haluatko pitää syntymäpäiväsi täällä?” serkku kysyi. Chanyeolin suu avautui hämmennyksestä, hän ei ollut vielä ajatellut. Tuskin oli selvinnyt Jongdaen kekkereistä, joista oli jo kolme viikkoa.

“Jos haluat koko alakerran käyttöösi, suon sen sulle. Olenhan rakas serkkusi”, Hwanie nauroi hullunkiilto silmissä. Yeolia vähän karmi. Hän vilkaisi huvittuneena keskustelua seuraavaa Baekieta ja pyysi sanattomasti anteeksi Younghwanin outoutta.

“En mä voi tehdä sitä sulle”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Menetät paljon tuloja, jos baari on illan kiinni.”

“Itse asiassa mulla olisi toinenkin idea”, serkku sanoi ja istui alas Baekhyunin vieressä olevalle jakkaralle. Yeol ilmeili ärtyneenä, serkun käytös kieli seuraan jäämistä pidemmäksi aikaa. Hänellä oli jo ikävä pelottoman Baekhyunin kosteita, Labellon siniseltä huulirasvalta maistuvia huulia.

“The hwan hwan party crew presents: Joel hyungin syntymäpäiväbileet”, serkku henkäisi haaveillen ja liikutti käsiään sanojensa tehosteena. “Vip-kohtelu kutsuvieraille, tarjoan juomat. Saat tehdä mitä haluat, ihan missä haluat, tanssia pöydällä tai huutaa karaokea lavalla, ihan sama. Kirjoitetaan specialmenu ja hankitaan hitosti syötävää, annetaan asiakkaille hyvät bileet ja nautitaan elämästä. Minseok hyung saa kaitsea baaria, jos hän handlaa sen, otan hänet vakituiseksi työntekijäksi.”

Baekhyun näytti kiinnostuneelta ja nyökkäili serkun ideoille. Younghwanin kasvoille ilmestyi leveä hymy.

“Miltä kuulostaa?”

“Ihan käypä ehdotus”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Voitaisiinko palaveerata asiasta myöhemmin?”

“Mitä? Onko sulla kiire jonnekin?” Hwan kysyi silmät suurina ja irvisti perään. “Nyt, kun mulla olisi aikaa…”

“Joo, on vähän bisneksiä”, Chanyeol hymyili ja vilkaisi Baekhyunia, joka oli kääntänyt ihannoivan katseensa häneen. Hänen oli pakko suudella miestä, ikävä oli kasvanut liian suureksi.

Younghwan huokaisi ja nieli tappionsa. Hän hyppäsi alas jakkaralta ja sulki kalenterin.

“Tavataan ensi maanantaina kello yhdeksän?”

“Sopii hyvin”, Chanyeol sanoi, pitäen katseensa Baekhyunissa, jonka suu ei tahtonut pysyä kiinni. Leveä, hampaat paljastava hymy nousi kasvoille varkaiten.

“Älkää hajottako paikkoja”, Hwan sanoi ja poistui portaikon suuntaan. Yeol palautti huulensa niille kuuluvalle parille ja nousi nopeasti taivaisiin.

“Ja pidätte vaatteet päällä! Tämä on anniskeluravintola!” serkku huusi niin, että varmaan yläkerran asiakkaatkin kuulivat.

Baekhyun vetäytyi kauemmas ja liikutti sormeaan Yeolin rintalihaksen päällä. Hänen poskensa punoittivat suloisesti ja mielessä näytti olevan paljon asioita.

“Serkkusi on oikeassa”, hän sanoi hiljaa ja jäi puremaan huultaan. Chanyeol ei malttanut pitää näppejään erossa hänestä ja koitti kuroa sentit umpeen. Baekhyun esti häntä laskemalla etusormen hänen huulilleen ja hymyili kuolettavan suloisesti.

“Eikö voitaisi mennä teille?” hän kysyi. Chanyeolin hymy valahti kasvoilta.

“Lupasin odottaa Jongdaeta, hän tulee tunnin päästä. Meidän piti mennä käymään yhdessä huonekaluliikkeessä.”

“Harmi”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Mun täytyy palata illalla Bucheoniin. Huomenna aikainen herätys.”

“Kutsu mut kylään, kun olet seuraavan kerran vapaalla”, Chanyeol hymyili ja suukotti häntä tilaisuuden tullen. Baekhyun tönäisi hänet kauemmas ja nauroi ilkikurisesti perään.

“Saatan mä niinkin tehdä”, hän sanoi ja hyppäsi alas korkealta baarijakkaralta. Hän ähkäisi tuskissaan ja vei kätensä selälleen.

“Oletko kipeä?” Chanyeol kauhistui ja koitti tukea häntä.

“Vähän selkä juilii, ei tässä mitään”, Baekhyun sanoi ja siirsi nopeasti katseensa lavalla olevaan Yamahan rumpusettiin. Hän venytteli selkäänsä ja käveli varovaisin askelin lähemmäs soitinta. Chanyeol seurasi vanavedessä ja avusti hänet lavalle, kolme porrasta näyttivät haastavilta nousta ylös.

“Haluatko opettaa mua?” Baekhyun kysyi ja kosketti symbaalia etusormellaan. Lautanen helähti kevyesti kosketuksen alla ja sai miehen hymyilemään.

“Istu alas”, Chanyeol sanoi ja taputti mustaa penkkiä rumpujen takana. Baekhyun teki työtä käskettyä ja tirskui, kun Yeol laski huulensa hänen kaulalleen. Hän töni toisen irti itsestään ja ilmoitti halustaan oppia.

“Olit niin hyvä”, hän kuiskasi. Chanyeol sujahti jälleen jonnekin korkeuksiin.

Baekhyun tarttui hänelle ojennettuihin rumpukapuloihin. Chanyeol painautui vasten miestä ja ojensi jalkaansa sen verran, että pystyi laskemaan sen bassorummun pedaalille. Hän tarttui Baekhyunia käsistä ja ohjasi ne oikeille paikoille.

“Vasen alas virvelirummulle ja oikea lautaselle”, hän sanoi ja liikutti oikeaa kättä oikeaan tahtiin laskien samalla ääneen. Baekhyunin katse oli yhtäkkiä keskittynyt.

“Virveli.. kaksi.. neljä…” Chanyeol laski ja soitti yhdessä Baekhyunin kanssa. Hän lisäsi jalkansa alla olevan bassorummun mukaan ja sai soinnin kuulostamaan entistä paremmalta. Baekhyun nauroi helpottuneena saadessaan jutusta kiinni ja käänsi tuikkivat silmänsä takana seisovaan Yeoliin.

“Mä soitan”, hän kuiskasi.

“Niin teet”, Chanyeol sanoi ja suukotti miehen poskea kevyesti.


	18. 🍆

Baekhyun oli pommittanut Yeolia erilaisilla viesteillä koko aamupäivän. Chanyeol oli joutunut laittamaan puhelimensa äänettömälle, serkkupoika ei katsonut hyvällä palaverin jatkuvaa häiritsemistä pikaviestisovelluksen merkkiäänillä. Viimeinen niitti oli se, kun Yeol oli purskauttanut lemon bombin -moctailversion nenästään nähdessään viestin, joka sisälsi ainoastaan yhden emojin, munakoison. Kello ei ollut edes kymmentä ja Bucheonissa oli levoton meininki. Chanyeol halusi olla siellä.

Jongdae tönäisi ystäväänsä kiukkuisesti ja muistutti, että Hwanie hyvää hyvyyttään tarjoutui järjestämään hänelle vuosisadan pirskeet. Chanyeol oli kyllä kiitollinen, mutta ajatukset hitaasti paitaansa auki napittavasta Baekhyunista sai keskittymiskyvyn aivan muihin asioihin kuin mahdolliseen ruoka- ja juomatarjoiluun.

“Onko sulla jotain teemaa, mitä haluaisit? Vaahtobileet? Tulee kyllä melkoinen siivo… Naamiaiset? Akustista musaa? Amerikanmeininkiä?” Younghwan kysyi ja piirteli muistikirjaansa. Minseok istui hänen vieressään ja kirjasi toiveet ylös, jos huolimattomasti raapusteleva Younghwan ei saisikaan selvää omista harakanvarpaistaan.

“Määrittele amerikanmeininki”, Jongdae nauroi ja otti kulauksen jääkahvistaan.

“Ei mitään amerikkajuttuja”, Yeol parahti. “Olen brittiläinen!”

“Miten Lontoossa bailataan?”

“Juodaan pahaa kaljaa ja tanssitaan liian pienissä klubeissa liian isolla porukalla, huumepäissään”, Jongdae sanoi. Younghwan nyrpisti nenäänsä, Yeol myös.

“Miten olisi, hyvää musaa, rento meininki, ei sitruunoita, kielletään lemon bombit”, Chanyeol ehdotti. “Voin tehdä soittolistan.”

Younghwan nyökkäili ja raapusti mustalla kynällä vihkoonsa.

“Haluatko soittaa levyjä? DJ Joel in da house!”

Chanyeol nauroi serkkunsa jämerälle ilmeelle. Jongdae puolestaan vaikutti kannattavan ideaa. Hän taputti Yeolia leikkisästi olkavarteen ja vaati huomiota.

“Kuvataan susta pätkä ja lähetetään Sashalle. Sanotaan, että susta tuli kaupunginkuulu DJ. Mä voin niin kuvitella, miten hänen silmänsä pullistuisi päästä sen nähdessään.”

Chanyeol repesi entistä kovempaan nauruun ja nyökkäili idealle. Sasha ei koskaan ottanut vakavasti kaksikon musapuheita. Hänelle ne olivat vain tyhjiä sanoja ilman tekoja. Mitäs ei suostunut tulemaan treenikämpälle katsomaan, millaista magiaa siellä tehtiin.

“Meidän pitää kirjoittaa vielä spessumenu. Juomaehdotuksia?”

“Vodkaa”, Chanyeol sanoi. Jongdae mulkaisi häntä tyytymättömänä. Sen kanssa lähtisi nopeasti lapasesta.

“Kaljaa?” Minseok heitti. Yeol nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi. Sitä ei passannut unohtaa.

“Sojua”, Jongdae hymyili. Oli Yeolin vuoro mulkaista häntä.

“Olette niin tylsiä”, Younghwan huokaisi. “Teillä on kaikki maailman vaihtoehdot käsissänne ja valitsette kaljan.”

“Ok, tehdään näin. Mä teen demot perjantaina ja teidän molempien olisi parasta ilmestyä paikalle. Minseok hyung ottaa sun toiveet vastaan, jos jotain tulee mieleen. Mä lähden nyt Apgujeongiin katsomaan, missä vaiheessa siellä ollaan, eiköhän tämä ollut tässä. Jatkakaa”, Hwan sanoi ja suki pinkkiä kuontaloaan parempaan asentoon. Hän peitti fledansa mustalla snapbackilla ja viiletti ulos takahuoneesta pää kolmantena jalkana. Nopeasti hän palasi takaisin ja nappasi toimistopöydällä odottavan olkalaukun mukaansa.

Chanyeol pudisti päätään serkkupojan hajamielisyydelle. Hän yritti ymmärtää tämän kiireitä, mutta silti unohtelu ja ajoittain epälooginen käytös taisivat olla osa hänen perusluonnettaan.

Minseok nosti kysyvät silmänsä Yeoliin. “Haluatko lisätä vielä jotain?”

“Mulle riittää, että kaikilla on hauskaa”, hän sanoi hymyillen. “Mutta Kim osaa tehdä yhden drinkin, josta ei voi saada tarpeekseen. Siinä voisi olla myyntivalttia.”

“Haluatko luopua salaisesta reseptistäsi?” Minseok kysyi. Jongdae myhäili viekkaasti.

“Jos se on listalla vain Yeolin bileissä.”

“Sopii hyvin”, hän sanoi ja nousi ylös. “Työt kutsuu.”

“Kuten myös”, Jongdae murahti yhtäkkiä tylsistyneempänä. Hän vääntäytyi ylös paikaltaan ja veti oliivinvihreän takin ylleen. Hän tarkisti, oliko yliopistollisen sairaalan kulkukortti taskussa ja taputti Yeolia olalle.

“Menen vinkumaan perjantaita vapaaksi. Nähdään illalla”, hän sanoi ja poistui takahuoneesta Minseokin vanavedessä.

“Nähdään”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa ja veti puhelimen taskustaan. Hän hymyili nähdessään näyttöilmoituksessa olevan tekstin _Byun Baekhyun: 36 uutta viestiä_. Hän avasi keskustelun ja kirjoitti kummempia miettimättä.

“Mä tulen pelastamaan sut tylsyydeltä. Menee 40 minsaa.”

Chanyeol lähetti viestin ja odotti vastausta huultaan purren. Ei mennyt aikaakaan, kun Baekhyun ilmestyi paikalle ja kirjoitti vastauksen. Sydän pamppaillen hän odotti, mitä viestissä lukisi.

_“Oh yess.”_

Ilkikurinen ilme kasvoillaan hän vastasi viestiin yhdellä emojilla, munakoisolla.

* * *

Bucheonissa satoi vettä, mutta Chanyeolin mielessä paistoi aurinko. Hän hyppi kerrostalon portaat rennosti ylös ja pysähtyi oikean oven taakse. Oven, jonka postiluukussa olevat merkit kuuluivat hänen poikaystävälleen. Hän koputti oveen ja kuunteli huultaan purren, miten sisältä kantautui nopeaa askellusta ja epäselvää mutinaa. Tiesiköhän Baekhyun, että hänen kämpässään oli olematon äänieristys. Tarkemmin kun ajatteli, koko rakennus tuntui olevan melko ohutta materiaalia, hapkidoklubilta kantautuva sotahuuto jyrisi ylimpään kerrokseen asti.

Chanyeol tervehti mustaan huppariin ja tummansinisiin verkkareihin sonnustautunutta miestä heti katsekontaktin syntyessä. Baekhyun tarrasi hänen takinrinnukseen ja veti hänet rajuin ottein sisään. Chanyeol henkäisi koville otteille, mutta joutui myöntämään tykkäävänsä niistä. Baekhyun painoi hänet vasten eteisen kylmää seinää ja painautui häneen kiinni.

”Olet kymmenen minuuttia myöhässä”, hän sanoi ja kohottautui lähemmäs Yeolin kasvoja. ”Tajuatko sä, miten tuskalliset minuutit ne olivat?”

Chanyeol yritti nojautua suutelemaan häntä, mutta Baekhyun vetäytyi samaan aikaan taaksepäin. Yeol yritti uudestaan, mutta Baekhyun laski sormensa hänen huulilleen.

”Kamoon”, hän murahti, esittäen vähän loukkaantunutta.

Baekhyun nauroi ilkikurisesti. ”Karenssiaika.”

”Ja vitut”, Chanyeol sanoi ja nosti hänet syliin. Baekhyun henkäisi haltioituneena, kietoi kätensä Yeolin niskaan eikä estellyt enempää. Chanyeol hymyili vasten pehmeitä, hyvin rasvattuja huulia ja oli nousta pilveen jo pelkästään siitä. Hän käänsi heidät ympäri ja painoi Baekhyunin vasten kämppänsä seinää. Baekhyun jatkoi ihailevaa huokailuaan ja vei sormensa Yeolin takin vetoketjulle. Hän puri huultaan liu’uttaessaan vetoketjun auki tuskastuttavan hitaasti.

”Riisu”, hän kuiskasi häpeilemättömästi ja nojautui lähemmäs Yeolin korvaa. ”Kaikki.”

Chanyeol puhdisti kurkkuaan toisen hunajaiset sanat kuullessaan, mielikuvitus pääsi valloille. Munakoisoemojien heittely ei ollut ollut mikään läppä. Baekhyun halusi häntä, oli halunnut jo kauan. He eivät olleet harrastaneet seksiä Lontoon jälkeen. Siitä oli puoli vuotta. Hän olisi valmis, hän halusi sitä myös.

Chanyeol päästi irti Baekhyunista, joka jäi nojailemaan seinään ja syömään katseellaan ulkovaatteita riisuvaa miestä.

Chanyeol laski takkinsa naulakkoon ja tuli vedetyksi sisemmäs asuntoon. Baekhyun työnsi hänet leveälle, petaamattomalle sängylle ja hymyili viekkaasti.

Chanyeol veti kätensä päänsä alle tueksi ja katsoi Baekhyunia yhtä viekkaasti. Hän heilautti toista kättään itsensä suuntaan ja vaati toista luokseen.

“Tule tänne, baby”, hän kuiskasi matalalla äänellä. “Pistä mut riisumaan.”

Baekhyun nousi Chanyeolin päälle hajareisin. Hän nojautui kohti Yeolin kasvoja ja pysähtyi viiden sentin päähän katselemaan näkemäänsä haikea välähdys silmissään. Ei se ollutkaan pelkkää himoa, tarvetta, se oli jotain paljon enemmän. Chanyeolin virne suli kasvoilta eleen nähdessään.

Baekhyun laski kätensä Yeolin poskelle ja silitti hellästi, silitti niin maan perkeleen hellästi. Kosteat huulet liukuivat hänen omilleen ja täynnä kaipuuta oleva suudelma sai tunneryöpyn ravistelemaan koko kroppaa. Viimeiseen asti hän yritti pitkittää suudelmaa, mutta Baekhyun avasi suunsa puhuakseen.

“Sä olet mulle kuin unelmaa”, hän kuiskasi. Chanyeol henkäisi. _Ei, sä olet mulle,_ hänen teki mieli sanoa.

“Mua pelottaa, että lähdet ja jätät mut”, Baekhyun jatkoi. _Ei, en lähde, enkä jätä._ Chanyeol pudisti päätään pienellä liikkeellä.

“Kumpa sä tietäisit, miten tärkeä sä olet mulle”, Baekhyun sanoi. Chanyeol laski kätensä poskellaan olevien sormien päälle ja tarttui niihin hellästi. Hän nosti itsevarman katseensa Baekhyuniin, joka oli alkanut näyttää taas niin pieneltä ja haavoittuvalta, vaikka hän olikin pelottomin ihminen, jonka Yeol oli koskaan tavannut.

“Mä rakastan sua”, Chanyeol sanoi ja risti kätensä hänen kanssaan. Baekhyunin silmät kiilsivät liikutuksesta.

“Miten sä voit?” hän kysyi. “Mistä sä tiedät?”

“Mä tiedän”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Jos mä jostain elämässäni olen varma, niin siitä, että mä rakastan sua enkä halua menettää sua koskaan.”

Baekhyun palautti huulensa Yeolin omille ja päästi hämmennyksensekaiset kyyneleet poskilleen. Chanyeol pyyhkäisi ne pois heidän erkaannuttuaan.

“Jos rakkaus tuntuu tältä, niin sitten mäkin rakastan sua”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Mä haluan suojella sua, mä halaun korja—”

Chanyeol hiljensi Baekhyunin nopealla suukolla suupieleen. “Shh. Sä tiedät sisimmässäsi, mitä tunnet. Ja mä luotan siihen.”

Baekhyun naurahti kevyemmin ja pyyhki silmiään kuiviksi. Yhtäkkiä häntä hävetti niin kauheasti tunteenpurkauksensa.

Chanyeol hymyili perhoset vatsassa lennellen. Hän siirsi päänsä alla olevan käden Baekien reidelle ja liikutti sormia hitaasti verkkareiden liukkaalla kankaalla.Virne alkoi nousta takaisin kasvoille, ja Baekhyun huomasi sen.

“Nyt… munakoiso”, Chanyeol kuiskasi. Baekhyun hymyili leveästi ja katsoi häntä hetken aikaa muikeasti ilmeillen.

“Munakoiso”, hän sanoi ja veti Chanyeolin intohimoiseen suudelmaan.

* * *

Chanyeol tuijotti puupaneloitua, tummaa kattoa ja hymyili. Baekhyun kiehnäsi häntä vasten hänen kainalossaan, piirteli näkymättömiä kuvia hänen rintakehälleen. Se tuntui kutkuttavan hyvältä. Jos sormet valuisivat viisi senttiä alemmas, kosketus alkaisi tuntua pelkästään kutkuttavalta. Hän oli vähän herkkä ja saattoi alkaa aggressiiviseksi kutituksen uhriksi joutuessaan. Mutta Byun Baekhyun oli mies, joka osaisi kolauttaa hänet toimintakyvyttömäksi silmänräpäyksessä.

“Mitä sä mietit?” hunajainen ääni vierestä kysyi. Chanyeol katsoi huultaan purevaa, mutta samalla hymyilevää Baekhyunia toinen kulma koholla.

“Sua”, hän sanoi. “Mitä teet perjantaina?”

“Töitä, esimerkiksi”, Baekhyun vastasi ja sulki silmänsä tiukasti kiinni. “Aika, stop. Saisipa olla tässä koko loppuelämän.”

“Entä lauantaina?” Chanyeol kysyi, toiveikkuus kauaksi paistaen. Baekhyun avasi toisen silmänsä ja vaikutti hämmentyneeltä.

“Monelta pääset perjantaina?”

“Mikä tämä kyselytunti on?” hän kysyi ja kohotti asentoaan. Chanyeol huokaisi ja pöyhi päänsä alla olevaa tyynyä parempaan asentoon.

“No kun Hwanie järjestää perjantaina jonkin helvetin demoillan, missä pitäisi maistella helvetisti vodkaa, siihen mun synttäri-illan listaan. Mä haluaisin, että olisit mukana kertomassa mielipiteesi, sillä sä olet yksi vieraista ja haluaisin, että ilta on täydellinen.”

Baekhyun oli alkanut hymyillä puolessa välissä. Hän kellahti vatsalleen ja nojasi käteensä, katsoi Yeolia tuikkivin silmin.

“Ai, vvip?” hän kysyi.

“Mun puolesta vaikka vvvvvvip”, Chanyeol sanoi ja kaappasi hänet takaisin kainaloonsa. Baekhyun painoi päänsä häntä ja huokaisi haaveillen.

“Pääsen seitsemältä. Olen Itaewonissa yhdeksään mennessä. Sopiiko se?”

“Mä laitan sopimaan”, Chanyeol sanoi uhmakkaasti ja sulki silmänsä. Baekhyun nauroi ja kertoi odottavansa iltaa kauhulla.

* * *

Chanyeolin sydän oli lepattanut lakkaamatta jo kolme vuorokautta. Kaikki hänen suustaan lipuvat sanat oli peitetty siirappisella äänellä, joka vain ilmestyi jostakin. Hän tuntui kulkevan korkealla pilvissä, vaikka Jongdae yritti parhaansa pitää hänet maan pinnalla. Hän unohteli paljon asioita, esimerkiksi lompakkonsa tai nimensä, jäi haaveilemaan pehmeistä huulista ja tunsi loputonta ikävää, joka ei kuitenkaan ollut ikävää. Se oli sellaista ihanan tuskaisaa, jonka tiesi loppuvan jossain vaiheessa. Enää kaksikymmentäviisi minuuttia, niin se loppuisi.

Sehun kellahti Yeolin vierelle ja katsoi häntä huolestuneena, kulmat kurtussa. Younghwan istui toiselle puolelle ja heilutti kättään hänen silmiensä edessä. Yeol ei reagoinut, hän oli sulkenut silmänsä henkisesti. Kaksikko vaihtoi viekkaita katseita ja hymyilivät epäilyttävästi. Baaritiskin takana seisova Minseok seurasi dongsangien äänetöntä keskustelua suu jännityksestä avoimena.

Younghwan nojautui tiskin ylitse ja tarttui Minseokin käden vieressä olevaan limenvihreään drinkkiin, joka oli väsätty korkeaan, mutta kapeaan lasiin, jonka reuna oli sokeroitu. Juomassa oli paljon jäitä ja musta, jämerä pilli. Hän nosti drinkin Yeolin käteen ja katsoi jännittyneenä, miten serkkupoika siemaili juomaa ennakkoluulottomaan tahtiin. Sehunin silmät suurenivat näkyä seuratessaan.

Chanyeol heitti lasin kädestään palatessaan takaisin todellisuuteen. Sitruunan happamuus sai kielensivut turraksi, ylivoimainen makukokemus oli kuin isku kasvoille. Paskainen nauru raikui molemmista suunnista ja nostatti verenpaineen kattoon raketin lailla. Hän pamautti nyrkkinsä pöytään ja käänsi liekihtevän katseensa ensin Sehuniin, jonka nauru oli loppunut kuin seinään.

“Nyt”, Chanyeol jyrähti varoittavasti ja kääntyi Younghwanien puoleen silmät liekihtien. Pinkkitukkaisen hattarapään kasvot olivat valahtaneet valkoisiksi.

“Saatte maksaa”, hän jatkoi kylmästi ja pinkaisi karkuun juoksevan Younghwanien perään. Nuorempi piti kiinni liian isoista housuistaan pinkoessaan pakoon kömpelöä hörökorvaa, joka heristeli nyrkkiään minkä ehti. Huutoon sekoittui puhdasta kauhua ja se kuului varmaan alakerran baarissa jytisevän teknomusiikin läpi. Olisi ihme, jos Min Chunja ei tulisi tarkistamaan, minkälainen yksityistilaisuus yläkerran loungessa oikein oli meneillään.

Baekhyun ja Jongdae marssivat sisään keskelle murhanäytöstä ja katsahtivat toisiinsa hämmentyneinä.

“Mitä vittua täällä tapahtuu, Yeol-ah?” Jongdae huusi ja peitti korvansa Hwanien parkumiselta.

Chanyeol pysähtyi kuin seinään nahkatakkisen Baekhyunin nähdessään. Hänen oli otettava vieressä istuvasta Sehunista tukea, jalat olivat pettää ujosti hymyilevän ruskeatukkaisen silmiin katsoessa. Younghwanin huuto hiljeni epämääräiseksi muminaksi ja hiipui kuulumattomiin. Hän palaisi paikoilleen ja pyysi Minseokia kaatamaan lemon bomb xxx -drinkin viemäristä alas. Hän joutui myöntämään tehneensä ylilyönnin.

Jongdae siirtyi baaritiskille ja etsi paikkansa. Hän vähensi vaatettaan ja kertoi työpäivänsä kulusta pintapuolisesti.

“Tänään on laonnut porukkaa oikein isolla kädellä”, hän henkäisi. “Tarvitsen tätä iltaa.”

“Tai vodkaa”, Sehun virnisti ja lähetti mansikkamurulla koristellun shotin matkaan. Jongdae kumosi juoman empimättä ja irvisti tiukalle maulle. Mansikan hento maku sai hymyn palaamaan kasvoille.

“Kiitti”, hän sanoi ja venytteli niskaansa kuin olisi valmistautumassa rankkaankin kisaan. Sehun nauroi hellästi.

Chanyeol halasi Baekhyunia pitkään ja kuiski ikävöineensä häntä 72 pitkää tuntia, jotka olivat tuntuneet vuosilta. Baekhyun läpsäytti häntä vähättelevästi käteen ja naureskeli huvittuneena hänen sanoilleen.

“Eikö sulla ollut ikävä?” Chanyeol kysyi alahuuli mutrulla, häntä oli alkanut surettaa.

“No oli!” Baekhyun huudahti. “Jäbät piti mut kiireisenä, ne harjoittelee Etelä-Korean mestaruuskisoja varten ja mä olen hionut heidän kanssaan potkujen tekniikkaa, mun selkä on ihan helvetin paskana, joten älä rutista mua liian kovaa, mä pyydän.”

Chanyeol löysensi otettaan ja astui askeleen taaksepäin. Hän tarttui Baekhyunin käsiin ja suuteli kämmenselkää varovasti. Baekhyun taputti huuliaan etusormellaan ja näytti odottavaiselta. Chanyeol naurahti ja suukotti häntä. Baekhyun irvisti tyytymättömänä maistaessaan happaman sitruunan, joka vyöryi päälle enemmänkin kuin ydinräjähde kuin yksittäinen pommi.

“Lemon bomb xxx”, Chanyeol kuiskasi ja muisti haluavansa rökittää serkkunsa. Baekhyun hipaisi hänen poskeaan ja rauhoitti hänet.

“Anna hän haaveilee. Saahan lapsella unelmia olla”, hän sanoi. Chanyeol naurahti ja suuteli miestään uudelleen.

Jongdae kääntyi Sehunin puoleen ja huokaisi kovaäänisesti.

“Ällöttävän söpöä”, hän sanoi.

Sehun kohotti toista kulmaansa ja mumisi myötätuntoisesti. “No älä.”

“Olisipa itselläkin”, Jongdae henkäisi ja hapuili tyhjää shottilasia, kokeili, olisiko juomaa vielä edes tippa jäljellä.

“Niinpä”, Sehun virkkoi ja vilkaisi sisäänkäynninläheisyyteen jämähtäneitä miehiä, jotka olivat sulkeutuneet omaan, vaaleanpunaiseen kuplaansa.

“No niin, rakastavaiset”, Minseok parkaisi tiskin takaa. “Keskitytäämpä olennaiseen.”

Baekhyun työnsi Chanyeolin kimpustaan ja ajoi hänet tiskille. Chanyeol istui paikalleen ja viittoi Sehunille, joka joutui luovuttamaan paikkansa Baekhyunille. Nuorempi pyöräytti silmiään ja ilmoitti kovaan ääneen, että aikoi olla illan päätteeksi ihan vitun humalassa. Jongdae nosti tyhjän lasinsa ilmaan ja yhtyi sanoihin korviavihlovalla huudolla.

Chanyeol vilkaisi pikkurilliään purevaa Baekhyunia ja pyysi jo etukäteen anteeksi, jos illasta tulisi liian kostea.

“Hwaiting”, Baekhyun nauroi, mutta hänen ilmeensä vaihtui ärtyneeksi hänen ravistellessaan sormiaan. Chanyeol peitti huolestuneisuutensa leveän hymynsä taakse. Hän kääntyi baarimikon virkaa suorittavan pankkiirinalun puoleen ja suoristi selkäänsä.

“Minseok hyung, show us what you got.”


	19. Chapter 19

Marraskuun 27. päivä, tai pikemminkin ilta. The hwan hwanin alakerta oli pullollaan uteliaita ihmisiä, jotka olivat tulleet katsomaan, mikä hiivatti oli projektinimi ”Joel 26”. Itaewonin kaduille oli ilmestynyt liukaspintaisia postereita, joiden yläosassa luki _the hwan hwan party crew presents_ samalla fontilla kuin julkisivun logossa. Keskellä räiskyvää posteria oli kuva Yeolista aurinkolasit silmillään ja rumpukapulat käsissään, Jongdae veikeänä hänen vierellään. Alaosassa oli luki suurella fontilla illan nimi ja sen alapuolella oli pientä pränttiä, jossa ilmoitettiin pääsylippujen hinta ja ajankohta. Perään oli lisätty mainitsemisen arvoinen disclaimer; _the hwan hwan ei ota vastuuta Park Chanyeolista. Hyvää syntymäpäivää, rakas serkkuni._

Baekhyun oli ottanut julisteessa käytetyn kuvan omin kätösin ja ohjannut poseeraavaa kaksikkoa kuin muka-ammattilainen. Chanyeol ei ollut niinkään vakuuttunut hänen taidoistaan kuvata, Sehun oli ollut salaa samaa mieltä, hän oli se ammattimalli ja tiesi paljon kameran edessä olemisesta. Silti Baekhyun ei ollut antanut hänelle mahdollisuutta jakaa näkemyksiään. Chanyeolille oli se ja sama, miltä hän katukuvan täyttäneissä julisteissa oikein näyttäisi, hän oli nolannut itsensä jo niin monta kertaa elämänsä aikana, ettei yksi juliste paljon painanut.

Chanyeol vilkaisi tiskin takana huhkivaan Minseokiin, jonka otsalla oli hikikarpalo jos toinenkin. Häntä kävi vähän sääliksi, onneksi Younghwan oli tolkun pomo ja yhtynyt käytännön hommiin yhdessä firman maknaen kanssa. Mystinen mainos oli kirinyt Han-joen pohjoispuolella asuvan nuorison keskuudessa kuin kulovalkea, yleisöryntäys oli ollut odottamaton ja kassakone kilisi mukavaan tahtiin. Osa porukasta oli käynyt vain kääntymässä, mutta sillä ei ollut mitään merkitystä. He olivat maksaneet pääsylipusta täyden hinnan, ja ilme serkkupojan kasvoilla oli leveä. Yeol oli huomannut hänen ilmeensä muuttuvan illan tulojen mukaan.

Baekhyun puhkaisi Chanyeolin kuplan tökkäämällä häntä kevyesti poskeen. ”Kuunteletko sä mua?”

”Sori”, Chanyeol henkäisi ja kiinnitti huomionsa sataprosenttisesti vierellään istuvaan mieheen, joka ryysti kullanruskean drinkin vetisiä pohjia. Juoma oli jo ties monesko, Baekhyunille näytti maistuvan paremmin kuin koskaan aikaisemmin. Sitä menoa mieshän olisi kohta vallan humalassa.

”Mitä tässä on?” Baekhyun kysyi ja ravisteli lasia, jossa oli enää vain sulanutta jäämurskaa. Kim-Kim.

”En saa kertoa, sori baby”, Chanyeol sanoi ja tarttui lasiin laskeakseen sen edessä olevalle pöydälle. Baekhyun hapuili juoman perään ja huokaisi luovuttaen, kun ei saanutkaan nauttia siitä enempää. Vetiseltä rommilta maistuvaa jäämurskaa, Yeol tuhahti mielessään. Baekhyun taisi pitää vaaleasta rommista.

”Kyungsoo tulee kohta”, Baekhyun sanoi ja nousi ylös. ”Hän on narikassa.”

Chanyeol katsoi hölmistyneenä poikaystäväänsä, joka vilkuili tiuhaan tahtiin baaritiskin suuntaan. Serkkupoika vastasi ruskeatukkaisen katseeseen mystisellä nyökkäyksellä, Chanyeol oli ymmällään. Hänen suunsa aukesi ihmetyksestä Baekhyunin poistuessa vvip-nurkkauksesta. Hän ei ehtinyt edes huutaa perään, kun koko illan pimeydessä kylvenneen lavan valot rävähtivät päälle ja paljastivat keskelle kyhätyn valkoisen pöydän, jonka takana istui polkkatukkainen nainen, jonka herännyt yleisö tunnisti televiosta tutuksi uutisankkuriksi. Chanyeolin hämmentynyt huokaisu hävisi muiden henkäilyiden joukkoon. Taustalla soiva bilemusiikki vaihtui paikalliskanavan uutistunnariksi. Baarin yllä leijuva puheensorina laantui olemattomiin ja kaikkien huomio kiinnittyi lavaan viimeistään siinä vaiheessa. Chanyeol ei saanut suutaan suljettua.

Park Yoora piti käsissään A4-arkin kokoisia tapahtumajulisteita ja katsoi suoraan eteenpäin, kuin tuijottaisi kameraan.

”Seuraa ylimääräinen uutislähetys”, hän sanoi selkeästi artikuloiden. ”Juuri saamamme tiedon mukaan itaewonilaisessa klubissa on havaittu epäilyttävää toimintaa. Lähteiden mukaan asiaan liittyy malli, sairaanhoitaja ja insinööri. Myös Bucheonilaisella hapkido-opettajalla on osuutta asiaan.”

Chanyeol vilkaisi baaritiskin suuntaan, kuten oletettua, Baekhyun oli kadonnut. Younghwan myhäili tyytyväisenä ja kuiskutteli Minseokille salaisuusksiaan. Juomiaan tilaavat olivat kääntäneet katseensa lavalla puhuvaan naiseen, joka säilytti ammattimaisen ilmeensä loppuun asti.

Kyungsoo astui Chanyeolin vierelle ja tervehti häntä lyhyellä tervehdyksellä. ”Hyvää syntymäpäivää.”

”Kiitos”, Chanyeol henkäisi ja kohotti asentoaan. Kyungsoo katsoi samaan suuntaan ja ilmeili hämmentyneesti.

”Oho”, hän henkäisi. ”Park Yoora.”

”Joo”, Chanyeol sanoi. Jokainen kaupungissa tuntui tunnistavan naisen. Se oli oikeastaan aika mukavaa. ”Hän on isosiskoni.”

Kyungsoo käänsi suuret silmänsä Yeoliin ja katsoi häntä arvoivasti. ”Täh?”

”Reaktiosi on samanlainen kuin Baekhyunilla”, hän murahti tyytymättömänä. ”Miten kaikkien on niin vaikea ymmärtää, että meillä on samat geenit?”

Kyungsoo naurahti kevyesti.

”Reportterimme Kim Jongdae jatkaa”, noona ilmoitti ja laski mainokset pöydän ääreen. Jongdae hyppäsi lavalle mikrofooni kädessään ja päästi ilmoille kovaäänisen huudon.

”Itaewon! Oletteko valmiita?!”

Vierellä seisova Yoora huusi yleisön kanssa innosta ja työnsi pöydän syrjään lavan keskeltä.

”Tänään luvassa jotain _hyvin_ eksklusiivista”, Jongdae sanoi ja raivasi lisää tilaa, josta soittimet oli vedetty syrjään. ”Kaksikymmentäkuusi vuotta sitten tämä maailma sai riesakseen hörökorvaisen miehen, jonka pitkät raajat saattavat olla kömpelöt, mutta hänen sydämensä on puhdasta kultaa. Joel Park, tämä on sulle.”

Kyungsoo vilkaisi Yeolia, jonka kasvot olivat alkaneet punoittaa pienestä pelosta. Hän ei ollut yhtään varma, mitä tuleman olisi.

”Missä Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo kysyi ja etsi ystäväänsä katseellaan.

”Meni kai vessaan, en mä tiedä”, Yeol henkäisi ja jännittyi Jongdaen alkaessa taputtaa käsiään yhteen, saaden koko yleisön mukaan. Younghwan käänsi volat kaakkoon ja valoshown käyntiin. Raskasbiittinen hiphop-musiikki sai pään nyökkäilemään mukana aivan huomaamatta. Mustiin, löysiin housuihin ja ylisuuriin huppareihin pukeutuneet miehet ilmestyivät lavalle ja heiluttivat käsiään yllyttääkseen yleisön innokkaaseen huutoon. Neljän miehen kasvoja peittivät mustat jenkkihuivit ja pelkästään hiukset ja silmät näkyivät.

”Ei helvetissä”, Chanyeol henkäisi tunnistaessaan heistä jokaisen. Hän istui takanaan olevalle pöydälle ja tarrasi kiinni sydämestään. Kyungsoo laski kätensä hänen olalleen ja puristi jännittyneenä, hänkin oli vähän kujalla tapahtuvasta.

Yksinkertainen, mutta jokseenkin näyttävä tanssirutiini pyörähti käyntiin. Kolme mustatukkaista miestä liikkui sulavasti ja huomattavasti itsevarmemmin, mitä neljäs, ruskeatukkainen mies. Kädet ja jalat heiluivat suurieleisesti puolelta toiselle, nelikko pysyi hyvin yhdessä tahdissa. Yleisö hurrasi yhtä kovaa kuin Jongdae lavan reunalla.

Chanyeol pudisti päätään epäuskoisena. Kaikki ne puheet pitkään kestäneistä potkutreeneistä, yövuoroista, mallikeikoista alkoi käydä järkiin. Jopa Jongdaen oudolle, ylistressaantuneelle käytökselle oli löytynyt selitys. Vitut hän mitään hoitovirhettä ollut tehnyt vaan vehkeillyt hänen selkänsä takana koko maan ystäväpiirin kanssa. Miten sinisilmäinen hänestä oli tullutkaan.

Kaiuttimista raikuvan remixin liukuessa hitaampaan ja reggastepin tyyliseen jytkeeseen, lavalla tanssiva nelikko veti huivit kasvoiltaan ja heittivät ne menemään, jokaisen kasvoilla oli lähes ylimielinen, nauttiva virne. Kädet pysyivät tiukasti sivuilla leveässä asennossa ja kroppa rullasi sulavasti mukana.

Yleisö sekosi entisestään ja jostain kuului kovaäänistä vislausta. Yixing hyung heitti sekaan voimakasta, mutta sulavaa poppingia, Sehun sätki samaan tyyliin vierellä ja Jongin liikkui kevyesti kuin höyhen. Baekhyun nauroi osaksi hämmentyneenä, osaksi haltioissaan ja liikutti lanteitaan parhaansa mukaan freestylesession kohdalla. Yeol huomasi hänen ravistelevan oikeaa kättään, ja näytävän lipsauttavan kirosanan suustaan. Nopeasti hän korjasi ilmeensä ja vilkaisi vvip-pöydässä istuvaan Yeoliin, jolla oli suora näköyhteys lavan tapahtumiin. Hän iski silmää häpeilemättömään tapaan ja viimeisteli tanssirutiinin yhdessä takanaan tanssivan kolmikon kanssa. 90 sekuntia kestänyt ilo oli päättynyt.

Chanyeol ei tiennyt miksi, mutta hän purskahti itkuun. Liikutuksen, puhtaan ilon ja osakseen saamansa rakkauden, kyyneleet valuivat pitkin poskia. Kyungsoo oli entistä hämmentyneempi, mutta tarjosi hänelle servettiä nenäliinaksi.

Yleisö taputti hengästyneelle nelikolle, jotka heiluttelivat käsiään vähätellen taitojaan. Jongdae pomppasi lavalle ja veti Baekhyunin kainaloonsa. Yeolin silmissä välähti mustasukkaisuus.

”Antakaa iso käsi Zhang Yixingille, Oh Sehunille ja Kim Jonginille!” hän huusi ja taputti itsekseen irvistelevää Baekia selkään.

”Show ei suinkaan ollut tässä. Baekhyun-ah, ole hyvä”, Jongdae lausui ja päästi toisen riisumaan hupparinsa. Chanyeolin silmät pysyivät naulittuna miehessä, joka pyyhki otsaansa, selvitti kurkkuaan ja heitti mustan hupparin Yooralle. Hän astui lavan eteen työnnetyn kosketinsoittimen taakse ja avasi valkoisen kauluspaitansa ylimmäisen napin. Chanyeol pidätti hengitystään hoikkien sormien laskeutuessa koskettimille. Kylmät väreet juoksivat niskassa kauniiden sävelten täyttäessä baarin.

Kyungsoo vilkaisi kyynelehtivää Yeolia ja pudisti päätään huvittuneena. ”Miten mä pystyin luulemaan, että susta olisi kiva särkeä ihmisten sydämiä ja leikkiä tunteilla.”

Chanyeol mulkaisi miestä ja tuhahti. Hän pyyhki silmänsä kuiviksi, vaikkakin turhaan. Uudet kyyneleet valuivat pitkin poskia ja kirvelivät silmiä.

”Chanyeol-ah”, Baekhyun henkäisi mikrofoniin. ”Tämä on sulle. Hyvää syntymäpäivää.”

Chanyeol peitti kasvonsa käsillään kuullessaan lempikappaleensa Baekhyunin kauniin äänen saattelemana. Tunteikas balladi oli tuttu myös paikalla olevalle yleisölle ja osa yhtyi mukaan kauniiseen lauluun. Jongdae tuki ajoittain epävarmasti esiintyvää Baekhyunia laulamalla hänen kanssaan tarpeen tullen.

Hetki sitten lavalla tanssinut kolmikko saapui vvip-paikalle. Sehun painautui vuolaasti itkevän Yeolin selkää vasten ja silitti hänen hiuksiaan, rutisti kovaa ja nauroi hellästi.

Chanyeol sopersi anteeksipyyntöä. Hän pyyhki silmänsä yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen mistaan servettiin, mutta väsymätön ulina jatkui koko kauniin esityksen ajan. Hän ei ollut koskaan tuntenut sellaista määrää välittämistä ja huomiota samaan aikaan. Miten paljon ponnisteluja hänen poikaystävänsä oli joutunut tekemään, opetellessaan ensinnäkin tanssimaan kipeällä selällä, kaiken lisäksi vielä nousemaan baarin lavalle, satapäisen yleisön eteen. Mutta sitten Yeol muisti, Baekhyun ei pelännyt mitään. Hän halusi haastaa itsensä ja kokeilla, meni sitten syteen tai saveen.

Chanyeol lauloi mukana kappaleen viimeisen säkeistön. Pianon sointi hiljeni olemattomiin ja yleisö repesi raikuviin aploodeihin. Jongdae pelmahti lavalle ja hypetti yleisöä välittömästi.

“Byun Baekhyun, hyvät ihmiset!” hän huusi.

Baekhyun pyyhki silmiään ja nosti katseensa vvip-pöydässä seisovaan viisikkoon. Hän hymyili kostein silmin Yeolille, joka niisti nenäänsä kasvot häpeästä helottaen.

“Oletteko valmiit tapaamaan illan sankarin?” Jongdae kysyi yleisöltä. Chanyeol nosti kivettyneet kasvonsa kohti parasta ystäväänsä. Ei helvetti.

Sehun taputti Yeolia rohkaisevasti selkään ja pukkasi hänet eteempäin. Hänellä ei tainnut olla muuta mahdollisuutta kuin etsiä tiensä lavan sivulle. Jongdae viittoi hänen suuntaansa ja spotit löysivät hänet ja hänen turvonneet silmänsä.

“Tässä tulee Park! Chan! Yeooooooooool! Jongdae huusi ja tarttui lavan reunassa odottavaan sähkökitaraan. Chanyeol juoksi lavan reunaan, vilkaisi siskoaan, jonka kasvoilla oli hyvin tyytyväinen ilme, ja asettui Baekhyunin eteen.

“Sä yllätät mut joka päivä”, hän kuiskasi ja veti hänet pitkään suudelmaan, jossa oli häivähdys Labellon sinistä huulirasvaa.

“Kuten myös”, Baekhyun henkäisi heidän erkaannuttuaan. Hän pyyhki Yeolin kasvot kuiviksi paitansa karhealla hihalla ja työnsi hänet takamuksesta lavalle.

Chanyeol oli entistä hämmentyneempi. Rumpujen taakse oli noussut tuttu mies muutaman viikon takaa, Ahn Chunghee. Basson kanssa toiselta puolelta lavalle juokseva Yang Sungwoon kopautti nyrkkinsä yhteen pää pyörällä ympärille katselevan Yeolin kanssa. Mitä helvettiä oikein tapahtui?

Jongdae ojensi kitaran Yeolille. Hän veti soittimen hihnan päänsä ylitse ja asetti kitaran sopivaan asentoon. Hän nappasi plektran kielten alta ja testasi sointia. Jylhä ääni vavisutti baaria ja sai hänet hymyilemään ylimieliseen tapaan.

“Antakaa aploodit! Joel Park!” Jongdae huusi ja nyökkäsi Chungheelle. Kolme rumpukapuloiden tasaista tahtia oli merkkinä alkavasta biisistä. Yeol tajusi, ettei hänellä ollut hajuakaan, mitä hänen täytyisi soittaa. Yksi vilkaisu vokalistin paikan ottavaan Jongdaeen, ja tämän ristissä olevista sormista hän tiesi heti, miten ilta tulisi jatkumaan.

* * *

Chanyeol ei ollut uskoa silmiään. Ihmiset bailasivat kuuman tanssimusiikin tahtiin hymyt huulillaan. Suurin osa paikalla olevista nautti spontaanista meiningistä, alkoholi virtasi, hiki haisi ja sekoittui ympärillä leijuvaan parfyymien pilveen. Baekhyun kiehnäsi hänen kyljessään ja huojui paikallaan, kuljetti kättään hänen takapuolessaan ja puristeli kiusoittelevasti säännöllisen epäsäännöllisin väliajoin. Silloin, kun hän ei kiusannut Yeolia, hän etsi sumuisella katseellaan Sehunia ja vaati lisää Kim-Kimejä. Onneksi Sehunie oli viisas eikä antanut hänelle muuta kuin vettä.

“Mä en ole nähnyt sua koskaan noin humalassa”, Chanyeol nauroi Baekhyunin korvaan. “Yleensä se olen mä, joka on ihan kanttuvei.”

“Mennään takahuoneeseen panemaan”, Baekhyun huudahti yllättävän kovaan ääneen ja työnsi sormensa kohti Yeolin suuta. Chanyeol tarttui uhkaavasti lähestyvään etusormeen ja pysäytti aikeet heti alkuunsa. Baekhyun hieroi jalkaansa vasten hänen sisäreittään ja käänsi päätään taaksepäin.

“Mä haluaisin”, hän murahti ja puri huultaan. Chanyeol katsahti ympärilleen ja hymyili kiusaantuneneena muiden tuijottaessa häntä ja kuumana käyvää, kännistä Baekhyunia.

“Pitäisikö sun käydä juomassa vähän vettä ensin?” hän kysyi ja suukotti kevyesti häntä korvan takaa. Baekhyun kiherteli onnellisena ja suostui ihme kyllä toteuttamaan niinkin vaatimattoman toimen. Chanyeol seurasi huvittuneena, miten oikeaa kättään ravisteleva Baek vaappui kohti baaritiskiä, jossa oli täysi kuhina päällä. Ei käynyt kateeksi Minseokia, joka pyyhki hikeä otsaltaan tasaisin väliajoin. Min Chunja oli sulkenut yläkerran ja siirtynyt alakertaan avuksi. Kolme käsiparia tuntui silti liian vähältä. Lisäksi vaalea rommi oli loppunut koko talosta ja Sehunin oli pitänyt lähteä hakemaan sitä lisää Apgujeongista.

Jongdae seisahtui Yeolin vierelle ja huokaisi haaveillen. “Olisipa Grenaldette ja Sasha messissä.”

“No sanopa”, Chanyeol naurahti ja katsoi ystäväänsä, joka oli viilannut häntä pahimmalla tavalla linssiin.

“Mä en tiedä, pitäisikö huolestua, kun uskoin sun oikeasti saaneen hoitovirheilmoituksen.”

“Mä sain”, Jongdae sanoi. “Se oli joltain paranoidilta lääkeaddiktilta, joka väitti mun pistäneen häntä väärin. Mä en edes koskenut häneen. Koskin hänen röntgenkuvaansa ja kerroin, missä mättöi.”

“Huh”, Chanyeol henkäisi.

“Onneksi asia saatiin käsiteltyä nopeasti. En ole menettämässä lupaani”, Jongdae nauroi. Chanyeol kolautti kaljapullonsa yhteen Daen kanssa. Hyväntuulinen naureskelu loppui baaritiskin läheisyydestä kuuluvaan parahdukseen.

“Mitä?” Jongdae henkäisi ja töni Yeolia hätääntyneenä. Chanyeol nosti katseensa narikan läheisyydessä toisiaan tönivään nelikkoon. Kolme rotevaa, mutta kömpelön näköistä miestä röyhentelivät rintojaan Baekhyunin tutkiessa heitä pitkillä silmäyksillä. Hänen keskittymiskykynsä herpaantui sormen ravisteluun. Chanyeol kurtisti kulmiaan. Kolme miestä olivat yhtä hämmentyneitä oudoista liikkeistä.

“Hän on valittanut sormien puutumista koko viikon”, Jongdae sanoi. “Ravistelusta on tullut säännöllistä ja se selvästi häiritsee häntä.”

“Sitä oli jo Lontoossa”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Hänen hartiansa eivät ole jumissa.”

“Mä luulen, että se on hermoperäistä”, Jongdae mietti. Yeol nyökkäsi hermostuneena, hänen epäilyksensä oli juuri vahvistettu.

Narikan suunnalta parkaistu huudahdus ja sitä seuraava kumahdus pysäytti koko ympäröivän maailman. Yksi kolmesta kaapista oli saanut iskun tulisesta nyrkistä, joka kuului virnistelevälle Baekhyunille. Kaksi muuta miestä tarttuivat onnelliseen hetkeen jämähtäneen miehen käsiin ja raahasivat hänet ulos klubilta. Chanyeol tarttui Jongdaeta kädestä ja säntäsi perään äänekkäästi voivotellen. Tästä ei seuraisi mitään hyvää.

The hwan hwanin rakennuksen sivulla olevasta porttikongista kuului tömähdyksiä ja tutunkuuloinen älähdys. Chanyeol tarrasi päähänsä kauhuissaan, jalat olivat pettää vahvojen flashbackien täyttäessä mielen. _Ei._ Kaikki ne hajut ja äänet, rauta ja ambulanssin sireenit porautuivat alitajunnasta siihen hetkeen ja saivat hänet täysin lamaantuneeksi. Ikävä tunne sisimmässä vahvistui sekunti sekunnilta. _Ei._

Jongdae veti lähes pysähdyksiin itsensä hiljentäneen Yeolin perässään ja huusi raivoissan nähdessään Baekhyunin rojahtavan vasten betonista seinää. Tämä ei päästänyt sanaa suustaan, puri huultaan yhteen välittämättä verta vuotavasta nenästään tai oikeasta olkapäästään, jota hänen verinen kätensä piteli.

“Yeol-ah, älä katso”, Jongdae kuiskasi hiljaa ennen kuin karjaisi uudelleen loukkaantunutta miestä ahdistelevan kolmikon. Kaksi heistä kääntyi katsomaan paikalle saapuneita häiritsijöitä, mutta yksi, turpaan saanut, käytti tilaisuuden hyväksi ja potkaisi Baekhyunin maan tasalle. Puolustuskyvytön Baekhyun puristi huuliaan tiukasti yhteen ja koitti potkia takaisin, mutta hän pystyi vain kiemurtelemaan iskujen alla. Jostain kaukaisuudesta kantautuvat sireenien äänet saivat kolmikon häipymään maassa makaavan, liikkumattoman Baekhyunin ympäriltä. Kun yksi köriläs oli siirtynyt pois edestä, Chanyeol tuijotti maassa makaavaa poikaystäväänsä silmästä silmään.Jongdae puristi häntä tiukasti käsivarresta ja yritti tukea, jos hän menettäisi voiman kropastaan.

“Ei”, Chanyeol henkäisi kuiskausta pienemmällä äänellä. Hän repi itsensä Jongdaen otteesta ja siirtyi Baekhyunin luokse vapisevin askelein. Hän tutisi kauttaaltaan, jalat tuntuivat menevän poikki polven kohdalta joka askeleella. Hän rojahti kosteaan asvalttiin ja ryömi puolitoista metriä rakkaansa luokseen.

Oksennus nousi kurkkuun, päässä alkoi sumeta. Veri Baekhyunin kasvoilla oli valunut nenästä kaulalle asti. Valkoinen kauluspaita oli pysyvästi pilalla. Chanyeol ei pystynyt sulkemaan silmiään vaan katsoi hitaasti hengittävää poikaystäväänsä kosteisiin silmiin.

Jongdae kumartui Baekhyunin toiselle puolelle ja koitti saada häneen kontaktia. Chanyeol taisteli vatsalaukusta nousevaa oksennusta vastaan ja laski tärisevät sormensa miehen ranteelle, katsoen samalla omaan rannekelloonsa. Porttikongiin kajasti sen verran valoa, että hän pystyi seuraamaan sekuntiviisaria viisitoista sekuntia. Hän laski pulssin ja ilmoitti lukeman tärisevällä äänellä. Baekhyun hapuili hänen sormiaan ja päästi kyyneleen silmästään.

“Baekhyun-ah”, Jongdae kutsui ja käänsi hänen päänsä suoraan, itseään kohti. Hengitys näytti helpottuvan, mutta tuska silti kiilui hänen silmissään. Vasen käsi puristi olkapäätä, mutta suusta ei kuulunut pihahdustakaan. Jongdae tarttui puhelimeensa, sytytti taskulampun ja tarkisti pupillit.

“Löitkö pääsi?” hän kysyi kovaan ääneen. Baekhyun ei vastannut mitään.

“Soita ambulanssi”, hän sanoi ja ojensi puhelimen Yeolille. Chanyeol näppäili 119 ja koitti saada selvää nopeasti yhdistyneestä puhelusta. Korvissa suhisi ja menettämisen pelko löi lukkoon kaiken järjellisen toiminnan.

“Mä tutkin sut, sun täytyy sanoa, jos sua sattuu”, Jongdae sanoi kovaan ääneen ja laski kätensä ensin olkapäälle. Korvia vihlova huuto kaikui porttikongissa pitkään. Jongdae tunnusteli aluetta päättäväinen ilme kasvoillaan. Chanyeol seurasi häntä silmä kovana ja raportoi näkemästään, mutta luultavasti hätäkeskuksessa oltiin kuultu kivun kovuudesta.

“Murtunut, mä pelkään”, Jongdae sanoi ja jatkoi tunnusteluaan. Baekhyun sätki jalkojaan rajut painallukset kyljillä tuntiessaan, Chanyeol nosti miehen paitaa ja pelkäsi näkevänsä pistohaavan. Housut olivat ehjät eikä häntä oltu puukotettu.

Chanyeol sulki puhelun ja heitti puhelimen menemään. Hän tarttui Baekhyunin käteen ja sulki silmänsä. Hänestä tuntui, että hän huojui kuin laiva myrskyssä. Ajatukset humisivat sata kilometriä tunnissa ja oksennus poltteli kurkkua, vaikka Jongdae piti hänet hyvin tilanteen tasalla. Silti hänen mieltään raiskaavat takaumat olivat liikaa, hän näki edessään elottoman Minkyung hyungin, joka oli löysännyt otteensa hänen kätensä ympäriltä jätettyään maallisen ruumiinsa.

“Chanyeol-ah”, Baekhyun kutsui häntä.

“Ei”, Chanyeol kuiskasi ja puristi silmiään tiukemmin kiinni. Hän ei halunnut nähdä, hän ei halunnut uskoa tapahtuneeseen. Se oli vain unta. Sitä vitun raivostuttavaa painajaista, joka oli piinannut häntä vuosia.

“Chanyeol-ah”, ääni oli hiljainen ja katkonainen. “Mä en… aio kuolla… tähän.”

Chanyeol painoi päänsä vasten Baekhyunin reittä ja itki kovaa. Ambulanssin ääni täytti miljöön nopeasti, mutta se ei tuonut tippaakaan lohtua. Hän oli nähnyt jo yhdesti, miten tilanteessa tulisi käymään.


	20. Chapter 20

Sen jälkeen, kun Baekhyun oli viety ambulanssilla Soulin Yliopistolliseen sairaalaan hoidettavaksi, Chanyeol oli vetäytynyt porttikongin betonista seinää vasten ja istunut siinä auringonnousuun saakka. Sehun oli käynyt hänen vierellään, kuten Kyungsoo, Younghwanie, koko bileiden vvip-porukka. Eikä Chanyeol ollut puhua pukahtanut. Hän oli tuijottanut vastapäiseen seinään punaisella spraymaalilla kirjoitettua tekstiä “we were here” ja miettinyt, miksi. Jokainen ajatus sinä yönä oli kysymys, joka alkoi sanalla miksi. Miksi niin oli tapahtunut? Miksi taas? Miksi Baekhyun? Miksi ei hän itse?

Chanyeol oli juossut Seongdongin kirjastoon heti valjenneeseen aamuun havahduttuaan. Hän oli lainannut jokaisen psykologiankirjan, jossa neuvottaisiin, millaista mustaa magiaa hänen täytyisi harrastaa parantaakseen pääkoppaansa vaivaavat traumat ja pelkotilat. Kirjastonhoitaja oli katsonut häntä kuin hullua, mutta suostunut antamaan kirjat hänelle, ja etsinyt jostain vielä pahvilaatikonkin, että Yeol voisi roudata tietokirjat ja alan opiskelijoille suunnatut opukset asunnolle. Chanyeol oli lukenut paksuja kirjoja yötä päivää, torkkunut välillä tunnin, kaksi ja jatkanut taas, sivu kerrallaan, päättäväinen palo silmissään.

Jongdae rynnisti sisään Yeolin huoneeseen koputtamatta, vitut sellaisesta. Hän heitti talvitakin sängyssä avonaisten psykologian kirjojen keskellä makaavan miehen päälle ja potkaisi häntä mieltäosoittavasti takamukseen.

“Ryhdistäydy, Park!”

Chanyeol hätkähti luista tuuppausta ja avasi sumeat silmänsä. Hän vilkaisi seinällä olevaa kelloa ja huokaisi syvään. Hän oli torkahtanut hetkeksi.

“Avaisit puhelimesi, senkin rontti!” Jongdae parkui ja potkaisi hänet alas sängyltä. Kirjastosta haalitut opukset läsähtivät lattialle hänen perässään.

“Et voi pakoilla tätä loppuelämääsi”, Jongdae muistutti ja mulkoili itseään keräilevää hörökorvaa tiukka ilme kasvoillaan. Hän veti kätensä puuskaan ja nyökkäsi sängylle jäänyttä parkatakkia kohden.

“Pue päällesi. Työvuoroni alkaa kohta.”

Chanyeol nosti lainakirjat takaisin sängylle ennen kuin nousi ylös. Jongdae oli oikeassa, hänen oli kohdattava pelkonsa, noustava takaisin satulaan selästä tippumisen jälkeen.

“Sä et tiedäkään, miten murskaavaa on nähdä hänen pettyvä ilmeensä, kun astun hänen huoneeseensa”, Jongdae murahti ja avusti takin Yeolin päälle kuin pikkulapselle.

“Chanyeol-ah?” Hänen äänensä oli lempeämpi. Paljon, paljon lempeämpi. Yeolia melkein hymyilytti.

“Hänellä on ikävä sua”, Dae kuiskasi. Chanyeol valui syvemmälle ajatuksiinsa. Ihana, niin ihana Baekhyun. Ne tuikkivat silmät ja uhmakas olemus, silti niin suloisen syötävä, pieni, taskukokoinen. Haavoittuva, haavoittunut.

“Hän haluaa nähdä sut”, Jongdae sanoi ja talutti Yeolin ulos huoneestaan.

“En mä pysty”, Chanyeol sanoi ja pysähtyi paikoilleen. Hän oli kääntymässä palatakseen huoneeseen, mutta Jongdae teki kaikkensa pitääkseen hänet paikoillaan. Hänen olemuksensa alkoi muuttua jälleen tiukaksi, päättäväiseksi, _lääkäriksi._

“Pitääkö mun oikeasti sanoa tämä, vaikka tiedät faktat?” Jongdae kysyi ja tuijotti Chanyeolia. Katse porautui niin syvälle, että silmiin oli sattua.

“Hän ei ole kuollut. Hän on kunnossa ja kaipaa sua! Omaa poikaystäväänsä!”

Chanyeolin jalat pettivät. Hän istui lattialle ja purskahti itkuun, jota hän oli pitänyt sisällään siitä asti, kun Baekhyun oli nostettu ambulanssiin. Hän oli kuin lamautunut, kieltäytynyt tuntemasta niitä tunteita uudelleen, katumusta, pettymystä, kaipuuta, sydänsuruja, tuskaa, vihaa, epäonnistumista.

Jongdae laskeutui hänen tasolleen ja piti tiukasti kiinni. Kuumat kyyneleet kastelivat posket ja vaatteet. Ulvonta särki korvat, mutta Dae ei valittanut. Yeol kietoi kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja antoi suojamuuriensa murtua kokonaan.

“Mä pelkäsin niin helvetisti”, hän kuiskasi itkunsa välistä.

“Mä tiedän”, Jongdae sanoi hiljaa ja liikutti kättään rauhoittavaan tahtiin Yeolin selkämyksellä. Hän hyräili kauniisti, antoi aikansa.

“Hän on kunnossa”, Jongdae vakuutti.

“Mä tiedän”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Mutta mä en ole. Matto on vedetiin toisen kerran jalkojeni alta. Mä en pysy pystyssä.”

“Sä pysyt pystyssä, kun mä tuen sua”, Jongdae sanoi ja nosti hänet seisomaan. “Me kaikki tuetaan sua.”

Chanyeol suostui ottamaan askeleen kohti eteistä, mutta epävarmuus palasi nopeasti takaisin. Joku tolkun ääni soitti kelloja, jossain mielen perukoilla. Hän tiesi, ettei voinut käyttäytyä sillä tavalla, muistojensa lamauttamana, mutta silti hän teki niin. Siksi hän oli juossut kirjastoon, parantaakseen itsensä. Miten helvetissä ihmismieli toimi? Kuinka korjata sellainen?

“Ala tulla nyt!” Jongdae naurahti ja kiskaisi Yeolin mukaansa. “Saat vodkaa, kun palaat kotiin, oli lopputulos mikä tahansa.”

Chanyeol sulki silmänsä ja kulki sinne, minne Jongdae hänet talutti.

* * *

Sairaalassa haisi käsidesi ja vanhat ihmiset, tuoksujen harmonia oli jotenkin kotoinen. Miljöö oli muuten hiljainen, mutta käytäviltä kuului ikävää kenkien kirskuntaa, sekin oli kuin musiikkia korville. Yhtäkkiä Chanyeol kaipasi töihin, lontoolaiset mummot hauskoine juttuineen piristivät päivää kummasti ja saivat ajatukset pois omista ongelmista.

Jongdae tönäisi Chanyeolia ja palautti hänet takaisin todellisuuteen, Baekhyun oli pyytänyt häntä tuomaan hörökorvan näytille heti, kun se olisi mahdollista.

“Hän odottaa sua”, Jongdae kuiskasi. Chanyeol palasi todellisuuteen. Hän tuijotti huoneen numero 44 ovea ja käski kättänsä tarttumaan valkoiseksi maalattuun metallikahvaan, mutta hänen raajansa oli kuin halvaantunut ja pysyi päättäväisesti paikoillaan.

“Mä en tiedä olenko valmis näkemään häntä”, Chanyeol kuiskasi.

“Olet sä”, Jongdae valkoisessa takissa sanoi ja työnsi oven auki. Hän pukkasi pidemmän sisään huoneeseen. Sairaalasängyllä istuma-asennossa lepäävä Baekhyun hymyili kuin vastarakastunut. Hänen yllään leijuvat sydämet pystyi melkein näkemään.

“Tilauksenne”, Jongdae virnisti leikkisään sävyyn. “Pahoittelut viivästyksestä. Oli toimitusongelmia.”

Baekhyun nauroi sydämestään, hänen silmänsä hymyilivät. Iho oli puhdas eikä siinä ollut naarmuakaan, ei turvotusta, ei mitään. Oikea käsi oli kantositeessä, olkapään vanha vamma oli uusiutunut betoniseinään törmäämisen voimasta. Aikaisemmassa korjauksessa käytetty rautakappale oli alkanut painamaan hermoa ja saanut kaksi sormea puutumaan. Enää sitä ei pitäisi tapahtua.

“Olkaa kiltisti. Kierto alkaa tunnin päästä”, Jongdae sanoi ja potkaisi Yeolin sisemmäs huoneeseen ennen kuin häipyi häiritsemästä.

Chanyeol käveli tutisevin jaloin häntä luokseen viittovan Baekhyunin luokse. Jokainen askel tuntui maratoonilta. Sydän tykytti, hän oli kiihdyksissä. Mitä, jos hän näkikin unta? Mitä, jos tilanne ei ollut todellinen? Mitä, jos se kaikki olikin harhaa?

Chanyeol istui sängyn vieressä olevalle tuolille ja painoi päänsä Baekhyunin syliin. Hän haistoi oudon tuoksun, sairaalan pesuaineet. Vasemman käden sormet uppotuivat hänen hiuksiin ja silittivät hellästi. Kyyneleet pääsivät jälleen valloilleen.

Vitut se mitään unta ollut, vaan totista totta. Baekhyun oli siinä, hengissä, ja voi olosuhteisiin nähden hyvin. Ei valittanut kivuista lääkityksen ollessa kohdillaan. Jongdae oli kehunut operaation menneen mallikkaasti.

“Anteeksi”, Baekhyun kuiskasi. “Usein olen tahditon, varsinkin kännissä. Vedin sitä könttiä nätisti turpaan. Se ei oikein tykännyt. Olisin vetänyt sen ja kaverinsa kumoon, jos olisin ollut kunnossa, mutta viime aikoina olen ollut fyysisesti heikossa hapessa. Jäbien potkutreenit —”

Chanyeol nosti itseään ja suuteli Baekhyunin hiljaiseksi. Hän oli pakahtua kaipuusta, miten onnellinen hän oli saadessaan mahdollisuuden jälleen maistaa toisen huulia, vaikka ne olivat inhottavan kuivat ja karheat. Baekhyun vei kätensä hänen niskaansa ja vastasi suudelmaan hitaasti ja pitkään.

Chanyeol veti kyyneleet sisäänsä ja katsoi hänelle hymyilevää, punastunutta Baekhyunia haikeutta rinnassa tuntien. Hän oli ollut niin peloissaan, niin varma siitä, että pelätty puhelu tulisi. Jongdaen ilmeettömät kasvot ja ponnettomat sanat; _olen pahoillani_. Luojan kiitos, potenssiin miljoona, niitä ei tullut.

“Jäbien potkutreenit —”

Chanyeol ei antanut Baekhyunin puhua. Hän palautti huulensa toisen omille ja nautti suudelmista kuin ne olisivat viimeiset koskaan.

“Chan—”

Baekhyun naurahti vasten kosteita huulia. Hän työnsi hörökorvan pois kimpustaan ja keräsi itseään, punaisena hehkuvat posket saivat olon tukalaksi. Yeol varasti vielä yhden suudelman.

“Anna anteeksi, mä en pystynyt tulemaan aikaisemmin. Olen luuseri, jämähtänyt paikoilleni”, Chanyeol sanoi, silmät taas kostuen. Psykologian opuksia tunteja selanneena hänen mielensä täyttynyt itsestäänselvyyksistä, hän oli opiskellut yliopistossa aihetta kolme vuotta. Silti hän ei osannut kallonkutistuksen saloja.

“Traumaperäisestä stressihäiriöstä kärsivän ja hänen läheistensä on tärkeä ymmärtää, että oireet eivät ole tahdonalaisia ja että ne ovat tietyllä lailla luonnollisia mielen —”

Oli Baekhyunin vuoro suudella hänet hiljaiseksi. Chanyeol tarttui rintaansa, hän oli kaivannut sitä pampahtelevaa tunnetta.

“Sori, kun mä pilasin syntymäpäiväsi”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa, lähes häpeissään. Tapahtunut oli hänen syytään, hän oli aukonut päätään lihaskimpuille ja kärsinyt seurauksista.

“Et pilannut”, Chanyeol sanoi, lähes kuiskaten. “Vuorokausi oli ehtinyt jo vaihtua. Ambulanssi tuli puoli kolme.”

Baekhyun huokaisi syvään ja vaikutti katuvan valintojaan.

Chanyeol kaivoi farkkujensa taskua ja ojensi hänelle Labellon sinisen huulirasvan, se oli jäänyt hänen yöpöydälleen aikaisemmin viikolla. Baekhyun tarttui puikkoon ja rasvasi kuivuneet huulensa hymyillen ujosti.

“Pääsen tänään kotiin”, hän sanoi. “Jongdae pyysi mua teille, loppuviikoksi. Hän haluaa “tarkkailla” vointiani.”

“Hän haluaa udella likaisia yksityiskohtia suhteestamme”, Yeol murahti. “Hän on perverssi.”

“Sittehän meitä on kaksi”, Baekhyun virnisti ja repesi nauruun Chanyeolin järkyttyneen ilmeen nähdessään.

“Oho, Park”, hän ilmeili pilke silmäkulmassa. “Onko mielesi noin viaton?”

Chanyeol irvisti. Saattoi ollakin. Hän näki kaunista, hentoa, suloista siinä missä Baekhyun oli flirttaileva, vihjailevia eleitä käyttävä, syntisellä äänellä korvaan supsuttava pikkupiru, joka lähetteli hänelle munakoisoemojeita heti herättyään.

“Sain kolme kuukautta sairaslomaa”, Baekhyun sanoi alahuuli mutrulla. “Nyt mulla ei ole muuta tekemistä kuin makoilla päivät sun kainalossa. Ihan sama, olenko Bucheonissa vai täällä. Ay caramba!”

“Voidaan mennä härnäämään serkkupoikaa yhdessä”, Chanyeol naurahti. “The young young aukeaa tällä viikolla. Apgujeongissa on hulinaa.”

Baekhyun ei ollut liiemmin innostunut. Hän oli edelleen sängyssä makoilemisen kannalla, mutta Yeol tiesi kokemuksesta, että siihen väsyi muutamassa päivässä. Tosin, hän ei ollut jakanut sänkyään niin pitkään juuri Baekien kanssa. Takaraivossa kutkutti, että hänellä saattoi olla muutama idea, miten aikaa voisi kuluttaa.

“Haluatko hakea tavaraa Bucheonista? Jongdae jätti auton mulle”, Chanyeol sanoi ja tajusi Jongdaen suunnitelleen sairaalaan raahaamisen kuin täydellisen rikoksen.

“Haluan”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Mulla on vain verinen kauluspaita ja rapaiset farkut. Kaipaan verkkareitani.”

Chanyeol hymyili ja laski päänsä takaisin Baekhyunin syliin. Hän lupasi odottaa siihen asti, että lääkäri saapuisi ja kotiuttaisi hänet. Samalla hän voisi kysellä tapauksen yksityiskohdista ja kuunnella hoito-ohjeet. Hänestä tuntui, että Baekie vähät piittasi niistä ja tekisi asiat oman päänsä mukaan. Onneksi hänellä oli nyt oma sairaanhoitaja. Kaikki olisi hyvin kunhan leikkaushaava ei alkaisi vuotaa verta.

Hennosti hymyilevä Baekhyun silitti Yeolin päätä hitailla vedoilla. Chanyeol sulki silmänsä ja valui jonnekin todellisuuden rajamaille.

* * *

Kauhistuneet huokailut kaikuivat treenisalissa, kun Baekhyun käveli sisään sairaslomatodistusta vasemmassa kädessään heilutellen. Päävalmentaja-hyung jätti lapsukaiset rauhaan ja liukui lähemmäs kommentoimaan kantositeessä lepäävää kättä.

“Nähdään ystävänpäivänä”, Baekhyun murahti ja ojensi virallisen paperiarkin vanhemmalle. Hyung luki lappua silmät suurina ja röykytti Baekia oikein olan takaa. Chanyeol sulki korvansa rajuilta, mutta todenperäisiltä sanoilta; alkoholi oli päihde, joka heikensi arviointikykyä, koordinaatiota ja reaktionopeutta. Siihen kun yhdisti valmiiksi paskana olevan kropan, lopputulos ei voinut olla millään muotoa hyvä.

“Sitä paitsi, sähän vihaat väkivaltaa. Silti hillut klubeilla nyrkit pystyssä”, hyung irvisti, peittelemättä mielipidettään riehumisesta. Baekhyun vilkaisi vierellään nyökyttelevää Yeolia ja huokaisi perään.

“Toimin typerästi, anteeksi”, Baekhyun kuiskasi, pitäessään katseen visusti maassa. Häntä hävetti, ja se näkyi kauas.

“Mutta oli niissä muissakin vikaa. Se yksi paskiainen ajoi hänet leikkauspöydälle”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Kai heitä kohtaan voisi jonkin rikosilmoituksen tehdä.”

“Ei sotketa poliiseja tähän”, Baekhyun sanoi ja tarttui sairaslomatodistukseen päättäväisin liikkein. Se oli alkuperäinen kappale eikä hän halunnut luopua siitä. Hyung saisi tyytyä kopioon.

“Jätät meidät melkoiseen pulaan, Byun”, hyung sanoi. “Eihän tälle tietysti mitään voi.”

“Mä olen pahoillani”, Baekhyun sanoi ja astui askeleen taaksepäin. “Löydätte varmasti pätevän sijaisen. Kerro skideille terveisiä.”

“Mä kerron”, hyung huokaisi ja vilkaisi keskustelua seuraavan katraan puoleen. Varhaisteinit jatkoivat kesken jääneitä liikkeitä kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut.

“Chanyeol-ssi”, hyung kutsui yhtäkkiä. Chanyeol jähmettyi paikoilleen eikä uskaltanut laskea katsettaan totisesta päävalmentaja-hyungista.

“Pidä huolta hänestä.”

“Mä pidän”, Chanyeol vastasi, vaikka hänellä oli tunne, että tilanne tulisi olemaan päinvastainen. Hän oli sisäisesti hajalla ja tarvitsi paljon tukea ja turvaa päästääkseen yli tapahtuneesta, oli kyse sitten Baekiesta tai pinnalle nousseista, riipivistä muistoista.

“Park”, Baekhyun kutsui. Chanyeol ravisti itsensä todellisuuteen ja pyysi anteeksi jatkuvaa hajamielisyyttään. Hän ei vain voinut mitään sille, että ikävien ajatusten kierre nappasi hänet valtaansa kerta toisensa jälkeen.

Kaksikko poistui klubin tiloista hitaasti rinnakkain tallustaen. Työpaikka oli mukavasti määränpään varrella ja sairaslomatodistuksen esittäminen oli pois huolesta. Yeol näki, että Baekhyun kaipasi työtään jo nyt.

“Mitä sä mietit?”

“Lähinnä sitä, miksi mä en pystynyt auttamaan”, Chanyeol huokaisi ja istui alas portaalle. Baekhyun otti paikan hänen vierestään ja tarttui hänen käteensä.

“Kuule”, hän sanoi. “Sä autoit.”

Chanyeol nosti typertyneeseen ilmeeseen vääntyneet kasvonsa hennosti hymyilevään Baekhyuniin.

“Ensimmäistä kertaa mä näin sussa sairaanhoitajan siellä porttikongissa. Sä et ehkä itse tajunnut sitä, mutta hoidit hätäpuhelun mallikkaasti. Tutkit mut Jongdaen kanssa ja saitte mut nopeasti hoitoon. Vaikka ei mulla isompaa hätää ollutkaan.”

Chanyeol purskahti koko rappua ravisuttavaan nauruun, eikä siitä meinanut tulla loppua. Baekhyun ilmeili tyytymättömänä vieressä ja yritti läpsiä kaksin kerroin painautuvaa miestä oikealla kädellään, mutta se aiheutti liikaa kipua.

“Jäbällä oli olkapää paskana ja sä sanot, ettei mitään hätää ollut. Kuulisitpa uudelleen, minkälainen parkaisu susta lähti Kimin tarttuessa makeaan paikkaan.”

Baekhyun tuhahti lyhyesti, kun naljailusta ei meinannut tulla loppua.

“Mutta tosipuheessa, sä et edes pyörytynyt”, hän huomautti. Chanyeolin nauru loppui kuin seinään. Häntä oli oksettanut ja heikottanut, mutta hän oli pysynyt tajuissaan ja oksentamatta koko episodin ajan. Hän ei ollut kestänyt katsoa vereen viimeiseen 800 päivään, mutta sinä yönä tilanne oli erilainen. Hän jäykistyi; pelkäsikö hän verta vai sen näkemisestä seuraavaa riittämättömyyden, kykenemättömyyden tunnetta. Kuinka idiootti sitä piti olla, jos ei tiennyt, mitä pelkäsi. Joskus Yeolista tuntui, että hän pelkäsi kaikkea mahdollista.

“Saitko aivohalvauksen?” Baekhyun kysyi tönäistessään miestä vasemmalla kyynärpäällään.

“Älä vitsaile sellaisista”, Yeol murahti ja hieroi kasvojaan. Baekhyun tönäisi häntä uudelleen, vaati katsekontaktia ja piti toista suupieltä ylhäällä. Katse oli lämmin, mutta viekas.

“Tarvitset muuta ajateltavaa. Vai haluatko puhua?”

Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan. “Mietin vaan, psykologiaa ja sellaista… Olisi varmaan kohtuullista huomauttaa, että mun huone on täynnä kallonkutistajien raamattuja.”

Baekhyun puri huultaan ja koitti olla nauramatta ääneen. Ilme tarttui hörökorvaan ja hymy nousi väkisin kasvoille. Jokin Baekien hymyssä sai hänet aina unohtamaan elämäänsä hankaloittavat asiat, ainakin hetkeksi.

“Taisin seota hetkellisesti”, Chanyeol perusteli hankintojaan. Huvittunut Baekhyun nousi seisomaan ja ojensi kätensä hänelle.

“Tule”, hän kuiskasi. Chanyeol ei empinyt tarttumasta solakkaan käteen. Olo tuntui hetkessä paljon kevyemmältä, kosketus oli kuin taikaa. Baekhyun talutti hänet ylös asti, asuntonsa ovelle. Hän taiteili oven auki vasemmalla, ei-dominoivalla kädellään, Yeol takanaan tirskuen. Hörökorvan hymy hyytyi, kun hänet vedettiin sisään asuntoon ja suudeltiin hiljaiseksi.


	21. Chapter 21

Chanyeol levitti kätensä astuessaan huoneeseensa ja toivotti Baekhyunin tervetulleeksi matalaan majaansa. Vasemmassa kädessä urheilukassia kantava mies henkäisi nähdessään sotkun, jota kirjapaljoudeksi kutsuttiin. Hän vilkaisi Yeolia ja kertoi ääneen olevansa huolestunut.

Chanyeol pahoitteli huoneessaan vallitsevaa kaaosta ja siivosi kirjoja pois sängyltä. Hän pinosi teokset kirjoituspöydän päälle ja sulki levällään olevat muistiinpanot. Hän naureskeli nolona faktalle, että hän oli opiskellut enemmän psykologiaa parissa päivässä kuin parissa vuodessa yliopistolla.

“Opitko mitään?” Baekhyun kysyi ja laski vaihtovaatetta ja muuta rompetta täynnä olevan treenikassin sängyn viereen.

“Että ihmismieli on hankala”, Chanyeol naurahti ja kellahti sängylle makaamaan. Baekhyun kömpi hänen viereensä ja otti paikan tämän kainalosta. Hän käänsi mietteliään katseensa kattoa tuijottavaan Yeoliin ja silitti hänen poskeaan vasemmalla kädellä.

Chanyeol sulki silmänsä ja palasi muistoihinsa. Hän näki Baekhyunin maassa, tuskissaan makaamassa. Onneksi Jongdae oli ollut hänen vierellään ja ottanut tilanteen hallintaan.

“Mä pelkäsin, että menetän sutkin”, Chanyeol kuiskasi. “Sori, kun mä en ollut sun rinnalla.”

“Sä olet siinä nyt”, Baekhyun sanoi ja hymyili. “Ei mulla ollut mitään hätää. Korjasivat hermonikin.”

Chanyeol sulki silmänsä ja piti kyyneleet visusti sisällään. Mitä hän oli tehnyt saatuaan rinnalleen niin ymmärtäväisen miehen.

Raskas huokaisu rikkoi Yeolin ajatukset. Baekhyun puri huultaan ja näytti miettivän taas elämää suurempia asioita.

“Olen ollut kolme päivää saikulla ja olen jo täysin kypsä tähän vötkyämiseen. Mulla. On. Tylsää.”

Chanyeol virnisti puolittain. Oli varmasti rankkaa olla vuoteen oma eläessään niin aktiivista elämää.

“En voi edes pelata pleikkaa”, Baekhyun tuhahti tympääntyneenä. “Monelta se Jongdae tulee?”

“Ysin pintaan”, Chanyeol sanoi rennosti ja siirtyi sängylle makaamaan, Baekhyunin viereen. Ruskeatukkainen käänsi katseen typerästi hymyilevään hörökorvaan ja nyrpisti nenäänsä.

“Tehdään jotain”, hän vaati. “Tai hypin seinille.”

“Pussaillaan?” Chanyeol ehdotti, pidellen nauruaan.

“Nääh”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja käänsi katseen kattoon. Yeol nousi käsiensä varaan ja äännähti loukkaantuneeseen sävyyn.

“Hei!”

“Mä haluaisin jotain oikeaa tekemistä”, hän murahti. Yeol ei käsittänyt, miten mies pystyi pitelemään pokkaansa, vaikka hänen silmät tuikkivat ilkikuriseen tapaan.

“No sehän on varsin oikeaa tekemistä”, Yeol henkäisi ja nojautui kohti Baekhyunia.

“Saat vastata seurauksista, sitten”, Baekhyun kuiskasi. Hän vei vasemman kätensä Yeolin hiuksiin ja pisti huulet törrölleen.

“Nyt, kun tarkemmin ajattelee, ei se olekaan”, Chanyeol murahti ja vetäytyi kauemmas. Baekhyun kietoi jalkansa Yeolin ympärille ja piteli hänet paikoillaan. Nälkäiset huulet löysivät paikkansa, katse vaihtui määrätietoisemmaksi. Jongdae ei ollut tulossa kotiin vielä tunteihin, joten heillä olisi aikaa tutkia toistensa kehoja vielä pit—

“Aaaaaaaaaa!” Baekhyun huusi ja tarttui oikeaan olkavarteensa. Tuska kimalteli hänen silmissään, pehmeällä sängyllä muhinointi oli vielä liian aikaista. Hänen pitäisi pysyä paikoillaan ja olla rasittamatta olkapäätä liikaa. Leikkauksesta oli vasta 60 tuntia eikä morfiinia oltu tarjottu pitkään aikaan.

Chanyeol kellahti sivuun ja piti suosiolla kahdenkymmenen sentin hajuraon. Hän pyysi anteeksi ja hipaisi kasvonsa kädellään peittänyttä miestä kevyesti poskelta. Kaikkien odotusten vastaisesti Byun Baekhyun purskahti väsyneeseen itkuun ja potkaisi ilmaa, ärsyyntyneesti perään karjaisten.

Chanyeol kääntyi kyljelleen ja tarttui Baekhyunin kylmiin sormiin. Hän siirsi käden pois punaisina hehkuvilta kasvoilta ja pyyhki suolaiset kyyneleet pois. Hän liukui lähemmäs, veti huultaan purevan miehen syleilyynsä ja painoi hellän suukon poskelle, vakuuttaen kaiken olevan hyvin.

“Mitä paremmin jaksat levähtää, sitä nopeammin pääset kuntouttamaan olkapääsi”, Chanyeol kuiskasi ja silitti hänen kämmenselkäänsä hitaalla liikkeellä. Baekhyun huokaisi syvään ja sulki silmänsä.

“Musta tuntuu, että tulen hulluksi. Kaikki nämä neljä seinää tuntuu vain lähestyvän ja ahdistavan mut hengiltä. Mä haluaisin tehdä jotain järkevää.”

“Nukutaan hetki ja mennään sitten kävelylle? Pyörähdetään Itaewonissa tai jotain. Mennään leffaan?”

Baekhyun hymyili helpottuneena. “Olisi kyllä ihanaa.”

“Niinpä”, Chanyeol naurahti ja sulki silmänsä. Hän rentoutui ja nukahti nopeasti. Psykologiaa täynnä olleet yöt ja päivät olivat vaatineet veronsa.

* * *

The hwan hwanissa oli rauhallinen tunnelma kuten yleensä. Tiskin takana seisova Kim Minseok suoristi selkäänsä ja tervehti tiloihin saapunutta Yeolia ja hänen kyljessään pyörivää Baekia, jonka silmät eivät pysyneet paikoillaan. Tämä katseli koko ajan ympärilleen ja mumisi tyytymättömänä. Yeolista tuntui, että hänet olisi pitänyt päästää juoksemaan radalle sydämensä kyllyydestä kuin laukkahevonen kilpailuissa. Siinä miehessä oli niin paljon purkautumatonta energiaa, että se oli melkein pelottavaa.

“Onnittelut vakituisesta työpaikasta”, Yeol hymyili ja kätteli vanhempaa. Minseok nauroi hyväntuulisesti tarttuessaan suureen käteen ja lupasi valmistaa kupit kahvia, talon piikkiin. Kunhan Min Chunja ei saisi kuulla asiasta.

“Onko lemon bombeja?” Baekhyun kysyi. Yeol kurtisti kulmiaan.

“Ei alkoholia sulle tai maksasi poksahtaa niin, että räiske käy”, hän parkaisi. Parasetamoli ja vodka eivät todellakaan sopineet yhteen.

“Joo, joo, herra hoitsu”, Baekhyun murahti ja rohjahti ensimmäiselle vapaalle baarijakkaralle. Chanyeol otti paikan tämän vierestä ja katseli huvittuneena toisen silmien pyörittelyä. Minseok nosti cappuccinon tiskille ja hymyili. Yeol tarttui kahviin enemmän kuin mielellään.

“Anna sille kaakaota”, hän sanoi. Minseok nyökkäsi vain, ymmärsi olla kommentoimatta.

“Ehkä lämmin maito rauhoittaa”, Chanyeol kuiskasi varovasti. Baekhyun mulkaisi vasemmalla puolellaan istuvaa hörökorvaa ja tuhahti lyhyesti.

“Onko Sehunia näkynyt?” Yeol kysyi kiinnostuneena. Hän ei ollut nähnyt nuorikkoa syntymäpäivänsä jälkeen ja hänellä tahtoi olla jo vähän ikävä. Minseok pudisti päätään ja pahoitteli hiljaa.

“Hän on Fidzillä löhöilemässä”, Baekhyun tiesi kertoa. Äänensävy ei ollut liiemmin innostunut, hän oli enemmänkin ärsyyntynyt siitä, että ystävänsä sai uida sydämensä kyllyydestä turkoosissa vedessä ja nauttia auringosta, kun hän taas oli jumissa the hwan hwanissa kahden idiootin kanssa. Ja vielä käsipuolena.

“The young youngissa räjähtää huomenna”, Minseok sanoi. “Serkkusi unohtelee paljon asioita. Yhdesti laattamiehet kävelivät tänne, ja mun piti lähettää heidät oikeaan osoitteeseen. Luoja, se oli kiusallista. Younghwan on aivan sekaisin.”

“Hän on ollut sitä syntymästään asti”, Chanyeol murahti ja maistoi kahvijuomaansa. Hän nyökkäsi tyytyväisenä ja palasi aiheeseen. Serkkupoika oli suunnitellut Apgujeongiin laajentamista jo yli vuoden. Viimein hänen unelmistaan tulisi totta. Chanyeol oli ylpeä serkustaan, vaikka cafe-bar Gangnamissa kuulosti hitusen kunnianhimoiselta. Apgujeong ei ollut syyttä suotta paremman väen aluetta ja yksi kämäinen baari sinne kulmille oli hänestä hirvittävän epäilyttävää. Mutta ei saanut tuomita näkemättä. Ehkä the young youngin sisäpinnat oli päällystetty kullalla.

Baekhyun kumautti Chanyeolia terävästi olkavarteen. Hänen alahuulensa oli mutrulla ja silmissä kylmä polte. “Sä et kuuntele nyt ollenkaan.“

“Sori”, Chanyeol pahoitteli ja ryysti täydellisen lämpöistä kahviaan. “Ajatukseni olivat Gangnamissa.”

Minseok oli nostanut tiskille kärsineen näköisen pahvilaatikon. Chanyeol tunnisti laatikon hyvin ja tiesi mitä siellä oli. Hän oli järjestellyt takahuoneen varastoa ja käynyt läpi jokaisen sesonkikoristeen, heittänyt menemään vähänkin epämiellyttävää vibaa lähettävät koriste-esineet ja pakannut hyväksynnän saaneet koristeet sesonkikauden mukaisiin pahvilaatikoihin. Nyt yksi niistä oli hänen silmiensä edessä.

Kaakaonsa eteensä saanut ja välittömästi hylännyt Baekhyun syöksyi laatikolle. Hän repi kiinni taitellun kannen auki kasvot irveessä. Vasemman käden työskentely oli yhtä vääntelyä eikä siitä näyttänyt tulevan oikein mitään. Juuri, kun Yeol oli auttamassa, Baek huusi innoissaan, hän oli päässyt käsiksi aarteeseen.

Chanyeol nousi seisomaan ja kurkkasi laatikkoon. Sydän nousi kurkkuun ja jalat olivat pettää alta. Säihkyvät, siististi käärityt nauhat ja valosarjat olivat sikin sokin ja pahasti solmussa. Seinälle teipattavat tai naulaan kiinnitettävät koristekuvat roikkuivat lamppujohdoissa kuin lisäosina. Baekhyun tarttui hopeiseen nauhaan ja veti puoli laatikollista tavaraa mukaansa.

Chanyeol istui alas ja piteli sydäntään. Itku poltteli silmiä, joulukoristeiden siivoamiseen käytetyt hetket vilisivät silmissä kuin filminauha. Chanyeol puristi sormet tiukkaan nyrkkiin ja pamautti pöytää. Haiskahti jotenkin siltä, että Hwaniella oli taipumus saada vain kaaosta aikaan. Mitähän viikonloppuna pidettävistä avajaisista oikein tulisi? Chanyeol osasi vain pelätä pahinta.

Baekhyun pudotti tuhannen solmussa olevan koristeläjän takaisin laatikkoon ja rojahti baarijakkaralle yhtä lannistuneena kuin Yeol. Hän tarttui kaakomukiinsa ja huokaisi syvään.

“Ei ole yksikätisen hommaa tämä”, hän sanoi ja vilkuili ympärilleen. “Muuten kyllä mä sisustaisin vaikka kokonaisen talon.”

“Mä autan sua”, Chanyeol sanoi ja vilkaisi vielä kerran laatikkoon. Se oli virhe. Vitutuskäyrä nousi suhteessa verenpaineen kanssa. Minseok pahoitteli, hän oli yrittänyt sisustaa yläkertaa jo aikaisemmin viikolla, mutta salissa oli ollut kiire eikä Younghwan ollut kerennyt jäädä auttamaan. Koristeet oli pistetty takaisin laatikkoon ja jätetty pöydän alle odottamaan oikeaa hetkeä.

“Ilmeisesti ravistelitte sitä myös”, Yeol tuhahti ja irrotti yhden nauhan laatikosta. “Oikein urakalla.”

Hän ojensi koristeen Baekhyunille, joka syöksyi etsimään sille täydellistä paikkaa. Kaunis hyräily täytti asiakasvapaan yläkerran välittömästi.

Chanyeol päätti juoda kahvinsa ennen kuin se ehtisi jäähtyä. Hän seurasi sivusilmällä, miten Baekhyun kiersi ympäri liiketilaa sovittelemassa, minne hopeinen nauha sopisi parhaiten.

“Hän on suloinen”, Minseok naurahti ja veti laatikon lähemmäs. Hän irrotteli rekvisiittaa toisistaan ja laski vapauteen päässeet esineet baaritiskille odottamaan omaa vuoroaan.

“Niin on”, Chanyeol henkäisi ja laski katseensa tummien verkkareiden peittämään takamukseen. Likaiset ajatukset valtasivat mielen välittömästi ja virne nousi kasvoille.

“Kai olette tulossa avajaisiin?” Minseok kysyi.

“Tottakai”, Chanyeol sanoi ja kääntyi takaisin tiskin takana seisovan miehen puoleen. “En jättäisi väliin, mistään hinnasta. Haluan nähdä, minkälainen mesta siitä oikein tulee.”

“Hienoa”, Minseok hymyili. “Mullakin olisi silloin vapaailta.”

“Tule meidän kanssa sitten”, Chanyeol sanoi.

“Mä tulen mielelläni”, Minseok henkäisi ja hymyili entistä leveämmin.

Baekhyun peruutti baaritiskin läheisyyteen ja mittaili takaseinää katseellaan. Miehet kiinnostuivat hänen puuhistaan.

“Tarvitsemme joulukuusen”, Baekhyun sanoi. Minseok nyökkäsi jämäkästi ja hävisi takahuoneen puolelle ennen kuin kukaan ehti kysyäkään. Hän raahasi suuren pahvilaatikon salin puolelle ja taputti sitä ylpeänä.

“Upouusi.”

“Pitäisikö meidän rakentaa lava siihen viereen?” Chanyeol kysyi ja osoitti baaritiskin vieressä olevalla seinustalla lepäävää akustista kitaraa.

“Tarvitsemme kaksi penkkiä, yhden mikrofonin, kaksi kaiutinta. _Unplugged_.”

Yeol näki idean mielessään. Pieni, intiimi lavarakennelma, jonka taustalle voisi kasata asiakkaiden joulutoivotuksia tunnelmaa kohottamaan.

“Helvetti sä olet nero, Joel”, Minseok henkäisi ja juoksi alakertaan.

Baekhyunin kasvoilla oleva hymy hyytyi, kun hän mietti asiaa tarkemmin. “Hetkinen. Kuka laulaa?”

Oli Chanyeolin vuoro virnuilla ilkikurisesti. Baekhyun pisti älämölön pystyyn ja ravisteli dominoivaa kättään kivusta huolimatta.

“Kamoon! Sä esiinnyit jo yhdesti. Nimeä yksikin, kuka ei tykännyt sun äänestä. Olet loistava, ja tiedät sen itsekin. Sitä paitsi, sä halusit jotain järkevää tekemistä.”

“Mä olen sairaslomalla”, Baekhyun huudahti.

“Olkapäälläsikö ajattelit laulaa?”

Baekhyun irvisti ja valui mietteisiinsä. Minseok palasi yläkertaan hengästyneenä, mikrofoniteline kädessään. Vanhin oli eniten innoissaan, Yeol ei voinut olla huomaamatta tämän tuikkivia silmiä.

“Mitähän Younghwaniekin tuumaisi?” Baekhyun kysyi.

“Tykkäisi varmasti”, Minseok hymyili. “Niin kauan kuin rahaa tulee, niin kaikki keinot on sallittu.”

Chanyeol levitti kätensä ja kohotti kulmaansa. Ei asiakkaan asiakasta. Minseok vilkaisi kelloa tyynenrauhallisesti.

“Lukiolaiset lipuvat asemiin neljän jälkeen.”

“Kerran viikossa, pari tuntia. Jouluun asti”, Baekhyun luetteli ehtonsa. “Ja laulat mun kanssa!”

“Tottakai, rakas~” Chanyeol hymyili ja sipaisi tulista Baekia kevyesti poskesta. Tämän ilme pehmeni välittömästi ja hento hyräily jatkui.

“Joka torstai, viidestä seitsemään. Saatte asianmukaisen korvauksen”, Minseok sanoi ja raahasi mikrofoonitelineen asiakastilan päätyyn.

Baekhyun hymyili. “Kuulostaa hyvältä.”

“Ja ilmaiset kaakaot”, Chanyeol lisäsi. Heidän luokseen nopein askelin palaava Minseok ojensi kätensä sopimuksen syntymisen merkiksi. Baekhyun tarttui siihen empien, mutta hymyili kuitenkin.

“Usko mua, tämä on hyvä juttu”, Chanyeol sanoi ja veti miehen lähemmäs itseään. Baekhyun nojasi häneen ja kertoi luottavansa häneen.

* * *

Baekhyun peilasi itseään kirkaspintaisen peilin edessä ties monennettako kertaa sille illalle. Chanyeol nojasi wc-kopin vastamaalattuun oveen ja puri huultaan. Hän liikutti katsettaan hoikan miehen istuvien farkkujen peittämästä takamuksesta ylös leveään selkämykseen, joka oli peitetty tummansinisenllä pikkutakilla. Miehen musta kauluspaita oli napitettu kahta ylintä nappia lukuunottamatta.

Baekhyun suki tukkaansa ja ähisi tyytymättömänä. Hän veti harteillaan olleen takin pois ja ojensi sen Yeolille. Chanyeol tarttui vaatteeseen ja liukui vasten lyhyempää, laski huulensa hänen kaulalleen ja sai hänet tirskumaan suloisesti.

Baekhyunin sormet liikkuivat käsituen tarranauhalle. Chanyeol pysäytti hänet ja muistutti hänen olevan vielä toipilas. Lääkäri oli käskenyt pitää tukea ainakin kaksi viikkoa.

“Tämä on ahdistava”, Baekhyun murahti ja repi tarranauhalla kiinnitettävää kangastukea sentin verran auki. Yeol läpsäytti hänen sormiaan ja painoi tarran takaisin paikoilleen.

“Tahdotko takapakkia toipumiseesi?” hän kysyi. Baekhyun huokaisi luovuttaen ja pudisti päätään.

“Onko se kovin kipeä?” Yeol kysyi. Baekhyun nyökkäsi niin pienesti, että sitä oli vaikea huomata. Chanyeol olisi halunnut syöttää hänelle kipulääkkeitä, mutta Baekhyun oli kieltäytynyt ja ilmoittanut aikovansa juoda alkoholia kuten kaikki muutkin sinä iltana. Chanyeol oli kuitenkin puhunut hänet syömään edes ibuprofeiiniä aamupäivällä, sen teho oli varmasti jo heltynyt.

“Kunhan et könyä uudelleen ja joudu kolmannen kerran leikkauspöydälle”, Chanyeol irvisti. Baekhyun kääntyi ympäri ja potkaisi miestä kipeästi jalkaan. Chanyeol ulvahti topakkaa iskua ja kuunteli, miten se kaikui tyhjässä wc-tilassa.

“En ajatellut haastaa riitaa tällä kertaa”, Baekhyun murahti ja viiletti ulos wc:stä hörökorva perässään.

Jytä oli pauhannut baarin puolella jo kolme varttia. Paikat alkoivat olla kunnossa, juomavarastot olivat pullollaan ja henkilökunta oli kuosissa. Younghwan heilui baaritiskin edessä yhtä hermostuneena kuin viimeisen kahden kuukauden aikana, hänen kiharretut vaaleanpunaiset hiukset hyppivät ilmavina joka askeleella. Avajaisiin oli viisitoista minuuttia.

Chanyeol kävi viemässä Baekhyunin takin takatiloihin. Hän huomasi Jongdaen puhuvan puhelimessa englanniksi keskustellen. Hän hiljensi tahtiaan ja yritti pysyä hiljaa. Jongdae kuuli askeleet ja kääntyi ympäri.

“Gren”, hän henkäisi ja osoitti luuriaan. Yeol nyökkäsi ja heitti vaatekappaleen reppunsa päälle.

“Mitä? Souliin?” Jongdae huudahti yhtäkkiä. Chanyeol käveli lähemmäs ja kumartui kuuntelemaan. Jongdae joutui tönimään häntä kauemmas ja aiheutti melkein käsirysyn.

“Huomenna? Mitä helvettiä?”

Chanyeol nyrpisti nenäänsä. Hän piti Grenaldetesta, paljonkin, mutta Baekhyunin kanssa sohvalla kiehnääminen oli paljon mukavempaa, jos kylmänsiniset silmät eivät tuijottaisi heitä koko aikaa.

“Tottakai saat tulla, kauanko viivyt?” Jongdaen äänessä alkoi olla rakkautta. Chanyeol virnuili typerästi ja tönäisi ystäväänsä. Jongdae horjahti ja painautui vasten takana olevia kaappeja. Hökötykset heilahtivat uhkaavasti ja meteliähän siitä syntyi.

“Viikon? Kaksi? Joelilla ei ole mitään tekemistä, hän varmasti pitää sulle —”

Chanyeol sulki miehen suun tarttumalla häntä huulista. Jongdae huusi kovaa ja rymisteli enemmän kaappeja vasten.

“Ja mitä helvettiä täällä oikein tapahtuu?” Younghwan parkui rynnistäessään takahuoneeseen Baekhyun perässään. Minseok seurasi häntä, jonka jälkeen huoneeseen rynnistivät myös paikan baarimestari Hyung ja hänen oppipoikansatyttönsä Sayeon. Hyvä ettei järjestyksenvalvojaa oltu raahattu mukana.

“Kaikki hallinnassa”, Chanyeol sanoi ja päästi irti vinkuvasta Jongdaesta. Hän levitti kätensä ja otti tilanteen haltuun. Hän rynnisti serkkupojan luokse ja lateli hänelle kaikki repertuaariinsa kuuluvat rauhoittavat mantrat.

“Pistetään viikon parhaimmat bileet pystyyn”, hän nauroi paskanjäykän serkkunsa korvaan.

Baekhyun kääntyi Minseokin puoleen ja pudisteli päätään hölmistyneenä. “Välillä mä mietin, etteivät he ole ihan normaaleja.”

“Ehkä Lontoon vedessä on jotain, mikä saa heidät käyttäytymään tuolla tavoin”, Minseok virnisti ja vilkaisi taakseen. Jongdae nojasi kaapistoon, piteli rintaansa ja kuunteli linjan toisesta päästä kuuluvia tiukkoja sanoja haaveileva ilme kasvoillaan.

* * *

The young youngin alakerta oli pullollaan ihmisiä. Chanyeol katseli ympärilleen vvip-aitiosta eikä ollut uskoa silmiään. Hän kuvitteli koko ajan olevansa Itaewonissa, mesta oli täysin samanlainen paikan alkuperäiseen verrattuna. Vain iso kyltti baaritiskin takaseinällä erotti paikat toisistaan.

Kyungsoo istui pöytään ja tervehti jengiä iloisesti hymyillen. Baekhyun liimautui ystävänsä puoleen ja kuiskutteli kuumimmat juorut tämän korvaan heti alkuunsa. Chanyeol tunsi mustasukkaisuuden pistävän hänen sisintään, mutta päätti olla aikuinen, järkevä ihminen ja ignoorata sen.

Kyungsoo nyökkäili Baekhyunin sanoille. Hän kääntyi tämän puoleen ja kuiskutteli menemään. Chanyeol siemaisi kirpeää juomaansa ja koitti pitää kasvonsa peruslukemilla. Baekhyunin innokas ilme suli pois hänen kuullessaan maatamullistavat uutiset. Yeolin mielenkiinto oli herännyt.

Baekhyun kääntyi katsomaan bailaavaa massaa. Hän etsi selvästi jotain tiettyä, hymy nousi Yeolin kasvoille. Jospa Sehun olikin palannut Fidzin paahteesta takaisin kotikulmille muistaessaan parhaan ystävänsä yrityksen avajaiset. Niitä bileitä ei kannattanut missata. Vaikka eivät ne erottuneet mitenkään tavallisesta illasta the hwan hwanissa.

Baekhyun osoitti baaritiskin läheisyyteen. Kyungsoo kääntyi paremmin samaan suuntaan ja katsoi puhelintaan räpläävää miestä alta kulmiensa. Chanyeol jännittyi miehen nostaessa katseensa vvip-aitioon. Ehkä hän oli tuntenut tuijotuksen monien metrien päästä.

Baekhyun irvisti ja nosti keskisormensa pystyyn. Kyungsoo nosti molemmat ja sihahti ääneen ennen kuin kääntyi takaisin pöydän ympärillä olevien miesten puoleen.

“Anteeksi sivistymättömyyteni”, hän sanoi ja nappasi pöydän keskellä olevalta tarjottimelta limenvihreän juoman, jossa oli sokerikuorrutettu reunus. Chanyeol puri huultaan seuratessaan, miten mies joi lemon bomb xxx:n kakkosversiota ilmekään värähtämättä.

“Ei se mitään”, Minseok naurahti. “Kuka se oli?”

“Mun päävalmentaja”, Baekhyun sanoi ja tarttui tarjottimella olevaan mansikkashottiin. Hän joi kaiken mukisematta ja ähkäisi perään.

Chanyeol nosti itseään parempaan asentoon nähdessään samaisen miehen kävelevän kohti vvip-aitiota. Baekhyun vilkaisi samaan suuntaan, mutta piti katseensa visusti alhaalla. Hän oli painautunut vasten sohvaa ja näytti yhtäkkiä niin pieneltä. Chanyeol halusi vaihtaa paikkaa Minseokin kanssa ja halata poikaystäväänsä niin kauan, kunnes hänestä tulisi jälleen oma, peloton itsensä.

“Kwon Sewoo”, Kyungsoo murahti vanhemman miehen pysähtyessä pöydän läheisyyteen. “Long time no see.”

“Kyungsoo”, mies murahti ja katsoi pöydässä istuvia kuin halpaa makkaraa. Baekhyun piti katseensa visusti käsissään ja nypläsi käsituen reunassa roikkuvaa langanpätkää.

“Ja meidän Hyunie. Mitä sulle on taas käynyt?”

Chanyeolin verenpaine nousi raketin lailla kylmät, lähes vittumaiset sanat kuultuaan. Hän ei saanut silmäänsä irti poikaystävästään, joka oli painanut huulensa tiukasti yhteen. Kyungsoo laski kätensä Baekhyunin vasemmalle olkapäälle ja puristi, viestien olevansa tukena.

Baekhyun selvästi mietti nasevaa vastausta, mutta hän ei uskaltanut avata suutaan.

Chanyeol sai tarpeekseen. Häntä ärsytti seurata moista. Hän ei hyväksynyt sitä, että se mies aiheutti sellaisen reaktion Baekhyunissa. Heidän välillään oli sattunut jotain ikävää, se näkyi kilometrien päähän.

Chanyeol nousi ylös ja puristi sormensa tiukkaan nyrkkiin. Hän laski mielessään kolmeen, mutta hän silti halusi vetää sitä miestä turpaan. Hän laski kymmeneen, ei mitään vaikutusta. Kyungsoo oli huomannut hänet, päävalmentaja ei. Hänen katseensa oli liimautunut päätään alhaalla pitävään Baekhyuniin.

“Hyungim”, Chanyeol lausahti ja iski saman tien, kun mies oli kääntynyt häntä kohti. Kopsahdus peittyi pauhaavan tanssimusiikin alle eikä jäbästä kuulunut älähdystäkään. Verivana valahti nenästä huulille, Chanyeol tunsi maailmansa sumentuvan. Päässä heitti ja kroppa muuttui turraksi.

Kyungsoo nousi paikoiltaan ja kolautti polvensa vanhemman miehen haaruksiin hullunkiilto silmissään. Tajunnan rajamailla vellova Chanyeol hymyili ylpeänä nuoremman liikkeelle ennen kuin romahti lattiaan kovan kolinan saattelemana.


	22. Chapter 22

Chanyeol avasi sumeat silmänsä ja hieroi päätään. Klubilla jytisevä musiikki porautui läpi verkkokalvojen ja basso tuntui rintakehässä asti. Hän etsi katseellaan mustiin pukeutunutta miestä, sitä Kwon Sewoo -tyyppiä, joka oli saanut ansaitsemansa mukaan. Mutta häntä ei näkynyt mailla halmeilla. Vvip-aitiossa oli vain Yeol itse, hänet ylös auttava Jongdae, sekä kauhusta kankea Baekhyun, jonka kylmät sormet liikkuivat hänen poskellaan.

“Olen kunnossa”, Chanyeol vakuutti ja nousi ylös penkin ja pyöreän pöydän välisestä tilasta. Hän rojahti nahkaiselle istuimelle ja hapuili pöytään kannettua vesilasia. Baekhyun liukui hänen vierelleen ja juotti hänet kunnolla ennen kuin sanoi mitään.

“Sori, mä menetin malttini”, Chanyeol sanoi pahoillaan ja piti katseensa mustan pöydän pinnassa. Hän liikutti sormeaan lasista jääneen vesirenkaan päällä ja pyyhki lopulta pöydän kuivaksi ruutupaitansa hihalla.

“Väkivalta ei ole ratkaisu”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja puri huultaan. Kuitenkin pieni hymynkare vilahti kasvoilla, Yeol ehti nähdä sen.

“Mutta sä teit sen, mistä mä olen vain haaveillut pitkään”, hän sanoi ja suukotti katseensa häneen nostavaa Yeolia kevyesti huulille.

“Kyungsoo ja järjestyksenvalvojat poistivat hänet klubilta kaikessa hiljaisuudessa”, Jongdae sanoi ja taputti takaisin elävien kirjoihin palannutta Yeolia ronskisti olalle.

“Younghwaniella on oikeus valita asiakkaansa”, Chanyeol virnisti ja vaihtoi juomansa pöydällä olevaan lemon bomb xxx:ään. Hän tarvitsi jotain, joka potkaisisi hänet takaisin bilemeininkiin. Pyörtyileminen latisti aina tunnelmaa kummasti.

Minseok pelmahti takaisin pöytään yhdessä Kyungsoon kanssa. Molemmat kantoivat juomia lasi tolkulla, Yeolin silmät suurenivat määrän nähdessän.

“Joku todella haluaa nollata”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja vilkuili ystäväänsä huolesta kipeänä. Kuitenkin hän nojautui pöydälle laskettavien tarjottimien puoleen ja valikoi erikorkuisten lasien ja eriväristen juomien seasta oman suosikkinsa.

“Onko täällä mitään, mikä muistuttaa sitä synttäridrinkkiä?”

Jongdae hymyili leveästi ja töni Yeolia innostuneena olkavarteen. Hänen drinkkinsä, Kim-Kim,oli ollut illan menestynein juomasekoitus.

Chanyeol tarttui tarjottimen keskellä olevaan pina coladaan, joka oli koristeltu ananaspalalla ja oranssilla sateenvarjolla. Hän ojensi sen Baekhyunille, joka kiitti suloisella hymyllä. Hän nosti mustan pillin huulilleen ja maistoi juomaa varovasti. Hymy kasvoilla levisi hänen tunnistaessa vaalean rommin kookosmaidon ja ananasmehun takaa.

Kyungsoo veti ystävänsä rennosti kainaloonsa ja kohotti ensimmäisen käteen tarttuvan lasin ylös.

“Nyt bailataan!” hän huudahti innostuneesti. Baekhyun piteli korvaansa ja irvisteli ärsyyntyneenä, mutta samaan aikaan huvittuneena.

“No, perhana!” Jongdae parkaisi ja nosti mansikkashotin ilmaan. “Bailataan!”

Chanyeol nauroi ääneen ja vilkaisi viereensä istuvaa Minseokia, joka yhtyi innokkaaseen huuteluun.

“Bailataan!”

* * *

Takaisin kotiin selviydyttyä, kello oli lipunut jo aamukolmen ylitse. The young youngiin oli jäänyt uskomaton määrä bailaavaa kansaa, Yeol oli ylpeä serkkunsa tuotoksesta. Apgujeong oli saanut uuden nuorisolle suunnatun bailumestan, eikä lemon bombien kanssa tappeleminen ollut mennyt sittenkään hukkaan. Brändidrinkki oli otettu vastaan pelottavan hyvin ja xxx-versiotakin oli myyty Hyungin mukaan pöyristyttävä määrä. Younghwan oli jäänyt seuraamaan bilekansaa tippa linssissä. Vvip-aitio oli tyhjentynyt tunti ennen valomerkkiä.

Chanyeol kävelytti jo silminnähden väsyneen Baekhyunin makuuhuoneeseen. Päivä oli ollut pitkä ja ihmispaljoudessa seurusteleminen oli uuvuttavaa hommaa. Pikku välikohtauksesta huolimatta kaikilla oli ollut mukavaa eikä kukaan ollut juonut itseään konttauskuntoon.

Jongdae ei ollut palannut vielä Seongdongiin. Hän oli lähtenyt Minseokin kanssa käymään erään yliopiston hyungin luona. Hän palaisi kotiin varmaan auringonnousun jälkeen, todennäköisesti hetkeä ennen, kun valkeatukkainen Grenaldette ilmestyisi asunnon oven taakse.

Baekhyun haukotteli suloisesti ja naurahti matalasti perään. Chanyeol kääntyi hänen puoleensa ja laski huulensa miehen kaulalle. Baekhyunin sormet liukuivat pörröiseen hiuspehkoon ja matala naurahdus toistui.

“Mä haluaisin käydä pesemässä hampaat”, hän sanoi. Chanyeol käänsi miehen ympäri ja pukkasi hänet vessaan, samalla, kun jätti pehmeitä suudelmia niskan herkälle iholle.

Avautuvan tarranauhan ääni pysäytti Chanyeolin. Käsituen irroittava Baekhyun hymyili rauhallisesti. Hän ojensi tuen hörökorvalle ja ajoi hänet huudon kanssa pois vessasta. Ennen kuin Yeol tajusikaan, hän seisoi lukkoon napsautetun oven edessä sininen kangastuki kädessään.

Chanyeol kävi juomassa vettä ja paineli makuuhuoneeseen. Hän rojahti istumaan sängylle ja laittoi yöpöydällä olevan lampun päälle. Kirjapinot kutsuivat häntä luokseen. Hän ei muistanutkaan, miten kiehtovaa psykologia oikeasti oli. Miten paljon mielen liikkeet vaikuttivat fyysiseen terveyteen.

Baekhyun tallusti makuuhuoneeseen kovaäänisesti haukotellen. Hänen silmänsä eivät tuikkineet enää samaan malliin kuin hetki sitten. Väsymys oli todentotta jättänyt jälkensä häneen.

Chanyeolilla oli toisenlaiset ajatukset mielessä. Hän nuoleskeli huuliaan seuratessaan hänen luokseen astelevaa miestä ja otti hänet vastaan kaksin käsin. Hän veti miehen lähemmäs itseään ja puristi paksun farkkukankaan peittämää takamusta viekas ilme kasvoille leviten.

Baekhyun napitti mustaa kauluspaitaa auki vasemmalla kädellään. Kirosana lipsahti suusta hoikkien sormien toimiessa kömpelösti.

“Auta mua”, hän henkäisi. Chanyeol nosti katseensa nuutuneeseen mieheen ja nosti sormensa paidan nappiriville. Hän napitti paidan auki syntisen hitaasti ja henkäisi ihaillen nähdessään kiinteän ylävartalon. Hän suuteli paljasta vatsaa ja liikutti sormensa farkkujen napille.

Baekhyun riisui kauluspaitansa ja heitti sen vähän matkan päässä olevan tuolin nojan päälle. Chanyeol hapuili valkoista supremen t-paitaa kädellään ja ojensi sen miehelle, irroittamatta katsettaan edessään olevasta alakropasta.

Baekhyun veti t-paidan ylleen ähisten itsekseen. Hänen vatsaansa suuteleva Yeol ei yhtään auttanut asiaa vaan sai hänet huokailemaan entistä kovempaa. Baekhyun nojautui lähemmäs ja kurkotti yli sängyllä istuvan Yeolin. Hän nappasi käsituen ja puki sen ylleen kuten kunnon toipilas.

Chanyeol nosti tuikkivat silmänsä Baekhyuniin, joka alkoi näyttää jo vähän ärtyneeltä. Hän päätti olla mieliksi ja avasi farkkujen napin. Hän ei kuitenkaan malttanut pitää näppejään erossa edessään olevasta herkkupalasta ja palautti huulensa alavatsalle. Hän veti vetoketjun alas syntisen hitaasti ja suuteli herkkää ihoa mahdollisimman hellästi.

“Vauhtia, Park”, Baekhyun murahti ja tönäisi pörröistä hiuspehkoa oikean käden etusormellaan. Chanyeol huokaisi pettyneenä epäonnistuneelle yritykselleen saada hänet ajattelemaan jotain muuta kuin nukkumista. Hän veti farkut alas ja vetäytyi seuraamaan, miten Baekhyun potki housut pois jalastaan. Hän heitti vaatteen tuolin selkänojan päälle ja kellahti sänkyyn ähisten ja puhisten.

“Helvetti, mä vihaan tätä”, hän ärähti. “Ay caramba!”

Chanyeolia vähän sattui nähdä toinen niin kypsänä jatkuvaan makoilemiseen. Se kaikki tekemättömyys sai Baekhyunin entistä väsyneemmäksi.

“Jaksa vielä muutama päivä”, Chanyeol kuiskasi. “Mennään huomenna lenkille tai jotain.”

“Lenkille? Sä?” Baekhyun kysyi nauruaan pidätellen. Se oli ehkä ennenkuulumatonta, mutta mitä sitä rakkaansa eteen ei tekisi.

“Sehän voi olla ihan mukavaa”, Chanyeol naurahti ja pujahti peiton alle. Baekhyun seurasi perässä ja laski päänsä tyynyyn kovasti tömäyttäen.

Chanyeol kääntyi kyljelleen ja laski kätensä ruskeiden hiusten päälle. Hän olisi halunnut koskea häntä eri tavalla, mutta Baekhyun halusi nukkua. Onneksi aikaa oli vaikka muille jakaa eikä sängyssä painiminen olisi ollut viisasta muutenkaan, ei sillä olkapäällä. Chanyeol huokaisi luovuttaen, sammutti valot ja sulki silmänsä. Baekhyun hapuili hänen kättään ja risti sormensa hänen kanssaan ennen kuin valui unten maille.

* * *

Chanyeol avasi silmänsä hämmentyneenä. Hän oli varma, että oli maistanut Labellon sinisen huulirasvan. Näkökentässä oleva möykky tarkentui hymyileväksi Baekhyuniksi.

“Huomenta, ruusunen”, hän kuiskasi. Chanyeol sulki silmänsä ja kääntyi selälleen.

“Jongdae teki aamiaista”, Baekhyun sanoi ja kipusi Yeolin päälle.

“Vielä viisi minuuttia”, Chanyeol murahti ja painoi silmiä tiukemmin kiinni. Baekhyun laski vasemman kätensä hänen pään viereen ja nojautui lähemmäs. Kosteat huulet hipaisivat Yeolin alahuulta ja saivat unenrippeet katoamaan silmistä sekunneissa. Chanyeol suuteli miestä ennen kuin tämä ottaisi jalat alleen.

“Grenaldette tulee kohta. Dae hakee hänet kentältä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja nousi istumaan. Chanyeol vei kätensä päänsä alle ja katseli yllään istuvaa ruskeatukkaista silmät tuikkien. Siinä hän oli, hehkui omaa loistettaan, hänen poikaystävänsä, miehensä, peloton Baekie. Typerästi virnuileva, ibuprofeiinihuuruissa hänen etumuksensa päälle asettuva, peloton Baekie.

“Heilu siinä puoli minuuttia, niin olen kovana”, Chanyeol murahti ja peitti kasvonsa tyynyllä. Katumuksen aalto kulki kropan lävitse hänen tuntiessa, miten Baekhyun liikutti lanteitaan vasten hänen miehuuttaan.

“Helvetti, mä vihaan sua”, Chanyeol murahti ja painoi tyynyä paremmin kasvojaan vasten, tukahduttaen hyvänolon huokaukset heti alkuunsa. Jos Grenaldette oli perillä millä hetkellä hyvänsä, hän ei halunnut tervehtiä häntä stondiksensa kera.

“Varo, mitä ehdottelet, Park”, Baekhyun nauroi janojautui jälleen lähemmäs. Äänensävy oli helvetin syntinen, kun itsevarmat sanat lipuivat ulos hänen suustaan.

“Meillä on vielä puoli tuntia aikaa.”

“Olisit heti sanonut”, Chanyeol parahti ja heitti tyynyn lattialle. Hän heitti peiton heidän ylleen ja virnisti viekkaasti, kun Baekhyun tarttui hänen t-paitaansa ja nosti helmaa ylös.

* * *

“Terveisiä Lontoosta!” Jongdae huusi pamautettuaan asunnon ulko-oven kiinni. Chanyeol jäykistyi kuullessaan Grenaldeten tavanomaista tupinaa. Miten oudolta sitä oli kuulla taas puolen vuoden jälkeen.

Baekhyun piteli nauruaan seuratessaan Yeolin suurien silmien nopeaa liikettä. Hän painautui paremmin alastomaan mieheensä ja laski kosteat huulensa hikiselle rintakehälle.

Jongdae ja hänen perässään ujosti sipsuttava, langanlaiha nainen valkoisine hiuksineen, ilmestyivät olohuoneeseen. Makuuhuoneen ovi oli auki ja Yeolin katsekontakti nauliutui suoraan sinisilmäiseen naiseen, katseeseen, jossa oli häivähdys sitä vanhaa Grenaldettea. Yeol olisi noussut halaamaan, jos Baekhyun ei olisi pidelly hänestä kiinni. Ja jos hänellä olisi ollut vaatteet päällä.

“Joko söitte?” Jongdae kysyi ja veteli mustaa matkalaukkua sisemmäs asuntoon. Baekhyun nuoleskeli huuliaan ja kellahti selälleen.

“Mä ainakin.”

Chanyeol yski kovaan ääneen ja veti peittoa paremmin ylleen. Huvittunut Baekhyun tönäisi häntä leikkisästi ja nousi peiton alta täydessä vaatetuksessa. Hän tarttui vaatekaapin oven päällä olevaan pyyhkeeseen ja heitti sen punaposkisen Yeolin kasvojen päälle.

Chanyeol nousi istuma-asentoon ja seurasi muina miehinä olohuoneen puolelle kävelevää Baekhyunia. Kosteat huulet ja märkä kieli muistuivat mieleen ja saivat hänet värähtämään jo ajatuksesta. Hän ravisteli itsensä takaisin järkiinsä ja nousi ylös sängystä. Pikasuihku saisi riittää, hän halusi istua aamiaispöytään ja udella Grenaldetelta kaikki Lontoon kuulumiset ja likaiset yksityiskohdat laastarisuhteesta Gregin kanssa.

* * *

Chanyeol rojahti sohvalle ja avasi neuropsykologian kirjan kohdasta, johon hän oli jäänyt pari iltaa sitten. Paksussa opuksessa ei ollut juurikaan kuvia ja teksti oli pientä sekä tiivistä, mutta kun vauhtiin pääsi, ei lukemista malttanut lopettaa millään. Kuinka mielenkiintoista oli lukea, mitä aivoissa tapahtui aivovaurioiden jälkeen ja miten se vaikutti muihin toimintoihin, varsinkin käyttäytymiseen, mielialoihin, keskittymiseen.

Baekhyun kellahti Yeolin vierelle ja vilkuili hänen olkansa ylitse. Hän mutisi englanninkielistä termistöä puoliääneen muutaman rivin ajan, kunnes vetäytyi kauemmas ja kääntyi sohvaryhmälle istuutuvan pariskunnantekeleen puoleen. Ihan sama, mitä Yeol Jongdaesta väitti, Baekhyun uskoi mielummin omia silmiään. Kim Jongdae oli helvetin rakastunut, eikä hän saanut vittuilla hänelle typertyneestä hymystä enää kertaakaan. Kim oli pakahtua onnesta, hän ei ollut hymyillyt niin leveästi vielä kertaakaan, vaikka hänen suupielensä olivat ylöspäin 24/7.

“Ai niin”, Grenaldette henkäisi hetkeä ennen kuin oli istua alas viereistä paikkaa taputtavan Jongdaen rinnalle. Baekhyun kiinnostui Daen makuuhuoneeseen viilettävästä naisesta, joka kolisteli matkalaukkua aikansa. Yeolin keskittyminen opuksen kuivaan tekstiin ei herpaantunut hetkeksikään.

“Becky”, Grenaldette henkäisi ja heitti epäsiistiin asentoon valahtaneen, tummanharmaan pipon makkarin puolelle. Hän siisti valkosta, kärsineen näköistä tukkaansa ennen kuin palasi aiheeseen.

“Becky”, Jongdae nauroi vedet silmissä ja piteli vatsaansa. Yeolin suupieli kävi hetken aikaa ylhäällä.

“Se on Baekhyun”, Jongdae hihkaisi. Baekhyun heilautti kättään, mitäs tuosta. Häntä oli sanottu Baekbeomiksi seitsemänsataa kertaa elämänsä aikana ja mikä tahansa nimi oli parempi kuin ääliöveljensä. Ääliöveljensä, kaikella rakkaudella.

Grenaldette palasi sohvan edustalle ja ojensi hopeisen käsikorun Baekhyunille. Tämän silmät olivat pullahtaa ulos kuopistaan hänen tuijottaessa korua, jossa oli hopeinen laatta, johon oli kaiverrettu sanat _meidän peloton Baekhyunie._

Baekhyun nousi ylös ja halasi häntä puolta kapeampaa naista tiukasti rutistaen. “Kiitos, helvetin iso kiitos.”

Yeol nosti katseensa poikaystäväänsä ja henkäisi ääneen nähdessään tämän kosteat silmät. Hän olikin miettinyt, miksei korua ollut näkynytkään. Se oli ollut Baekhyunin kädessä Lontoossa, joka kerta, kun he olivat tavanneet.

“Se oli Heathrowin löytötavaratoimistossa. Otin talteen”, Grenaldette sanoi ja hymyili lempeästi. 

Chanyeol ei ollut nähnyt naisen hymyilevän niin aidosti sitten viime joulun. Hänen oli hieraistava silmiään.

Grenaldette tarttui käsikoruun ja avasi lukon. Baekhyun heilautti käsituessa olevaa kättään ja seurasi liikuttuneena, miten tunnearvoinen koru palasi omalle paikalleen kaikkien niiden kuukausien jälkeen.

“Lukko oli hajonnut, mutta Mark korjasi sen mielellään. Ei se ole alkuperäisen veroinen, mutta ainakaan se ei jää käyttämättä sen takia.”

Jongdae oli kiltti kääntäessään naisen sanat. Baekhyun istui takaisin paikoilleen eikä saanut katsettaan irti ranteessaan kiiluvasta aarteesta.

“Se on vaihdettu jo yhdesti”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja kuljetti etusormeaan kaiverretun laatan päällä, itsekseen hymyillen. Ei mennyt kauaa, kun hiljainen, kaunis hyräily täytti olohuoneen.

* * *

Younghwan tuijotti lähimmäistä pöytää baaritiskin takaa kulmakarva rajusti koholla. Suurimman pöydän paksuilla opuksilla ja erilaisilla muistiinpanovälineillä vallannut Yeol oli aiheuttanut ihmetystä että cafe-barin henkilökunnassa että asiakkaissa.

Baekhyun pyöri mustalla baarijakkaralla ympyrää ja päästeli outoja ääniä suustaan. Hän ei jaksanut enää välittää neuropsykologian oppeihin uppotuneesta hörökorvasta, vaan halusi jo uuden tyypin, ketä kiusata.

“Milloin se Sehun tulee?” Younghwan kysyi ja nosti mukin kuumaa kaakaota tiskille. Baekhyun pysäytti vauhdikkaan pyörimisen ja tarttui jouluiselta tuoksuvaan juomaan.

“Sunnuntaina”, hän vastasi ja vilkaisi taakseen. Grenaldette nyhjötti yksin nurkkapöydässä vailla juttuseuraa.

“Tee toinen”, Baekhyun henkäisi käännyttyään takaisin pinkkitukkaisen nuorikon puoleen. “Missä Minseok hyung?”

“Yliopistolla”, Younghwan vastasi ja mittaili katseellaan normaalia maitopurkkia että kauramaitopurkkia. Hän vilkaisi nurkkapöydän suuntaan ja valitsi kauramaidon.

“Mikset ole Apgujeongissa?” Baekhyun kysyi ja työnsi kermavaahtoa pullollaan olevan lusikan suuhunsa.

“Siellä on tarpeeksi työntekijöitä”, Younghwan irvisti jo ärsyttäväksi käyvälle kysymystulvalle. “Haluatko duunia?”

Baekhyunin ilme kirkastui. Kuitenkin hän muisti olevansa käsipuoli, ja rojahti takaisin ryhdittömään asentoon.

“Ostin lisää palloja kuuseen. Haluatko koristella?” Younghwan kysyi ja nosti 18-osaisen joulupallopakkauksen tiskille.

“Hänen hyvä silmänsä on yhtä kiero kuin omasi!” Chanyeol parahti opustensa takaa ja pisti kirjoittaen. Baekhyun tuhahti loukkaantuneesti.

“Pidä pääsi kiinni, Park!” Younghwan huudahti ja löi nyrkkinsä yhteen virnistelevän Baekhyunin kanssa.

Baekhyun tarttui koristepakkaukseen ja käveli varovasti puhelintaan selailevan Grenaldeten luokse. Hän istui vastapäiselle tuolille ja hymyili pienesti. Grenaldette vastasi hymyyn yhtä minimaalisella eleellä ja käänsi luurinsa pöydälle näyttöpuoli alaspäin. Younghwan kiikutti kaakaot pöytään ja liukeni paikalta vähin äänin.

Baekhyun seurasi jännittyneenä, miten varovainen Grenaldette maistoi lämmintä kaakaojuomaa. Tyytyväinen nyökkäys helpotti sekä hänet että tiskin takana heiluvan Yeolin serkkupojan.

Baekhyun heilautti koristepakettia kädessään ja osoitti viereen rakennettua lavarakennelmaa ja siinä kohoavaa joulukuusta.

“Yhdessä?” Baekhyun kysyi ääni väristen.

Chanyeol nosti päänsä psykologian kirjoista kuullessaan heleän, tyttömäisen naurun. Mitä helvettiä? Byun Baekhyun oli saanut Grenaldeten nauramaan.


	23. Chapter 23

The hwan hwanin yläkerta oli täynnä asiakkaita. Kevyt kitaransointi säesti tunteikasta laulua, Baekhyunin ääni soljui taustalla häirtsemättä liikaa asiakkaita, jotka halusivat nauttia seurastaan. Tiskin takana seisova Younghwanie nyökkäili tyytyväisenä firman maknaen järjestämälle iltamalle. Minseok yritti muistuttaa idean olevan Chanyeolin, mutta itsepäinen Younghwan ei ottanut sanoja kuuleviin korviinsa, vaan kehui Minseokia mitä ylistävimmin sananparsin.

Tiskin toisella puolella istuva Sehun naureskeli ystävänsä sanoille ja vilkuili vieressä seisovaa hyungia ilikurisesti virnistellen. Minseok irvisti pomoaan kohti ja kopautti nyrkkinsä yhteen Sehunin kanssa.

Sehunin vieressä istuva Yixing pyörähti ympäri ja katsoi kahvilan ainoalla sohvalla istuvaa Jongdaeta, joka ei ollut laskenut suupieliään viimeiseen puoleen viikkoon. Hän jakoi ajatuksensa ääneen; todennäköisesti mies virnisteli mellevänä silloinkin, kun hän joutui kertomaan potilailleen ikäviä uutisia. Hän ei edes halunnut kuvitella, millaiset huudot siitä saisi. Haukuttaisiin epäammattimaiseksi sadistiksi, jolta puuttui empatiakyky. Minseok nauroi turhankin kovaan ääneen.

Yixing siirsi katseensa Jongdaen vierellä istuvaan Grenaldetteen, joka seurasi esitystä rauhallinen ilme kasvoillaan. Hänen silmissään oleva katse oli lämmennyt muutamalla asteella.

”Hmm… Kylmä ja tunteeton, as usual”, hän mietti ääneen Chanyeolin aikaisempia sanoja. ”Jotenkin epäilen.”

”Baekhyun hyung rikkoi hänet jotenkin”, Sehun naurahti. Minseok nosti kaakaomukitarjottimen pöydälle ja vilkaisi pienellä tuolilla jalat ristissä istuvaa Baekhyunia, joka piteli silmiään kiinni ja lauloi sydämestään. Näytti suloiselta jouluswetarissaan, poronsarvipannassa ja sinisessä, kankaisessa käsituessaan.

”No kuka nyt ei sulaisi tuollaisen edessä”, hän henkäisi.

”Joel hyung on ainakin ihan sulaa vahaa”, Younghwan tuhahti. ”Hän on aivan sekaisin.”

”Lienee sukuvika”, Minseok murahti ja kääntyi tiskille tupsahtaneiden asiakkaiden puoleen.

Sehun nappasi tarjottimen mukaansa ja siirtyi sohvalle Yixing perässään. Hän heilautti kättään lavan suuntaan. Baekhyun vastasi tervehdykseen heilauttamalla oikeaa kättään. Kitaraa näppäilevä Yeol nyökkäsi hänelle ja valui takaisin jouluiseen kappaleeseen. Vaikka jouluaattoon oli vielä kolme viikkoa, oli mukava fiilistellä. Settilista oli rakennettu niin, että joululaulut tulisivat kolmen kappaleen välein. Baekhyun oli halunnut esittää herkkiä balladeja ja kauniita sovituksia sen ajan hiteistä. Ne sopivat loungen lämpimään tunnelmaan kuin nenä päähän.

Jongdae ja Grenaldette ottivat heidät hymyillen vastaan ja nappasivat kermavaahdolla ja vaahtokarkeilla koristellut kaakaomukit itselleen. Lämmin juoma näytti olevan kylmäverisen naisen mieleen.

“Kuis hurisee?” Yixing kysyi englanniksi.

“Hyvin, hyvin”, Jongdae myhäili. “Olen päässyt sisäpiiriin yliopistollisella. Tiesitkö muuten, että he hakevat päteviä sairaanhoitajia?”

Yixing naurahti. “Taidan pysyä nykyisessä paikassani. Parempi palkka.”

Jongdae nauroi ja nyökkäsi ymmärtäväisesti.

“Ei taida olla Joelistakaan sinne”, Gren mietti puoliääneen. Jongdaen nauru yltyi.

“Hän saisi potkut viidessä minuutissa”, hän sanoi ja pyyhki silmiään.

“Hänellä oli täydellinen työpaikka”, nainen sanoi. “Mummoni ihmettelee aina, mihin hän oikein katosi.”

“Niinpä”, Jongdae sanoi ja vilkaisi lavan suuntaan. Huoleton Chanyeol oli täysin musiikin pauloissa. Hän näytti saavan uutta energiaa poikaystävänsä persoonallisesta äänestä.

“Hän on lukenut neuropsykologiaa kuin hullu viimeisen viikon ajan”, Jongdae parahti. “Hänellä ei ole aikaa enää kiusata mua.”

“Mä voin kiusata sua”, Grenaldette huudahti ja nousi kevyesti Jongdaen syliin.

Baekhyun katsahti Yeoliin toinen kulma koholla ja naurahti hiljaa. Chanyeol pudisteli päätään huvittuneena ja koitti olla repeämättä nauruun. Baekhyun köhäisi mikrofoniin ja sai naisen palaamaan takaisin paikoilleen.

* * *

Kahden tunnin unplugged-sessio oli menestys. Younghwan yhtyi kovaäänisiin taputuksiin ja kiikutti tarjottimellisen juotavaa sohvaryhmään.

“Hyvää duunia!” hän hihkaisi ja taputti Baekhyunia varovasti olalle. Yeolia puolestaan hän kumautti niin rajusti, että karjaisu oli päästä. Ärtynyt Chanyeol sihahti nuoremmalle ja tarttui vesilasiin. Hän istui Jongdaen viereen ja otti Baekhyunin oikealle puolelle kainaloonsa.

“Ensi viikolla uudestaan, eikö?” serkkupoika varmisti ja selasi jo puhelintaan. Hänen kulmansa kurtistuivat ja huokaus pääsi suusta. “Helvetti. Min Chunja on paskataudissa.”

“Mä tuuraan”, Sehun sanoi ja vilkaisi kelloa. Työvuoro alkaisi yhdeksältä ja kello oli viisi yli seitsemän.

“Olet paras, Hun”, Younghwan hymyili ja poistui takavasemmalle.

“Mietittiin tässä juuri, että pitäisikö mennä porukalla jonnekin syömään”, Yixing sanoi. Chanyeolin ilme kirkastui. Hänen olikin hirveä nälkä.

“Mennään syömään pihviä”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Entrecote on päivän sana.”

“Tarjoatko sä?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun mietti hetken, teki laskutoimituksia päässään. Yeol oli ymmärtänyt miehen olevan masseissa, tämä kun ei juuri tienestejään kuluttanut mihinkään turhaan.

“Jos tämän kerran”, Baekhyun virnisti ja kääntyi Sehunin puoleen. “Joudatko sä?”

“Jos mennään heti”, hän sanoi ja työnsi puhelimen taskuun. Yeol joi vesilasin tyhjäksi ja laski sen pöydälle ennen kuin nousi ylös. Vatsa kurni entistä kovempaa.

* * *

Chanyeol nauroi vasten kosteita huulia ja koitti toppuutella kuumana käyvää Baekhyunia parhaansa mukaan. Ruskeatukkaisen vasen käsi oli livahtanut Yeolin paidan alle ja hoikat sormenpäät hipoivat housujen vyötäröä liiankin innokkaasti. Baekhyun vähät välitti olkapäästään ja se sai Yeolin ajatukset harhailemaan.

Chanyeol vetäytyi kauemmas ja laski etusormensa kosteiden huulien päälle. Baekhyun avasi silmänsä ja paljasti viekkaan katseensa. Hän käytti tilaisuuden hyväksi ja nuolaisi etusormea syntisen hitaalla liikkeellä. Yeol henkäisi epäuskoisena toisen häpeilemättömälle käytökselle, mutta samalla toivoi, että seuraavan kerran hän tuntisi pehmeän kielen jossain muualla kuin sormellaan.

Baekhyun veti hörökorvan takaisin kiinni itseensä ja kuroi sentit umpeen. Alkoholin ja Sinisen labellon sekoitukselta maistuvat huulet olivat kuin huumetta. Yeol lopetti hyvää olkapäästä murehtimisen ja uskoi Baekhyunin sanovan, jos sattui. Hän lupasi itselleen olla varovainen koskettaessaan miestä, mutta malttamaton tummatukka oli toinen asia. Hänet oli kesytettävä, vaikka siinä oli enemmän haastetta kuin yleensä.

“Park”, Baekhyun parahti, kun Yeol irrottautui suudelmasta ja peruutti pari askelta taaksepäin.

“Ollaan kahdestaan kotona, mutta kuka tietää kuinka kauan. Mä en ala hässimään ystäviesi kuullen!”

“Ollaan ihan hiljaa”, Chanyeol virnisti ja tarjosi kättään hänelle. Baekhyun tarttui siihen ja veti hänet makuuhuoneeseen. Hän pamautti oven kiinni ja painoi Yeolin sitä vasten.

“Mä en _osaa_ olla hiljaa”, hän henkäisi ja painautui pidempää vasten. Chanyeol tirskahti ja nosti kätensä käsituen tarranauhalle. Hitaasti hän avasi sen ja ilmeili typerästi. Baekhyun kuunteli tarran ratinaa ärsyyntyneesti puhkuen ja yritti pistää vauhtia tarttumalla siihen, mutta Yeol oli kaksikätinen ja sai estettyä hänen aikeensa.

“Entä jos he tulevat kesken kaiken!” Baekhyun parahti.

“He menivät Apgujeongiin. Sieltä ei ihan hetkessä tulla takaisin”, Chanyeol sanoi ja veti käsituen pois. Hän avasi kauluspaidan nappi kerrallaan ja laski huulensa solisluulle. Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja koitti nauttia pitkistä suudelmista ja hitaista liikkeistä, mutta hän halusi vauhtia.

Chanyeol yskäisi tuntiessaan vaativat sormet herkillä paikoillaan. Hän nosti katseensa Baekhyuniin, jonka silmissä oli määrätietoinen palo. Hän oli malttamaton. Hän oli hieronut Yeolin reittä ravintolan pöydän suojissa viimeisen puoli tuntia.

“Oletko aivan varma? Entä, jos hajotat itsesi?”

“Olen rampa jo valmiiksi”, Baekhyun murahti ja liu’utti kätensä Yeolin housuihin. Hän puristi paljasta pakaraa ja puri huultaan toinen kulma koholla.

“Pelottaako sua?”

“Ihan helvetisti”, Chanyeol henkäisi, typertyneenä toisen suorasukaisuudesta.

“Hyvä”, Baekhyun kuiskasi ja hymyili vihjailevaan tapaan ennen kuin käänsi heidät ympäri ja pukkasi Yeolin sängylle istumaan. Hän veti paidan vaivalloisesti yltään ja heitti sen lattialle ennen kuin nousi hajareisin hörökorvan syliin. Huulet löysivät paikkansa ja nopeasti Chanyeol unohti, missä ja kuka oli.

* * *

Chanyeol kiitti hänelle ojennetusta kahvista ja valui nopeasti takaisin sylissään olevan kirjan pariin. Hän oli puolessa välissä erinomaista oppikirjaa, mikä käsitteli aivojen toimintahäiriöiden vaikutuksia kognitiiviseen toimintakykyyn ja käyttäytymiseen. Grenaldette otti paikan hänen vierestä ja vilkuili englanninkielistä tekstiä kiinnostuneena.

“Luulin, että vihaat psykologiaa”, hän sanoi.

“Mä vihaan sitä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja kellahti selälleen. Hän laski päänsä Yeolin reidelle ja kuljetti vasemman käden sormia tämän käsivarrella. Kerjäsi huomiota, muttei saanut.

“Varo, ettet saa kahvia kauniille kasvoillesi”, Yeol murahti ja heilutti kahvikuppia ylidramaattiseen malliin. Baekhyun tuhahti ja nousi ylös, istumaan kunnolla. Jongdae liittyi seuraan hieroen väsyneitä kasvojaan.

“Meinaatko jatkaa koulua, kun palaat Lontooseen?” Grenaldette kysyi ihmeellisen kiinnostuneeseen sävyyn. Baekhyun kohotti asentoaan ja jännittyi. Yeol vilkaisi häntä, naista vierellään ja lopuksi Jongdaeta. Hän ei ollut sanonut sanallakaan, ettei aikonut palata Lontooseen. Baekhyun oli suostunut suhteeseen hänen kanssaan suurimmaksi osaksi siitä syystä, että hän jäisi Souliin.

“Duunisikin on siellä”, Grenaldette sanoi hiljaa ja kertoi mummostaan. Chanyeolin sydäntä pisti. Hän kaipasi Iso-Britanniaa ja duuniaan, mutta hän ei halunnut luopua Baekhyunista mistään hinnasta. Psykologian opiskelu saattoi kiinnostaa häntä, mutta pystyihän sitä opiskelemaan Soulissakin.

“En mä palaa”, Chanyeol sanoi päättäväisesti. “Lontooseen. Mä jään tänne.”

Baekhyun säpsähti kauhustunutta parkaisua.

“Mitä?!” Jongdaen katse oli muuttunut lähes paniikinomaiseksi.

“En mä voi lähteä täältä.”

“Mutta mä en pärjää ilman sua!”

“Onhan sulla Grenaldette.”

“Mutta sä olet mun paras ystävä! Henkinen tuki ja turva!”

“Mutta mä en luovu Baekhyunista”, Chanyeol jyrähti ja nosti katseensa sormiaan nypläävään ruskeatukkaan, joka oli painanut päänsä alas.

“Koska mä rakastan häntä.”

Jongdae raapi päätään ärsyyntyneenä ja puhisi itsekseen. Väsymys oli korvaantunut stressillä. Yhtä tummat silmänaluset siitä sai.

“Onko sulla sitten joku suunnitelma tulevaisuudelle?” Jongdae kysyi. “Kun lähden tästä, kämppä menee vuokralle. Saat varmasti jäädä, kunhan maksat asumisestasi.”

“En mä ole vielä miettinyt”, Chanyeol sanoi. He olisivat kaupungissa vielä puoli vuotta. Kyllä siinä ajassa jotain keksisi. Heittäisi keikkaa serkun kuppilassa, esimerkiksi.

“Mä joutuisin etsimään kämpän joka tapauksessa”, Chanyeol muistutti ja käänsi sanansa englanniksi. “Mulla ei ole enää asiaa kampukselle.”

“Paitsi, jos jatkat koulua”, Grenaldette sanoi. “Tutkinto on aina parempi kuin ei tutkintoa.”

“Olisiko vähän noloa palata? Kaikkien niiden uhopuheiden jälkeen.”

“Kaikki tietää, että olet sekaisin Miken jäljistä. Tuollaiset jälkitraumaattiset stressitilat voi kestää vuosia.”

“Oletko opiskellut aihetta?” Yeol kysyi pilke silmäkulmassa.

“Lisan kanssa keskusteltiin susta, niin kuin kaikki muutkin koulun oppilaat. Ihan sivistyneesti.”

Jongdae nauroi taas vedet silmissä. “Ja imitoitte sitä _hyung, hyung -_ virttä.”

“Ei ole hauskaa!” Baekhyun huusi, ääni tuli kuin puskista. Hän liimautui Yeoliin ja mulkaisi hiljentynyttä kaksikkoa tulisella katseellaan.

“Toinen menettänyt tärkeän ihmisen ja te vain nauratte.”

“Siitä on jo pitkä aika”, Chanyeol muistutti. Baekhyun tuhahti kylmästi eikä hyväksynyt vastalauseita. “Hävetkää.”

Jongdae pyysi hiljaa anteeksi, Grenaldette ei uskaltanut katsoakaan Yeoliin päin. Baekhyun kääntyi poikaystävänsä puoleen ja hymyili vienosti.

“Suhun ehkä ei satu enää mutta muhun sattuu. Mä en tykkää väkivallasta. Oli se sitten henkistä tai fyysistä.”

“Kunnioittaisitte hänen muistoaan ettekä naljailisi asiasta joka päivä. Ei se ole ihmekään ettei hän pääse asian ylitse, kun hierotte suolaa haavoihin koko ajan!” Baekhyun ärähti ja silitti Yeolin pörröistä tukkaa haltioituneena.

“Ehkä olet oikeassa”, Jongdae sanoi hiljaa. Olisiko siitä kaikesta tullut niin isoa soppaa, jos tapaus olisi jäänyt sisäpiirin tietoon. Juttu kohtalokkaasta synttäri-illasta oli kuitenkin levinnyt yliopistolla kuin kulovalkea. Vaikka Chanyeol itsekin heitti jo läppää Minkyung hyungin lähtemisestä, haavat olivat edelleen syviä.

“Kaipaatko sä oikeasti sun duunia?” Baekhyun kysyi hiljaa. Chanyeol nyökkäsi pienellä liikkeellä.

“Se on ainut asia, mitä osaan tehdä.”

“Sä osaat paljon asioita”, Baekhyun hymyili ja kuljetti sormiaan pörröisessä kuontalossa.

“Ärsyttää serkkuani ja vetää kännit kahvilan testituotteilla.”

“Esimerkiksi”, hän nauroi ja siirsi sormensa sylissä olevan oppikirjan avoimelle aukeamalle. “Opiskele. Yliopistohaut aukeavat tammikuussa.”

Chanyeol vilkaisi Jongdaeen, joka oli nostanut kädet pystyyn. Baekhyun katsoi häntä ja henkäisi hiljaa.

“Ellen mä sitten…”

Jongdaen ilme kirkastui välittömästi. Chanyeol kuitenkin ehti nostaa älämölön, ennen kuin Baek lopetti lausettaan.

“… lähde teidän mukaan.”

“Mä en voi vaatia sua jättämään duuniasi ja ystäviäsi!” Chanyeol parahti. Baekhyun heilautti kättään vähättelevään sävyyn.

“Mä voin lähteä siitä lafkasta vaikka heti. Kai mullakin on oikeus edetä urallani tai vaikka vaihtaa alaa kokonaan.”

“Sähän rakastat opettamista”, Yeol sanoi. Hänestä idea ei kuulostanut hyvältä.

“Sehun kiertää maailmaa mallikeikkojensa vuoksi ja Kyungsoo on kiireinen valkokankaalla”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Ei mulla ole mitään, mikä pitelisi mua täällä.”

“Vanhempasi? Isoveljesi?”

“Puhelimet on keksitty”, Baekhyun tuhahti. “Vai etkö sä halua mua mukaan? Lontoo oli kiva, mä viihdyin siellä.”

“Mä en haluaisi sun katuvan”, Chanyeol sanoi.

“Enemmän mä katuisin, jos katselisin sua ja haikailuasi takaisin kotiin. Olenhan mä nähnyt, ei Soul ole paikkasi.”

Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan. Hänellä ei ollut paljon muuta kaupungissa kuin Baekhyun ja serkkunsa. Mutta Baekhyun oli hänen kaikkensa.

“Olisiko se niin kamalaa?” Baekhyun kysyi Jongdaelta.

“Jotenkin mä näkisin sut potkimassa Gregiä Sashan kanssa”, Jongdae naurahti ja sai Yeolin suupielet värähtämään huvittuneisuudesta. Samantha tapasi kovistella Gregiä aina silloin tällöin, kun irlantilaisverinen mies meinasi tulla pois tossun alta.

“Mietitään asiaa ihan vakavasti”, Chanyeol pyysi. “On isompi asia muuttaa toiseen maahan loppuelämäkseen. Mä en päästä sua luotani koskaan.”

“Ei huolta”, Baekhyun virnisti.

* * *

Chanyeolia ei ollut ikinä jännittänyt niin paljoa kuin häntä jännitti sillä hetkellä. Baekhyun hieroi hänen niskaansa rauhoittavilla liikkeillä, mutta hänen pumppunsa oli siitä huolimatta sanomassa sopimuksen irti. Hän oli juonut siinä stressatessaan jo kolme litraa vettä ja juossut kusella sitä mukaa.

“Kamoon”, Baekhyun murahti tyytymättömänä ja käänsi Yeolin kokovartalopeiliä kohti. Yeol tuijotti kalpeita kasvojaan ja nielaisi kovaäänisesti. Heidän täytyisi siirtyä alakertaan, kun kutsu kävisi, eikä hän ollut yhtään valmis tapaamaan pöydän ääressä istuvaa perhettä. Baekhyunin perhettä.

“Beom hyung on vitun ärsyttävä, mutta niin säkin”, Baekhyun naurahti ja korjasi Yeolin kravatin asentoa.

“Hei!”

Baekhyun ignoorasi Yeolin vastalauseen ja mumisi itsekseen toisen ylipukeutumiselle ja kirosi hänet, nyt hänkin oli joutunut panostamaan eikä voinut marssia pöytään verkkareissaan, kuten yleensä. Ne sentään olivat Adidasta ja se jos mikä kieli high endistä. Hän ei mitään lähimarkettien ahjussi-housuja suostunut ylleen vetämään.

“Tämä on juhla-ateria”, Chanyeol muistutti. He juhlivat uuden vuoden vaihtumista kunnon illallisella.

“Aivan sama. Kekkerit kuin kekkerit”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja käänsi Yeolin jälleen ympäri.

“Suuri päivä. Syöt syömäpuikoilla ensimmäistä kertaa kuukauteen”, Chanyeol naurahti. Baekhyun oli kuntoutunut leikkauksestaan mallikkaasti uhmakkaasta käytöksestään huolimatta ja lopettanut käsituen käytön. Hän ei paljoa vielä kättään käyttänyt, mutta fysioterapeutti oli kehottanut häntä palaamaan normaaliin arkeen varovasti ja kroppaansa kuunnellen.

“Porukat ovat oikeasti tosi cool”, Baekhyun sanoi ja tarttui Yeolia kädestä. Chanyeol nosti hermostuneen katseensa lämpimiin silmiin. Hänellä ei ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin uskoa.

“He ehkä näyttävät tiukkapipolta, mutta heidän henkinen ikänsä on yhtä suuri kuin serkullasi.”

“Voi ei”, Chanyeol henkäisi kauhusta jäykkänä. Miten siinä nyt pystyi olemaan asiallisesti. Hän keksi jo miljoona eri tapaa, miten vanhemmat tekisivät ilmapiiristä kiusallisen.

“Mitä mä sanon heille? Että olen epäonnistunut luuseri, joka pelkää verta ja karkasi toiselle puolelle maapalloa etsimään itseään?”

“Ei, vaan että rakastat mua ja olet mun poikaystävä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja suuteli häntä nopeasti huulille. Sininen Labellon huulirasva ei rentouttanut häntä yhtään.

“Jos sä et sano sitä, niin mä sanon”, Baekhyun naurahti ja liu’utti kätensä hänen takamukselleen.

_“Syömään!”_

Chanyeol puri huultaan ja tarttui Baekhyunia kädestä. Se oli menoa nyt.


	24. Chapter 24

Tammikuu oli mennyt jo aikapäiviä sitten. Helmikuu oli hurahtanut puoleen väliin ja Baekhyun oli kuntoutunut hyvin. Hän oli treenannut fysioterapiansa lisäksi muuta kroppaansa, Yeol oli katsellut hänen hyvinmuodostuneita vatsalihaksia kieli pitkällä jo useita viikkoja. Syksyn aikana poskiin ja takamukseen kertynyt rasva oli sulanut pois ja jalkalihakset kasvaneet entisestään. Chanyeol ei ollut halunnut hävitä toisen kuntokuurille, vaan oli pistänyt itsensä ruotuun ja käynyt lenkillä hänen kanssaan, sekä hakannut aktiivisesti rumpuja the hwan hwanin alakerrassa aina silloin kuin Baekhyun oli ollut salilla tai treffeillä fysioterapeutin kanssa.

Sehun kääsi katseen Younghwaniesta tämän serkkuun ja mumisi tyytymättömänä. Chanyeolin raivokas huuto kuului aggressiivisen tuplabasarin yli.

”Olikohan heillä riitaa”, hän mietti ja liikutti sormeaan leuallaan.

”Hyungista olisi death metal -rumpaliksi”, Younghwan henkäisi ja kääntyi viinapullojen puoleen. Inventaario oli kesken ja jytisevä bassorumpu teki kuolemaa.

Chanyeol nousi seisomaan ja heitti rumpukapulat käsistään. Hän puristi silmät kiinni ja huusi niin, että ääni oli lähteä.

Sehun pyöritti silmiään ja siirtyi takahuoneeseen kaikessa hiljaisuudessa.

”Hei! Tämä ei ole mikään Woodstock! Täällä yritetään tehdä töitä!” Younghwan karjui tiskin takaa ja avasi rommipullon. Hän haistoi juomaa ja otti huikan. Aistinvaraista omavalvontaa.

Chanyeol avasi silmän ja tarttui muovisessa vaasissa olevaan vispilään ja osoitti sillä pinkkitukkaista serkkuaan. ”Sä itse lupasit!”

Younghwan irvisti vanhemmalle ja laski rommipullon omalle paikalleen. Hän kirjasi merkinnät ränsistyneeseen vihkoonsa ja siirtyi seuraavaan pulloon.

Ennen kuin Chanyeol ehti keksiä mitään nasevaa vastaukseksi, hapkidoklubin verkkatakissa ja paksussa parkatakissa alakertaa kiitävä Baekhyun sai tunnelman vaihtumaan kokonaan. Hän tervehti pullojensa pauloissa olevaa nuorempaa lyhyellä henkäisyllä ja juoksi rumpujen takaa pois astuvan Yeolin luokse. Hän hyppäsi miehen syliin ja suuteli tätä kolme kertaa peräkkäin. Chanyeol puristi istuvien collegehousujen peittämää takamusta ja hymyili leveästi.

”Toinen maaliskuuta”, Baekhyun henkäisi silmät tuikkien. Hänen sormensa olivat eksyneet jälleen Chanyeolin niskatukkaan.

”Niin pian”, Yeol henkäisi ja nautti kutittavista sormista. ”Ehditkö sä treenata tarpeeksi? Mun mielestä olet edelleen toipilas.”

Baekhyun kurtisti kulmiaan. Hän oli ollut sairaslomalla viimeiset kolme kuukautta ja palannut töihin viikko sitten. Hän osasi kuunnella kroppaansa eikä olkapään vamma nyt ollut niin vakava kuin se aluksi oli vaikuttanut. Vaikka kyse oli vanhan vamman uusiutumisesta, se oli parantunut hyvin. Jongdaekin oli todennut olkapään parantuneen mallikkaasti.

”Kyllä mä ehdin. Olen harjoitellut kuin vasenkätiset viimeiset kaksi kuukautta”, Baekhyun sanoi ja pyyhki hikikarpalot Yeolin otsalta verkkatakin hihaltaan. ”Joko syödään? Tilataan jotain naapurista?”

Chanyeol vilkaisi bourbon-pulloa imppaavaa serkkuaan kysyvästi. Younghwan laski kirkkaan putelin alas ja tunnusteli olotilaansa. Yeolia ei yllättäisi, jos tämä olisi jo humalassa. Sellaisen määrän alkoholia hän oli ehtinyt kurkustaan kataa.

”Ihan sama”, hän sanoi. Baekhyun hymyili ja kertoi haluavansa samgyetangia. Kevyttä ja terveellistä.

”Tilataan sitä sitten”, Yeol hymyili ja kaivoi puhelimen taskustaan. ”Sehun voi käydä hakemassa.”

”Ai onko hän täällä?” Baekhyun kiinnostui ja hyppäsi alas Yeolin sylistä. Chanyeol seurasi takahuoneeseen viilettävää poikaystäväänsä syvään huokaisten. Younghwan osoitti lattialla olevia rumpukapuloita ja vaati häntä siivoamaan jälkensä.

Chanyeol tuhahti ja noukki kapulat jaloistaan. Hän siirtyi takaisin rumpujen taakse ja hakkasi tuplabasaria kovemmin kuin aikaisemmin. Jos tahtia vielä lisäsi, rumpuparka kokisi saman kohtalon kuin isänsä bassorumpu.

* * *

Chanyeol makoili Baekhyunin siististi pedatulla sängyllä ja katseli ulos. Linnut lentelivät ympäriinsä ja aurinko paistoi. Bucheonissa oli parempi ilma kuin Itaewonissa. Pisti melkein hymyilemään.

Baekhyun romuutti kaappejaan ja huokaili kovaan ääneen. Hän esitteli asujaan Yeolille, joka murahteli samaan sävyyn joka kerta. Mitä tahansa hän päälle laittaisi, hyvältä näyttäisi.

”Helvetin perheillalliset”, hän murahteli ja kaivoi kaapista punaiset adidaksen verkkarit. ”Laitanko nämä?”

”Tule vaikka alasti, en mä valita”, Chanyeol naurahti ja kuvitteli Baekhyunin kolmen perheen jakamaan ruokapöytään ilkosillaan. Olisi siinä ravintolan työntekijöillä ihmettelemistä.

”Täytyy kysyä Jongdaelta, miten hän ajatteli pukeutua”, Baekhyun mutisi ja heitti verkkarit takaisin kaappiin.

“Mennäänkö naimisiin?” Chanyeol kysyi ja kääntyi katsomaan Baekhyunia suoraan silmiin. Tämän kasvoilla oleva ilme kääntyi hölmistyneestä huvittuneeseen.

“Olemme tunteneet alle vuoden ja haluat jo rengastaa mut”, hän sanoi ja nauroi hellästi perään. “Olet niin suloinen.”

“Omistushaluinen”, Chanyeol korjasi. ”Tiputetaan pommi illallisella, kerta kaikki ovat saman pöydän ääressä. Baekhyun nauroi hiljaa ja pudisteli päätään huvittuneena. Chanyeol valui ajatuksiinsa. Hän pystyi näkemään serkkunsa kauhistuneen ilmeen, isänsä myhäilyn ja Jongdaen innokkaan taputuksen. Beom hyung saattaisi näyttää vähän närkästyneeltä, mutta Baekhyunin äiti kääntyisi jo hänen äitinsä puoleen ja keskustelisi tarjottavista. Jongdaen täti liittyisi keskusteluun ja tarjoaisi kontaktejaan. Mutta rehellisesti sanottuna Chanyeol haluaisi mennä naimisiin Lontoossa. Siellä se olisi virallista.

”Auta mua!” Baekhyun karjaisi. Chanyeol heräsi mielikuvistaan ja hymyili nolona. Hän nousi ylös ja avasi vaatekaapin toisen oven. Hän tarttui suoriin puvunhousuihin ja ojensi ne Baekhyunille, joka näytti valmiiksi jo kärsivältä.

”Ei niitä”, hän yritti, mutta Yeolin katse oli päättäväinen. ”Pallit puristuu.”

”Haetaan sitten uudet”, Chanyeol sanoi ja läpsäytti lyhyempää takamukselle. ”Jos olet kiltisti, palkitsen sut illalla.”

Baekhyun tarttui Yeolia kyynärpäähän ja puristi kovaa. Yeol karjui sähköiskumaisesen tuskan voimasta ja painautui kasaan.

”Älä käy ehdottelemaan. Tiedät, etten pidä alistumisesta.”

”Ai, mitäs kinkejä sulla sitten on?” Yeol kysyi kulmakarvojaan heilutellen. Baekhyun läpsäytti häntä olkavarteen ja kääntyi takaisin puvunhousujen puoleen.”Lähdetäänkö shoppingeille?”

”That’s my boy”, Chanyeol hymyili ja tarttui häntä kädestä.

* * *

Seongdongilaisen ravintolan yläkerta oli vuokrattu 15 hengen yksityistilaisuuteen. Isä ja äiti olivat käymässä Soulissa, oli mukava kokoontua yhdessä koolle ja tutustua uusiin ihmisiin.

Chanyeol seurasi isänsä ja Younghwanin keskustelua kauempaa. Punaisella rusetilla kauluspaitansa koristanut pinkkitukkainen kikkarapää selitti suu vaahdossa bisneksistään, isä nyökkäili kiinnostuneena ja heitteli jotain typeriä kommentteja väliin. Yeolia ärsytti, miten hyvää pataa he kaksi olivat. Olisi ollut parempi, jos Hwanie olisi syntynyt hänen pojakseen. Hän olisi ihan hyvin voinut kasvaa Park Changwoon lapsena. Ehkä silloin hän olisi törmännyt Baekhyuniin aikaisemmin.

Jongdae keskusteli Yeolin äidin kanssa Grenaldetesta. Baekhyun oli keskustelussa hyvin mukana, hän jakoi näkemyksiään ikätoverinsa suhteesta valkeatukkaiseen naiseen.

”Jongdae ei rakasta”, Chanyeol huomautti väliin ja ryyppäsi viinistään.

”Hän on pökkinyt samaa reikää kymmenen vuotta ja sä sanot että ei rakasta!” Baekhyun huudahti. Yeol hymyili kiusaantuneena nähdessään, miten kaikkien päät kääntyivät heidän suuntaan.

Jongdae peitti kasvonsa kädellään ja koitti olla punastumatta.

”Tottahan se on!” Baekhyun huudahti.

”Kieltämättä”, äiti naurahti. ”Grenaldette on ollut sulle aina elämäsi tärkein ihminen.”

”Yeol on elämäni tärkein ihminen”, Jongdae murahti. Baekhyun asettui Chanyeolin eteen ja näytti hampaansa.

”Hän on nyt mun.”

”Eikö musta riitä kaikille?” Chanyeol kysyi ja ryysti jälleen viiniään. Hänestä oli kehkeytynyt melkoisen viinaanmenevä mies viimeisen vuoden aikana. Alkoi olla jo vähän huolestuttavaa.

”En mä halua jakaa”, Baekhyun hymyili ja tarttui Yeolia kädestä. Hän nojasi tämän olkaan ja hymyili suloisesti.

”Joko teillä on asunto?” Jongdaen täti kysyi ja tapitti Yeolia suoraan silmiin. Chanyeol pudisti päätään ja kääntyi Jongdaen vierellä olevan naisen puoleen

”Voin soittaa Kyungalle ja kysyä, olisiko heillä vuokrata jotain sijoituskohteistaan.”

Jongdae innostui ja yltyi haaveilemaan ääneen. Äitinsä osakkeita sijaitsi ympäri Lontoota, yliopistonkin läheisyydessä olisi varmasti jotain.

”Saisitte varmasti jonkun nätin kolmion hyvään hintaan”, täti hymyili ja tekstasi saman tien siskolleen. Jongdae hymyili.

”Olisiko vähän ihanaa”, Baekhyun henkäisi. ”Voisit kulkea yliopistossa pyörällä.”

”Aiotko takaisin kouluun?” äiti kysyi kauhusta henkäisten. Yeol kohautti olkiaan. Hän oli edelleen hyvin kiinnostunut neuropsykologiasta, mutta se vaatisi alleen psykologian yliopistotutkinnon ja vasta sitten hän voisi erikoistua neuropsykologiaan.

”Kyllä mä hänet vielä sinne pukkaan”, Baekhyun naurahti ja tarttui Yeolin valkoviinilasiin. Hän joi sen tyhjäksi ja nyökkäsi tyytyväisenä hedelmäiselle maulle.

* * *

Maaliskuun toinen päivä, lauantai. Chanyeolin vatsassa oli möyrinyt koko päivän. Häntä jännitti enemmän kuin Baekhyunia, joka venytteli selkäänsä rauhalliseen tahtiin. Sehun huokaili hänen vieressään ja napsutteli testikuvia kamerallaan. ”Perhana.”

”Anna mä katson sitä”, Chanyeol sanoi ja otti kameran vastaan. Hän sääti kameran manuaalille ja asetti säädöt hämärään saliin sopiville asetuksille. Hän otti kuvan keskittyneesti venyttelevään mieheen, joka oli pukeutunut valkoiseen hapkidopukuun, joka oli kursittu kasaan mustalla vyöllä. Kerta oli ensimmäinen, kun hän näki siistin puvun hänen yllään.

Chanyeol otti pari kuvaa ja oli pakahtua onnesta nähdessään levenevän hymyn ja valkoisen hammasrivin etsimen läpi. Hän tarkisti otosten laadun ja palautti kameran Sehunille, joka rupesi räpsimään urakalla.

”Kuvaatko sä paljon?” Sehun kysyi tutkaillessaan kohdalleen osuneita säätöjä.

”En nykyisin. Deittailin yhtä valokuvaajaharrastajaa männävuosina”, Chanyeol vastasi ja kertoi pintapuolisesti, mitä Alice oli hänelle kameroista ja niiden säädöistä opettanut.

Hapkidoklubilla ei ollut järin paljoa porukkaa. Muutamia Baekhyunin oppilaita, päävalmentaja-hyung ja yhdistyksen edustaja. Hän ja Sehun, Jongdae ei ollut päässyt työvuoronsa sattuessa päällekäin. Baekbeom oli tulossa, hän oli juttunut ruuhkaan palatessaan Soulista. Neljännen tason mustan vyön koe oli järjestetty Baekhyunille, muita kokeilaita ei ollut ilmaantunut. Baekhyunille oli tullut kiire hankkia korotus, sillä hän aikoi hakea töitä Lontoon kamppailulajiklubilta. Päävalmentaja-hyung oli ottanut vähän lämpöä Baekhyunin kertoessa aikeistaan, mutta lopulta ymmärtänyt elämänmuutoksen syyt ja toivotti onnea uudelle elämälle. Päävalmentaja-hyung oli kuin olikin yhtä rento ja cool, kuten Baekhyun oli vakuuttanut. Kovasti hän oli yrittänyt kääntää ruskeatukkaisen päätä, mutta hinku Yeolin mukaan oli suurempi.

Baekhyun nousi ylös ja venytteli niskaansa. Hän juoksi eteenpäin ja pyörähti lattialla kevyennäköisesti. Hän nousi takaisin jaloilleen ja pyöräytti olkapäätään. Chanyeol tarrasi Sehunin jalasta ja puristi sitä yhtä kovaa kuin kauhistusta tunsi. Baekhyun pyörähti uudelleen ja potki korkeita potkuja vaivattoman näköisesti heti perään. Sitten hän peruutti salin peiliseinää vasten ja istui alas. Hän sulki silmänsä ja hengitteli rauhassa sisään ja pitkään ulos.

”Hyung ei ajattele kipua suorituksensa aikana”, Sehun sanoi rennosti.

”Onko hänellä kipuja?!” Chanyeol parkaisi ja oli nousta paikoiltaan. Päävalmentaja-hyung mulkaisi häntä kylmästi ja jäädytti hänet paikoilleen.

”Hän tietää, mitä tekee”, Sehun sanoi. ”Sitten, kun hänellä on neljäs vyö, hän saa itkeä sohvalla paskaa selkäänsä ja levätä siihen asti, että hän saa uuden työn.”

”Kuulostaa hirveältä!” Chanyeol huusi ja tunsi tuskan viiltävän sydäntään. Hän ei halunnut rakkaaseensa sattuvan. Hän oli seurannut sitä tupinaa jo viikkoja ja hänestä oli ihan kamalaa, ettei osannut auttaa muuten kuin tarjoamalla ibubrofeiinia, joka pitkässä käytössä lisäisi mahahaavan riskiä.

”Arvasin, että hän treenaa liian aikaisin.”

”Hän on ihan kunnossa”, Sehun vakuutti. Yeol katsoi häntä alta kulmiensa.

”Kamoon. Hänen unelmansa, neljännen tason vyö. Kyllä se siitä.”

Chanyeol huokaisi ja nosti kädet pystyyn. Baekhyun nousi ylös ja karjaisi niin, että koko salissa raikui. Hän halkoi ilmaa vahvoin liikkein ja huusi uudelleen. Sehun taputti hänelle ja nyökkäili tyytyväisenä. Hän oli valmis.

Baekhyun asettui koetta seuraavien panelistien eteen ja kumarsi muodollisesti. ”Byun Baekhyun, kolmas dan. Kokeessa neljäs dan. Olkapää- ja nilkkavammat.”

Chanyeol tarrasi Sehunin jalkaan ja puristi sitä kovaa. Hän pidätteli hengistystään seuratessaan, miten keskittynyt Baekhyun aloitti näyttönsä.

* * *

Chanyeol itki silmät päästään seuratessaan, miten Baekhyun kaatoi vastustajan maahan tyylipuhtaalla liikkeellä. Paikalle ilmestynyt Kyungsoo tarjosi hänelle nenäliinaa ja hieroi hänen selkää huvittuneena tirskahdellen. Chanyeolista oli vain niin vakuuttavaa nähdä, miten siitä patjapinon päällä tikkaria imevästä miehestä oli kehkeytynyt itsevarma ja asiallinen urheilija. Suoritus oli siihen mennessä kulkenut eteenpäin ilman ikäviä haavereita, vaikka kaikki epämukavan näköiset liikkeet saivat Yeolin parkumaan myötätuntotuskasta.

”Sä olet yksi nössö”, Kyungsoo murahti hörökorvalle ja käänsi katseen pariaan kuristavaan ystäväänsä. ”Baekhyun sanoi, että hän muuttaa Lontooseen.”

”Mä olisin voinut jäädä tänne, mutta hän halusi mukaan”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Mä aion kosia häntä.”

”Milloin?” Sehun kysyi melkein huutaen. Kyungsoo kohautti kulmaansa arvioivasti ja mietti ääneen.

”Olette tunteneet aika vähän aikaa.”

”Mä tiedän”, Chanyeol sanoi ja pyyhki silmänsä kuviksi. ”Mutta mä olen miettinyt tätä jo useita kuukausia. Mä en halua tuhlata enää aikaani. Musta tuntuu, että olen löytänyt toisen puolikkaani.”

Kyungsoon kulmakarvat tuntuivat nousevan vaan korkeammalle.

”Eikä meidän tarvitse mennä naimisiin heti. Kihloissa voi olla vaikka kymmenen vuotta”, hän lisäsi.

Kyungsoo nyrpisti nenäänsä. ”Baekhyun ei ole koskaan puhunut halustaan mennä naimisiin.”

”Varmaan, koska ei ole tajunnut sen olevan mahdollista. Lontoossa se olisi”, Chanyeol sanoi ja niisti nenänsä mahdollisimman hiljaa, ettei olisi häiriöksi.

”Hän on niin hullu, että saattaisi vaikka suostuakin”, Kyungsoo naurahti.

Sehun kohautti olkiaan. ”Sitä ei auta kuin kysyä ja katsoa, mitä tapahtuu.”

* * *

Chanyeol ei tiennyt omaavansa niin paljoa kyyneleitä. Hän oli pillittänyt varmaan viimeisen tunnin ja pää alkoi olla jo melkoisen kipeä. Hän ei pystynyt hillitsemään itseään. Baekhyun oli kutsuttu salin keskelle suorituksen arvioinnin jälkeen. Päävalmentaja-hyung näytti erityisen mellevältä ja jopa liikuttuneelta ojentaessaan hänelle muodollisesti kumartavalle ruskeatukkaiselle ansaitsemansa mustan vyön. Hän lausui muutamia sanoja Baekhyunin työstä lajin parissa ja taistelutahdosta, nopeasta kuntoutumisesta vaikestakin vammoista.

Sehun taputti silmänsä pihalle itkevää Yeolia selkään ja nojasi tähän huolesta jäykkänä. Chanyeol oli saanut Beomilta paketillisen nenäliinoja, hän oli käyttänyt niistä varmaan jo puolet. Häntä ei kiinnostanu paskan vertaa, mitä salissa olevat varhaisteinit hänestä ajattelivat. Hän oli tunteikas tapaus ja se heidän oli hyväksyttävä.

Baekhyun otti vyön vastaan ja viileetti veljensä luokse pää kolmantena jalkana. Chanyeol veti kyyneleet sisään ties monennenko kerran ja seurasi, miten seitsemän vuotta vanhempi isoveli pörrötti lyhyemmän tukkaa ja hymyili ylpeänä. Ympäriltä sateli onnitteluja, Baekhyunin innostunut huuto raikui salissa ja sai päävalmentajan nauramaan heleästi.

Chanyeol nousi ylös ja pyyhki silmänsä kuivaksi farkkutakin hihaan. Hän käveli Baekhyunin puoleen ja veti hänet tiukkaan halaukseen kaikkien silmien edessä. Hölmistynyt Baekhyun naurahti ja vetäytyi kauemmas, jotta näkisi toisen punaiset, turvonneet kasvot.

”Aigoo”, hän tirskui ja tarttui Sehunin tarjoamaan nenäliinaan. Hän kuivasi onnen kyyneleet ja hymyili niin kauniisti.

”Mä olen niin ylpeä susta”, Chanyeol kuiskasi ääni väristen ja veti hänet uuteen halaukseen. Baekhyun vei kätensä hänen niskansa taakse ja rutisti kovaa.

”Sattuiko suhun?” Chanyeol kysyi.

”Ei”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Mä olen ihan kunnossa.”

Chanyeol rutisti silmiään tiukasti kiinni ja unohti muun maailman tuntiessaan rasvatut huulet poskellaan.


	25. Chapter 25

”Lähdetkö sä mun kanssa kesällä Manhattanille?” Chanyeol kysyi kaataessaan kamomillateetä kahteen kuppiin. Suihkunraikas Baekhyun painautui paksun hupparin peittämää selkämystä vasten ja kietoi kätensä Yeolin ympärille.

”Kerroinhan, että menen joka kesä porukoitteni riesaksi”, Chanyeol naurahti. Aiheesta oli puhuttu viimeksi perheillallisella.

”Näkisit meidän raflan.”

”Nykissä on kamppailulajien seuraavat maailmanmestaruuskisat”, Baekhyun sanoi ja vilkaisi seinällä olevaan kalenteriin, jonka kuvassa oli hennon vaaleanpunaisia kirsikankukkia.

”Ne on kyllä jo kahden viikon päästä. Hitto. Mihin tämä aika oikein menee.”

”Vasta oli joulu”, Chanyeol sanoi ja muisteli kaiholla, miten Younghwan oli vetänyt kännit munatotillaan ja kaatanut the hwan hwanin kuusen. Palloja oli pyörinyt minne sattuu ja asiakkaat olivat saaneet kaivaa niitä jaloistaan. Min Chunja oli _vähän_ ärtynyt tapausta todistaessaan.

”Helvetti”, Baekhyun kauhistui ja irrottautui Yeolin selkämyksestä. Hän viiletti seinäkalenterin eteen ja käänteli sivua kauhusta huokaillen.

”Syntymäpäivääni on enää kuukausi.”

”Miten herra haluaisi juhlapäivänsä viettää?” Chanyeol kysyi kiinnostuneena ja ojensi teemukin Baekhyunille.

”Mulla on aika isot odotukset. Olen viettänyt kaksi syntymäpäivää teidän hullujen kanssa ja odotan omistani vähintään yhtä sekopäisiä.”

”The hwan hwan party crew presents”, Chanyeol virnisti ja näppäili puhelintaan. Hän tekstasi serkkupojalleen ja vaati palaveria heti seuraavaksi sopivaksi arkipäiväksi. Hän ehtisi hyvin suunnitella menevät pirskeet.

”Et kadu sitten”, Chanyeol virnisti ilkikuriseen tyyliin. Baekhyun ei ottanut sanoja kuuleviin korviinsa.

”Vielä kaksi kuukautta, niin Lontoo kutsuu”, hän henkäisi, valuen haaveisiinsa. ”Olen lähettänyt avoimia työhakemuksia viimeisen viikon aikana niin monta ettei sormet riitä laskemaan.”

”Sellaista se on”, Chanyeol sanoi, hän samaistui täysin. Uuden työpaikan löytäminen ei ollut helppoa. Sen kokoisessa suurkaupungissa osaavampia ja ammattitaitoisempia ehdokkaita oli paljon ja kokemattomammat joutuivat kokeilemaan onneaan jokaiseen mahdolliseen paikkaan. Ainakin terveydenhuoltoalalla.

”Entä sä? Joko soitit pomollesi?”

Chanyeol pudisti päätään ja mietti ääneen, mitä helvettiä Manhattanin kanssa pitäisi tehdä. Kesä kului varmasti Lontoossa. Heidän oli laitettava kämppä kuntoon ja asetuttava taloksi. Lisäksi hinku töihin vanhustentalolle oli suuri, mitä pikemmin kaikki olisi reilassa, sen nopeammin normaali arki voisi alkaa. Ja jos tuuri kävisi, Baekhyun aloittaisi uuden duunin heti kesällä.

”Haluatko lähteä katsomaan niitä mm-kisoja? Voitaisiin olla meillä pari viikkoa. Kiusataan isää, hän on yhtä tulistuvaa sorttia kuin Younghwan.”

Baekhyun nauroi. “Ihan selvä sukuvika.”

Yeol osoitti itseään. “Mä en ole sellainen. Pois se minusta.”

“Etpä”, Baekhyun nauroi ja valui ajatuksiinsa. ”Entäs Jongdae?”

Chanyeol kuuli aidon huolen hänen äänessään. Hän heilautti kättään, ei Daea haitannut muutamien viikkojen erossaolo, hänelle oli selvää, että Yeol vietti osan vuodesta vanhempiensa luona, kuten kunnon poikien täytyikin.

“No, hitto”, Baekhyun mutisi ja vilkuili kalenteriaan. Hän oli irtisanoutunut Bucheonin hapkidoklubilta ja piti pois kertyneitä lomiaan. Ei hänellä ollut mitään muutakaan tekemistä.

“Olisi kyllä mahtavaa nähdä, pystyykö jäbät kääntämään viime vuoden hopean kirkkaammaksi mitaliksi.”

Chanyeolin ilme kirkastui. Hän oli jo kaivamassa puhelinta esille varatakseen lentoliput.

“Lähdetään vaan”, Baekhyun sanoi ja hörppäsi teestään, viimein. Chanyeol suukotti miehen poskea ja päätti ensimmäisenä soittaa isälleen.

* * *

Younghwan istui takahuoneen pöydän ääressä ja kuunteli kylmänrauhallisesti, mitä Chanyeolilla oli mielessä. Hän raapusteli vihkoonsa tapansa mukaan ja kyseli tarkentavia kysymyksiä. Minseok teki omaa listaa varmuuden vuoksi ja heitteli ehdotuksia bileiden teemasta. Hän saisi kuitenkin päävastuun niiden järjestämisessä.

Sehun raapi korvantaustaansa kuunnellessaan kolmikon ideoita. Hän näytti lähes koko ajan tyytymättömältä, muttei sanonut suoraan, mikä ideoista oli ihan paska.

“Juomaksi?” Younghwan kysyi.

“Kim-Kim”, kaikki kolme muuta lausuivat samaan aikaan. Younghwan mutisi puoleen ääneen vaalean rommin nousseesta hinnasta, mutta lisäsi juoman hankintalistalle. Onneksi bileet olivat (tiettävästi) viimeiset, jotka hän omasta pussistaan joutui (halusi) maksaa.

“Pitäisikö hänelle esittää jotain? Hän laittoi itsensä likoon mun bileissä”, Chanyeol mietti. Mistä Baekhyun pitäisi…

“Kyungsoo hyung! Hän on ihan saa-ta-nan upea vokalisti!” Sehun innostui. “Rakastaa lällyballadeja yhtä paljon kuin Baekkie hyung.”

Chanyeol heitti läpyt vieressään istuvan nuorikon kanssa.

“Hän varmasti esiintyy ilmaiseksi”, Sehun lisäsi. Younghwan nyökkäsi ja pyysi puhelinnumeroa.

“Mä hoidan”, Sehun lupasi. Chanyeol hymyili leveästi, johan alkoi kuulostaa pirskeiltä.

“Hän varmasti haluaa juhlia myös kovaa”, Sehun sanoi. Chanyeol oli ajatellut laittaa loungeen pikkukekkerit, muutamia vieraita, hyvää musaa ja naposteltavaa.

“Alakertaan voi siirtyä milloin vain. Tehkää mitä haluatte”, Younghwan sanoi. “Olen Min Chunjan kanssa alakerrassa, saatte hillua ylhäällä omine nokkineen. Minseok hyung, mä luotan suhun. Lyökää joka tippa kassaan, ettei laskut mene sekaisin. Alkoholitarkastaja repii pelihousunsa, jos viinaa on hukassa. Ja mä myös.”

“Tiedetään, tiedetään”, Minseok naurahti ja hymyili kiusalliseen tyyliin. Chanyeolia vähän nauratti, mutta hän ei uskaltanut tirskua ääneen. Younghwan oli onneksi tarkka juomiensa suhteen ja niin pitikin. Se oli hänen tulolähteensä.

“Oletteko täällä vai Apgujeongissa?”

“Täällä”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Kotoisampaa.”

Younghwan nyökkäsi. “Pukukoodia? Voin laittaa alakertaan viestiä.”

“Adidas”, Chanyeol sanoi itsevarmasti. Hän halusi nähdä, miten kaupungin nuoriso vetäisi kolme raitaa ylleen ja bailaisi hittibiisien tahtiin rennossa meiningissä. Eikä kenenkään pallit puristuisi. Paitsi jos heillä oli liian pienet housut.

“Ennennäkemätöntä, mutta tehdään niin”, Younghwan naurahti. “Täytyykin kaivaa kalastajanhattu naulakon päältä.”

“Jos se on se kukallinen, niin älä”, Sehun naurahti.

“Mutta sehän on muotia”, hän irvisti. Chanyeol puri etusormeaan ettei nauraisi. Sehun kohautti kulmiaan ja jätti kommentit vähemmälle. Younghwan ei kuitenkaan kuuntelisi, vaikka perustelu olisi kuinka hyvä.

“Milloin sä kosit?” hän kysyi yhtäkkiä Yeolilta. Minseok purskautti vedet nenästään ja sai huomion köhimisellään. Hyung ei ilmeisesti ollut kuullut hänen aikeistaan.

“Sopivan tilaisuuden tullen”, Chanyeol hymyili. “Näette sitten.”

“Uulalaa”, Younghwan äännähti ja tönäisi serkkuaan kovasti olkavarteen. Yeol heilahti liikkeen voimasta ja puristi nyrkkejään yhteen.

“Täytyykin tilata myös aitoa shampanjaa. Minseok.”

“Mitä teet, jos hän sanoo ei?” Sehun kysyi. Minseok oli vetää vedet toisen kerran väärään kurkkuun.

“Onko siinä sellainenkin mahdollisuus?”

“Ainahan se on”, Chanyeol irvisti. “Täytyy kysyä niin monesti, että hän suostuu.”

Sehun virnisti ja julisti palaverin päättyneeksi. Kyllä he yhdet synttärit niillä tiedoilla järjestäisivät.

* * *

Manhattanilla ei paistanut aurinko. Mittarissa oli 15 astetta celciusta, tosin luku oli julkisilla paikoilla fahrenheiteissä, eikä sellaista höpötystä kukaan ymmärtänyt. Onneksi puhelimet olivat pysyneet järjissään ja näyttivät omaan silmään ymmärrettävän luvun.

Baekhyun kietoi kätensä Yeolin ympärille ja ujutti siitä sormensa tämän takataskuun. Chanyeol veti hänet kainaloonsa ja suukotti pehmeää poskea onnesta hehkuen.

“On tämä ihanaa”, Baekhyun sanoi ja veti amerikkojen oudontuoksuista ilmaa sisäänsä.

“On”, Chanyeol henkäisi ja katseli tuttuja maisemia hento hymy kasvoillaan. He olivat saapuneet lentokentältä aivan hetki sitten, taksi oli jättänyt heidät matkalaukkuineen ravintolan eteen. Kello oli kymmenen aamulla ja ovet avautuisivat puolen tunnin kuluttua.

Chanyeol tarttui matkalaukkuunsa ja esitteli paikkoja kiinnostuneeena ympärilleen katselevasta ruskeatukkaisesta, jonka kasvoilla ei ollut häivähdystäkään aikaerorasituksesta. Hän oli nukkua posottanut koko lentomatkan niin tyytyväisen näköisenä, että melkein kateeksi kävi.

“Karsea nälkä”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja tarttui omaan laukkuunsa.

Yeolin äiti saapui ravintolan etuovelle työvaatetuksessaan ja viittoi pariskuntaa sisälle.

“Kohta alkaa sataa.”

Baekhyun kumarsi vanhemmalle tervehdykseksi ja siirtyi sisään kovaa rymisevän laukkunsa kanssa.

“Ihanaa, kun tulitte”, äiti henkäisi. “Viekää laukut ylös ja tulkaa sitten syömään.”

Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja liikkui annettujen ohjeiden mukaan. Chanyeol löntysti perässä ja kertoi talosta pintapuolisesti. Hänelle ja Yooralle oli omat makuuhuoneet, vaikka niitä ei juurikaan käytetty. Chanyeolin rumpusetti oli kasattu olohuoneeseen koko seinän korkuisen ikkunan eteen ja talosta löytyi paljon muitakin soittimia.

Chanyeol pysähtyi tuijottamaan kiiltäviä rumpujaan. “Täytyy muistaa lennättää nuo takaisin Lontooseen. Kai ne mahtuu toiseen makuuhuoneista, vai haluatko rakentaa sinne kuntosalin?”

Baekhyun pudisti päätään. “Mä voin treenata missä vain. Musta on kiva katsella, kun sä soitat.”

Chanyeol hipaisi miehen poskea pienellä liikkeellä ja pukkasi hänet eteenpäin, sisään huoneeseensa.

“Kuka helvetti täällä on nukkunut?!” Chanyeol karjui nähdessään sekaisin olevan sänkynsä. Päiväpeite oli ihan kierossa ja tavarat hujan hajan. Lattialla rujui pariton sukka, joka ei helvetissäkään ollut hänen.

“Park”, selän takaa kuului. Yeolin niskakarvat nousivat pystyyn hänen kuullessaan tutun, matalan äänen. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja näki edessään vanhemman miehen, jota hän ei ollut nähnyt varmaan kymmeneen vuoteen. Turkanen oli karannut Amerikkoihin heti 19 täytettyään.

“Hyung!” hän huudahti ja painautui hyväkroppaisen miehen syleilyyn. Baekhyun katsoi tutunnäköistä miestä huuliaan mutristellen.

“Sori, mä olen lomalla sotilashommista ja tulin punkkaamaan tänne. Äitisi ei kertonut?”

“Joo, ei se mitään. Voidaan mennä isosiskonkin huoneeseen”, Chanyeol henkäisi ja piti kiinni vahvasta kädestä. “Vaikka sänkyni on leveämpi. Meitä on kaksi. Tässä Baekhyun, rakkaani.”

Baekhyun tarttui miehen suureen käteen ja kätteli häntä jämäkästi. Hän ei selvästikään halunnut jäädä kakkoseksi. Vaikka hän näytti hennolta ja lempeältä, hänessä oli kovakin puoli.

“Kim Jongdeok”, mies sanoi. Baekhyunin ote heltyi hieman. Chanyeol tirskahti nähdessään toisen hölmistyneen ilmeen.

“Jongdaen isoveli?”

“Joo”, Deok hymyili. “Porukoilla on diili. Omani huolehtivat Yeolista Lontoossa ja Parkit musta täällä.”

Baekhyun hymyili, kuulosti mukavalta. “Hauska tavata.”

“Kuten myös. Kuinka velipojalla hurisee? Vielä luvat voimassa?”

“Ei tietääkseni ole tappanut ketään”, Chanyeol nauroi.

“No sittenhän se on hyvä. En mäkään”, Deok virnisti. “Siivoan kamani ja vaihdan lakanat sillä aikaa, kun käytte syömässä. Pahoittelut tästä.”

“Joo, ei mitään kiirettä”, Chanyeol naurahti. ”Tultiin Nykiin vähän yllättäen…”

Jongdeok virnuili yhtä viekkaasti kuin kolme vuotta nuorempi pikkuveljensä.

“Mä otan Yoora noonan huoneen. Tuskin hän hirttää mua sen pahemmin kuin muitakaan”, Deok hihkui ja siivosi kamansa. Baekhyun työnsi matkalaukun Yeolin huoneeseen, seinän vierelle odottamaan ja kääntyi Yeolin puoleen.

“Syömään?”

“Ehdottomasti”, Chanyeol hymyili ja ojensi lyhyemmälle kätensä. Baekhyun tarttui siihen, veti miehen lähemmäs itseään ja varvisti yltääkseen suudella häntä kaikkien niiden tuntien jälkeen.

* * *

Chanyeol oli nukahtaa ruokapöytään. Ruoka oli ollut liian maittavaa, kotiruoka maistui taivaalliselta pitkästä aikaa. Baekhyunillekin oli maistunut, hän oli vetänyt kaksi annosta katkarapupastaa ja samgyeopsalia, muista hörtteistä puhumattakaan.

Jongdeok oli liittynyt seuraan ja kertonut paljon mielenkiintoisia tarinoita. Isä oli tullut myös mukaan ja käyttänyt aikansa kiusaamalla Baekhyunia, joka oli hyvää pataa hänen kanssaan. Vastaili hyvin esitettyihin kysymyksiin, eikä kahvahtanut, jos isä yritti kovistella. Perheillallisella ukko oli mielummin viihtynyt Younghwanien läheisyydessä, ehkä hän vähän pelkäsi Baekia, joka oli roikkunut Yeolin kyljessä niin itsevarmasti, ettei siihen väliin ollut paljon uskaltanut mennä.

Chanyeol nojasi Deokin olkaan ja piteli silmiään kiinni. Hän ei jaksanut syödä enää yhtään enempää. Suustaan kiinni jäänyt Baekhyun ei osoittanut merkkiäkään kylläisyydestä, pinaatinlehdet katosivat sivuannoslautaselta yksi kerrallaan parempiin suihin.

”Mene sänkyyn nukkumaan”, Deok naurahti. ”Lento oli varmasti raskas.”

”Pitäisi olla huomenna skarppina liikenteessä. Hapkidon MM-kisojen karsinnat alkaa kello yhdeksän Bronxin urheilutalolla.”

Jongdeok tönäisi Yeolin pöydästä hersyvän naurun kera. Baekhyun käänsi katseen pois isä Parkista Joel Parkiin ja kohotti kulmaansa.

”Kiitos ruoasta. Menen nokosille. Pidä hauskaa”, Chanyeol sanoi sukiessaan tukkaansa ja haukotteli perään. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja palasi mielenkiintoiseen keskusteluun turhaan toisen perään katselematta.

Chanyeol seisahtui portaikkoon ja katsoi pöydän suuntaan vielä kerran. Hän oli erittäin helpottunut siitä, että Baekhyun tuli toimeen hänen isänsä kanssa. Baekhyun oli kyllä sellainen ihminen, ettei hän tuntunut inhoavan ketään. Toisin kuin hänen isänsä. Mutta oli onni, että he kaksi puhalsivat yhteen hiileen.

Silti, Chanyeolia hieman kuumotti kertoa vanhemmilleen, että aikoi viedä tuon innokkaasti hymyilevän sirosormen vihille.

Yeol jäykistyi tajutessaan jotain.

Perhana.

Pitäisi sormuskin hankkia.

* * *

Chanyeol heräsi kevyiltä viiden tunnin nokosilta ja hapuili puhelinta tarkistaakseen kellonajan.

”Viisi viisitoista”, Baekhyun sanoi ja laski ysiluokkalaisille suunnatun englannin oppikirjan käsistään. Chanyeol kohotti asentoaan ja haukotteli pitkään.

”Vittu että ramasee”, hän henkäisi. ”Nämä ekat päivät menee aina jetlagin kourissa. Hitto, kun sitä pitää olla niin tyhmä ja asua toisella puolella maapalloa.”

”Olisiko pitänyt muuttaa tänne?” Baekhyun kysyi ja pysähtyi hetkeksi katsomaan ulos ikkunasta. Yeol pudisti päätään, Lontoo kuulosti paljon paremmalta.

Hän kellahti takaisin kyljelleen ja viittoi Baekhyunia luokseen. ”Tule tänne, nukutaan vähän lisää.”

Baekhyun hylkäsi jostain haalimansa oppikirjan ikkunan alla olevalle pikkupöydälle ja nousi ylös pehmeästä nojatuolista. Hän käveli kevyin askelin leveän sängyn viereen ja kävi pitkälleen. Chanyeol veti hänet kiinni itseensä ja upotti kasvonsa hyvältä tuoksuviin hiuksiin. Hän suukotti niskaa ja sulki silmänsä, rentoutuen kokonaan. Hän oli saman tien melkein nukahtamispisteessä.

”Olisiko se niin kamalaa?” hän kysyi. Baekhyun käänsi päätään takanaan olevaa päin.

”Mikä?”

”Mennä naimisiin mun kanssa?”

Baekhyun naurahti kevyesti ja kääntyi ympäri. Hän kietoi kätensä pidemmän ympärille ja tuijotti suoraan unisiin silmiin, jotka hädintuskin pysyivät auki.

”No… ei”, hän sanoi ja hymyili perään niin maan perkeleen suloisesti. Chanyeol joutui pitelemään sydäntään, ettei se lentänyt ulos rinnasta. Niskavillat kuitenkin nousivat pystyyn Baekhyunin katseen vaihtuessa yhtäkkiä viekkaaksi.

”Kestäisitkö sä sitä? Mä olen aika vaativa”, hän kuiskasi ja työnsi Yeolin selälleen. Hän nousi hänen ylleen ja painoi itseään kovemmin vasten hänen kalleuksiaan.

”Olen huomannut”, Yeol yskäisi ja koitti laskea katseensa tuikkivista silmistä, muttei pystynyt.

* * *

Baekhyun heilutti kättään innokkaasti tutuille miehille. Chanyeol etsi katseellaan Mark Geneveä, hän ja Nicolas olivat tulleet edustamaan Lontoota taekwondossa, Sasha oli ilmoittautunut naisten sarjaan hapkidossa. Baekhyunin tiimiläiset olivat valmistautuneet tulevaan kisaan hyvin ja olivat melkoisia mitallisuosikkeja.

”Joel!” jostain kauempaa kuului. Chanyeol käänsi päätään ja hymyili nähdessään blondin naisen juoksevan häntä kohti kaksi miestä perässään. Chanyeol levitti kätensä ja halasi häneen painautuvaa Sashaa iloisesti nauraen.

”Kiva tukka”, hän sanoi ja vetäytyi kauemmas tiukan katseen selässä tuntiessaan. Baekhyun ilmaantui paikalle ja mulkoili naista alta kulmiensa, melkein näytti hampaitaan. Chanyeol kaappasi miehensä kainaloonsa ja sai hänet hymyilemään onnellisena.

”Mitä jäbä? Miten on vuosi mennyt?” Nicolas kysyi, kun muodolliset tervehdykset oli hoidettu. Hän peitti suunsa kädellään ja nojautui Yeolin puoleen. ”Yliopiston jätkillä on ollut ikävä, vaikka he eivät sitä ääneen myönnäkään.”

Chanyeol nauroi sydämensä pohjasta.

”Sun ja Johnin tempauksia on ollut ikävä”, Mark naurahti ja tönäisi Yeolia leikkisästi kylkeen. Baekhyun kurtisti kulmiaan ja ajoi suuren käden kauemmas omaisuutensa läheltä.

”Jos pitää lyhyesti tiivistää, niin olen ollut viikoittain humalassa ja hakannut rumpuja niin, että serkkuni saa hermoromahduksen”, Chanyeol nauroi. ”Ja tietysti, aloitin vakavan suhteen.” Hän käänsi sanansa koreaksi ja sai Baekhyunin hymyilemään nolona.

”Joo, Grenaldette kertoi”, Mark virnisti ja kaappasi huomiota haluavan Sashan kainaloonsa. 

”Hei, muuten, kiitos siitä korusta”, Chanyeol sanoi ja nosti Baekhyunin oikeaa kättä ylös. Koru oli pysynyt paikoillaan siitä lähtien.

”Ei mitään”, Mark sanoi hymyillen. ”Isäni on kultaseppä. Osaan kaikenlaista.”

”Kiitos”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa ja painautui paremmin Yeolia vasten. Chanyeol katsoi miestä ilkikurinen pilke silmäkulmassa; mikä peloton Baekie. Siinä hän oli ja ujosteli isojen miesten edessä kuin viisivuotias poika.

”Palaamme lontooseen kesäkuun toisella viikolla. Jongdae oottaa sitä päivää kuin kuuta nousevaa. On kiire Grenaldeten luokse.”

”Saisivat nekin laittaa jo hynttyyt yhteen”, Nicolas huokaisi. Hän oli yksi heistä, jotka olivat seuranneet sitä menoa alakoulusta asti.

”Mä luulen, että kulunut vuosi on tehnyt Jongdaesta miehen”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Pikkulinnut lauloi, että hän ymmärtänyt erossa olon raadollisuuden.”

”Sokeakin näkee, että heillä on tunteita toisiaan kohtaan”, Mark murahti. ”Tai siis… ei varmaan näe, mutta tuntee, you know?”

Chanyeol nauroi väsyneesti ja nyökkäsi. Kyllä hän ymmärsi. Baekhyun nauroi kuullessaan sanat äidinkielellään.

Päävalmentaja-hyungin tutuksi tullut ääni keskeytti jutustelun. Baekhyun vilkaisi äänen suuntaan ja nosti kätensä ylös.

”Mene ystäviesi luokse”, Chanyeol sanoi ja työnsi miehen kohti hyungia. ”Tulen kohta.”

Nelikko seurasi Baekhyunin keveitä askelia ja ainakin yhden katse valui tummien verkkareiden peittämälle takamukselle.

”Mä menen naimisiin hänen kanssaan”, Chanyeol ilmoitti muina miehinä ja puri huultaan, ettei nauraisi. Jokaisen ystävän suu oli avautunut järkytyksestä, Sasha peitti omansa kädellään.

”Jos mä jotain Miken kuolemasta opin, niin sen, ettei kannata odottaa liian kauaa. Tilaisuus saattaa livetä käsistä silmänräpäyksessä.”

Mark nosti kätensä Yeolin olkapäälle ja puristi sitä. ”Olet oikeassa. Onneksi olkoon!”

Nicolas ja Sasha liittyivät onnitteluihin ja kättelivät miestä oikein virallisesti. Chanyeol nauroi ja toppuutteli innostutta kaksikkoa, hän ei ollut kosinut vielä kunnolla.

Chanyeol kääntyi seuraamaan innokkaasti puhuvaa Baekhyunia. Perhoset vatsassa lehahtivat lentoon, hän voisi katsella miestä kyllästymättä koko loppuelämänsä.

Ja niin hän aikoikin.


	26. Chapter 26

Toukokuun kuudes, maanantai. Baekhyun oli upottanut päänsä tyynyihin ja kuorsasi niin, että koko Bucheon tärisi. Chanyeol oli noussut jo tovi sitten, hän oli käynyt jo suihkussa ja valmisti aamiaista toiselle puolikkaalleen, jonka unirytmi oli lähtenyt aivan käsistä. Lomailun makuun päässyt Baekhyun pelasi yöt Sehunin kanssa ja nukkui pitkälle aamuun. Chanyeolin silmäpussit olivat kasvaneet huomattavasti viimeisen viikon aikana. Hän ei enää pysynyt laskuissa mukana, kuinka monta kertaa hän oli herännyt yön aikana raivokkaaseen huutoon ja kiroilemiseen, kun joku muu oli aiheuttanut häviön tiimipelissä. Vika ei ollut koskaan hänen omansa, ei tietenkään.

Chanyeol naurahti itsekseen ja vilkaisi kylkeään kääntävää miestä. Vaikka Baekhyun olikin hyvin äänekäs pelaaja, hän silti rakasti häntä täydestä sydämestään. Miten hän voisi olla rakastamatta.

Baekhyun mumisi pitkään ja raotti silmiään. Hän oli varmaan herännyt pannulla valmistuvan munakokkelin tuoksuun.

“Paljonko kello?” hän kysyi, yön jäljiltä painoksissa olevalla äänellä.

“Kaksitoista”, Chanyeol sanoi ja siirsi pannun syrjään sammutettuaan liekin. Hän tirskahti seuratessaan, miten hätääntynyt Baekhyun hapuili puhelinta ja sihahti ärsyyntyneenä nähdessään oikean kellonajan. Vartin yli kahdeksan.

“Haista vittu”, hän tuhahti ja rojahti uudelleen pehmeään sänkyyn. Chanyeol kömpi selälleen kääntyvän miehen päälle ja painautui häntä vasten. Baekhyun ei katsonutkaan häneen.

“Huomenta rakas”, Chanyeol sanoi mitä hellimmin. Baekhyun käänsi ruskeat silmänsä häneen ja näytti niin pieneltä ja suloiselta. Nopeasti hänen kulmansa kurtistuivat.

“Ei lahjoja?” hån kysyi, lähes pöyristyneenä. Chanyeol veti punaisen ruusun farkkujen takataskusta ja laittoi sen hampaittensa väliin. Baekhyunin ilme pehmeni välittömästi. Yeol kallistui sivuun ja kaivoi sängyn alta punaiseen rusettiin käärityn opuksen. Baekhyun otti ohuen kirjan vastaan ja tuijotti sen kannessa olevaa intialaistyylistä piirrosta toisiaan katsovasta pariskunnasta.

“Et vittu ole tosissasi!” Baekhyun huudahti ja selasi kirjan sivut nopeasti lävitse. “Ostit mulle kamasutran.”

Chanyeol siirsi ruusun korvansa taakse ja avasi kannen. Hän osoitti sisäkanteen kirjotettua nimeä ja sen alle piirrettyä, koko sivun levyistä penistä.

“Se on Jongdaen”, hän hymyili leveästi. Baekhyun tarttui ruusuun ja hakkasi sillä Yeolin päätä raivokkaaseen tahtiin. Ruusuparka vääntyi varrestaan ja lehdetkin repsottivat.

“Ajateltiin laittaa hyvä kiertämään. Pervolta toiselle”, Chanyeol virnisti ja kömpi uudelleen Baekhyunin ylle. Hän vei kasvonsa niin lähelle alla olevan kasvoja kuin mahdollista.

“Voidaan sitten illalla kokeilla”, hän kuiskasi häpeilemättömästi ja suuteli Baekhyunia hitaasti ja pitkään.

Baekhyun työnsi jättiläisen kauemmas itsestään ja nousi käsiensä varaan. Chnayeol laski huulensa miehen paljaalle yläkropalle ja kuunteli tämän ärsyyntynyttä tupinaa. Nauru kupli hänen sisässään. Hän olisi halunnut jatkaa kiusaamista pitempään, mutta ruskeatukkaisen hermot olivat kireällä.

“Mä en voi uskoa, että hankit mulle _käytetyn_ kamasutra-kirjan!” Baekhyun huudahti ja vilkuili sängylle heitettyä opusta. Yeol istui sängylleja nauroi ääneen. Vieressä makaava, tapettu ruusu nauratti häntä helvetisti.

“Se on intialainen, filosofis-eroottinen kirja, joka käsittelee aistillisia nautintoja vakavassa ja uskonnollisessa elämässä. Se alkuperäinen, ei mikään likainen asentokatalogi”, Chanyeol sanoi.

“Niin, englanniksi. En mä sitä osaa lukea”, Baekhyun irvisti.

“Kyllä sä vuoden loppuun mennessä osaat”, Chanyeol sanoi ja nousi ylös. Hän kaivoi yöpöytälaatikkoa ja ojensi ison, mattamustan rasian Baekhyunille.

“Hyvää syntymäpäivää, rakas”, hän lausui ja otti askeleen taaksepäin. Baekhyun paransi asentoaan ja valmistautui henkisesti kohtaamaan sen, mitä rasian sisällä oli. Yeol koitti pitää ilmeensä kurissa, vaikka häntä jännitti ihan helvetisti. Mitä, jos Baekhyun ei pitäisiköän lahjasta…

Baekhyun oli jo raottamassa aukeavan rasian kantta, mutta perui aikeensa viime hetkellä. Hän vilkuili käsiä edessään pitävää hörökorvaa alta kulmiensa ja näytti erittäin epäilevältä.

“Mä vannon, jos tämä on jokin läppä, niin mä potkaisen sut ulos täältä”, hän ärähti. Chanyeol virnisti ja kohautti olkiaan.

Baekyun avasi rasian ja henkäisi ääneen. Hopeinen rannekello elegantilla muotoilulla, kirkkaalla ja selkeällä kellotaululla, ilman mitään turhia höpötyksiä. Aitoustodistus oli mukana rasiassa.

“Eikä”, Baekhyun mutisi itsekseen eikä osannut irrottaa katsettaan kiiltävästä kellosta. Eihän se mikään kallein Rolex ollut, mutta merkkikello, laadukas ja varmasti toimiva.

“Tykkäätkö?” Yeol kyayi. Viimein Baekhyun malttoi nosta kiiluvat silmänsä hänee ja nyökkäili kovasti. Huojentunut Chanyeol hymyili ja tarjosi kättään sängystä ylös kömpivälle miehelle.

“Tule, mennään aamupalalle”, hän sanoi ja veti häneti kainaloonsa. Baekhyun painoi päänsä vasten hänen olkaa ja tuijotteli rannekelloa kuin kalleinta aarrettaan. Chanyeol oli vähän mustasukkainen.

* * *

Päivä oli kulunut suunniteltuun malliin. Chanyeol ja Baekhyun olivat nauttineet rauhallisesta aamupäivästä ja rakentaneet muunmuassa tehtävälistaa kuukauden päässä häämöttävään muuttoon. Oli täytettävänä kaiken maailman lappusia ja tavaraa piti lähettää laatikkotolkulla. Muuan tunti siinä oli pyörähtänyt, lounasaika oli vyörynyt päälle nopeasti. Chanyeol ja Baekhyun olivat nauttineet kunnon syntymäpäiväaterian Byunin kotitalossa, porukat ja Beom hyung olivat raivanneet aikataulustaan tilaa merileväkeitolle. Pitemmänpuoleisen ruokailun ja kunnon jälkiruokien jälkeen kaksikko oli kiitänyt Souliin. Baekhyun oli sopinut treffaavansa Sehunin, he aikoivat pelata sitä saatanan PUBGia koko helvetin iltapäivän. Chanyeol oli ilmoittanut menevänsä kiusaamaan serkkuaan Itaewoniin. Kunhan Jongdae pääsisi töistä, he tapaisivat ja lähtisivät leffaan.

Tai niinhän Baekhyun luuli.

Oikeasti häntä odotti kunnin pirskeet, joita oli suunniteltu viimeinen kuukausi. Minseok oli laittanut kaiken valmiiksi ja Sehun tiesi varsin hyvin, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä. Heidän oli määrä ilmestyä the hwan hwanin yläkertaan kello 21. Jongdae pääsi kahdeksalta ja karauttaisi yliopistolliselta serkkupojan kuppilaan verkkarit jalassaan.

“Sua jännittää”, Minseok naurahti ja kaatoi shottilasillisen vodkaa miehen eteen. Yeol nyökkäsi, hän oli juossut vessassa viimeisen kaksi tuntia. H-hetki läheni uhkaavasti eikä hän ollut lähellekään valmis. Yhtäkkiä hän oli unohtanut joka sanan, jonka aikoi lausua polvistuessaan elämänsä rakkauden eteen.

Yeol vilkuili kelloa ja tunnusteli olotilaansa. Tiukka vodka ei tehnyt hyvää valmiiksi vääntävälle vatsalle.

Younghwan viiletti salin puolelle tukka putkella. Hän kantoi suurta bacardipullolaatikkoa käsissään, ähisten kovaäänisesti.

“Joel hyung! Auta mua ja kanna limsatiivistepakkaus alakertaan. Täytyy laittaa baarin hyllyt uusiksi, tällä kertaa ei pitäisi vaalean rommin loppua!”

Chanyeol teki työtä käskettyä, ihan mielellään. Hävi hakemassa vaaditun laatikon takahuoneen varastosta. Kaikki oli viimeistä silausta vaille valmista, alakerran baarin järjestämisessä ei kauaa menisi. Seinällä olevan pullohyllyn alin kerros täytettäisiin bacardipulloilla ja jokainen niistä asetettaisiin tarkasti etiketti näkyville.

Chanyeol ei tiennyt miten, mutta Younghwan oli saanut neuvoteltua sponsorisopimuksen iltaa varten. Adidaksen suuri seinämainos oli nostettu lavan takaseinälle, työntekijät olivat saaneet t-paidat ja uudet kengät. Juomalistan yläreunaan oli lyöty kolme raitaa, erikoishinnoin tarjolla oli Kim-Kimin lisäksi mansikkamojito ja pinacolada. Toki Min Chunja teki mitä pyysi, mutta vaalean rommin menekkiin oli varauduttu kaikista eniten.

“Poikaystäväsikin sai jotain”, Younghwan henkäisi ja kaivoi tiskin uumenista Adidaksen paperikassin. “En ole katsonut sinne.”

“Unohda kaikki, mitä mä olen motkottanut sulle markkinoinnista ja sen sellaisesta”, Chanyeol sanoi ja pyysi vilpittömästi anteeksi aikaisempia sanojaan. Younghwan oli osoittanut useaan otteeseen olevan pätevä liikemies.

“Toivottavasti illasta ei tule floppi”, serkkupoika irvisti. “Muut pistää ykköstä päälle, ja täällä hillutaan urheiluvaatteissa.”

“Ei yksi kerta pahaa tee”, Yeol virnisti. “Onhan tämä erilaista.”

“Iltaa on mainostettu ahkerasti pari viikkoa. Asiakkaat apgujeongissa ovat ainakin osoittaneet kiinnostusta. Viikonpäivä tietysti vähän verottaa, mutta minkäs sille mahtaa”, Younghwan naurahti.

“Joko sulla on se? Sormus?” hän kysyi yhtäkkiä. Chanyeol taputti farkkujen etutaskua. Hän oli hakenut helyn ennen kuin oli saapunut the hwan hwaniin.

“Tuleeko pakit?” Younhwanin ilme oli ärsyttävän leikkisä. Yeol kohautti olkiaan.

“Aamuisen perusteella ehkä”, hän vastasi ja siirtyi tiskin taakse. Hän lupasi järjestää pullohyllyn. Serkulla oli varmasti paljon tärkeämpääkin tekemistä.

* * *

Sehun ja Baekhyun kävelivät perä jälkeen the hwan hwanin yläkertaan. Minseok tervehti heitä rentoon sävyyn ja jatkoi lasien kiillottamista. Chanyeol näppäili kitaraa sohvalla Jongdae ja Yixing seuranaan. Keskustelu Lontoon kylmästä kesästä oli mielenkiintoinen.

Baekhyun istui alas sohvalle ja riisui kangastakkinsa. Hän veti tumman harmaan paitansa hihat ylös ja esitteli ylpeänä kelloaan. Chanyeolin sydäntä lämmitti, kello näytti olevan mieleen. Ainakin se sopi ruskeatukkaisen vasempaan ranteeseen kuin nakutettu.

Sehun laski pöydälle tarjottimellisen lemon bombeja. Baekhyun katsahti häneen hämmentyneenä.

“Eikö meidän pitänyt mennä leffaan?” hän kysyi.

“Mikä kiire tässä nyt vielä on”, Sehun sanoi ja ojensi happaman juoman ystävänsä käteen. “Ilta on vasta nuori ja viimeiset näytökset alkavat vasta kymmeneltä. Yixing hyungkin on huudeilla, jutellaan vähän aikaa.”

Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan ja imaisi juomaa pillillä. Tuttu laatu oli kohdillaan. Hän kääntyi Minseokin suuntaan ja näytti peukkua. Minseok hymyili tyytyväisenä.

“No, mikä oli rankingisi?” Chanyeol kysyi ja siirsi kitaran sohvan läheisyydessä olevaan telineeseen.

“Ensimmäinen”, Baekhyun vastasi.

Yeol huokaisi helpotuksesta. “Ei mennyt yöllinen harjoittelu hukkaan.”

“Ai. Teillä ei ole peitto heilunutkaan”, Jongdae virnisti. Kaksikko oli livennyt Bucheoniin saadakseen viettää kahdenkeskeistä iltaa. Ja osittain siksi, että heidän oli helpompi käydä perhelounaalla.

“Ei muulloin kuin kylkeä kääntäessäni”, Yeol huokaisi ja tarttui lemon bombiin. Kyungsoon pitäisi saapua kahdenkymmenen minuutin sisällä.

“Joko sä olet päättänyt, mitä haluat asentoa haluat kokeilla illalla?” Yeol kysyi ja puri juoman pilliä ilkikurisesti virnuillen. Baekhyunin ilme muuttui tummaksi. Hän tuhahti lyhyesti ja kertoi, mitä oli saanut nenänsä eteen heti herättyään.

“Mä odotin jotain romanttista, kuten aamaista sänkyyn, mutta sain hakea kahvikuppini itse”, hän tuhahti.

“Saithan sä ruusun”, Chanyeol naurahti ja ojensi juomansa vieressä istuvalle Jongdaelle. Hän kurkotti sohvan vieressä olevaan reppuunsa ja kaivoi sieltä punaisen ruusun. Se oli tekokukka eikä sen lehdet irronneet, vaikka sillä hakattaisiin häntä useita minuutteja.

“Haluatko uuden?” hän kysyi ja ojensi kukan Baekhyunille. Hän otti sen vastaan ja pisti korvansa taakse. Kovasti hän yritti mököttää, mutta hymynkare kipusi kasvoille väkisin.

Baekhyunin huomio kiinnittyi sohvan edustalle rakennettuun lavarakennelmaan. Hän kysyi tiukasti, kuinka kauan se oli ollut siinä. Seinälle oli nostettu kangas, jossa oli kirsikankukkia.

“Ajateltiin vetää Yeolin kanssa vielä pari unplugged-iltaa, ennen kuin lähdetään takaisin kotiin. Asiakkaat näyttivät tykkäävän siitä jouluisesta, niin mietittiin, olisko joku kevätpiristys kiva”, Jongdae sanoi.

Baekhyun hymyili. “Kuulostaa kivalta.”

“Eikö”, Dae virnisti ja löi nyrkkinsä yhteen Yeolin kanssa.

“Tarvitsemme jotain viihdykettä”, Chanyeol sanoi ja kurkotti jälleen repulleen. Hän veti aamusta tutun kirjan esiin ja esitteli sitä ylpeänä. Rusetti oli edelleen paikoillaan. Jongdae nauroi kovaan ääneen, hän oli edelleen kiintynyt kirjaan, jonka hän oli saanut pojilta lahjaksi täytettyään 20.

“Voi jumalauta sun kanssasi!” Baekhyun nauroi typertyneeseen sävyyn. Sehunin oli vaikea pidellä pokkaansa, kun Yeol perusteli kirjan oikeita tarkoitusperiä. Yixing nauroi heleästi mukana ja hapuili lemon bombia. Hänkin tarvitsi juotavaa.

“Tästä tulee kyllä muistoja mieleen”, Jongdae sanoi pyyhkiessään silmiään kuivaksi. Chanyeol naurahti myötätuntoisesti.

“Haluatko sen takaisin? Saat kyllä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja laski lyhjentämänsä lasin tarjoittimelle. Hän katseli ympärilleen kuin etsisi jotain tiettyä. “Missä serkkusi?”

“Säätää alhaalla kuorman kanssa. Sinne oli tullut pullo tolkulla bacardia. Taisi lipsahtaa tilaukseen yksi numero liikaa.”

“No sellaista sattuu”, Baekhyun hymyili.

Yläkertaan ilmestynyt Kyungsoo tervehti sohvalla jutustelevia miehiä. Hän kantoi kakkulaatikkoa käsissään.

“Ah, Baekhyun”, hän henkäisi. “Olitkin jo täällä. Olin tuomassa tätä poikaystävällesi, mutta näin onkin parempi.”

Chanyeol vilkaisi Jongdaeta vierellään. Kyungsoo latoi sanat suustaan sellaisella itsevarmuudella, että Yeol melkein itsekin unohti kohtauksen olleen suunniteltu. Luonnonlahjakkuus, näyttelijä, ilmiselvästi.

“Hyvää syntymäpäivää”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja laski kakun pöydälle. Hän kaivoi kädessään roikkuvaa kangaskassia ja otti esiin paperilautasia sekä lusikat. “Mun pitää mennä salille kohta.”

Baekhyun katsoi nuorempaa suurin silmin. “Etkö jouda edes maistamaan?”

“No, jos sen verran”, Soo hymyili ja istui alas. Hän repi kakun paketista ja asetteli kaksi kynttilää kermaisen herkun päälle. Simppeli syntymäpäiväkakku oli koristeltu nätisti, muttei liian prameasti. Hän sytytti kynttilät ja muistutti, että toivoa täytyi. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja valmistautui.

Chanyeol otti kitaran käteensä ja pisti soittaen.

“Paljon onnea vaan, paljon onnea vaan, paljon onnea”, mieskööri lauloi. “Paljon onnea, meidän peloton Baekkie, paljon onnea vaan!”

Baekhyun puhalsi kynttilät sammuksiin ja piteli sydäntään toivoessaan miesten taputtaessa kovaäänisesti. Kyungsoo oli riisunut ulkotakkinsa ja heittänyt sen viereisen pöydän ääressä olevale tuolille. Hän istui lavan päälle kasatulle tuolille ja seurasi silmät suurina, miten Yeol otti paikan hänen vierestään.

Kakkulapion kanssa paikoilleen jähmettynyt Baekhyun nosti hämmentyneen katseensa ystäväänsä. Chanyeol tarttui kirsikankukkakankaaseen ja nyökkäsi Minseokin suuntaan. Loungen valot sammuivat ja tuli ihan hiljaista. Kunnes Baekhyun alkoi huutamaan kurkku suorana halustaan nähdä, mistä kohti kakkuaan leikkasi.

Akustinen kitaran sointi hiljensi kriittiset sanat kuulumattomiin. Kyungsoo mystinen ääni kajahti kaiuttimista ja valot syttyivät.

_If I was your boyfriend, I’d never let you go,_

_Keep you on my arm girl, you’d never be alone_

_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_

_If I was your boyfriend, I’d never let you go, I’d never let you go_

Seinäkangas oli vaihtunut lakanaan, johon oli sudittu teksti _the yeol yeol party crew presents._ Baekhyun tuijotti kitaransa kanssa revittelevää poikaystäväänsä vuorotellen innokkaasti laulavan Kyungsoon kanssa. Hän päästi irti kakkulapiosta ja tarttui tarjottimella olevaan ruskeaan juomaan, kummemmin siihen huomiota kiinnittämättä. Hän oli purskahtaa itkuun pelkästä onnesta, mikä maku hiveli makunystyröitä. Kim-Kim.

Chanyeol säesti innokasta Kyungsoota revitellen, vaikka oikeasti häntä jännitti ihan perkeleesti. Baekhyun oli laskenut kätensä suunsa eteen seuratessaan yhtäkkistä esitystä. Hän koitti huojua musiikin tahtiin, mutta liike näytti vaivaannuttavalta ja hiipui nopeasti olemattomiin. Jongdae piteli kättään hänen olkapäällään ja oli valmiina lohduttamaan, jos itku pääsisi. Sehun piteli silmiään kiinni ja nautti musiikista, hän oli tehtävänsä suorittanut.

Kyungsoo henkäisi kappaleen viimeiset sanat mikrofooniin ja toivotti vielä kerran hyvää syntymäpäivää Baekhyunille. Hän astui alas lavalta kiusaantuneena hymyillen muutaman miehen ja jostain huudeille ilmestyneen Park Yooran aploodien saattelemana.

Chanyeol tuijotti Baekhyunia suoraan silmiin. Hänen aikansa oli tullut ja pala oli noussut kurkkuun jo valmiiksi. Raajat tuntuivat raskailta, hölmistynyt hymy nousi hänen kasvoilleen. Hän näppäili kitaraa hetkenja koitti valehdella kaikille olevansa ihan rento ja järjissään. Hän ei ollut.

Baekhyun oli tarttua uudelleen kakkulapioon, mutta Chanyeol keskeytti hänet nousemalla ylös. Hän laski kitaran telineeseen ja tarttui mikrofooniin, kuljeskeli lavalla edes takaisin kuin kiusallisesta vitsistä selviytyvä stand up-koomikko konsanaan.

“Tule pois sieltä, jos et aio esittää enää mitään”, Baekhyun parahti. Chanyeol nosti mikrofonin suunsa eteen ja mutisi ääneen.

“Siitä on nyt 15 kuukautta, kun tapasin sut ensimmäisen kerran, Byun Baekhyun”, hän sanoi ja kaivoi taskujaan. “Mä mietin joka päivä, mitä olisi tapahtunut, jos en olisi suostunut kuvaamaan kamppailulajien MM-kisoja. Luultavasti pyöriskelisin meidän kämpän sohvalla perse mustelmilla Kimin potkiessa mua liikenteeseen.”

Baekhyun naurahti ja otti paremman asennon. Hörökorvan esitys taisi olla aika viihdyttävä.

“Mä olen jatkuvasti ymmälläni, miten näet tätä elämää. Sä selviät mistä vaan ja teet töitä haaveittesi eteen. Mä haluaisin oppia saman ja siksi mä olen miettinyt tätä niin helvetin pitkään ja hartaasti. Mulla oli sata erilaista versiota siitä, mitä mä sönköttäisin täällä sun olevan mun elämäni valo ja tarkoitus, toinen puolikas ja mitä paskaa. Oikeasti mua pelottaa ihan helvetisti juuri tällä hetkellä, mutta millonpa mua ei. Tämä ei varmaa tule sulle enää minään yllätyksenä, mikä on oikeastaan ihan hyvä juttu —”

“Vauhtia, Park!” Baekhyun huudahti ja puri etusormeaan silmät kosteina. Jongdae oli yhtä herkistynyt (tai huvittunut) Yeolin sanatulvasta. Hän piteli kättään edelleen Baekhyunin olalla ja kaivoi taskustaan nenäliinaa.

Chanyeol hyppäsi alas lavalta ja puristi mikrofonia tiukemmin otteessaan.

“Baekhyun-ah. Huolisitko sä tälläisen resun, kömpelön ja aran jättiläisen loppuelämän riesaksi?” hän kysyi ja polvistui sohvaryhmän eteen. Hän avasi kädessään olevan korurasian ja veti kauniin, punaisen ruusun takataskustaan.

“Byun Baekhyun”, hän lausui häntä tuijottavien silmäparien edessä. “Mennäänkö naimisiin?”

Jongdae ei kestänyt enempää. Hän purskahti itkuun ja peitti häpeästi punaiset kasvonsa valkoisella nenäliinalla. Kuka olisi arvannut hänen murtuvan ensimmäisenä. Baekhyun vilkaisi miestä vierellään ja ilmeili hölmistyneesti. Hän nousi ylös ja tarttui korurasiassa olevaan sormukseen. Chanyeol nielaisi hermostuneena seuratessaan, miten ruskeatukkainen mies luki hopeiseen, tyylikkääseen, muttei liian koristeltuun sormukseen kaiverrettua tekstiä. Yeolin sydän löi tuhatta ja sataa hänen nähdessään, miten yksinäinen kyynel vieri ulos tämän kostuneista silmistä. Hölmistynyt nauru karkasi hänen suustaan.

“Totta munassa”, hän vastasi eikä saanut katsettaan irti kirjaimista, jotka muodostivat kauniin tekstin _minun peloton Baekhyunie._

Ympärillä oleva kööri yltyi raivokkaaseen nauruun. Chanyeol nousi ylös lattialta ja murahti itsekseen.

“Olet epäromanttinen”, hän sanoi ja tarttui sormukseen. Baekhyun peitti kasvonsa, mutta antoi Yeolin tarttua hänen käteensä ja ujuttaa sormuksen vasempaan nimettömäänsä. Baekhyun pyyhki kasvojaan ja suukotti Yeolin poskea heille taputtavan jengin edessä.

“Tiedoksi sitten, etten mene naimisiin verkkareissa”, Chanyeol ilmoitti kylmänrauhalliseen sävyyn. Baekhyun nosti anovan katseensa häneen.

“Hapkidopuku?”

“Ei.”

Baekhyun nosti etusormen poskelleen ja koitti näyttää mahdollisimman söpöltä mutristellessaan huuliaan.

“Baekhyun, ei.”

Shampanjapullo poksahti auki. Kuohuva kaatui kuppeihin ja lasit lähtivät liikkeelle. Chanyeol tarttui omaansa ja rutisti hiljaa onnesta itkevää Baekhyunia vasten itseään. Onnentoivotuksia sateli aikansa, lähemmäs juokseva Yoora syöksyi halaamaan Baekhyunia ja toivotti hänet tervetulleeksi perheeseen. Jongdae painautui vasten Yixingia ja itki silmät päästään.

“Mä luulin, ettette järjestä mulle bileitä ollenkaan”, Baekhyun naurahti ja pyyhki kasvonsa kuiviksi.

“No miten me oltais voitu jättää järjestämättä. Sähän odotit niitä ihan hirveästi”, Chanyeol naurahti ja levitti käsiään. “Younghwan antoi meille koko yläkerran käyttöön.”

Baekhyun vilkaisi seinällä repsottavaa kangasta, joka näytti siltä kuin se olisi tulossa alas millä hetkellä hyvänsä.

“The yeol yeol party crew presents?” Baekhyun henkäisi, selkeästi pettyneenä.

“Voidaan me mennä sinne leffaankin, jos et halua hengata täällä. Ilmaiset juomat. Juo serkkuni vararikkoon, ole hyvä.”

Baekhyun hymyili väkinäisesti, mutta innostui lopulta kuitenkin. “Kakkua, syödään, ennen kuin se menee pilalle.”

* * *

Vartin yli kymmennen illalla rento keskustelu neuropsykologiasta keskeytyi jumalattomaan sireenien ulvontaan. Baekhyun peitti korvansa ja painautui paremmin Yeolia vasten. “Sota tulee ennen kuin ehdin naimisiin.”

Yixing katsoi tiskin takaa poistuvaa Minseokia ja kehotti heitäkin nousemaan ylös sohvalta. “Ehkä se on palohälyytys, parempi varmaan poistua.”

Chanyeol nosti käden suunsa eteen ja koitti olla nauramatta. Hänen elimistössään oleva rommi kuitenkin teki ajatuksesta käytännön tasolla vaikeamman.

Jongdae nousi ylös ja tarttui juomaansa.

“Sori, täytyy mennä alakerran kautta. Yläkerran ovet on jo hälyissä”, Minseok sanoi ja varmisti, että kassa oli lukossa. Hän viittoi nousuhumalassa keikkuvan köörin loungen portaikkoon ja johdatti heidät alakertaan. Sireeni pysähtyi kuin seinään.

“Joel hyung!” Younghwan huusi. Baekhyun asteli portaat alas yökerhon puolelle. Musiikki meni päälle ja tanssilattian valot jatkoivat välkkymistään.

“Pahoittelut häiriöstä! Paloilmoittimien kanssa on ollut häikkää viime aikoina!” serkku huusi baaritiskin sivusta. Chanyeol pukkasi Baekhyunin eteenpäin ja kehotti häntä käymään tervehtimässä serkkuaan.

Baekhyun pysähtyi niille sijoilleen nähdessään täydessä vaiheessa bailaavan juhlijakunnan, joista kaikki oli pukeutunut yhdellä tai enemmällä vaatekappaleella Adidakseen. Hän käänsi suuret silmänsä Chanyeoliin.

“Mitä helvettiä?” hän kysyi pauhaavan biisin ylitse. Sehun seisahtui hänen vierelleen ja katsoi tyytyväisenä Hwanien aikaansannosta.

“Mitkä mainosbileet täällä on?”

Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan. “The hwan hwan party crew presents.”

Younghwan viittoi kööriä baaritiskille. Baekhyun otti päättäväisiä askeleita eteenpäin, halusi kai tietää, mitä kummaa alhaalla oikein tapahtui.

Younghwan nosti Kim-Kimit tiskille ja onnitteli kihlauksesta. Baekhyun vilkaisi kauempana häntä seuraavaa vierasparvea ja ilmeili hämmennyksensekaisesti. Chanyeol nojasi Jongdaen olkaan ja hymyili. Hänen sydämensä pamppaili niin helvetin ihanasti.

Younghwan osoitti vvip-aitiota ja kehotti menemään sinne. Baekhyun vilkaisi sinne suuntaan ja huomasi päävalmentaja-hyungin ja klubin jäbien istuvan siellä. Hän tarttui tarjottimeen ja paineli sinne tukka putkella.

Chanyeol kävi heittämässä läpyt serkkunsa kanssa ennen kuin valui taustajoukkoineen vvip-aitioon. Baekhyun oli löytänyt nimellään varustetun Adidaksen pussin ja oli avannut sen kovin ottein. Hän istui nahkaisella penkillä päävalmentajan vieressä, käsin kirjoitettu kirje kädessä. Puhtaan hämmennyksen ja jatkuvien yllätysten kerryttämät kyyneleet valuivat hänen silmistään kovaäänisen parkumisen saattelemana.

Chanyeol veti muoviruusun korvansa takaa ja polvistui maahan, ojentaen kukan Baekhyunille. Hän tarttui siihen ja antoi pitkin korvia. Chanyeol nauroi ottaessaan jokaisen iskun vastaan. Hän oli ehkä venyttänyt miehen hermoja liikaa, mutta kohta hän ei joutuisi. Lontooseen paluu tarkoitti paluuta arkeen.

“Mä vihaan teitä kaikkia!” Baekhyun parkui ja heitti ruusun pöydälle. Hän pyyhki silmänsä ja katsoi uusin silmin uutta mustaa verkkatakkia, jossa oli hänen nimensä.

Chanyeol näytti peukkua tiskin takana seisovalle Younghwanille, joka nyökkäsi takaisin. Hän oli vetänyt kukallisen kalastajahatun päähänsä. Hän nosti mikrofonin suunsa eteen ja vaati huomiota. Bailaava kansa höristi korviaan, Baekhyun myös.

“Hyvät naiset ja herrat. The hwan hwan party crew presents! Adidas x Byun Baekhyun! Hyvää syntymäpäivää hyung! Nyt soitetaan vähän valssia, älkää, ihmetelkö, vaan yhtykää rohkeasti mukaan!”

Chanyeol tarjosi kättään Baekhyunille. Baekhyun ei olisi halunnut nousta, mutta påävalmentaja-hyung työnsi hänet ylös väkisin. Chanyeol kietoi kätensä Baekhyunin lanteille ja risti sormet hänen kanssaan. Ensimmäinen Younghwanin löytämä häävalssi pärähti soimaan ja hymy Yeolin kasvoilla levisi entisestään.

Baekhyun ei osannut sanoa mitään. Hän tuijotti Yeolin typerää hymyä suu auki ja liikkui häntä vievän miehen mukana tajuamattaan.

“Onko tarpeeksi sekopäiset bileet vai haluatko lisää yllätyksiä?” Chanyeol kysyi ja veti hänet paremmin kiinni itseensä. Baekhyun veti typerät kyyneleet sisäänsä ja huokaisi syvään.

“Alkaa riittää jo, kiitos”, hän naurahti. Chanyeol nosti sormenaáa miehen poskille ja kuivasi tämän silmäkulmat. Baekhyun hymyili ja laski päänsä vasten pidemmän rintakehää. Hän tarrasi tiukasti kiinni hänestä ja mumisi onnellisena.

“Mä rakastan sua”, hän sanoi. Chanyeol naurahti onnellisena ja painoi päänsä ruskeisiin hiuksiin. Siinä he tanssivat hitaasti keskellä Itaewonin menomestaa pelkissä urheiluvaatteissa. Olisi sitä melkoisesti kerrottavaa Lontoon tyypeille.

“Niin mäkin sua. Hyvää syntymäpäivää, rakas.”


	27. Chapter 27

Toukokuun seitsemäs, tiistai. Baekhyun oli upottanut päänsä tyynyihin ja kuorsasi kovaan ääneen. Chanyeol nojasi käteensä ja katseli syvässä unessa vellovaa miestä, joka oli nauttinut syntymäpäivästään koko rahan edestä. Kyynelehtimisestä selvittyään hän oli vaihtanut vaihdetta ja siirtynyt juhlimaan oikein kunnolla.

Chanyeol ja päävalmentaja-hyung olivat katsoneet vvip-aition pöydän päällä tanssivaa Baekhyunia ja Jongdaea kauhusta jäykkänä. Paikoitellen roisiksi eskaloituvat liikkeet saivat Yeolin muistuttamaan Baekhyunia tämän vasemmassa nimettömässä roikkuvasta sormuksesta, mutta hän oli saanut vastaukseksi vai vasemman käden sormista keskimmäisen. Hän oli peruuttanut päävalmentajan kylkeen ja painanut päänsä hänen olalleen, tuhisten mustasukkaisena perään.

Valomerkki oli tullut Baekhyunin mielestä aivan liian aikaisin. Younghwan oli antanut hänelle puoliksi tyhjennetyn rommipullon ja potkaissut juhlivan köörin takaovesta pihalle. Jongdaen täti oli aarre, hän oli kyydittänyt heidät Bucheoniin, kurkku suorana lempikappaleitaan ylitulkitseva Baekhyun oli liian epäsivistynyttä seuraa julkiselle liikenteelle.

Chanyeol kuljetti sormiaan pitkin paljasta selkää kykenemättä lopettamaan typerää virnistelyään. Hän oli niin onnellinen, että oli pakahtua. Hän olisi voinut leijua taivaisiin, niin kevyt olo hänellä oli. Pienestä päänsärystä huolimatta.

Baekhyun murahti vaivalloisesti ja koitti kohottaa itseään irti nihkeästä lakanasta. Kuitenkin hän tuli hyvin nopeasti katumapäälle ja upottautui takaisin tyynyihin.

”Ei helvetti.”

Chanyeol kikatti toisen suloisuudelle. Hän liimautui paremmin alastomaan vartaloon ja laski huulensa Baekhyunin niskaan. Hän jätti märkiä suukkoja kananlihalla olevalle yläkropalle ja maistoi kuivuneen hien. Baekhyun vei kätensä hänen hiuksiinsa ja tukisti kovaa. Hän veti jättiläisen kimpustaan ja kellahti selälleen. Väri oli kadonnut hänen kasvoiltaan.

”Helvetti, sä olet seksikäs”, Chanyeol sanoi ja tirskui huvittuneena perään. ”Tummat silmänalusesi yltävät tähän.” Hän laski etusormensa Baekhuynin suupielen viereen.

Baekhyun tarttui tyynyyn ja huitaisi sillä häntä ahdistelevan hörökorvan kimpustaan. Chanyeol kietoi kätensä Baekhyunin ympärille ja rutisti hänet melkein hengiltä. Hän ei halunnut päästää hänestä irti enää koskaan.

Baekhyun avasi silmänsä ja sihahti nähdessään Yeolin ylimellevän ilmeen. Hän laski kätensä miehen kasvoille ja työnsi hänet kauemmas. Chanyeolin ilme ei värähtänytkään.

”Paljonko kello?”

”Kaksitoista.”

Baekhyun nappasi yöpöydällä olevan rannekelloa ja kirosi hiljaa koittaessaan ymmärtää, paljonko viisarit näyttivät. Lyhyempi oli kahdessatoista ja pidempi siinä vieressä.

”Kahvia?” Chanyeol kysyi.Baekhyun pudisti päätään ja laski kellon takaisin pöydälle. Hän veti peiton korviin ja koitti piiloutua aurinkoiselta kevätpäivältä.

”Seksiä?”Chanyeol kysyi ja raotti peittoa nähdäkseen toisen tulisen katseen. ”Meillä on vielä monta asentoa kokeilematta.”

”Jos se olit sä, joka paskoi mun selän, niin kiitti vitusti”, Baekhyun murahti ja pöyhi tyynyään. ”Jos pääsen ylös sängystä tämän päivän aikana, niin se on jo helvetin kova saavutus.”

Chanyeol pyysi hiljaa anteeksi. Tuhdissa humalassa innostunut Baekhyun oli ehdotellut hänelle ties mitä tuhmuuksia ja vaatteet olivat lähteneet päältä heti kämpän oven sulkeutuessa. He olivat viettäneet kiihkeän tunnin ja väännelleet itseään vaikka miten päin. Kaikessa siinä tohinassa Baekhyun oli unohtanut ajatella terveyttään ja kärsi nyt seurauksista.

”Oletko kovinkin kipeä? Haluatko särkylääkettä?” Chanyeol kysyi ja nousi ylös sängystä, vaikka ei olisi mielellään erkaantunut toisesta puolikkaastaan. Hän nappasi pyyhkeen kaapista ja kietoi sen lanteilleen ennen kuin haaveilikaan kahvin keitosta.

”Anna mä nukun vielä… loppuelämäni”, Baekhyun murahti ja käänsi kylkeä, itsekseen tupisten. Chanyeol päätti jättää miehen rauhaan ja lipui keittiöön.

Pieni yksiö oli helvetillisessä kaaoksessa. Vaatteet rujuivat eteisen lattialla. Adidaksen kassi oli levinnyt pitkin maita ja mantuja. Neljännesosan juomaa sisältävä bacardipullo lojui kyljellään lipaston päällä ja keittiössä oli avonaisia pizzalaatikoita ja syömättä jätettyjä reunapaloja.

Chanyeol pudisteli päätään ja tallusti keittiöön. Hän pisti sumpit tulille ja päätti siivota keittiön. Olisi mukavampi nauttia kahvista, kun paikat olivat siistinä. Hän nakkasi pizzalaatikot roskapussiin ja täytti tiskikoneen hiljaa hyräillen. Baekhyun mutisi jotain kovaäänisyydestä ja näytti keskisormea perään.

Chanyeol suoristi selkänsä ja jäi katsomaan vasemmassa nimettömässä olevaa sormusta. Hän ei edelleenkään oikein sisäistänyt sitä, että Baekhyun oli vastannut myöntävästi - ehkä maailman epäromanttisempaan tapaan, mutta kuitenkin - hänen kosintaansa. Kaikki viimeisen vuoden aikana tapahtunut oli kuin unta, josta olisi helvetin ikävää herätä.

”Park”, Baekhyun murahti ja veti kätensä pois tyynyn alta. Hän piteli sormissaan käytettyä kondomia ja näytti ärtyneeltä.

”Miksi?”

”Kysy itseltäsi”, Chanyeol sanoi ja tirskui perään. Hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan, miksi tyynyn alta löytyi moisia aarteita. Mutta hän tiesi sanoa, että niitä löytyisi varmasti lisää.

”Ei saatana”, Baekhyun murahti ja tiputti löydöksensä lattialle. Hän koitti nousta ylös, mutta tehtävä oli vieläkin liian ylivoimainen. Hän tipahti nokalleen tyynyihin ja tyytyi kohtaloonsa.

”Herätä mut, kun pitää lähteä Lontooseen.”

Chanyeol vilkaisi seinällä roikkuvaa kalenteria. Vielä 30 päivää.

* * *

Kim Jongdae juoksi baarin puolelle käsiään ylhäällä pitäen. Hän huusi kovaa, niin helvetin kovaa, että yläkerran asiakkaatkin kuulivat. Chanyeol lopetti rumpujen hakkaamisen ja katsoi lattialle polvilleen romahtavaa miestä silmät pyöreinä. Baekhyun taputti hänelle ja huusi mukana.

”Mikä helvetti?!” Younghwan kysyi puuskuttaen. Hän oli juossut ylhäältä portaikon alatasolle ja näytti kauhistuneemmalta kuin Baekhyun sen helvetin palosireenin kuullessaan.

”Se on ohi nyt! Kesäloma alkoi!!!!!!!!!!!!” Jongdae huusi ja tuuletti kuin maailmanmestaruuden voittanut. ”Hyvästi Soulin Yliopistollinen!!!!!”

Baekhyun nauroi hellästi seuratessaan toisen huvittavaa käytöstä.

Younghwan pyöräytti silmiään Jongdaen ylidramaattisuudelle ja toivotti onnea ja menestystä. Chanyeol tiesi paremmin, serkun kylmä käytös kieli rakkaudesta. Hän oli surullinen, että vuoden aikana tärkeiksi muodostuneet kaverukset karkaisisivat toiselle puolelle maapalloa. Kuka nyt pitäisi hirvittävää meteliä the hwan hwanissa? Sehunista ei ollut riehumaan, hän oli mies, joka tanssi yökerhoissa jammailemalla ja heilumalla puolelta toiselle, liikeradan olematta koskaan pidempi kuin 30 senttimetriä.

”Suloinen”, Baekhyun naurahti Jongdaelle ja viittoi häntä luokseen. Younghwan häipyi ja jätti kolmikon rauhaan.

”Jammaillaan”, Chanyeol sanoi ja nousi rumpujen takaa. Hän tarttui sähkökitaraan ja napsautti volat kaakkoon. Raskas riffi soi vaivattomasti. Baekhyun nousi ylös ja asettui kosketinsoittimen taakse. Hän testasi soitinta epävarmuus kauaksi paistaen, mutta Jongdaen levevän hymyn nähdessään hän rentoutui.

Jongdae hyppäsi lavalle ja tarttui mikrofooniin. ”Hyun-ah… osaatko sä rokata?”

Baekhyun veti ruutupaitansa hihat ylös ja suki tukkaansa. Hän paljasti itsestään uuden puolen soittamalla menevää rock-klassikkoa. Chanyeol sai nopeasti jutun juonesta kiinni ja antoi kitaransa soida. Jongdae nyökkäili tyytyväisenä ja lauloi, itsevarmasti ja taidolla, kuten aina.

Meni kaksi minuuttia, kun kolmen tytön muodostama porukka astui pimeähkön baarin puolelle kahvikupit käsissään. He ottivat paikan lähimmästä seisomapöydästä ja katselivat lavan haltuun ottaneita miehiä toisilleen supsutellen.

Younghwan nojasi ovenkarmiin ja piti käsiään puuskassa. Hän seurasi hetkestä nauttivia ystäviään ja henkäisi hölmistyneenä. Hän pyyhkäisi kostuneita silmiään ja koitti rauhoittaa laukkaavat ajatuksensa. Kuinka helvetissä Joel hyung ja kaverinsa pärjäisivät ilman the hwan hwania.

* * *

Younghwan, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Minseok, Yixing, Jongin ja Yoora tapittivat seisomaan nousevaa Baekhyunia silmät suurina. Baekhyun tarttui kuohuviinilasiin ja selvitti kurkkuaan. Kylmä hiki oli noussut hänen otsalleen, häntä vähän jännitti puhua pöydän ääressä olevalle lössille. Vieressä istuva Chanyeol loi häneen rauhoittavan katseen ja hymyili vienosti. Jongdae myhäili vieressä ja näytti hänelle peukkua.

”Mä en ole mikään juhlallinen tyyppi, joten pidän tämän lyhyenä ja ytimekkäänä. Mä olen vilpittömästi onnellinen ja kiitollinen kaikesta siitä ajasta, jonka olen saanut kanssanne viettää. Aikaisemmin mä viihdyin paljon omissa oloissani, mutta tälläiseen kreisiin porukkaan liittyminen on saanut mut näkemään maailmaa vähän eri tavalla. Mä olen saanut teistä paljon uusia ystäviä ja siksi mua vähän harmittaakin, ettemme tule näkemään enää niin usein. Arvostan teitä jokaista ihan älyttömästi ja mä toivoisin, että jos teillä vain sattuu olemaan aikaa syyskuun alussa, tulkaa Lontooseen katsomaan, kun mä pujotan sormuksen silmät päästään itkevän jättiläisen sormeen.”

”Hei!” Chanyeol parahti julmille sanoille. Oli totta, että hän oli vähän herkkä, mutta joku roti sentään. Baekhyun hymyili hammasrivi loistaen ja nosti lasiaan.

”Mannerten väliselle ystävyydelle!”

”Mannerten väliselle ystävyydelle!” kaikki lausuivat ja kilistelivät kuohuviinilaseja yhteen. Chanyeol kilisteli takaisin alas istuutuvan Baekhyunin kanssa ja hieraisi tätä selästä. Ruskeatukkainen naurahti helpottuneena ja maistoi juomaa. Hän vihasi muodollisia juhlia ja ennen kaikkia niissä välttämättömiä juhlahousuja. Hänen olonsa oli ollut epämukava siitä asti, kun Chanyeol oli läpsäyttänyt häntä perseelle hetki ennen vieraiden saapumista.

”Mihin sä ajattelit majoittaa kaikki heidät?” Chanyeol kysyi. ”Kaukaa tulevat häävieraat…”

Baekhyun nosti käden suunsa eteen. Ei hän ollut ajatellut. ”Täytyykö mun maksaa heidän kaikkien hotellimajoittuminen?”

”No ei nyt sentään”, Chanyeol nauroi. ”Vuokrataan Jongdaen äidiltä joku kiva rivitalonpätkä ja annetaan se miesten käyttöön. Vanhempasi voivat tulla meille, meidän porukat voi mennä ystäviensä luokse.

Baekhyun huokaisi helpotuksesta. Hän suukotti Chanyeolin poskea ja hukuttautui pöydän äärestä kuuluviin kateellisiin huokailuihin.

Chanyeol jäykistyi yhtäkkiä. ”Hetkinen. Joko meillä on päivämäärä?”

”On meillä nyt”, Baekhyun hymyili. ”6.9. Perjantai.”

Chanyeol löi käden kasvoilleen. Ei sitten mitään nätimpää päivämäärää keksinyt.

”Jongdae auttoi mua varaamaan maistraatin. Hankin jo kaikki todistukset omasta puolestani”, hän sanoi ja kaivoi takataskuaan. Hän läsäytti pariin kertaan taitellun asiapaperin tummalle mahonkipöydälle.

”Siinä on mustaa valkoisella, etten ole varattu.”

”Sä teit senkin ilman mua?!” Chanyeol parkui. ”Mä olisin kyllä mielelläni järjestämässä _omia_ _häitäni._ ”

”No anteeksi”, Baekhyun parkaisi. ”Mäkin ajattelin kokeilla tehdä jotain. Haukuit mun väsäämän hääkutsunkin pystyyn.”

Chanyeol muisteli kauhulla kuvankäsittelyohjelmalla väsättyä korttia, jonka esteettinen puoli oli jotain niin karmivaa, että se oli ilmestynyt hänen painajaisiinsa.

”Olisin ottanut seitsemännen päivän, mutta viikonloppu oli ylibuukattu jo valmiiksi”, Baekhyun huokaisi. ”Soitin varmaan jokaiseen mahdolliseen paikkaan. Onneksi joku oli perunut viime hetkellä. Eihän me peruta?”

”Ei me peruta”, Chanyeol nauroi ja pörrötti toisen ruskeaa kuontaloa. Baekhyun hymyili ja kilautti lasinsa yhteen Yeolin lasin kanssa.

Jongdae nousi ylös ja sai huomion välittömästi. Hän raapi niskaansa ja naurahti hermostuneesti. ”Mäkin haluaisin sanoa pari sanaa.”

Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja vilkaisi jännittynyttä Yeolia sivusilmällä. Hörökorvan silmät olivat kostuneet jo valmiiksi.

”Yeolin läheisenä ystävänä mä olen seurannut hänen elämäänsä esikoulusta alkaen. Mä olen ollut hänen vierellään lukemattomissa tilanteissa, selvinpäin tai en, me ollaan kuljettu yhdessä melkoinen polku, johon liittyy paljon kauniita ja vähemmän kauniita asioita. Me ollaan naurettu kuset housussa ja oltu kauhusta kankeita useita kertoja, mutta se, miten tämä mies nykyään hehkuu ja nauttii, on jotain, mitä mä en ole aikaisemmin todistanut. Mä haluaisin kiittää sua, Baekhyun, kun sä olet ottanut meidän Joelin vastaan kaikine vikoineen ja tehnyt hänestä paremman miehen. Miehen, joka osaa katsoa nykyään myös tulevaisuuteen ja toivottavasti joskus myös pelkojaan silmiin. Jos me oikein puhalletaan yhteen hiileen, niin me saadaan valkoinen takki hänen päälleen ennen kuin hän täyttää kolmekymmentä. Oli se sitten psykologin tai lääkärin, se tulee tapahtumaan.”

Baekhyun piteli kättään sydämellään ja nyökkäsi päättäväisesti.

Chanyeol murahti ystävälleen tyytymättömänä. ”Pääsitit ilmoille sitten hyvän puheen. Olisit säästänyt hääjuhlaan.”

Jongdae läpsäytti suutaan ja kirosi ääneen. Kova naurunremakka rentoutti tunnelmaa entisestään.

* * *

Illallisen jatkot olivat tietysti the hwan hwanissa, missä muuallakaan. Min Chunja seurasi huvittuneena, miten pinkkitukkainen pomo itki silmiään päästään ja koitti hukuttaa suruaan vodkaan. Chanyeol tuhahteli serkulleen ja hieroi tämän hartioita lohduttaen. Oli alusta asti tiedossa, että se päivä tulisi vastaan jossain vaiheessa.

”Monelta teidän pitää olla kentällä?” Younghwan kysyi ja pyyhki silmänsä kuiviksi.

”Siinä viiden aikaan iltapäivällä”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Ei mitään kiirettä nukkumaan. Voimme bailata koko yön.”

”Sehän kiva”, Hwanie henkäisi ja kulautti vodkashotin kurkustaan. Hän hapuili tiskillä olevaa puhelinta ja halusi vaihtaa taustalla soivaa lällybiisiä johonkin menevämpään. Tunnelma oli lässähtänyt entisestään.

Yoora otti serkkupojan hoiviinsa ja päästi Yeolin viihdyttämään sohvaryhmälle asettuneita ystäviään.

Yixing hyung oli ollut kuin maansa myynyt koko päivän. Yeol oli yrittänyt keventää tunnelmaa typerillä letkautuksilla, mutta nekään eivät saaneet miehen ilmettä kirkastumaan. Sehun oli muistuttanut, että hän pysyi huudeilla ja olihan miehellä omatkin ystävänsä ja työkaverit. Mutta ei se ollut kuulema sama asia.

”Pitäisikö sittenkin jäädä tänne?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun pamautti häntä kipeästi olkavarteen ja osoitti Jongdaea.

”Emme voi! Hänellä on ikävä jo naistaan!”

Jongdae irvisti, mutta epäonnistui peittämään todelliset tunteensa. Hänen virneensä levisi aina Grenaldettea ajatellessaan.

”Sutkin pitää saada duuniin”, hän jatkoi. ”Olet lorvaillut jo liian kauan. Tekisit jotain järkevää elämälläsi.”

”No mähän teen!” Chanyeol huudahti ja veti Baekhyunin kainaloonsa. Baekhyun kietoi kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja painoi silmät kiinni. Lämmin syli oli mukava ja häntä väsytti jo se jatkuva seurusteleminen. He olivat hengailleet koko päivän tyyppien kanssa ja nauttineet viimeisestä päivästä Soulissa täysin rinnoin.

”Herra Montgomery oli jotenkin huojentuneen kuuloinen, kun soitin hänelle ilmoittaakseni paluustani”, Chanyeol naurahti ja hörppäsi juomastaan. Minttuinen mansikkamojito oli ihanan raikas.

”Sanoi, että voin aloittaa heti maanantaina”, hän nauroi. ”Lupasin tulla viikon päästä.”

Jongdae oli ylpeä ystävästään. Kulunut vuosi oli kasvattanut heitä kaikkia ihmisinä. Uusi kaupunki ja uudet ympyrät olivat tuoneet uutta perspektiiviä elämään. Juuri niin kuin oli pitänytkin. Soulin reissu ei todellakaan ollut mennyt hukkaan. Kunhan he pääsisivät takaisin Lontooseen, siitä se elämä vasta alkaisi.


	28. Chapter 28

“Becky!” Grenaldette huusi ja heilutti kättään iloiseen tahtiin. Chanyeol puristi matkalaukun kahvaa tiukemmin ja vilkaisi Jongdaee , jonka kasvot olivat tummuneet ihan muusta kuin pitkästä lennosta. Baekhyun viiletti kohti vaaleaa naista, joka oli pukenut itsensä lyhyiin farkkushortsehin ja ruutupaitaan. Baekhyun heitti kevyet ylävitoset Grenaldeten kanssa ja kätteli hänen vieressään seisovaa Markia. Chanyeol tervehti vastaan tulleita ystäviä väsyneellä henkäisyllä ja etsi katseellaan Markin autoa. Vanhemmilta lainassa oleva katumaasturi kiidättäisi heidät tavaroineen uuteen kotiin.

Chanyeol veti Baekhyunin kainaloonsa. Kolmikko seurasi jännittyneenä, miten Jongdae hylkäsi matkalaukkunsa ja veti valkeatukkaisen naisen syleilyynsä. Tiukka rutistus sai Grenaldeten hörähtämään hölmistyneenä.

“Menee kaksi viikkoa, niin Jongdae on ruikuttamassa meidän oven takana, kuinka hirvittävän monsterin kynsiin hän on joutunut”, Chanyeol sanoi. Jongdae nosti keskisormensa pystyyn ja upotti naisensa kaipaaviin suudelmiin.

Baekhyun hymyili tyytyväisenä ja nosti kirkkaan katseensa huvittuneeseen Yeoliin. “Älä nyt.”

“Mä olen nähnyt sen monta kertaa, älä unohda sitä”, Chanyeol sanoi ja oli muistuttaa siitä ajasta, kun Jongdae pelkäsi Grenaldettea, joka pyöri hänen läheisyydessään hormonipäissään. E-pillerit saivat naisen sekaisin.

“Jongdae on uusi mies ny, älä unohda sitä”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Hän on ymmärtänyt, mitä rakkaus on.”

Chanyeol nauroi kovaa. Koko lentokenttä raikui hänen kotkotuksensa voimasta. Vieressä hengaileva turistiryhmä siirtyi kauemmas seonneesta hörökorvasta.

“Elät kuvitelmissasi”, hän sanoi ja pyyhki silmiään.

“Ehkä”, Baekhyun naurahti. “Lähdetäänkö kotiin?”

“Kiitos, mielellään. Kim, mennään!”

* * *

Baekhyun henkäisi nähdessään tilavan eteisen ja potki kenkänsä pois jalasta. Hän veti matkalaukun sisään olohuoneen puolelle. Tummanharmaa kulmasohva ja mahonkinen sohvapöytä odottivat heitä. Chanyeol seurasi ähisten perässä, matkatavaroita oli paljon ja rahtikoneella oli tulossa lisää.

“Meillä on sänkykin!” Baekhyun huudahti kamarista. Yeol kiitti jumalia kuuntelemisesta ja myös ystäviään, jotka olivat laittaneet kämppää asumiskuntoon sen verran, ettei pitkän matkan kulkijoiden tarvinnut alkaa ensimmäisenä miettimään, missä ensimmäinen yö vietettäisiin. Jongdaen äiti ja Grenaldette olivat hoitaneet järjestelyt ja isot miehet olivat kantaneet tavarat paikoilleen.

Chanyeol vilkaisi toiseen kamariin. Hän oli purskahtaa itkuun nähdessään kasatun rumpusettinsä täydellisellä paikalla. Toiseen lautaseen teipillä kiinnitetty viesti oli koreaksi. Yeol tarttui lappuun ja repäisi sen irti. _Onneksi olkoon, poikani._

Chanyeol ei jaksanut taistella kyyneleitä vastaan. Hän oli väsynyt rasittavasta lennosta ja tunteet olivat pinnassa kaikesta mahdollisesta. Hän purskahti itkuun ja nyyhkytti säälittävästi. Baekhyun kuuli hänet ja rynnisti huoneeseen liukastellen. Hän veti Chanyeolin tiukkaan halaukseen ja rutisti niin ihanan lujasti.

“Joskus mä mietin, olenko todella kaiken tän rakkauden arvoinen”, Yeol mutisi itkunsa välistä ja painoi otsansa vasten lyhyemmän olkaa. Baekhyun silitti hänen päätään hellin liikkein.

“Olet. Todellakin olet.”

* * *

Chanyeol piteli kuumaa teemukia kädessään ja katsoi keittiön ikkunasta ulos synkkään päivään. Lontoon ennalta-arvattava sää ei pilannut hänen hyvää tuultaan. Tutut maisemat uudesta näkövinkkelistä eivät olleet Soulin veroisia, mutta Yeolin olo oli rento. Hän tunsi olevansa kotona. Lontoo oli hänen kotikaupunkinsa, eikä sitä voinut korvata millään.

Ensimmäinen kolme päivää oli mennyt yhdessä hujauksessa. Yöunet olivat jääneet vähemmälle, kaikki aika oli kulunut joko kämppää laittaessa, he olivat ajaneet satoja kilometrejä kierrellessään hakemassa kalusteita ja Bucheonista lennätettyjä muuttolaatikoita. Pieni lovi yöunista oli uhrattu sängyn jousitusten testaamiseen, mutta ei siitä sen enempää.

Chanyeol mietti tupareitten järjestämistä, mutta kaljoittelu ei oikein jaksanut kiinnostaa. Kaikki kivat tyypit olivat Itaewonissa ja ensinnäkin, tarjottavat juomat piti ensin hankkia. Ei voinut enää vain kävellä baaritiskille ja valita pulloa. Ja todeta, mitä onnistuneitten drinkkien valmistaminen oikeasti vaati - tietotaitoa.

Jostain Yeolin taakse juossut Baekhyun peitti pidemmän silmät ja tirskui suloisesti. ”Arvaa kuka?”

”Voisin arvata, että… hmm… tämä on kyllä vaikea.”

Baekhyun tuhahti lyhyesti ja veti händynsä pois Yeolin kasvoilta. Chanyeol kääntyi ympäri ja kohtasi itsensä siistineen, valkoisessa kauluspaidassa ja tummansinisissä farkuissa seisovan miehen silmästä silmään. Äsken, kun hän oli miehensä nähnyt, tämä kaivoi matkalaukkuaan rasvaisessa tukassa ja hapkidoklubin verkkatakkissa. Siitä olikin jo tovi aikaa. Yeol oli menettänyt ajantajunsa uppotuessaan neuropsykologian mielenkiintoiseen maailmaan.

”Sain kutsun työhaastatteluun!” Baekhyun huudahti ja oli hypätä Yeolin syliin, mutta tämä topputteli häntä parhaansa mukaan. Teemuki oli kaatua jo siinä tohinassa.

“En edes hakenut, mutta mulle soitettiin yhdestä hapkidoakatemiasta. Mä kuulin, että päävalmentaja-hyungilla oli näppinsä pelissä.”

Chanyeol laski teemukin keittiön pöydälle ja halasi häntä pitkään.

”Helvetti, että jännittää. Mun kielitaito on mitä on, mutta akatemiassa on paljon tyyppejä, jotka puhuvat koreaa. Mieti!”

”Loistavaa”, Chanyeol sanoi ja suukotti ohimoa kevyesti. ”Älä siitä kielimuurista stressaa, tai sulle käy niin kuin Jongdaelle.”

Baekhyun naurahti kevyesti. Jongdae parka oli aloittanut harjoittelunsa väärällä jalalla, mutta selvinnyt siitä hienosti. Hänestä oli tullut pidetty lääkärintekele.

”Neljännestä danista on ollut todella paljon apua. Jos olisin jäänyt kolmannelle tasolle, en erottuisi joukosta.”

”Entä vammasi? Kuinka paljon niitä uskalsit mainostaa?” Yeol kysyi. Hän oli huolesta puhki. Jos tyypit laittaisivat hänet jonkun ylimestarin vastapariksi tai jotain, ei hänellä ollut hajuakaan, miten uusia opettajia värvättiin.

”Kerroin heille taustani, tietysti”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Bucheonin hapkidoklubin sivuilla on saavutukseni mitalintarkkuudella. Nilkkani ovat paremmassa kunnossa kuin aikohin.”

Chanyeol katsoi häntä kyseenalaistaen. ”Nilkkasi ehkä, mutta selkäsi naksuu kuin vanhalla hevosella.”

”No kiitti vitusti”, Baekhyun tuhahti ja vetäytyi kauemmas. ”On mulla siinä tukeva mies.”

”En haluaisi sun loukkaavan itseäsi yhtään enempää”, hän huokaisi. Baekhyunin ilme pehmeni asteella.

”Siksi mä opetan, en kilpaile”, hän muistutti. Chanyeol oli kuullut sen monta kertaa aikaisemminkin. Kuitenkin opettajat pitivät taidostaan huolta aktiivisella liikkumisella ja kehittivät itseään ammatissaan. Kyllä siinä äkkiä jonkun paikan venäyttäisi. Mutta hänellä ei ollut oikeutta kieltää miestä elämästä aktiivista elämää.

“Milloin menet?” Yeol kysyi. Baekhyunin ilme kiristyi.

“ASAP”, hän sanoi ja pisti juoksuksi. Chanyeol tarttui teemukiinsa ja kääntyi takaisin ikkunan puoleen. Eteisestä kuului hiljaista kiroilua ja hiuslakkapullon suhinaa. Hän nosti teemukin huulilleen ja hymyili kotoisalle ololle.

* * *

Chnayeolia ei ollut koskaan pelottanut niin paljoa kuin sillä hetkellä. Hän suki hiukset pois silmiltään ja huokaili hermostuneena. Vieressä istuva Grenaldette töni häntä ja muistutti, että molemmat olivat hyvin koulutettuja. Silti, paskanjäykkä Chanyeol melkein hyperventiloi kuvitellessaan, miten hento Baekhyun liiskautuisi lihaksikkaan Geneven alle, murskaten valmiiksi herkillä olevan olkapään. Kolmas kerta toden sanoisi, eikun…

Jongdae viiletti sisään yliopiston liikuntasaliin kovan huudon kanssa. “Enhän myöhästynyt?”

Chanyeol pudisti päätään ja veti Grenaldeten kainaloonsa. Hän rutisti valkotukkaisen melkein hengiltä siinä tilassa.

Baekhyun nosti tuliset silmänsä Yeoliin, joka ei saanut etuhiuksiaan pysymään pois silmiltään.

“Park!” hän huusi matalalla äänellä. Koko sali kumahti jyrähdyksen voimasta. Mark Geneve hätkähti pienestä miehestä lähtevää äännähdystä ja koitti peittää yllättyneisyytensä, huonoin lopputuloksin. Jongdae repesi raikuvaan nauruun.

“Nyt lyödään vetoa”, hän sanoi asettuessaan Yeolin taakse. Hän keräsi pörröiset suortuvat yhteen ja kiinnitti ne Grenaldeten ojentamalla hiuslenkillä söpösti pään päälle. Baekhyun oli kellahtaa mattoon siitä näystä. Paskainen nauru kaikui suuressa salissa.

Yeol ei näyttänyt liiemmin innostuneelta. Hän irvisti peilatessaan itseään puhelimen etukameralla. “Näytän ihan omenalta.”

“Olet söpö omena, Dae virnisti ja istui Grenaldeten viereen. “Mitäpä veikkaat, montako kertaa meidän Yeolmena pyörtyy tänään?”

“Toivottavasti en kertaakaan!” Chanyeol parkaisi ja tarttui vieressä olevaan vesipulloon. Häntä janotti niin perkeleesti, eikä hän uskaltanut kovin tankata, jos sattusikin niin, että lerva lentäisi.

Vuoden matsiin valmistautuva Baekhyun venytteli selkäänsä. Hän otti vauhtia ja pyöri lattiassa kevyesti kuin höyhen. Mark Geneve oli salaa kateellinen, hänen suurikokoinen kroppansa ei taipuisi sellaisen.

“Taekwondo versus hapkido”, Jongdae sanoi ja varasti hiusharjan Grenaldeten laukusta. Samassa hetkessä liikuntasalin ovet avautuivat. Sasha, Greg ja Nicolas liittyivät joukkoon, he olivat kuulleet juttua, että Soulin tuliainen halusi harrastaa liikuntaa.

Chanyeolin mielestä toisiaan vastaan kamppaileminen ei ollut liikuntaa. Se oli vaarallista.

“Ehdittekin juuri sopivasti mestoille!” hiusharjaan puhuva Jongdae hihkaisi englanniksi ja käveli sinisten mattojen peittämälle alueelle. Hän asettui Markin viereen ja kyseli tältä tunnelmia ennen kovaa koitosta. Ihme kyllä yleensä niin totinen jässikkä oli mukana Daen läpän heitossa.

“Mark on yksi tämän koulun parhaita”, Sasha sanoi istuessaan Chanyeolin viereen. Nainen katsoi hämmentyneenä miehen mielenkiintoista hiustyyliä, mutta päätti pitää kommenttinsa itsellään.

“Joo, mutta hän ei tiedäkään, kuka hänellä on vastassa”, Yeol henkäisi.

Jongdae toivotti Markille onnea ja menestystä vaativaan tehtävään. Hän siirtyi muutaman metrin päässä ilmaa halkovan Baekhyunin vierelle ja pysäytti hänet tarttumalla häntä olkapäästä. Baekhyun kuunteli Jongdaen tulkkausta ja lyhyttä referaatiota Geneven sanoista ja nyökkäili. Katse hänen silmissään oli vaihtunut, hän kai luuli oikeasti kilpailevansa.

“Mä en ole koskaan ottanut yhteen taekwondolaisten kanssa, mutta katsotaan, mitä tästä tulee. Jos kellään on harjanvartta, niin voisi vipata”, Baekhyun sanoi ja venytteli niskaansa.

“Et jumalauta ala mätkimään sellaisella. Puhkaiset vielä jomman kumman silmän!” Chanyeol parkui. Baekhyun taputti Jongdaeta selkään pari kertaa.

“Onneksi meillä on lääkäreitä talossa.”

“Ei ole hauskaa!” Chanyeol huusi ja oli nakata miestä juomapullolla. “Mä tiesin, ettei tämä ole hyvä idea.”

Mark ja muut olivat vähän pihalla, mistä kiivaassa keskustelussa oli kyse. Kuitenkin showmiehenä Jongdae otti tilan haltuun ja informoi englantilaisia ystäviään. Baekhyun jatkoi valmistautumistaan ja vetäytyi vähän kauemmas.

“Kamoon, he vain pelleilevät”, Grenaldette sanoi ja taputti Yeolia rohkaisevasti polvelle. “Käyttäydyt kuin kyse olisi elämästä ja kuolemasta.”

Chanyeol huokaisi kovaan ääneen. Hän ei saanut mielestään sitä kertaa, kun Baekhyu oli vetänyt humalaista könttiä turpaan the hwan hwanissa. Siitä seurannut käsirysy oli ollut ihan perkeleellinen soppa.

“Mua pelottaa, että jos häntä tarpeeksi vääntää, niin hän katkeaa”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Mä pelkään, että menetän hänet. Kokonaan. Niin kuin Miken.”

“Ihan turhaan”, Sasha sanoi. “Mike kaivoi itse omaa hautaansa. Hän pilasi elämänsä sekaantumalla muuntohuumeisiin ja se kaikki oli vain ikävien sattumusten summa. Tuo mies tuolla taas tietää mitä tekee ja varmasti osaa puolustaa itseään. Eikä tässä ole tarkoitus satuttaa ketään. He lopettavat sitten, kun toinen ei pysty enää vastaamaan toiselle.”

Chanyeol keräsi itsensä. Ihan turhaan hän siinä murehti, kun ei mistään mitään tiennyt. Oli parempi olla hiljaa ja puristaa vesipullo hengiltä siinä jännittäessään.

“Vuoden kovin matsi. Taekwondo-Mark ja hapkido-Becky! Show us what you got!” Jongdae huudahti irtohiuksia täynnä olevaan hiusharjaan ja hipsutti pois matolta. Baekhyun otti hyvän asennon ja lukitsi katseensa tiukasti muutaman metrin päässä olevaan mieheen, joka näytti kieltämättä hermostuneelta. Varmaan kokoeron vuoksi.

“Hold the fuck up!” Jongdae huudahti ylidramaattiseen sävyyn. Baekhyun nosti kätensä hapkidopuvun peittämälle kyljelleen ja mulkaisi ikätoveria ärsyyntyneenä.

Chanyeol hihkui tutun ilmeen nähdessään ja nosti kädet päänsä päälle, muodostaen suuren sydämen. “That’s my boy!”

“Pää kiinni, Park!” Baekhyun tuhahti ja pyöriskeli vielä kerran lattiassa.

Jongdae keräsi kymmenen punnan setelit jokaiselta ja kirjasi puhelimeen, mitä kukin oli veikannut. Sekä taiston lopputulosta sekä Yeolin pyörtymismäärää. Chanyeolista tuntui ennemminkin, että hän oksentaisi. Tänään oli sellainen fiilis.

Jongdae istui paikalleen. Baekhyun nousi ylös lattiasta ja keskittyi uudelleen. Hän nosti tiukan katseensa Markiin, joka oli hävittänyt epävarmuutensa siinä lyhyessä ajassa. Ilmeisesti kavereiden tuki oli pönkittänyt luottamusta itseään kohti.

“You ready?” hän kysyi.

“I’m ready”, Baekhyun sanoi ja puristi sormet tiukasti nyrkkiin.

Chanyeol nielaisi hermostuneena. Hän ei ollut yhtään valmis.

* * *

Mark Geneve oli tiukka vastus. Hän ei turhaan ollut maineensa veroinen, hänellä oli voimaa kuin härällä ja Baekhyunilla piti oikeasti tehdä töitä väsyttääkseen hänen kimpussaan möyrivän mustan vyön edustajan. Härkä se oli Baekiekin, horoskoopiltaan. Ketteryytensä ansiosta hän pystyi livahtamaan miehen otteesta ja upottamaan hoikat sormensa hermopisteisiin.

Chanyeol pystyi samaistumaan Markin tuskaisiin parkaisuihin. Hän oli saanut saman käsittelyn aina, kun hänen ehdottelunsa olivat menneet liian pitkälle. Joskus hänestä tuntui, että Baekhyun piti PUBGia isommassa arvossa kuin yhteistä aikaa peiton alla. Mutta ei aina. Ei läheskään aina.

Baekhyunin raadollinen parkaisu nostatti kyyneleet silmiin välittömästi. Chanyeol haukkoi henkeään seuratessaan, miten nenäänsä pyyhkivä Baekhyun nousi lattiasta ja hengitti raskaaseen tahtiin. Nyt häntä vitutti ja tosissaan. Markin hetkellinen voitonilo mureni palasina matolle, kun Baekhyun potkaisi hänet lattiaan yhdellä pyyhkäisyllä. Hän pyyhkäisi nenäänsä uudelleen punaisen nesteen valahtaessa sinisen Labellon kostuttamille huulille. Hän asettui vastaan pyristelevän miehen päälle ja veti hänet lukkoon kaikilla voimillaan.

Chanyeolin päässä heitti. Hän taisteli sumentuvaa näkökenttää vastaan parhaansa mukaan.

“Mä… menen…” hän henkäisi, ennen kuin kellahti selälleen ja menetti tajuntansa.

Baekhyun ravisti Chanyeolin tajuihinsa rajuin ottein. Chanyeol avasi silmänsä ja yökkäsi kovaan ääneen nähdessään kuivuttutta ketsuppitahraa muistuttavan läikän rakkaan kihlattunsa nenän alla. Hän kaivoi taskuaan ja läsäytti miestä servetillä naamaan.

“Kuka voitti?” Chanyeol kysyi ja nousi istuma-asentoon kädet täristen. Sasha tarjosi hänelle vettä ja hieroi selkää lohduttavasti.

“Meidän Joel”, hän naurahti. “Olethan sä kotona.”

Yeol tuhahti naisen sanoille. Hänen traumansa taisi olla loppuelämän kirous. Mutta hän oli oppinut elämään sen kanssa.

“Helvetti, mä pelästyin”, Baekhyun huudahti. “Kuinka sä pysyit tolpillasi aikaisemmin?”

“Sen, jos joku viisas kertoisi”, hän sanoi ja joi janoonsa.Jongdae laski aikaisemmin keräämiään rahoja ja pisti osan omaan taskuun. Hän palautti setelit Grenaldetelle että Markille.

“Oletko kunnossa?” Baekhyun kysyi ja työnsi servetin reppunsa taskuun. Yeol nyökkäsi.

“Oletko sä?”

“Olen”, hän sanoi ja vilkaisi matolla istuvaa Markia. “Sovittiin tasapelistä.”

“Ihan tylsä matsi”, Jongdae virnisti ja nousi ylös. “Opeta mullekin jotain.”

Baekhyun nauroi ja veti miehen mukanaan matolle. Yeolin shown varastuksesta lannistunut Mark nousi ylös ja koitti nostaa hymyn takaisin kasvoilleen. Kaverilla taisi olla huono omatunto sellaisesta älyttömästä potkimisesta. Senhän piti olla enemmänkin leikkimielistä kisailua.

Sasha viiletti Nickin kanssa mukaan joukkoon iloiseen. Baekhyun otti kaikki vastaan leveän hymyn kanssa ja pisti opettaen.

Chanyeol kellahti Grenaldettea vasten ja katsoi onnellisena, miten helposti Baekhyun tuli kaikkien kanssa toimeen. Ehkä suurin kivi oli vierähtänyt hänen sydämeltään. Hän oli viettänyt useita tunteja yliajatellessaan, mitä tapahtuisi, jos ruskeatukkainen ei sopeutuisikaan hänen ystäväpiiriinsä. Mutta Baekhyun oli näyttänyt seikkailunhaluisen puolensa jo ensi metreillä.

Grenaldette nauroi Jongdaen mätkähtäessä siniselle matolle perse edellä. Tömähdys peittyi valkeatukkaisen naisen hentoon kikatukseen. Kaikkien muittenkin jalat pettivät alta sillä samalla sekunnilla.

Baekhyun katseli yhtäkkistä istumalakkoa huuli pyöreänä ja tupisi itsekseen. “Ihan kuin ette olisi nähneet tuota ennen.”

Jongdae nosti totiset kasvonsa häneen. “Ei me ollakaan.”


	29. 💍

Sehun nauroi typertyneenä Baekhyunin liimautuessa hänen kylkeensä ja laskiessaan hampaansa hupparin peittämälle iholle. Kyungsoo tönäisi ystäväänsä ja muistutti, että he olivat julkisella paikalla.

Chanyeol kaappasi hajamielisesti heille virnistelevän serkkunsa tiukkaan halaukseen ja joutui karvaasti myöntämään, että ikävä oli ollut. Younghwan puristi itseään vasten vanhempaa eikä suostunut päästämään irti.

“Mitä Itaewoniin?” Yeol kysyi kuunnellessaan nuoremman itkua. Ehkä tunteellisuuskin oli sukuvika.

“Tylsää”, Hwan sanoi ja irrottautu viimein. Hän pyyhki silmänsä nenäliinaan ja kertoi asiakkaiden kaipaavan pop-up-bändejä. “Mitäs tänne?”

“Tylsää”, Chanyeol virkkoi. “Ei ole the hwan hwanin veroista mestaa.”

Younghwan hymyili nolona ja tarttui matkalaukkuunsa. Hän nosti sen pikkubussin takakonttiin ja kiipesi sisään autoon. Jongdae tervehti häntä ja perässään seuraavaa mieslaumaa. Chanyeol hyppäsi kuskin paikalle ja veti turvavyön kiinni. Yoora oli vanhempien kanssa heidän lomaosakkeellaan, Baekhyunin vanhemmat ja Beom hyung olivat mahtuneet sinne myös. Kaikki vieraat olivat kasassa. Yixing, Minseok ja Jongin olivat valitettavasti joutuneet jättämään Lontoon reissun väliin, heidän budjettinsa tai aikataulunsa eivät olleet antaneet periksi. Chanyeol ymmärsi hyvin, toiselle puolelle maapalloa matkustaminen ei ollut mikään helppo juttu.

“Seuraava etappi Lontoon Yliopisto!” Yeol huudahti ja pisti popit soimaan. Baekhyun lauloi tutun biisin tahtiin ja heilui innostuneesti mukana, Jongdae jäämättä pelissä yhtään vähemmälle.

Yliopistolta oli tarkoitus poimia kyytiin Grenaldeten ja Sashan lisäksi myös äänentoistolaitetta, kitaraa ja sen sellaista. Greg, Nicolas ja Mark olivat täyttäneet autonsa kaikella tarpeellisella. Yhden auton takakontista löytyi lava tolkulla kaljaa. Yeol oli roudauttanut omat rumpunsa jo juhlapaikalle, oli se tullut halvemmaksi kuin käskeä pitopalvelun vuokrata sellaiset.

“Hold the horses!” Baekhyun huudahti yhtäkkiä pauhaavan musiikin ylitse. Chanyeol melkein teki äkkijarrutuksen, jos edessä oleva suora tie ei olisi ollut tyhjä.

“Oletko sä unohtanut jotain?” Jongdae kysyi ääni väristen. “Sormukset?”

Chanyeol vilkuili vaalennettua tukkaansa nypläävää Baekhyunia kauhusta valkoisena. “Kaikaise ulos, jumalauta.”

“Ehkä unohdin ottaa pukuni mukaan”, Baekhyun hymyili ja hymyili väkinäisesti. Chanyeol huokaisi helpotuksesta.

“No eihän se mitään.”

“Se on Bucheonissa.”

Chanyeol pysäytti auton välittämättä takaa tulevasta liikenteestä. “Mitä?”

Jongdae virnisteli siihen malliin, mutta sulki suunsa nähdessään ystävänsä vakavan ilmeen.

“Eihän ole läppä?” Chanyeol kysyi, hän hyvin tiedosti, että Baekhyun vihasi muodollisia vaatteita.

“No ei…” Baek henkäisi ja laski katseensa alas. Häntä nolotti ja se näkyi kauas. “Tyhjensinkämppää ja vein sen kotiin, ettei se menisi rikki tai jotain… taisi jäädä sinne kaappiin.”

Chanyeol painoi kaasua sydän pamppaillen.

“Eiköhän meiltä yksi puku löydy”, Jongdae sanoi. “Ei tässä ole enää oikein aikaa ostaa muuta kuin markettikamaa. Niissä kun pyllistää niin saumat paukkuu, nimimerkillä kokemusta on.”

Baekhyun hymyili huojentuneena. “Kiitos, Dae, olet aarre.”

* * *

Chanyeol ei ollut saanut mitään alas koko aamuna. Häntä hermostutti, jännitti, pelotti. Hän pelkäsi, että Baekhyun peruisi kaikem viime hetkellä. Mutta samalla hän ymmärsi huolensa olevan turhaa. Loppujen lopuksi vaikutti siltä, että Baekhyun odotti epä-papin aamenta enemmän kuin hän. Yeol olisi halunnut kirkkohäät, mutta se turkanen oli ateisti. Hän tyytyi siihen, mitä oli tarjolla.

“Syö”, Jongdae murahti ja työnsi hörökorvan edessä olevaa kaurapuurolautasta lähemmäs. Chanyeol tarttui lusikkaan, muttei tehnyt elettäkään nostaakseen sitä.

“Et jaksa juhlia, jos et syö. Saatte ruokaa vasta puolen päivän aikaan”, Jongdae sanoi.

“Olenko mä sun mielestä ihan hullu?” Chanyeol kysyi. Jongdae kohotti asentoaan ja pudisti päätään.

“Mä luulen, että tämä on elämäsi paras päätös”, hän sanoi. Yeol nyökkäsi ja kauhoi jo jäähtynyttä kaurapuuroa suuhunsa. Jongdae hymyili ja kaatoi kahvia vieressä olevaan mukiin.

“Niin sitä pitää.”

“Löysittekö puvun hänelle?” Chanyeol kysyi ja hörppäsi kahvista. Ei vetänyt vertoja Younghwanin keittämille, mutta menetteli.

“Sopivia housuja piti metsästää tovi, mutta kyllä me saatiin”, Dae nauroi.

Siinä paha, missä mainittiin. Baekhyun tallusti keittiöön kovaan ääneen haukotellen ja rojahti viereiselle penkille. Hän tarttui Yeolin kahvimukiin ja hörppäsi tulikuumaa sumppia mitään sanomatta. Chanyeol ei jaksanut välittää. Hän jakoi kohta kaiken vieressään istuvan miehen kanssa. Jopa sukunimensä. Häntä ei olisi yhtään haitannut, jos Baekhyun olisi pitänyt omansa, mutta tämä oli päättänyt pistää kunnolla ranttaliksi. Ja perustellut valintansa sillä, että virkailijoiden olisi helpompi kirjoittaa hänen nimensä.

Jongdae nousi ylös vastapäiseltä paikalta ja kauhoi puuroa lautaselle. Hän laski sen Baekhyunin eteen ja avusti lusikan käteen, tuleva aviopari näytti olevan melkoisen kujalla.

“Teillä on vielä kolme tuntia aikaa”, Jongdae ilmoitti ja vilkuili tärisevää puhelinta. Grenaldette yritti soittaa.

“Joo”, Chanyeol henkäisi ja katsoi viereensä ilmestynyttä miestä. Hän nauroi hiljaa ja vei kätensä hiekanvaaleisiin hiuksiin, jotka olivat miten sattuu. Baekhyun nauroi yhtä poissaolevasti ja keskittyi mussuttamaan kaurapuuroa.

“Ollaanko me ihan hulluja?” Chanyeol kysyi.

Baekhyun suoristi selkäänsä ja nielaisi suunsa tyhjäksi. “Ihan vitun.”

* * *

Siihen nähden, että vihkimisen suorittava hemmo oli jo tunnin myöhässä, tunnelma oli yllättävän rauhallinen. Baekhyun keskusteli Kyungsoon kanssa tämän uudesta käsikirjoituksesta. Chanyeol koitti valehdella voivansa vallan mainiosti, mutta jokainen pitkän pöydän ympärillä näkivät, kuinka hörökorvaa vapisutti.

Jongdae oli taas kasaamassa vedonlyöntiä Yeolin pyörtymisestä, mutta juhlasalin oven avautuminen keskeytti hänen aikeensa. Nolostunut mieshenkilö siistissä puvussa pahoitteli myöhästymistään ja kertoi ajaneensa vahingossa melkoisen matkan väärään suuntaan.

Dae virnisti leikkisästi. Vihkijän autosta puuttui muuten Claire.

Yeol hörähti vitsille epäominaiseen tapaan. Baekhyun nousi ylös ja siisti laina-asuaan. Hän veti korurasian taskusta ja ojensi sen Jongdaelle. Hän käveli Yeolin luokse ja tarjosi kättään.

Valmiiksi kostein silmin Yeol nappasi kiinni hoikista sormista ja käveli lavan läheisyyteen, missä vihkiminen oli määrä suorittaa.

Jongdae tarttui mikrofooniin ja kävi käytännön asioita läpi vihkijämiehen kanssa. Chanyeol ei jaksanut kuunnella höpöttävää miestä, hän oli liian kiireinen tuijottelemaan edelleen kädestään kiinni pitelevää miestä. Hänen pelotonta Baekhyunia.

Jongdae pyysi huomiota ja Younghwan laski taustalla soivan pianomusiikin äänenvoimakkuutta reippaalla kädellä.

“Hyvä juhlaväki, alamme lähestyä sitä hetkeä, mitä olemme odottaneet. Pyytäisin teitä kaikkia katsomaan tähän suuntaan”, hän sanoi ja käänsi saman koreaksi. Chanyeolia hymyilytti, Jongdae oli melkoinen jokapaikan höylä, suuri apu päivän järjestämisessä, mc, viihdyttäjä, tulkki. Ja hän oli vielä halunnut tehdä kaiken omasta puolestaan. Chanyeol olisi voinut palkata tyyppejä niihin tehtäviin, jotta ystävä olisi voinut nauttia päivästä, mutta kai hän halusi pysyä liikkeessä, ettei jäisi turhaan tunteilemaan keskelle väkijoukkoja.

“Oletteko valmiita?” Jongdae kysyi. Chanyeol nyökkäsi itsevarmasti ja käänsi katseen Baekhyuniin, joka vastasi esitettyyn kysymykseen lyhyellä äännähdyksellä.

“Kyllä.”

Jongdae nyökkäsi vihkijälle, joka avasi kädessään olevan kansion. Hän katsoi paperissa olevaa tekstiä aikansa ennen kuin nosti katseen edessään seisovaan pariskuntaan.

“Avioliiton tarkoituksena on perheen perustaminen siihen kuuluvien yhteiseksi parhaaksi ja yhteiskunnan säilymiseksi. Avioliitto on tarkoitettu pysyväksi, jotta perheen jäsenet voisivat yhdesä luoda onnellisen kodin.”

Chanyeol puri huultaan, ettei itkisi. Baekhyun kuunteli Jongdaen suusta lipuvia sanoja ja piti silmiään kiinni. Hän nyökkäili ja mumisi itsekseen, kertoi olevansa samaa mieltä.

Kauniit mekot päälleen pukeneet Grenaldette ja Sasha astuivat parin metrin päähän heistä ja katsoivat toisiaan kädestä kiinni piteleviä miehiä silmät kyyneleistä täynnä. Molemmat.

“Näiden todistajien läsnä ollessa kysyn teiltä -”

“Park Chanyeol”, Jongdae lausui mikrofoniin ja sai koko yleisön naurahtamaan kevyesti.

“- tahdotteko ottaa tämän -”

“Byun Baekhyunin”, Jongdae täydensi.

“- aviopuolisoksenne rakastaaksenne häntä myötä- ja vastoinkäymisissä?”

Chanyeol päästi melkein rikki purrun alahuulensa hampaitten välistä ja veti typerät onnen kyyneleet sisäänsä. Jongdae käänsi kysymyksen äidinkielelleen ääni väristen. Chanyeol sihahti itsekseen, jos Jongdaen perkele alkaisi pillittää, hänkään ei kestäisi yhtään kauempaa.

“Tahdon”, Chanyeol vastasi itsevarmasti, molemmilla kielillä. Baekhyun puristi häntä kädestä tiukemmin.

“Näiden todistajien läsnä ollessa kysyn teiltä - “

“Byun Baekhyun”, Jongdae niiskaisi ja pyyhki silmiään. Chanyeol kirosi mielessään ja koitti pitää silmiä entistä enemmän kirvelevät kyyneleensä kurissa.

“- tahdotteko ottaa tämän -”

“Park Chanyeolin”, Jongdae parkaisi ja sai kylmän mulkaisun Grenaldetelta. Dae kokosi itsensä ja antoi vihkijän puhua. Baekhyun väläytti valkoista hymyään, tosin hänenkin silmistään paistoi hermostuneisuus.

“- aviopuolisoksenne rakastaaksenne häntä myötä- ja vastoinkäymisissä?”

Jongdae hengitti pari kertaa syvään ennen kuin pystyi jatkamaan puhumistaan. Baekhyun nuolaisi huuliaan odottaessaan oikeaa hetkeä vastata kysymykseen. Hän vilkuili pitkään ympärillä olevaa juhlakansaa ja huojui yhtäkkiä paikoillaan. Yeol tarttui hänestä paremmin kiinni ja piteli pystyssä, kun jalat eivät tahtoneet kantaa.

“Tahdon”, hän vastasi esitettyyn kysymykseen ja huokaisi helpotuksesta sen sanottuaan.Yksi kyynel vierähti poskelle, hän pyyhki sen nolona pois.

Younghwan purskahti itkuun ja vollotti vasten Sehunia, varasti huomion hetkeksi. Myös Jongdae näytti omaavan vaikeuksia.

“Vastattuanne näin kumpikin kohdaltanne myöntävästi teille esitettyyn kysymykseen, totean teidät aviopuolisoiksi.”

Jongdaen ääni kuulosti todella epäviereiseltä. Chanyeol ei voinut itselleen mitään, hän repesi hölmistyneeseen nauruun ja ansaitsi napakan potkun jalkaansa. Hän vakavoitti itsensä ja palautti katseen Baekhyunin tuikkiviin silmiin.

“Ottakaa liittonne merkiksi sormus puolisoltanne”, vihkijä sanoi. Jongdae ojensi hopeisen sormuksen Baekhyunille, joka katsoi sinne kaiverrettua tekstiä hetken aikaa. Hento hymy pursusi onnellisuutta.

“Itke vaan”, hän kuiskasi. Chanyeol päästi kyyneleet silmistään ja antoi tulla oikein urakalla. Hän ei välittänyt kuinka rumalta näytti, se kuva oli juuri sitä, mitä Baekhyun oli mainostanut. Baekhyun pujotti sormuksen Yeolin vasemman käden nimettömään ja hymyili niin perkeleen suloisesti. Hän pyyhkäisi Yeolin kyyneleet pois ja näytti pakahtuvansa siihen paikkaan. Hän oli jo saanut sormuksen, eikä halunnut toista. Yksi täydellinen riitti.

“Teidät on nyt vihitty avioliittoon. Puolisoina olette keskenänne yhdenvertaiset. Osoittakaa avioliitossa toinen toisillenne rakkautta ja keskinäistä luottamusta sekä toimikaa yhdessä perheen hyväksi.”

Jongdae pyyhki silmänsä kuiviksi ja nauraa hörähti keventääkseen tunnelmaa. Hän käänsi vihkijän sanat ja huokaisi helpotuksesta.

“Voitte suudella”, mies mustan kansion takaa sanoi ja liikautti kättään rohkaisevasti. Baekhyun kohottautui varpailleen ja painoi huulensa Yeolin omalle. Chanyeol veti miehen kiinni itseensä ja vastasi suudelmaan kyyneleet silmistä valuen.

Jongdae kiitti vihkijää paikalle saapumisesta ja tarjosi kahvia, teetä, mitä tahansa. Lyhyt tilaisuus oli ohitse, mutta Chanyeolin maailma oli pysähtynyt. Hän pelkäsi heräävänsä ihanasta unesta. Olisi ihan helvetin hirveää, jos mikään vuoden aikana tapahtuneesta ei olisikaan totta. Mitä, jos hän nyt avaisi silmänsä ja heräisikin sängystä päivänä, jolloin hän ei ollut vielä nähnytkään Baekhyunia.

Chanyeol avasi silmänsä ja näki huonovointisen näköisen Baekhyunin. Miesparka huojui paikallaan hetken aikaa. Kalpea mies rojahti lattiaan ennen kuin Yeol ehti ottaa hänet kiinni. Jongdae heitti mikrofonin menemään ja kimposi tajuntansa menettäneen vaaleatukkaisen vierelle. Hän läpsytteli miehen poskia ja kutsui häntä koko nimeltä kauhistelevan kansan edessä. Vihkijämies oli laskenut teemukin kädestään ja ottanut askeleen eteenpäin.

Chanyeol tarttui Baekhyunin käteen ja katsoi vasemmassa kädessä olevaa kelloa. Hän laski pulssin ensimmäisen viidentoista sekunnin ajalta ja ilmoitti sykkeen Jongdaelle, joka yritti tutkia Baekhyunin pupilleja puhelimensa taskulampulla. Onnetonta säätämistähän se oli.

Baekhyun palasi tajuihinsa ja sai Chanyeolin huokaisemaan helpotuksesta.

“Oho”, hän henkäisi nolona ja koitti nousta ylös. “Ottipa kunnon päälle.”

Chanyeol ja Jongdae istuttivat häntä lattialla hetken aikaa. Younghwan ojensi lasillisen keltaista juomaa. Baekhyun imaisi litkua pillillä, hänen ilmeensä kirkastui välittömästi.

“Sä et tiedäkään, miten ikävä mulla on ollut tätä”, hän henkäisi ja joi antaumuksella. Chanyeol nauroi sydämensä pohjasta ja suukotti miehensä poskea. Aviomiehensä.

* * *

Younghwan hyppäsi lavalle kitara edessään roikkuen. Chanyeol katsoi pinkkitukkaista serkkuaan silmät suurina, hän ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin tajunnut, miten karismaattinen hän oli. Isä kipusi rumpujen taakse ja siirsi penkin sopivalle etäisyydelle. Bassorumpu paukahti pari kertaa, Jongdae hyppäsi mikrofonin taakse ja viittoi itsestään katsottuna vasemmalle. Byun Baekbeom nousi lavalle tärisevin jaloin ja asettui kosketinsoittimen taakse.

“Hyung, mitä vittua?” Baekhyun henkäisi. CHanyoel tiskahti pienesti.

Nicolas nousi bassoon, mitä helvettiä. Chanyeolilla ei ollut tietoakaan, että mies osasi soittaa jotain.

“The hwan hwan party crew presents!” Jongdae huusi mikrofoniin ja nyökytti päätään raskaan riffin tahtiin. Younghwan pisti parastaan ja Beom hyung alkoi rentoutua nuotti kerrallaan.

“Chanyeol-ah, Baekhyun-ah, rakkaat ystävät, tämä on teille”, Jongdae lausahti ja levitti kätensä. Park Yoora nousi lavalle korkeissa koroissa yhdessä Grenaldeten kanssa ja kaksikko tarttui mikrofoneihin. Kaunis laulu soi hyvän tunnelman täyttämässä juhlasalissa. Chanyeol painoi päänsä Baekhyunin hiuksiin ja hengitti miehen hentoa tuoksua sisäänsä. Hän oli niin täynnä kaiken maailman tunteita, ettei hän oikein osannut tehdä mitään. Hän ei osannut sanoa mitään, mutta samalla hän halusi sanoa paljonkin. Hänen ymmärryksensä oli mennyt niin yli, hän ei käsittänyt, miten oli mahdollista että kaikki nuo ihmiset seisoivat samalla lavalla, vaikka tuskin olivat viettäneet montaa tuntia yhdessä. Ja kenelle he lauloivat? Hänelle, Baekhyunille, heille. Mitä helvettiä täällä oikein tapahtui?

Baekhyun taputti käsiään yhteen biisin mukana. Ihmeellinen remix oli vaihtunut raskaasta rokista pehmeämpään balladiin, jonka Yoora varasti räppäämällä siihen päälle jotain, mistä ei saanut puoliakaan selvää. Ja hän sentään oli uutistenlukija, eli selkeä artikuloija.

“On tämä hullua porukkaa”, Baekhyun nauroi ja maistoi kuohuviiniä. Chanyeol nauroi ja nyökkäsi.

“Joko sä katsoit sormukseesi?” Baekhyun kysyi, silmät tuikkien. Chanyeol hölmistyi ja pudisti päätään. Baekhyun veti sormuksen pois vasemmasta nimettömästä ja laski sen Yeolin avoimelle kämmenelle.

Chanyeolin sydän oli heittää volttia, kun hän luki hopeiseen, simppeliin sormukseen kaiverretut sanat. _Minun peloton Chanyeolie._

Chanyeol henkäisi hölmistyneenä. Hän nosti suuret silmänsä Baekhyuniin, joka hymyili itsevarmasti.

“Mä toivoisin, ettet sä pelkäisi enää”, hän sanoi. Chanyeol pujotti sormuksen takaisin paikoilleen ja tunsi silmiensä kostuvan jälleen. Päivä oli yhtä tunteitten vuoristorataa ja se pisti jo vähän ärsyttämään.

“Mun kanssa sun ei tarvitse pelätä”, Baekhyun kuiskasi ja pyyhkäisi suuret silmät kuiviksi. “Mä suojelen sua.”

Chanyeol veti hänet tiukkaan halaukseen ja piilotti päänsä lyhyemmän kaulakuoppaan. Hän tunsi lämpimät kädet ympärillään ja pudotti suojamuurinsa. Hän vuodatti kaikki tunteensa ulos peittelemättä yhtään mitään. Baekhyun käänsi katseen lavalla esiintyvään jengiin ja hymyili kiitollisena. Jongdae nyökkäsi pienesti ennen kuin pisti uutta energiaa peliin.

“Mä rakastan sua”, Chanyeol sanoi ja nosti turvonneet kasvonsa ylös.

“Niin mäkin sua”, Baekhyun vastasi.


	30. Chapter 30

Chanyeol puristi Jongdaen olkapäätä ja veti hänet paremmin kainaloonsa. Kaksikon peittelemätön vollotus oli yksi juhlien kohokohta.

Baekhyun pyöritti silmiään jo minuutteja kestäneelle, humalaiselle parkumiselle. Hän kääntyi Younghwanin puoleen ja peitti kasvonsa. Häntä hävetti niin helvetisti.

Lontoon kauneimmat naiset hennonvärisissä mekoissaan tulivat huudeille. Younghwan tarjosi leideille sokerireunoin koristeltuja juomia ja hymyili ylpeänä.

“Mikäs tämä on?” Sasha kysyi kiinnostuneena ja vilkaisi takana vallitsevaan kaaokseen.

“Lemon bomb xxx”, Chanyeol mutisi itkunsa välistä.

“Sitä kun maistat niin tukkasi tippuu päästä”, Jongdae lisäsi ja kaappasi Yeolin tiukkaan halaukseen.

“Jumalauta! Mä olen susta niin helvetin ylpeä! Mun paras kaveri!”

“Mä olen susta! Mä olen sataprosenttisen varma että susta tulee maailman paras lääkäri!”

Baekhyun ei kestänyt enempää. Sen tilalta, että mietti eron hakemista, hän tarttui tarjottimella olevaan Kim-Kimiin ja huitaisi juoman alas vakuuttavalla vaihdilla. Innostunut Samantha maistoi sitruunaista juomaa ja nyökkäili tyytyväisenä. Hän heitti läpyt Younghwanin kanssa ja liimautui kätensä levittävän Baekhyunin kylkeen. Grenaldette otti paikan toiselta puolelta ja antoi vaaleatukkaisen miehen johdattaa hänet vaikka maailman ääriin.

Chanyeol tönäisi Jongdaeta ja pyyhki silmiään. Kim kohotti asentoaan ja nielaisi hermostuneesti.

“Ei helvetti”, hän henkäisi ja katsoi kieltään heille näyttävää Baekhyunia epäuskoisena. “Jäbä vie meidän naiset.”

“Ei saatana”, Chanyeol parahti ja seurasi juhlasalista poistuvaa kolmikkoa suu avoimena. “Mikä gigolo.”

“No sanopa!” Jongdae parkaisi.

“Uskomaton tyyppi… kukahan hän muuten oli?” Yeol sammalsi. Ne tutut kasvot, niin kuin hän olisi nähnyt ne jossain aikaisemmin. Ehkä unessaan.

Yeol nauroi typertyneenä. Niin se oli, unta! Pitkän, hopeisen kepin kanssa tanssiva, mustaan nahka-asuun sonnustautunut mies ja jytkyvä biisi. Kesä 2018, Manhattan.

“Ei helvetti”, Jongdae henkäisi. “Etkös sä mennyt naimisiin tänään?”

“Meninkö?” Yeol kysyi ja katsoi vasempaan käteensä. Hopeinen sormus! Kovaääninen, mutta hidastempoinen nauru pääsi ilmoille.

“Näköjään menin.”

“Mutta kenen kanssa?” Jongdae kysyi ja raapi päätään.

“Baekhyunin”, Chanyeol vastasi, yllättyen sanojensa selvyydestä.

”Kuka se on?” Jongdae kysyi.

“No se äskeinen mies…” Yeol huudahti ärtyneenä. Kuitenkin hän muisti vain kahden naisen kanssa lähteneen vaaleatukkaisen…

“Ei helvetti!” hän huudahti ja nousi ylös. Hän pinkoi huojuen keittiötilan puolelle ja törmäsi johonkin, joka pääsi nopeasti niskan päälle.

“Tämä on ryöstö!” tumma ääni huudahti. “Morsiamen ryöstö nimittäin!”

Chanyeol naurahti ja tunsi sydämensä hakkaavan ihanan nopeaan tahtiin.

“Me lähdetään nyt kotiin”, Baekhyun sanoi ja päästi irti. Chanyeol vilkaisi juhlasaliin jääneeseen ystäväänsä ja heilautti kättään heipaksi. Jongdae oli tainnut jo sammua.

“Eiköhän nämä bileet olleet tässä”, Baekhyun murahti ja veti aviopuolisonsa ulos vodkan ja rommin hajustamasta juhlatilasta. Beom hyung oli luvannut heittää heidät kotiin.

* * *

Baekhyun upotti päänsä mustiin hiuksiin ja laski huulensa pehmeään niskaan. Chanyeol murahti hiljaa ja veti peittoa paremmin ylleen. Hän kieltäytyi heräämästä.

“Onko pahakin olo?” Baekhyun tirskui ja veti miestä paremmin vasten itseään.

“Ei varmastikaan niin paha kuin Jongdaella”, Yeol sanoi ja rentoutui uudelleen. Baekhyunnaurahti hiljaa ja jätti muistelut vähemmälle. Hän halusi keskittyä enemmän kiusaamaan illan vinhoista käänteistä nauttinutta Yeolia. Hääjuhlat olivat olleet odotusten mukaisesti kosteat, harva sieltä selvin päin lähti. Vain ne, joiden oli pakko ajaa. Ei yllättänyt, jos hörökorva olisi unohtanut suurimman osan illan tapahtumista.

“Tänään ne perhanan perhepäivälliset”, Chanyeol huokaisi ja hautasi kasvonsa tyynyihin. “Tänään saa laittaa verkkarit.” Hän kellahti vatsalleen ja murahti Baekhyunin kömpiessä hänen alastoman selkämyksensä päälle.

“Kellään ei taida olla kovin nälkä vielä moneen tuntiin”, Baekhyun kuiskasi ja suuteli lihaksikasta yläselkää entistä ahneemmin.

“Paitsi mulla.”

“Byun”, Chanyeol murahti ja puristi tyynyä otteessaan tuntiessaan märät suudelmat yhä alempana ja alempana pitkin hänen selkäänsä. “Älä yllytä.”

“Enpä”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja tarttui itsevarmasti paljaaseen pakaraan. Hän tiesi tiesi mitä halusi eikä pelännyt jakaa tietoa uuteen aamuun heräilevän hörökorvan kanssa.

* * *

Baekhyun istui Chanyeolin kainalossa ja piti käsiään puuskassa. Hän katsoi sohvaryhmän toisella puolella istuvaa Jongdaeta ja hänen vierellään tyhjäkatseista Grenaldettea tuima ilme kasvoillaan.

“Alkakaa laulaa”, hän sanoi. Yeol toppuutteli vaativaa miestä toteamalla, että Jongdae oli ujo poika. Ja vitut ollut.

“Oletteko jo yhdessä?”

“Baekhyun”, Chanyeol ärähti. “Toisten yksityisasioita. Kunnioittaisit sitä.”

“Sulla ei ole sitten mitään silmää”, vaaleatukkainen tuhahti ja etsi parempaa asentoa. Hän oli omin, vaalean rommin huurruttamin, silmin nähnyt, miten onnellinen Grenaldette oli ollut tanssiessaan viimeisiä hitaita Jongdaen kanssa. Hän oli väsynyt jo siihen jahkailuun, mitä oli ollut ilmeisesti jo kymmenen vuotta!

“Pitäähän elämässä mysteereitä olla”, Chanyeol sanoi ja nojautui lähemmäs toisen korvaa. Hän peitti suunsa kädellään ja kuiskutteli.

“Gren on herkkä näitten asioitten suhteen, joten pliis, älä ahdistele häntä. Kerron kaiken myöhemmin.”

“Hyvä on”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja tarttui kahvijuomaansa. Starbucksin laatukahvi ei ollut mitään verrattuna Sehunin tekemään karamellilatteen tai Minseokin erikoiseen. Mutta hän ei voinut valittaa, itsepä oli valintansa tehnyt.

“Yo”, Mark ja Sasha tervehtivät suurimman pöydän vallannutta nelikkoa. Viime aikoina tiiviisti yhdessä liikkunut kaksikko sai Baekhyunin tuntosarvet värähtämään. Hän käänsi kiiluvat silmänsä hyväntuuliseen naiseen, jonka blondit kutrit olivat vaihtuneet kirkkaan punaisiksi.

“Rauhoitu”, Chanyeol henkäisi ja katseli ympärilleen. Massaravintola ei ollut yhtään niin kotoisa kuin tuttu itaewonilainen. Hän ei uskaltanut ehdottaa Lontooseen laajentamista, serkkupoika oli niin hullu, että saattaisi tulla seuraavalla lennolla katselemaan sopivaa mestaa.

“Mitä jäbät?” Sasha kysyi. Jongdae, virallinen tulkki, käänsi kysymyksen koreaksi ennen kuin Yeol ehti avata suutaan.

“Ymmärsin kyllä”, Baekhyun murahti ja heitti kätensä ilmaan. Hän tuuletti äänettömästi ja melkein mukiloi miehensä siinä samassa tohinassa.

“Sain töitä! Hapkidoakatemia for the win!”

“Onneksi olkoon”, Jongdae hymyili ja levitti ilouutiset. Baekhyun kiitteli muodollisesti ja rojahti takaisin Yeolin kainaloon. Hän tarttui mustien farkkujen peittämään reiteen ja hieraisi pariin otteeseen.

“Pitäisi potkaista tämä ääliö takaisin koulun penkille”, hän sanoi. “Raahaatteko hänet väkisin, jos muut keinot ei auta?”

Chanyeol purskautti kaakaonsa takaisin kuppiin ja katsoi pienempää suurin silmin. “Mitä?”

“Kamoon. Olet lukenut Seondongin kirjaston jokaisen psykologian kirjan ja intoa piisaa edelleen. Mikset sä ottaisi itseäsi niskasta kiinni ja kohtaisit Yliopiston ahdistavat seinät kuin mies. Et sä voi päästä niskan päälle, jos et edes yritä. Tartut siihen tiukalla otteella ja pihistät nirrin pois, otat paperit ulos ja erikoistut. Kuka tietää, jos sä sitten olet yksi tän kaupungin parhaista neuropsykologeista ja saat kiksejä aivokäyriä tutkiessasi.”

“Väkivaltaa vihaavaksi puhut aika rajusti”, Yeol murahti, mutta joutui myöntämään, että Baekhyun puhui järkeä. Hän oli löytänyt intonsa ja motivaationsa, ehkä hänestä olisi siihen, jos hän vain tarpeeksi kovasti uskoisi. Baekhyun näytti ainakin uskovan.

“Jos sua pelottaa, niin vilkaise sormeesi”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja piiloutui verkkatakkinsa taakse. Chanyeol hymyili ja tuijotti vasemmassa nimettömässä olevaa sormusta, jonka sisällä oli taianomainen viesti.

Baekhyun vilkuili hörökorvaa ja iski silmäänsä. Chanyeol veti hänet halaukseen ja hukutti suudelmiin.

Jongdae tuhahti ja vaihtoi asentoa. “Ällöttävän söpöä.”

“Niinpä”, Mark sanoi.

“Olispa itselläkin”, Jongdae virkkoi ja vilkaisi Grenaldetteen, joka oli uppoutunut katselemaan onnellista avioparia silmät tuikkien. Olivathan he jo oikeasti aika vanhoja. Olisiko aika lopettaa tyhjä säätäminen ja asettua aloilleen. Menetettyä aikaa ei kuitenkaan koskaan saanut takaisin.

Grenaldette hapuili Jongdaen kättä ja tarttui kylmiin sormiin ujosti hymyillen.

Baekhyun vilkaisi valkeatukkaista naista ja hymyili lempeästi. _Be fearless._

* * *

Chanyeol pinkoi pitkin Lontoon katuja hänen nimeään parkuva Baekhyun perässään. Vaaleatukkaisen huumori oli loppunut siinä vaiheessa, kun Chanyeol oli noussut läheisen ravintolan pöydästä ja poistunut takavasemmalle, jättäen kieltä heikosti puhuvan Baekien oman onnensa nojaan. Hätääntynyt Baekhyun oli juuri ja juuri selvinnyt vaativasta maksuoperaatiosta, uusi valuutta ja hämmentävät sanat saivat hänet melkein turhautuneen itkun partaalle. Kostohan siitä seuraisi.

“Helvetin Park! Odota, kunhan mä saan sut kiinni!” Baekhyun huusi ja tarttui paremmin kiinni vyötäröltä löysistä housuistaan.

Chanyeol juoksi puistoon ja sekosi askelissaan. Baekhyun käytti tilaisuuden hyväksi ja hyppäsi pidemmän kimppuun. Märällä nurmella toisissaan pyörivä kaksikko sai nopeasti huomiota ohi kulkevista ihmisistä.

“Älkää ihmetelkö, olemme naimisissa!” Chanyeol huusi ja viittoi ihmisiä menemään pois. Ähisevä ja puhiseva Baekhyun kääntyi tarttui mustan hupparin rinnuksiin ja kieräytti heidät ympäri. Chanyeol nousi käsiensä varaan ja katsoi katuvalojen loisteessa tuikkiviin silmiin. Byun Baekhyun oli niin kaunis, kylläkin helvetin vihainen, mutta niin kaunis. Hän liikutti sormeaan pitkin kuivunutta ihoa ja henkäisi mykistyksestä. Baekhyunin ilme pehmeni, suu avautui pienesti.

“Sun pitäisi luottaa kielitaitoosi vähän enemmän”, Chanyeol sanoi ja laski peukalonsa kostealle alahuulelle. “Ei sun tarvi osata kaikkea. Sä opit koko ajan. Puhut ja kuuntelet, teet virheitä ja opit niistä.”

“Mun selkään sattuu”, Baekhyun sanoi ääni väristen. Chanyeol nousi ylös ja avusti miehen istumaan. Vaatteet olivat kastuneet ja kuivia lehtiä oli tarttunut hiuksiin, mutta ei se haitannut. Koti oli nurkan takana ja siellä olisi lämmin.

Baekhyun huokaisi helpotuksesta päästessään mukavaan asentoon. Hän naurahti hiljaa ja katsoi edessä avautuvaa katua. Holiday Innin kyltti häämötti horisontissa ja toi mieleen paljon muistoja.

Chanyeol veti lehdet pois Baekhyunin hiuksista ja silitti hänen poskeaan ennen kuin hiljentyi seuraamaan ohi kulkevia ihmisiä.

“Grenaldette lupasi opettaa mua”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Tiesitkö muuten, että hänkin osaa pelata PUBGia?”

Chanyeol irvisti ärtyneenä. Player Unknown’s Battle Grounds sai Baekhyunin huutamaan kovemmin kuin hän. Ja hän oli siitä helvetin mustasukkainen.

“Sehun tulee keikalle Lontooseen! Muotiviikot! Mennään syömään yhdessä! Daen ravintolaan!”

“Mennään vaan”, Chanyeol hymyili ja suukotti kiukkunsa hävittäneen miehen poskea. Hän nousi ylös ja ojensi kätensä Baekhyunille.

“Mennään nyt kotiin”, hän sanoi ja tunsi, miten perhoset lehahtivat lentoon hoikkien sormien tarttuessa hänen omiinsa.

* * *

Chanyeol istui pöydän ääressä ja raapi päätään. Hän olisi halunnut repiä tukan päästä hius kerrallaan, niin suuren asian edessä hän oli.

“Nyt se nimi paperiin!” Baekhyun huudahti ja osoitti lomakkeiden alareunassa olevaa kohtaa.

Chanyeol katsoi tiukkaa blondia anoen, mutta tämä ei heltynyt.

“Mieti, unelmasi”, Baekhyun henkäisi.

“Olet sä”, Chanyeol virnisti, mutta allekirjoitti silti. Baekhyun, ja muut, olivat aivan oikeassa. Oli järkevintä palata koulun penkille.

“Hyvä poika”, Baekie henkäisi ja liukui lähemmäs. Hän kipusi pidemmän syliin ja painoi itseään vasten Yeolin etumusta.

“Kuka tietää, ehkä joku päivä huomaat, ettet pelkääkään enää verta. Sitten voit vaihtaa takaisin lääkäreitten puolelle. Jos maltat. Se neuropsykologia ja kognitiivinen vaiko mikä se oli…. Kuulostaa ihan mielenkiintoiselta.”

“Niin kuin sulla olisi hajuakaan, mistä siinä on kyse”, Chanyeol naurahti ja nautti sormista kaulallaan. Baekhyun katsoi häntä ja virnisteli nolona.

“No, aivoista?” hän heitti. “Aivot on jänniä.”

“No jotain sinne päin”, Yeol virnisti. “Ei tartuta pikkuasioihin. Suutele mua jo.”

Baekhyun teki työtä käskettyä. Nälkäiset huulet löysivät paikkansa nopeasti ja uteliaat sormet livahtivat paidan alle. Nopeasti pintaan nousseet halut pistivät liikettä kinttuihin ja Baekhyunin vyönsolki kalahti auki yllättävän nopeasti.

Ovikello soi. Baekhyun avasi toisen silmänsä ja pysähtyi paikoilleen. Chanyeol tarttui alahuuleen ja koitti vetää hänet takaisin ihanan syntiseen kuplaan, mutta uusi pimpautus puhkaisi sen lopullisesti. Baekhyun suukotti miehen suupieltä ja nousi ylös, vetäen vyön takaisin kiinni. Hän käveli tiukoin askelin eteiseen ja valmistautui hukuttamaan heitä häirinneen vierailijan sellaiseen sanatulvaan, ettei kukaan talon muista asukkaista ollut ennen kuullut.

Baekhyun avasi oven ja joutui siirtymään alta pois. Sasha ja Grenaldette kantoivat sisään pussi tolkulla kilisevää, Mark heitti läpyt hölmistyneen Baekien kanssa ja väänsi olallaan keikkuvaa boomboxia isommalle. Nicolas ja Greg olivat haalineet jostain vitusti pizzaa ja letkan täytti mellevästi hymyilevä Jongdae, joka heilutteli kädessä kassia, joka pursusi sitruunoita.

“Tuparit!” hän huudahti ja riisui kenkänsä.

“Vitun kiva. Oltiin juuri alkamassa panemaan”, Baekhyun murahti ja veti oven kiinni varmistettuaan, ettei sisään saapuisi enempää yllätyksiä.

“Teillä on loppuelämä aikaa”, Jongdae sanoi ja veti närkästyneen miehen mukaan olohuoneen puolelle. Chanyeol istui keittiön pöydän ääressä jalat ristissä ja piti kasvojaan väkinäisesti hymyssä. Hän tarttui pöydällä oleviin papereihin ja esitteli niitä laumalle, joka etsi paikkojaan tilavasta olotilasta.

“Joel back in the business”, hän lausahti ja siirsi paperit syrjään. Jongdae onnitteli ystäväänsä fiksusta valinnasta ja nosti sitruunan kattoon.

“Nyt bailataan!”

Baekhyun liukui askeleen kohti pesuhuonetta. Hän katsoi toisella puolella kämppää istuvaa miestä suoraan silmiin ja peruutti mahdollisimman hiljaa vessan suojiin. Hän työnsi kätensä ulos oven raosta ja antoi sormensa kutsua hörökorvaa luokseen.

Chanyeol nousi pöydästä ja siirsi allekirjoitetut paperit pöytälaatikkoon. Hän antoi Jongdaelle vapaat kädet ja kehotti tyttöjä laittamaan baaritiskin valmiiksi. Jos he aikoisivat juhlia, niin sitten juhlittaisiin ja kunnolla.

“Pistä volat kaakkoon, Geneve”, hän henkäisi ja käveli olohuoneen ohitse mahdollisimman luontevasti. “Menen paskalle.”

Baekhyun tirskahti Yeolin astuessa sisään pesuhuoneeseen. Ovi napsahti lukkoon ja teknomusiikin jytke tuntui vain yltyvän. Chanyeol veti lyhemmän kiinni itseensä ja napsautti valot kiinni. Hän vei suunsa Baekhyunin korvalle ja lupasi, että tänään hän laittaisi miehen huutamaan kovemmin kuin se saatanan sotapeli konsanaan.


	31. Chapter 31

Selässä tuntuvan muljahduksen jälkeinen kipuaalto lävisti jokaisen lihaksen ja hermon. Kylmä hiki nousi välittömästi otsalle, kun Baekhyun tajusi, mitä oli tapahtunut. Miljöö hiljentyi, ja hän hyväksyi kohtalonsa vastaan pyristelemättä. Kyyneleet tulvahtivat silmiin vihlovasta kivusta, mutta äännähdystäkään ei kuulunut. Kroppa petti alta, kun tuska selässä vain voimistui. Baekhyun rojahti kenttään, mieli tyhjänä ajatuksista. Hän otti tottuneesti vastaan käsivarsillaan ja pysyi liikkumatta kyljellään. Näkökenttä sumentui entisestään, ystävien huolestuneet huokaisut vaimenivat taustalle. Baekhyun laski päänsä vasten kylmää salin lattiaa ja hengitti rauhallisesti. Häntä vastaan kamppaillut Nicholas peruutti pois luokse rynnistävän Samanthan tieltä.

Kylmät kädet laskeutuivat Baekhyunin kasvoille, hennot sormet läpsivät häntä määrätietoisesti poskille. Sasha peitti hermostuneisuutensa huonosti, hänen äänensä värisi hänen ottaessa kontaktia. ”Baekhyun? Baekhyun? Oletko kunnossa?” 

Baekhyun työnsi lääppivän naisen kauemmas itsestään. Mark Geneven rauhallinen äänensävy rauhoitti mieltä, vaikka hän ei kaikkia sanoja ymmärtänytkään. Vaikka he molemmat olivat tulevia lääkäreitä, oli heidän reaktionsa yllättävään tilanteeseen kuin yöllä ja päivällä. Oliko kyseessä tapaturma vai onnettomuus, se oli kai samantekevää. Ainoa asia, mikä merkitsi, oli se, että selkää viilsi kuin viimeistä päivää.

”Soittakaa Kimille”, Mark sanoi ja veti Sashan kauemmas kentässä makaavan Baekhyunin läheisyydestä. Hän otti naisen paikan, laski kätensä Baekhyunin olkapäälle ja kysyi, mihin sattuu.

Baekhyun irvisti yrittäessään kääntyä kyljeltään selälleen, vatsalleen, johonkin päin. Pienikin liike sai hänet näkemään tähtiä, alaselkää repivä kipu säteili jalkoihin asti. Hän oli loukkaantunut usein ja tiesi, miltä kipu tuntui, mutta hän ei ollut eläissään kokenut mitään niin lamaannuttavaa. Hän yritti puhua ääneen, mutta sanaakaan ei tullut ulos.

”Mihin sattuu?” Geneve toisti. Baekhyun nosti vasenta kättään. Helpotus oli suuri, kun kädet ottivat jokaisen käskyn vastaan, joku paikka toimi sentään. Hän osoitti selkäänsä ja sulki silmänsä, koittaakseen hälventää silmiinsä nousseet kyyneleet. Hän ei ollut koskaan itkenyt kivun vuoksi, eikä aikonut tehdä sitä vastaisuudessakaan. 

Sasha puhui puhelimessa. Paksun lontoolaisaksentin sävyttämiä sanoja oli vaikea ymmärtää. Kielen opiskelu oli jäänyt vähemmälle, sillä kaupungissa oli pärjännyt hyvin alkeisilla taidoillakin. Hän ja Chanyeol puhuivat kotona koreaa, myöskin lähipiiriin kuuluva Kim Jongdae ja hapkidoakatemian hyungit sekä Fanny-noona. Hän ei juuri small talkannut oppilaidensa kanssa, ellei paikalla ollut jotakuta, joka puhui englantia. K-town ei ollut kaukana akatemialta, ulkomaisten kielten peruskoulu oli siinä muutaman kilometrin säteellä. Suurin osa oppilaista oli kaksikielisiä, se oli samaan aikaan sekä kirous että siunaus.

Mikä onni oli, että treenisali oli pullollaan viimeisen vuoden lääkäriopiskelijoita. Geneve tutki häntä läpeensä, sai osakseen tulenkatkuisia sihahduksia, kun lihaksikkaan taekwondo-ukkelin kädet väänsivät häntä mitä ihmeellisimpiin asentoihin. Hän puhui koko ajan, rauhallisella äänellä, mutta Baekhyun ei ymmärtänyt sanaakaan. Ehkä osa sanoista oli tuttuja, mutta aivot eivät tahtoneet tehdä yhteistyötä siinä tilassa. Jos termistö oli vähäänkin lääketieteellinen, se meni yli hilseen ja pahasti.

”Kuka tietää, missä Joel on?” Sasha kysyi. Baekhyun hymyili tyhjä katse raollaan olevista silmistä välkkyen kuullessaan miehensä nimen. Turha toivo, eivät ystävät saisi Parkia kiinni. Hän oli yliopistollisella, puhelin pukukaapin järeän lukon takana. Psykologia oli vienyt hänet mennessään. Kandin paperit olivat viittä vaille taskussa. Hän suuntasi psykologian maisteriksi, erikoistuisi siitä neuropsykologiaan. Kuukaudet Soulissa olivat avanneet hänen silmänsä. 

Sasha pysytteli kauempana, osaksi Markin julmasta katseesta. Kauempana taustalla tilannetta seurannut Nicholas saapui myös Baekhyunin luokse. Hän loi Geneveen kysyvän katseen ja odotti tilannekatsausta.

Baekhyun sulki silmänsä kuunnellessaan kahden lääkärintekeleen välistä keskustelua, joka kuulosti liian viralliselta ja jäykältä. Jos hän ei aikaisemmin ollut ymmärtänyt mitään, nyt hän vasta kujalla olikin. Hän ymmärsi vain oman kohtalonsa, raa’an totuuden; hänen kroppansa oli pettänyt hänet jälleen. Monta kertaa niin oli ehtinyt jo tapahtua. Väistämättäkin kävi mielessä, joko tämä olisi se viimeinen.

Treenisalin ovi avautui, nopeat juoksuaskeleet kulkeutuivat lähemmäs. Baekhyun avasi silmänsä, askellus kuulosti tutulta. Kauhusta jäykkä Jongdae heittäytyi hänen eteensä, tarttui kädestä ja pyysi kertomaan, mitä oikein oli tapahtunut. Baekhyun ravisteli kätensä irti Kimin tiukasta otteesta ja ihmetteli mielessään, mikä kumma tarve kaikilla oli tulla iholle.

Pojat saivat Jongdaen nopeasti tilanteen tasalle. Kielimuuri oli kaatunut sillä hetkellä, kun Dae oli astunut huoneeseen. Oli selkeästi helpompaa, kun Hyun osasi vastata hänelle esitettyihin kysymyksiin. Hänet avustettiin pystyyn, tarkistettiin, toimivatko raajat, oliko selkä pahasti turvoksissa, entäs jalat. Silmät painautuivat kiinni väkisin kivun noustessa tähtitieteellisiin lukemiin. Asteikko ”yhdestä kymmeneen” oli käyttökelvoton. Mutta hän ei pihahtaisikaan, vaikka kättä sahattaisiin irti. Hän ei osoittaisi heikkoutta kenenkään edessä. Häntä ei oltu opetettu sellaiseksi.

* * *

Chanyeol rynnisti huoneeseen valkoinen takki liehuen. Kauluspaidan taskuun nipsulla kiinnitetty nimikortti lepatti liikkeen voimasta. Kasvot olivat menettäneet värin, hän oli kalpea kuin haamu. Sydän sykkyrällä hän ohitti huoneen muut sänkypotilaat, pyytämättä anteeksi osittain asiatonta käytöstään. Hän tarttui sängyllä kyljellään makaavaa Hyunia molemmista käsistä. Niiden nihkeys tuntui selvästi, uutiset olivat saaneet hänet tolaltaan. Mutta ne olivat kädet, jotka saivat pitää häntä kiinni tilanteessa kuin tilanteessa, paikasta kuin paikasta.

”Olen kunnossa”, Baekhyun kuiskasi, hänellä ei ollut voimaa enempään. Alaselkä oli tehnyt tepposet, pitkässä selkälihaksessa oli suurehko repeymä, joka oli syntynyt huonosti hallitusta liikkeestä. Oma vika, siitä ei voinut syyttää ketään muuta. Loukkaantumiset olivat iso osa hänen historiaansa, eikä hän niistä osannut enää järkyttyä. Toisin kuin Chanyeol, joka oli kauhuissaan. Myötätuntotuska taisi olla fyysistäkin suurempi. Miesparka repesi pelihousunsa, kun saisi kuulla, että lääkärit olivat löytäneet välilevyistä rappeumaa, joka oli aiheutunut pitkäaikaisesta rasituksesta ja kilpatason treenaamisesta. Se ei tullut mitenkään yllätyksenä, selkäkivut olivat olleet osa hänen arkeaan jo vuosien ajan. 

”Rakas”, Chanyeol ulvahti ja kaappasi Baekhyunien kasvot kämmeniinsä. Baekhyun laski vasemman kätensä Yeolin kädelle ja hymyili. Hänen vatsassaan kipristeli ihanasti, kun lämpimät sormet koskettivat hänen poskeaan. Hän oli kiitollinen, että mies oli tullut katsomaan häntä, vaikka hän olisi ihan hyvin pärjännyt yksinkin. Ei hän nyt sentään henkihieverissä ollut.

”Luultavasti selviän säikähdyksellä”, Baekhyun sanoi. Häntä ei oltu operoitu – vielä. Lääkärit vasta miettivät, tarvitsiko lihas leikkausta vai ei. Baekhyun toivoi sormet ja varpaat ristissä, että hän saisi ohjeiksi pelkkää lepoa, kineesioteippiä ja hyvää kuntoutusta. Hän ei kestäisi paikallaan oleilua puolta vuorokautta pidempään. Hänet oli tehty liikkumaan. Hän lupasi olla varovainen, eikä rasittaa itseään liiaksi. Nilkat olivat kestäneet työn Lontoossa vallan mainiosti. Joskus hän yltyi demonstroimaan jotain liikettä varsin perustellisesti kollegoidensa kanssa. Selkäkipu oli muistuttanut illalla yli-innokkuudesta, mutta mitään vakavaa ei ollut sattunut kuukausiin. Urheiluvammat olivat osa sitä lajia eikä kukaan pystynyt välttämään niitä. Ainakaan hän ei ollut saanut turpiinsa. Varsinkaan vapaa-ajallaan.

”Mutta milloin tulee se kerta, jolloin rikot itsesi kokonaan?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun vältteli miehen vakavaa katsetta. Oikeassahan Yeol oli, sellainen saattaisi joku päivä tulla. Kukaan ei ollut kuolematon. Hän ei aikonut hyljätä rakasta lajiaan pelkästään sen vuoksi, että hän _saattoi_ loukata itsensä. Hän taistelisi loppuun asti ja tekisi näyttävän uran. Hän, neljän danin mustan vyön haltija, entinen kilpaurheilija, Byun Baekhyun. Hän oli jo hyväksynyt sen, ettei hän tulisi nousemaan kilpakentälle enää. Työstään opettajana hän ei luopuisi mistään hinnasta. Hän oli tehnyt kovaa työtä vyönsä korottamisen eteen eikä hän pettäisi yhteisön jäseniä. Hän oli tehnyt lupauksen kehittää lajia ja edistää maailmanlaajuista yhteisöä omalla panoksellaan. 

”Sitten tulee”, hän tuhahti. Hän työnsi kädet kovan tyynyn alle ja sulki silmänsä, vältelläkseen Yeolin kovia sanoja. Hän halusi ymmärtää miehen olevan huolissaan hänestä, mutta hän ei pitänyt siitä, miten häntä yritettiin ylipuhua jättämään rakastamansa duuni vain koska hänelle saattoi tapahtua jotain. Mitä, jos _ei_ tapahtuisikaan?

”Lääkäri tulee kohta. Jos kaikki on hyvin, pääsen heti kotiin”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän avasi toisen silmänsä ja tutkaili hermostuneesti liikehtivää Parkia. Yeol sairaanhoitajana pystyi pysymään rauhallisena kriisitilanteessa, mutta oman perheenjäsenen hädän hetkellä hän oli täysi hermoraunio. Kai se oli ihan luonnollista, se sellainen kykenemättömyys toimia henkilökohtaisissa tapauksissa. Huoli toisesta heräsi välittömästi. Baekhyun kampesi itsensä istuma-asentoon vähän niin kuin väkisin. Irvistelyä ja yhden tuskaisen huokaisun se vaati, mutta hän onnistui siinä kuitenkin. Hän laski kätensä valkoisen takin peittämälle käsivarrelle ja vaati katsekontaktia. 

Chanyeolin hermostunut liikehdintä loppui kuin seinään. Hän kääntyi miestään kohti ja veti hänet kaipaavaan halaukseen, välittämättä siitä, että huoneen kolme muuta potilasta katsoivat heihin kiinnostuneena.

Baekhyun hymyili hennosti kuunnellessaan Parkin rinnassa hakkaavaa, rauhatonta sydäntä. Poski vasten vaaleanharmaata kauluspaitaa tuntui hyvältä, kangas oli sileä ja tuoksui sairaalalta ja huuhteluaineelta. Vasemman käden hoikat sormet nousivat ylöspäin, laskeutuivat valkoisen takin karkealle pinnalle ja kulkivat takilla pienen matkaa ylös, alas. Hymy leveni entisestään hänen todistaessaan aviomiehensä yllä olevaa valkoista takkia, Park oli sittenkin tehnyt unelmistaan totta. Lääkärin työ oli vaihtunut toisenlaiseen, mutta hän sai painaa töitä haluamassaan ympäristössä, tehden sitä, mihin hän nyt tunsi intohimoa. Hän oli niin ylpeä. 

Baekhyunin katse kiinnittyi vasemmassa nimettömässä olevaan hopeiseen sormukseen, josta oli tullut hänelle hänen elämänsä toiseksi kallein aarre. Sydän jaksoi lepattaa edelleen, vaikka avioitumisesta oli toista vuotta. Välillä hän epäili elävänsä todellisuudessa. Joskus arki tuntui niin satumaiselta, hän kun oli löytänyt rinnalleen elämänsä prinssin, jonka kanssa hän eläisi onnellisena elämänsä loppuun saakka. Se oli puhdas klisee, mutta silti niin totta.

Baekhyun nosti päänsä Yeolin rintakehältä ja katsoi ylöspäin. Hänen sisimmässään myllersi, hän tunsi huonoa omatuntoa siitä, että mies oli niin levoton ja huolissaan hänen vuokseen. Vahinko ei tullut kello kaulassa, mutta hän olisi voinut tehdä potkuliikkeen huolellisemmin… Hän ei pystynyt muuttamaan mennyttä. Jos voisi, hän olisi paljon ehjempi, kaikessa mahdollisessa.

Chanyeol siirsi kätensä Baekhyunin poskelle ja silitti pienesti. Baekhyun palasi siihen hetkeen ja upposi niihin ruskeisiin silmiin, jotka katsoivat häntä aina niin ihaillen. Oli ollut päätöksistä parhain tutustua, ihastua, rakastua ja mennä naimisiin tämän Parkin, Joel Parkin, kanssa. Hän oli koti, hänen kanssaan hän pärjäisi missä vain, selviäisi mistä vain. Yeollie oli hänen kallein aarteensa.

”Suutele mua jo”, Baekhyun kuiskasi ääni väristen. Chanyeol naurahti hiljaa, osin typertyneenä, mutta laski huulensa hänen omilleen ja nosti hänet hetkeksi paikkaan, jossa kaikki oli hyvin. Ei kipua, ei ympäristöä, ei ääniä, ei mitään muuta kuin he kaksi, ja heidän välissään palava rakkaus.

Viereisen sängyn ja heidän välissään oleva verho vedettiin kiinni. Chanyeol erkaantui hänestä, mutta nojasi otsallaan häneen, posket häpeästä lehottaen. Baekhyun ei välittänyt. Hän näki vain tärkeimmän.

”Kuinka pääset kotiin?” Chanyeol kysyi. Hänen aivonsa raksuttivat niin kovalla vauhdilla, että sen pystyi hyvin kuulemaan. Baekhyun ei pitänyt miehen kasvoille nousevasta ilmeestä, joka oli täynnä epävarmuutta. Hän tiesi, että mies ehdottaisi pian jotain typerää, mistä hän valittaisi seuraavat kolme päivää, kun möhli ammatillisen tilaisuutensa ajattelemalla perhettään.

”Jos Sasha ei ehdi viedä, menen taksilla”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän ei edes uskaltanut ehdottaa menevänsä bussilla, sellainenhan ei kävisi millään päinsä. Yksikin töyssy tai kolahdus aiheuttaisi painetta selkään ja saattaisi vahingoittaa lihasvauriota entisestään, vaikka lihas kursittaisiin kasaan joko ulkoisesti teipillä tai sisäisesti ompeleilla. Baekhyun oli pahoillaan, ettei häntä voitu kuljettaa kotiin ilmassa leijuttamalla, pumpuliin ja kuplamuoviin käärittynä. 

”Pärjäätkö varmasti? Pitäisikö mun tulla sittenkin mukaasi?” Chanyeol kysyi. Hän oli alkanut raapia niskaansa, hän todella punnitsi, jättäisikö harjoitteluvuoron kesken ja vetoiaisi perhesyihin. 

Baekhyun älähti vastalauseeksi. Hän ei sietänyt sitä, ettei Yeol luottanut häneen ja hänen kykyynsä selvitä ehjänä kotiin. Vaikka hän oli altis loukkaantumisille, ei hän mikään tyhmä ollut. ”En ole kolme, olen kolmekymmentä”, hän muistutti. Chanyeol nyrpisti nenäänsä ja vilkuili ympärilleen. Tohtori Park saisi etsiä häntä hoitavan lääkärin käsiinsä, jos halusi tietää, mitä selässä oli oikein tapahtunut. Hän ei osannut sanoa tilaansa mitään muuta kuin back, broken, fell. 

”Soitanko Sashalle?” Yeol kysyi. Baekhyun pudisti päätään, hän voisi tehdä sen itsekin, myöhemmin. Nainen oli ajanut sairaalaa vastapäätä olevan toimistorakennuksen pihalle, katukerroksessa oli pieni kahvila, jota Baekhyun osasi suositella. Hän oli viettänyt siellä muutamia tunteja odottaessaan Chanyeolia.

”Pärjäätkö sä varmasti?” 

Baekhyun nosti metelin. Hän ajoi miehen ulos huoneesta ja uhkasi potkaista hänet käytävään silläkin uhalla, että selkälihas repeäisi kokonaan kahteen osaan. Toinenkin potilassängyt erottava väliverho vedettiin kiinni. 

Chanyeol uskalsi naurahtaa jo, vaikka hän oli edelleen paskanjäykkänä. Hän ei voinut tehdä muuta kuin uskoa miehensä sanaa. Baekhyun lupasi tekstata hänelle heti, kun tietäisi, joutuisiko hän leikkauspöydälle vai ei. Lääkäri oli ollut (hänen ymmärtääkseen) melkoisen optimistinen vamman suhteen, mutta hän oli päättänyt konsultoida vielä muitakin. Chanyeol pahoitteli, että siinä saattaisi kestää. Yliopistollinen oli ollut tänään harvinaisen kiireinen paikka. 

”Nähdään kotona sitten”, Chanyeol sanoi ja suukotti vielä nopeasti Baekhyunia huulille ennen kuin kääntyi valkoinen takki perässään heilahtaen. Hän liikkui pitkin askelin kohti ovea ja mulkaisi häntä tölläävää potilasta tuima ilme kasvoillaan. 

”Olemme naimisissa”, hän tuhahti potilaan ohittaessaan ja rynnisti ulos huoneesta.

Baekhyun palasi varovasti makuuasentoon. Hän ei välittänyt repivästä kivusta, sillä se oli laantunut hoitohenkilökunnan pumpattua hänet täyteen kipulääkettä. Hän mielummin tutkaili vasemmassa nimettömässä kiiluvaa hopeista sormusta. Vatsanpohjaa nipististeli hänen myhäillessä itsekseen. Niin he olivat, todella olivat. 


End file.
